Closer
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto diberi misi oleh ibu dan ayahnya untuk mencari seorang gadis yang memegang sebuah batu permata cahaya lewat tujuh petunjuk. Sebuah batu permata yang mempunyai kekuatan misterius. Lalu Naruto harus melindungi gadis yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu dari orang-orang yang bermaksud ingin membunuhnya. Siapakah gadis yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu? [TAMAT]
1. Awal

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Ishihiro**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Closer**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre: fantasy/ friendship**

 **Minggu, 17 Mei 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita Crossover lebih dari 2 anime. Cerita yang didapat dengan tiba-tiba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Closer**

 **Chapter 1: Awal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dan dikelilingi oleh hutan serta penjagaan yang ketat, tepatnya di gunung Kukuru. Terdapatlah seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak dan bermata biru. Dia sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah jendela besar. Dia sedang mengamati keadaan malam yang sangat indah. Penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

Anak laki-laki itu berada di dalam kamarnya yang luas dan gelap gulita. Kamar yang hanya diisi oleh satu tempat tidur yang sangat besar, lemari pakaian, sebuah komputer yang diletakkan di atas meja, dan berbagai perabotan yang cukup elit. Kamar yang penuh dengan aura kegelapan, kesepian dan kesendirian yang amat dalam. Tiada cahaya dan keceriaan yang dapat ditemukan di sana.

Anak laki-laki itu tetap memandangi pemandangan di luar dari balik jendela. Wajahnya datar penuh dengan kekosongan. Mata biru yang meredup dan tiada cahaya sedikitpun. Dia merasa hidupnya hanya diisi dengan aura kegelapan dan penuh darah. Karena dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamar diketuk oleh seseorang. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh dengan cepat ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

Muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka, seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan model kriwil. Dia hendak menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Kanaria, ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan paras yang amat datar. Terasa dingin sekali auranya.

Gadis yang bernama Kanaria itu, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan maksud memberi hormat kepada tuannya itu.

"Tuan Killua Zoldyck, anda dipanggil oleh tuan besar. Anda diminta untuk menemui beliau di ruang keluarga sekarang."

Laki-laki yang bernama Killua itu menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa Ayah memanggilku, Kanaria?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tuan Killua."

"Hm ... Begitu," Killua hanya berwajah datar."Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan turun untuk menemui Ayah. Katakan kepadanya begitu."

"Baiklah, tuan Killua!"

Kanaria memberi hormat kepada Killua. Setelah itu, ia mengatakan sesuatu lagi kepada Killua.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan," sambung Kanaria sambil mundur dan keluar dari kamar. Pintu pun ditutupnya.

"Ya," sahut Killua ketika bersamaan pintu ditutup oleh Kanaria.

Setelah itu, suasana pun hening kembali. Killua berpikir sebentar. Kemudian wajahnya menjadi kusut.

 **'Apakah aku akan disuruh membunuh lagi oleh Ayah? Tidak, aku tidak mau membunuh lagi. Aku harus berhenti menjadi pembunuh. Apapun caranya aku harus menghentikan semua ini,'** batin Killua di dalam hatinya.

Ia sedang kalut dan bingung saat ini. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan semua yang dilakukan oleh Ayahnya. Ia harus menghentikannya.

Killua kini berusia 15 tahun. Ia adalah anak ketiga dari keluarga Zoldyck yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Killua diharapkan dapat mewarisi jejak keluarganya itu. Bahkan seluruh keluarganya amat mengharapkannya menjadi seorang pembunuh yang hebat dan profesional serta ditakuti di kota ini. Killua diharapkan menjadi penerus keluarga Zoldyck. Ayah dan Ibunya menggantungkan harapan yang besar kepada Killua. Mau atau tidak mau, dia harus memenuhi permintaan orang tuanya. Meskipun itu bertentangan dengan apa yang dirasakan dalam hatinya.

Dengan langkah yang berat bagaikan batu. Hati yang terpaksa bagaikan diikat tali tambang yang kuat. Killua pun keluar kamar untuk menemui sang Ayah. Ayahnya sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadanya. Entah apa yang akan dia katakan kepada Killua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari yang terik. Tampak matahari yang menyembul di balik awan-awan cumullus. Serta terdengar bunyi burung-burung yang bernyanyi dari pohon ke pohon yang lain. Para manusia pun sibuk beraktifitas menjalani kehidupan masing-masing.

Di desa yang bernama Konoha, desa yang sangat indah dan teratur. Para penduduknya hidup damai dan banyak hilir mudik di berbagai sudut desa. Ada beberapa penduduknya melompat dari atas rumah ke rumah yang lain. Sangat aneh. Desa apa ini?

Di tengah desa, terdapat perumahan penduduk yang disusun dengan sedemikian rupa. Perumahan yang cukup elit dan suasananya hangat bagaikan sinar mentari. Sungguh menyenangkan dan sedap dipandang.

Di antara rumah penduduk yang didesain dengan elit, ada mansion yang cukup besar berwarna orange dan di gerbang pintu pagarnya terdapat lambang pusaran air. Lalu terdengar suara tawa yang meledak dari dalam mansion tersebut. Suara itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki yang baru saja mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak pos yang berada tepat di pintu gerbang pagar rumahnya.

"HORE! HORE! AKU BERHASIL MASUK KE SORA AKADEMY! KAASAN, TOUSAN! LIHAT! LIHAT! SURAT PANGGILAN DARI SORA SUDAH DATANG! AKU MENGAMBILNYA DARI KOTAK POS DEKAT PAGAR RUMAH!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut pirang itu sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia berlari-lari cepat untuk menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

Terlihat pria berambut pirang sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah koran di ruang keluarga tersebut. Sedangkan wanita berambut merah panjang baru saja datang sambil membawakan secangkir teh untuk pria berambut pirang itu. Wanita berambut merah itu datang dari arah dapur.

"Ini tehnya," kata wanita itu.

"Ya, terima kasih," sang pria hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Tatapan matanya hanya difokuskan pada koran yang dibacanya.

Lalu pria berambut kuning itu hendak meminum teh yang dibuatkan oleh istrinya.

Tiba-tiba ...

"TOUSAN! KAASAN!"

Karena mendengar suara super keras dari sang anak, membuat sang Ayah kaget. Ia pun tersedak ketika hendak meminum teh buatan dari istrinya itu. Sang ibu pun menjadi marah besar tatkala sang anak sudah tiba di dekatnya.

"NARUTO-CHAN, KENAPA KAMU TERIAK-TERIAK BEGITU, HAH? SUARAMU MENGAGETKAN TOUSAN DAN KAASAN! DASAR, ANAK YANG MENYEBALKAN!" sang ibu pun menjewer telinga anaknya yang bernama Naruto itu. Wajah sang ibu sangat merah padam dan sewot sekali.

"Aduduh, sakit, Kaasan! Maafkan aku ...," sahut Naruto merasa kesakitan karena telinganya dijewer oleh sang ibu yang bernama Kushina.

Sang Ayah pun panik melihat Naruto.

"Kushina, hentikan itu. Kasihan Naruto," ujar sang Ayah yang bernama Minato."Naruto tidak ada salah apa-apa. Jadi, jangan hukum dia seperti itu."

Kushina mendelik ke arah Minato.

"Tidak usah ikut campur, Minato!"

Minato pun tersenyum hambar. Sedangkan Naruto menjadi pucat karena sang ibu sudah berwajah seperti monster.

 **'Dasar, perempuan itu memang mengerikan jika sudah marah,'** batin sang anak dan sang ayah bersamaan.

Kushina masih saja menjewer telinga Naruto. Wajah Naruto sudah menjadi pucat karena harus mendapatkan hukuman yang diberikan ibunya. Walaupun hanya masalah sepele.

"Kaasan, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kepada Tousan dan Kaasan kalau aku diterima di Sora Akademy. Ini surat penerimaannya," Naruto menyodorkan surat itu kepada Kushina.

Kushina mengambilnya dengan cepat. Lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari telinga Naruto. Naruto pun bersyukur karena sang ibu tidak menjewer telinganya lagi.

Titik fokus Kushina beralih ke arah surat tersebut. Ia membaca isi surat itu dengan seksama.

Sesaat Naruto merasa lega karena bebas dari jeweran dari ibunya yang terbilang sangat kuat. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali.

Sementara sang Ayah penasaran dengan surat yang dibaca oleh sang ibu.

"Surat apa itu, Naruto-chan?" tanya Minato sambil melirik Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Surat dari Sora Akademy, Tousan. Aku diterima menjadi murid di sana," jawab Naruto dengan bangga.

"Oh, begitu," Minato cuek sambil meminum kembali teh hangatnya.

Tiba-tiba ...

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"NARUTO-CHAN! AKHIRNYA KAMU DITERIMA JUGA MASUK SEKOLAH DI SANA! KAASAN SANGAT TERHARU SETELAH MEMBACANYA!" seru Kushina memeluk erat sang anak. Sementara Minato harus kembali menyemburkan tehnya dari dalam mulutnya karena kaget mendengar suara super keras dari Kushina.

 **'Dasar, anak sama Kaasan-nya sama saja. Sama-sama berisik sekali!'** batin Minato berwajah sedikit sewot. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, senyumannya menjadi hangat ketika melihat Naruto dan Kushina yang saling berpelukan dengan senangnya.

"Kaasan ... Kaasan senang jika aku berhasil masuk sekolah di Sora?" tanya Naruto tertawa senang dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"Tentu saja, anakku. Kaasan senang. Kaasan bangga padamu. Karena anak Kaasan yang terlihat payah ini akhirnya bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sangat terkenal itu. Kaasan mengira kamu tidak bakal lulus jika mencoba masuk ke sana," Kushina menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Naruto sedikit sewot karena masih dibilang "payah" oleh Kushina.

"Jadi, Kaasan masih menganggapku payah ya?"

"Eh, itu memang benarkan?"

"Huh, Kaasan! Aku ini tidak payah."

"Iya, Kaasan tahu."

"Ehem!"

Seseorang yang menyerukan "ehem" ini adalah Minato. Ia berdehem karena merasakan dua orang ini malah melupakannya.

Secara serentak, Kushina dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato. Mereka terheran-heran melihat tampang Minato yang agak lain.

"Ada apa, Tousan?"

"Iya, ada apa, Minato-kun?"

Minato melirik mereka berdua dengan wajah yang sedikit sewot.

"Kalian melupakan sesuatu," kata Minato.

Kushina dan Naruto saling pandang bersama-sama. Mereka tidak berpelukan lagi.

"Melupakan apa, Kaasan?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Entahlah," Kushina mengangkat bahunya.

Sementara Minato melipat tangannya di dada. Wajahnya sedikit sewot.

"Jadi, kalian tidak mengerti?" tanya Minato sekali lagi.

Naruto dan Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bersama-sama.

"Tidak!"

"Aaah, ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Minato bangkit dari duduknya. Ia beranjak pergi dari sana. Naruto dan Kushina saling tersenyum.

Secara langsung, Kushina memeluk Minato dari arah belakang. Minato kaget.

"Eh, Kushina?"

"Inikan yang kamu mau, Minato-kun?"

"Kushina, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Minato-kun, kenapa kamu malu?"

"Aku bukannya malu. Tapi, tidak enak kalau dilihat oleh Naruto-chan kalau kita berpelukan seperti ini."

"Suit! Kaasan dan Tousan memang pasangan yang serasi," Naruto bersiul dengan bermaksud menggoda orang tuanya. Membuat wajah Minato menjadi merah padam. Sedangkan Kushina tertawa cengengesan.

"Naruto-chan! Kenapa kamu bersiul, hah?" Minato marah.

"Hahaha, Tousan menjadi marah tuh, Kaasan," Naruto tertawa menyengir.

"Hahaha, Tousan-mu ini memang lucu, Naruto-chan. Karena itu, Kaasan sangat menyukai Tousan-mu ini," Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dari Minato. Wajah Minato semakin memerah padam karena perkataan Kushina.

Naruto masih tertawa senang. Betapa bahagianya memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya. Naruto sungguh beruntung memiliki ayah dan ibu seperti Minato dan Kushina.

"Oh iya, Naruto-chan."

Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa, Tousan?"

"Tousan akan memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang penting mengenai sekolah yang bernama Sora Akademy itu."

Naruto berhenti tertawa. Sang ayah memandang Naruto dengan serius. Sedangkan sang ibu juga memandang serius Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto. Ada sebuah misi yang harus kamu jalani selama di sekolah itu. Misi ini bersifat rahasia," tambah Kushina.

"Misi?"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ayah dan ibunya.

Setelah itu, Minato dan Kushina menjelaskan misi tersebut secara terperinci kepada Naruto. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat yang lain dan waktu yang berbeda.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang hening dan sunyi, tepatnya di ruang tamu. Tampaklah seseorang sedang duduk di kursi. Dia sedang membaca sebuah surat.

"Akhirnya kamu diterima juga di sekolah itu, Toushiro," ucap seorang nenek tua yang datang untuk menghampiri cucunya.

"Iya, Obaasan," sahut seorang laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ia melirik sang nenek. Nenek tersenyum untuknya.

"Syukurlah, kamu mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk masuk ke sekolah tersebut," Nenek menepuk pelan kepala Toushiro."Semoga di sana, kamu mendapatkan seorang teman yang baik dan menerimamu apa adanya."

Toushiro hanya menutup matanya sebentar untuk mencerna maksud perkataan neneknya. Ya, ada suatu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiran laki-laki bermata turquoise dan berambut putih pendek spike itu. Sebuah masalah yang serius yaitu masalah tinggi badannya yang hanya sekitar 133 cm. Bahkan banyak orang yang mengira dia masih duduk di bangku SD. Karena itulah, Toushiro merasa tidak percaya diri jika dia telah diterima sekolah di Sora Akademy itu. Sekolah langit yang terbaik di dunia ini.

"Iya, aku tahu itu, Obaasan. Semoga kata-kata Obaasan itu terkabulkan. Amin."

"Hahaha, Toushiro. Kamu memang selalu membuat Obaasan selalu senang."

Sang nenek tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Toushiro hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, Obaasan."

"Obaasan akan mempersiapkan semua keperluan dan perlengkapanmu untuk pergi ke sana, Toushiro."

"Iya, Obaasan. Terima kasih."

Nenek hanya mengangguk. Dia pun pergi ke kamar Toushiro untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang mesti dibawa oleh Toushiro ke Sora itu.

Toushiro memandangi kepergian neneknya. Lalu memandangi kembali surat pemberitahuan dari sekolah Sora Akademy tersebut. Dia memandangi dengan lama surat itu.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar berhasil masuk ke sekolah itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka sama sekali."

Sedetik kemudian, Toushiro tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak sabar ingin pergi ke sana.

 **'Semoga aku mendapatkan teman yang baik di sana,'** batin Toushiro di dalam hatinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di desa Konoha.

Di sebuah perumahan penduduk yang tersegel karena suatu peristiwa pembantaian massal suatu klan. Klan tersebut sudah lama punah sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu, hingga meninggalkan luka yang mendalam bagi seseorang yang selamat dari pembantaian massal yang terbilang mengerikan. Seseorang itu adalah orang yang selamat dari pembantaian itu. Seseorang yang tersisa dan dibiarkan hidup untuk membalas dendam karena pembantaian itu.

Seseorang itu kini berdiri di gerbang kompleks perumahan yang tersegel itu. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam kelam. Wajahnya datar. Kulitnya putih dan terpancarkan aura yang amat gelap.

Dia memandangi pintu gerbang yang memiliki lambang kipas di atasnya. Pintu gerbang yang sudah rusak dan telah berkarat. Masih tertinggal bekas noda darah yang menempel di beberapa bagian pagar yang membatasi kompleks perumahan itu. Noda darah dari orang-orang yang dibantai. Sungguh miris sekali.

Suasana di sekitar tempat itu sungguh sunyi karena hari sudah malam. Keadaan sedikit berkabut. Angin malam bertiup cukup kencang. Terasa sekali hawa misteri dan kekelaman menghiasi tempat itu. Tempat itu sekarang menjadi tempat yang terlarang untuk dimasuki. Siapapun tidak boleh masuk ke sana.

Namun, laki-laki berambut raven itu tidak mempedulikan larangan itu. Ia tetap memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kawasan perumahan yang tidak berpenghuni itu. Ada suatu hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Entahlah, apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, laki-laki berambut hitam itu berjalan santai menyusuri perumahan penduduk yang tidak terawat itu. Suasana sedikit mencekam. Lalu terlihat banyak sarang laba-laba yang menghiasi di berbagai rumah dan sesekali tampak kelelawar yang terbang dari salah satu rumah. Juga ada beberapa tikus yang sedang bermain di salah satu sudut rumah yang sudah berlubang atau patah karena telah dimakan usia.

Laki-laki itu terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Rumah yang tidak besar dan dikelilingi pagar besi yang telah tersegel. Terlihat di gerbang rumah tersebut, terdapat lambang kipas yang sama seperti di gerbang masuk perumahan yang disegel dengan rantai tadi. Gerbang pagar yang cukup tinggi sekitar satu meter.

Laki-laki itu memandangi rumah itu dengan lirih dan lama sekali. Kini rumah tempat tinggalnya sewaktu kecil itu sudah meninggalkan bekas luka yang mendalam dan kesedihan yang berlarut-larut. Sebab kenangan masa lalu yang berbekas dalam ingatannya telah menimbulkan kebencian yang amat dalam terhadap seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah dekat dengannya. Seseorang yang disayanginya. Seseorang itulah yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi. Pembantaian massal klan Uciha sejak delapan tahun lalu itu.

"Uciha Ittachi ...," gumam laki-laki itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih."Aku akan menemuimu di sekolah yang bernama Sora Akademy itu. Aku akan menuntut balas dengan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap klan ini. Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Seketika kedua mata hitam laki-laki itu menjadi merah. Wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan. Ia menggenggam kuat surat pemberitahuan dari Sora bahwa ia sudah diterima di sekolah yang bernama Sora Akademy itu. Karena seseorang yang bernama Uciha Ittachi tersebut juga bersekolah di sana.

Angin malam pun berdesir tatkala laki-laki itu tetap berdiri menatap rumah itu. Angin turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh laki-laki itu. Laki-laki keturunan terakhir klan Uciha yang selamat dari pembantaian tersebut. Dialah Uciha Sasuke.

"Uciha Ittachi, tunggulah aku di sana!" seru laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk datang ke Sora Akademy tersebut. Secepat mungkin dia akan menemui Uciha Ittachi itu di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada tiga orang yang sedang berdiri di belakang sebuah sekolah yang sangat besar dan berdesain elegan dengan gaya eropa kuno. Sekolah tersebut dikelilingi pagar tembok hitam yang sangat tinggi sekitar dua meter. Lalu di sekitar luar sekolah, dikepung oleh hutan yang sangat lebat. Inilah sekolah langit yang bernama Sora Akademy.

Suasana di sekolah sangat ramai sekali. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Banyak para murid dari luar Sora diantar oleh orang tuanya. Ada juga sebagian dari mereka tidak diantar oleh orang tuanya masing-masing. Mereka datang sendirian dan kini sibuk hilir-mudik di halaman sekolah yang sangat penuh dengan lautan manusia.

Sementara di belakang sekolah, tidak ramai seperti di depan sekolah. Namun, hanya ada tiga orang yang terlihat di belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi pepohonan gingko. Suasana di belakang sekolah sangat sunyi dan hening.

Tiga orang yang dimaksud tadi adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Juga pria berambut pirang dan wanita berambut merah panjang yang merupakan orang tua dari anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa lebar karena senang sudah tiba di sekolah idamannya. Lalu ayah dan ibunya juga ikut mengantarkannya sampai di sekolah ini. Orang tuanya memastikan sang anak selamat hingga sampai di sekolah ini. Tanpa diikuti oleh siapapun.

"Hahaha, akhirnya aku tiba juga di sekolah ini!" laki-laki berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Ia bersorak gembira sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya ke udara. Dia sangat bersemangat sekali.

"Hahaha, kamu bersemangat sekali, Naruto-chan," ucap Minato yang tersenyum lebar bersama Kushina. Mereka berdua senang melihat anak mereka sangat bersemangat di hari pertamanya saat masuk sekolah di Sora Akademy ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu bersemangat, Tousan dan Kaasan!" Naruto berbalik dan mengacungkan jempol untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum lagi melihatnya. Lantas Minato berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Lalu Minato memegang salah satu pundak Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, jangan lupa tentang apa yang telah kami katakan kepadamu kemarin itu. Bahwa mulai sekarang kamu harus memakai nama marga Uzumaki. Bukan Namikaze. Jadi, sekarang namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Agar misi ini berjalan dengan lancar, maka kamu harus memakai nama marga Kaasan-mu ini. Semoga tidak ada yang mengenali dirimu karena kamu adalah anak dari hokage keempat. Kamu mengerti, Naruto-chan?" kata Minato dengan serius.

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Aku mengerti, Tousan."

Kushina pun ikut menghampiri Minato dan Naruto.

"Anakku, Naruto-chan," Kushina memeluk Naruto."Jagalah dirimu baik-baik selama sekolah di sini. Jangan sampai misi ini bocor. Kamu harus lebih berhati-hati agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau kamu adalah anak dari hokage keempat. Kamu harus melaksanakan semua yang telah kami beritahukan kepadamu, Naruto-chan. Terutama orang itu. Kamu harus melindungi dia. Jangan sampai dia terbunuh, anakku."

Naruto mengangguk sambil membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Baiklah, Kaasan. Aku akan menuruti semua apa yang telah Tousan dan Kaasan beritahu kepadaku."

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto-chan."

"Aku juga sayang Kaasan."

Minato terharu melihatnya. Sekilas ia tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia ikut memeluk anak dan istrinya.

"Lalu Tousan juga menyayangi kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Kushina saling tertawa bersama Minato. Mereka saling berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena Naruto akan tinggal di asrama Sora Akademy selama masa ajaran berlangsung. Jadi, Naruto harus berpisah dengan orang tuanya selama 6 bulan. Lalu ini pertama kalinya, dia harus berpisah dengan orang tuanya dalam hidupnya.

Mereka bertiga berpelukan cukup lama di dekat pagar belakang sekolah. Sangat jauh dari gerbang depan sekolah yang sangat ramai. Mereka memilih melepaskan kepergian Naruto di sana secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Untuk menghindari orang-orang agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah ninja dari desa Konoha. Sebab, ninja adalah ras yang sangat bersifat rahasia dan keberadaannya tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang-orang dari luar Konoha. Karena itu, selama bersekolah di Sora Akademy, Naruto harus menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai ninja dan termasuk anak dari Hokage keempat yang memimpin desa Konoha tersebut. Entahlah, ninja benar-benar dirahasiakan dari dunia luar.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak Naruto sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya untuk orang tuanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Tousan dan Kaasan!" kata Naruto dengan lirihnya.

"Kami akan merindukanmu, anakku!" Kushina melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Minato merangkul pundak Kushina. Minato tersenyum manis untuk sang anak tercinta.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia juga melambaikan tangan untuk orang tuanya.

"Aku juga akan merindukan Tousan dan Kaasan!"

Naruto menyengir lebar dengan mata yang agak sayu. Amat berat rasanya berpisah dengan orang tuanya yang disayanginya sepenuh hati. Tapi, apa daya dia harus menjalani semua ini. Inilah jalan hidupnya.

Inilah langkah awalnya untuk mencari seseorang yang diramalkan akan menghancurkan dunia. Seseorang yang berada satu sekolah dengan Naruto di Sora Akademy.

Juga beberapa orang yang juga ditakdirkan untuk memburu seseorang yang sama. Akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang akan mempertemukan mereka. Inilah yang akan mengantarkan mereka dalam kedekatan yang dinamakan persahabatan sejati.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo, saya menghadirkan sebuah cerita baru dalam kategori crossover yang lebih dari 2 anime yaitu Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, Bleach dan High School DxD, dan Fairy Tail. Entah mengapa mendadak saya mendapatkan ide cerita seperti ini padahal nggak ada dapat terinspirasi dari apapun. Murni dari otak saya sendiri.**

 **Jadi, ini adalah cerita selingan saya menjelang mendapatkan ide buat melanjutkan cerita yang lain.**

 **Cerita ini akan berkisar tentang kehidupan para tokoh yang diambil dari 5 anime tersebut. Mereka bakal disatuin dalam cerita ini dan akan satu sekolah dengan naruto. Jadi, pemeran utama cerita ini adalah naruto dan killua. Terus untuk masalah pair. Nah, ini saya bingung. Belum tahu menempatkan pair buat masing-masing tokoh. Soalnya nanti ada multipair. Saya masih bingung memilih pair buat naruto, killua, toushiro, sasuke, issei, gaara dan Natsu. Apakah kalian bisa membantu saya?**

 **Inilah cerita yang akan banyak mengutamakan tentang tema persahabatan, permusuhan, pencarian jati diri dan masih banyak titik fokusnya.**

 **Tapi, apakah kalian mengerti dengan maksud cerita ini?**

 **Ok, sekian dulu ocehan dari saya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita tidak jelas ini.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Please, review dong!**


	2. Pertemuan

**Terlebih dahulu, saya akan membalas review yang nggak punya akun:**

 **\- Ryoko -**

 **Miaa-chaaan kenapa ceritamu selalu dengan tema yang sagat aku sukai sih?**

 **Karna ndak ada saran, lanjut aja**

 **x Lucy, killua x terserah senpai..**

 **Jawab:**

 **Terima kasih Ryoko. ^^**

 **Hehehe, begitu. Karena saya lagi bosan buat cerita tentang romance. Makanya saya buat cerita dengan tema persahabatan seperti ini. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **\- Guest -**

 **umur naru dkk dific ini brpa ya thor, n apkah klompok rias jga ada, n siapa pmilik sora academy di fic ini, itu aja sih n crita anda sngt bgus, jrang skali ada fic yg mnggabungkan lbih dr 2 anime**

 **Jawab:**

 **Terima kasih. Umur Naruto dan dkk 15 tahun. Kelompok Rias ada kok. Terus tentang pemilik Sora Akademy akan dijawab dalam cerita di bawah ini. Silakan dibaca ya. ^^**

 **\- Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah mereview. Mari kita baca cerita chapter 2 di bawah ini! -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora Akademy adalah sekolah langit yang berada di tengah hutan hijau yang sangat lebat. Sekolah langit yang diisi oleh para manusia yang terdiri dari berbagai ras yaitu ninja, iblis, penyihir dan lain-lain. Sekolah langit yang hanya menerima para calon murid yang memiliki bakat atau kemampuan khusus. Lalu mereka akan diajarkan untuk saling berinteraksi antara satu sama lainnya. Menjalani kehidupan biasa tanpa mengetahui identitas masing-masing. Mereka dituntut untuk merahasiakan kemampuan khusus mereka. Demi menjaga keseimbangan dan tidak terjadi perkelahian antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka diajarkan untuk hidup normal dan tidak boleh menunjukkan kemampuan khusus mereka selama bersekolah di Sora. Mereka disatukan dalam satu sekolah agar mereka dapat saling menghargai satu sama lain dan mereka akan diajarkan untuk selalu mencintai perdamaian selama bersekolah di Sora Akademy.

Pendiri sekolah langit ini adalah tiga ninja legendaris dari desa Konoha yaitu Jiraiya, Orochimaru, dan Tsunade. Merekalah yang merencanakan sekolah ini dibangun dengan tujuan untuk mempersatukan semua ras yang ada di dunia ini dan mereka akan diajarkan hidup dengan normal tanpa ada pertarungan antara satu sama lainnya masing-masing.

Sebab itulah, sekolah ini didirikan. Atas kesepakatan tiga sennin legendaris itu dengan para manusia berbagai ras yang tersebar di penjuru dunia. Maka Sora Akademy yang telah berdiri selama 20 tahun telah berhasil membuktikan tidak adanya peperangan dan semua murid yang berhasil lulus telah mendapatkan suatu pekerjaan normal di berbagai tempat. Mereka hidup seperti orang biasa dan ada juga sebagian dari mereka hidup tak biasa serta masih saja melaksanakan sebuah tugas rahasia. Contohnya adalah ninja.

Lalu kepala sekolah Sora Akademy saat ini, masih dipegang oleh Tsunade. Wakil kepala sekolah adalah Jiraiya. Sedangkan Orochimaru memegang sebagai guru di pelajaran biologi. Lalu ada beberapa orang dari desa Konoha dan desa ninja lainnya juga memegang peran sebagai guru di Sora Akademy. Serta beberapa guru dari berbagai ras juga menjadi pegawai di sekolah tersebut.

Untuk itulah, Minato dan Kushina memasukkan Naruto ke sekolah tersebut. Karena ada guru yang akan membantu Naruto untuk mencari orang yang memiliki sebuah batu permata cahaya itu. Batu permata cahaya yang memiliki kekuatan misterius dan diincar oleh banyak orang. Menurut kabar, orang yang membawa batu permata cahaya itu disembunyikan keberadaannya secara rahasia karena akan banyak orang yang akan membunuhnya. Karena itu, hanya Naruto yang bisa menyelamatkan orang itu. Ditambah orang itu berada dalam satu sekolah dengannya. Lalu ada informasi tambahan lagi, ada beberapa mata-mata dari organisasi misterius juga bersekolah di sana. Mereka juga mencari keberadaan orang yang membawa batu permata cahaya yang juga disebut Permata Kehidupan. Permata Kehidupan yang berasal dari Sora itu sendiri. Orang yang memegang Permata Kehidupan itu diperkirakan dapat menghancurkan dunia. Maka sudah menjadi tugas Naruto untuk menemukannya dan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang berusaha ingin membunuhnya.

Siapakah orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya atau permata kehidupan tersebut? Inilah yang merupakan tujuan penting dan terjadinya pemburuan yang bersifat sembunyi-sembunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Ishihiro**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Closer**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre: Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Selasa, 19 Mei 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One day, i believe that i have a best friend.**

 **Teka-teki petunjuk ciri-ciri orang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu.**

 **Petunjuk pertama : merah seperti api.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah petualangan Naruto untuk menemukan orang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya atas perintah sebuah misi rahasia dari orang tuanya. Juga akan ada suatu pesan yang tersembunyi di balik pencarian orang itu. Mengantarkan Naruto untuk bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang yang memiliki masalah pribadi yang berbeda-beda. Lalu akan ada cerita persaingan, cinta, dendam, pencarian jati diri, kasih sayang orang tua, pengabdian, pengorbanan, persahabatan, misteri, teka-teki dan lain-lain. Inilah cerita yang penuh dengan para karakter dari 5 anime.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Closer**

 **Chapter 2: Pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora Akademy, tepatnya di aula sekolah yang luas dan tingginya kira-kira 10 meter. Ada empat pilar penyangga di keempat sudut ruangan yang membentuk persegi panjang. Lantainya terbuat dari granit hitam. Ada ukiran aneh di sepanjang langit-langit aula. Juga ada dua lampu besar yang tergantung di langit-langit aula tersebut. Kesannya agak elit dan elegan.

Suasana di aula sangat ramai. Dipenuhi oleh semua murid yang terdiri dari kelas 10-12. Karena Sora Akademy disetarakan sama dengan SMA. Mereka memakai pakaian bebas. Tidak ada yang memakai pakaian seragam khusus seperti kebanyakan sekolah lain. Sebab, ini baru hari pertama sekolah. Jadi, belum diadakan pelajaran hari ini. Para murid hanya disuruh berkumpul di aula untuk mendengarkan instruksi dari kepala sekolah.

Namun, kepala sekolah yang dinanti juga belum datang. Semua penghuni aula sudah menunggunya selama dua jam lebih. Beberapa di antara mereka sudah menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Hah, kepala sekolahnya lama sekali datang!"

"Iya, sudah jam lebih kita menunggunya."

"Kira-kira siapa ya kepala sekolahnya?"

"Kata senior di sini, kepala sekolahnya adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan umurnya sudah setengah abad lho."

"Masa?"

"Tidak percaya. Lihat saja nanti."

Semua orang pun berkumpul dengan tidak teratur di berbagai sudut aula. Ada yang berbicara dengan teman yang kenal dengannya, ada yang sedang mondar-mandir, ada yang membaca buku, ada yang saling kejar-kejaran, ada yang tidur, ada yang sedang melukis, ada yang sedang menghitung uang, ada yang sedang termenung dan masih banyak pemandangan yang asyik untuk diperhatikan.

Titik fokus tertancap kepada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Berkacamata. Memakai jaket orange bertudung yang dibiarkan terbuka. Hingga tampak baju kaos berwarna hitam di balik jaket orange-nya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang hitam yang agak menyempit di bagian bawahnya. Ditambah memakai sepatu kets berwarna orange. Umurnya 15 tahun. Dia seorang ninja tahap Chuunin. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang aula. Kaki kanannya ditekukkan ke belakang dan ditempelkan pada tiang aula itu. Ia sedang membaca sesuatu pada buku catatan saku yang dipegangnya di tangan kirinya. Ada secarik kertas di dalam buku tersebut. Sebuah pesan dari orang tuanya. Naruto tersenyum saat membacanya.

 **'Kaasan ... Tousan ...,'** batin Naruto merasa senang di dalam hatinya.

Pesan orang tuanya adalah jangan lupa makan teratur, jangan lupa menggosok gigi setelah makan, jangan begadang, jangan menunjukkan kemampuan ninja di sekolah, jangan terlambat saat masuk kelas, jangan buat masalah dan banyak larangan yang diingatkan kepadanya. Juga pesan untuk merahasiakan identitasnya sebagai ninja, petunjuk mengenai orang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu dan merahasiakan bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari Hokage keempat, agar musuh tidak dapat mengetahui misi rahasia Naruto itu. Jadi, Naruto harus menyamar menjadi orang lain demi kelancaran misi ini. Dengan cara memakai kacamata dan mengubah penampilan seperti orang yang berkelakuan tenang. Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti orang kutu buku.

Agak aneh rasanya Naruto harus menyamar menjadi seperti ini. Dia sendiri juga tidak merasa nyaman. Apalagi harus memakai kacamata kotak seperti ini. Dia merasa bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Semua ide ini tercetus dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebab, menjadi orang kutu buku itu tidak terlalu diperhatikan orang banyak. Orang kutu buku dianggap tidak menarik dan dianggap biasa-biasa saja.

Itu memang benar, Naruto tidak diperhatikan ataupun dihampiri oleh siapapun di aula itu. Semua orang hanya mau mengobrol kepada orang yang dianggap menarik saja. Tapi, Naruto tidak mempersalahkan hal itu. Dia merasa aman karena tidak ada yang mengenalnya.

Sejenak Naruto memperhatikan semua orang yang berada di aula yang sama. Semuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hingga kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna karena menangkap beberapa kelompok orang yang berada tepat di depannya. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang.

 **'Eh? Itukan?'** batin Naruto ternganga lebar. **'Itukan teman-temanku dari Konoha. Kenapa mereka juga ada di sini?'**

Naruto panik sekali karena kemunculan teman-temannya yang juga berasal dari Konoha itu. Teman-teman yang juga satu sekolah dengannya sejak di SMP dulu.

Teman-teman Naruto saling mengobrol antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Mulai dari kanan, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam diikat satu seperti bentuk nanas. Berwajah agak malas. Seorang ninja tahap chuunin. Umur 15 tahun. Namanya Nara Shikamaru.

Di samping Shikamaru, ada anak laki-laki berbadan gendut dan sedang memakan kripik kentang. Umurnya 15 tahun. Seorang ninja tahap Chuunin. Namanya Akamichi Chouji.

Di samping Chouji, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang diikat ponytail. Umur 15 tahun. Ninja tahap chuunin. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

Lalu di samping Ino, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek merah muda. Umur 15 tahun. Ninja tahap Chuunin. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Wajah Naruto memerah ketika menatap gadis bernama Sakura ini. Pasalnya dia suka dengan gadis ini. Seketika ia tersenyum senang sendiri.

 **'Hehehe, bahkan Sakura-chan juga ada di sini. Aku juga tidak menyangka bakal bertemu dia lagi,'** batin Naruto sambil melirik ke arah orang yang berada di samping Sakura. Dia adalah anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berparas sangat datar. Umurnya 15 tahun. Ninja tahap Chuunin. Namanya Sai.

Lalu di samping Sai lagi, ada anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Umurnya 15 tahun. Ninja tahap Chuunin. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Ia membawa seekor anjing putih yang sangat besar. Nama anjingnya adalah Akamaru.

Di samping Akamaru, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata hitam. Umur 15 tahun. Ninja tahap chuunin. Namanya Aburame Shino.

Terakhir adalah anak perempuan berambut panjang indigo dan bermata lavender. Dia berdiri di samping Shino. Umur 15 tahun. Ninja tahap Chuunin. Namanya Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata ini.

 **'Hinata-chan juga ada di sini rupanya,'** batin Naruto lagi. **'Tapi, aku tidak boleh mendekati mereka. Aku harus menjauh dari sini agar tidak ada seorang teman dari Konoha yang mengenali aku. Aku harus pergi ke arah yang lain dan berbaur dengan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal.'**

Semua teman Naruto telah diperkenalkan secara terperinci. Namun, Naruto tidak boleh mendekati mereka. Pasalnya, teman-teman Naruto ini sangat mengenal baik dirinya dan juga tentang orang tuanya. Jika Naruto berbaur dengan teman-teman dalam satu desa, maka musuh dapat mendeteksi bahwa mereka adalah ninja dari desa Konoha. Apalagi Naruto sedang dalam menjalani misi khusus dari orang tuanya.

Dia harus menjauh dari teman-temannya itu. Agar tidak ada yang dapat mengenalinya.

Naruto segera memakai tudung jaket orange-nya untuk menutupi kepalanya. Buku catatan yang tadi ia pegang itu langsung dimasukkan dalam saku dalam jaketnya. Dia bergegas pergi dari sana.

BRUK!

Tanpa disengaja, Naruto menabrak seseorang. Naruto menoleh dengan cepat ke arah orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya saat ingin berbalik badan.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja ...," ucap Naruto berwajah kusut kepada orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Orang itu adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut perak dengan model bob. Matanya kuning keemasan. Ia menatap Naruto dengan sewot.

"Dasar, menyebalkan!"

DUAK!

Kaki Naruto diinjak dengan keras oleh gadis berambut perak itu. Membuat Naruto secara refleks memegang kakinya yang sakit karena diinjak.

"Aduh!" seru Naruto agak sedikit keras. Beberapa orang pun tertarik untuk memperhatikan Naruto dan gadis itu. Suasana tetap ramai dan bising. Jadi, hanya beberapa orang di dekat mereka berdua yang memperhatikan mereka.

Segera saja Naruto memberikan deathglare kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan cuek.

"Hei, kenapa kamu menginjak kakiku?" bentak Naruto sedikit. Ia sangat kesal.

"Itu hukuman buatmu," jawab gadis itu dengan tampangnya datar.

"Huh ... Dasar, gadis yang kasar!"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu berwajah sewot.

BUAAAK!

Perut Naruto ditinjunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Naruto pun merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Aduh!" Naruto mendelik sambil memegang perutnya yang sangat sakit. Ingin rasanya ia memberi pelajaran kepada gadis yang kasar ini. Namun, dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Dia tidak boleh membuat masalah. Demi janjinya kepada orang tuanya.

"HEI, HENTIKAN ITU!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang bersuara keras dan mencoba menghentikan insiden tak disangka-sangka itu.

Secara serentak, semua orang menoleh ke arah orang yang bersuara keras tadi. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening bagaikan malaikat lewat. Semua mata tertuju kepada gadis cantik yang berdiri di tengah aula. Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan gadis berambut perak itu berada.

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang melewati paha dan bermata hijau kebiruan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan gadis berambut perak tadi.

"Ada apa ini? Dilarang berkelahi di sekolah ini. Jika kalian melanggar, maka kalian berdua akan mendapat hukuman," kata gadis berambut merah itu.

Gadis berambut perak menatap tajam gadis berambut merah itu.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya gadis berambut perak itu dengan nada yang terkesan kasar.

Gadis berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku adalah murid kelas dua belas. Ketua OSIS Sora Akademy ini. Namaku Gremory Rias. Namamu siapa? Jika aku boleh tahu," jawab gadis yang bernama Rias tadi.

Gadis berambut perak itu semakin menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Koneko," ujar gadis berambut perak yang bernama Koneko itu singkat.

"Oh," Rias hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menoleh ke arah Naruto."Lalu kamu. Namamu siapa?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Rias sambil memasang wajah kusut karena menahan sakitnya pada perutnya karena ditinju oleh Koneko tadi.

"A-aku ... Namaku ..."

Belum sempat Naruto menyebutkan namanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar yang suara seseorang yang amat memekakkan telinga.

"Perhatian, semuanya! Ayo, segera berbaris dengan teratur! Kepala sekolah segera memasuki aula! AYO! CEPAT BERBARIS DENGAN TERTIB!" terdengar seruan dari arah depan aula. Seorang guru perempuan berambut hitam diikat ponytail datang dengan tiba-tiba dengan suaranya yang keras dan tegas.

Semuanya pun patuh dan segera membentuk barisan. Kecuali Rias, Koneko dan Naruto tadi. Mereka bertiga secara serentak menoleh ke arah depan aula.

"Rupanya Anko-sensei. Kita harus berbaris. Aku harus kembali ke tempatku. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, dua juniorku yang manis. Terutama kamu yang berambut kuning. Kapan-kapan kamu harus memberitahukan kepadaku siapa namamu," Rias menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang manis. Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan. Ia terpana melihat Rias.

 **'Ternyata dia adalah kakak kelasku dan juga ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Aku kira dia adalah murid baru yang sama denganku,'** pikir Naruto sambil memegang kacamatanya.

Naruto berpikir sebentar. Mendadak firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Rias adalah orang yang ia cari. Sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberitahu oleh orang tuanya.

 **Petunjuk pertama. Orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu adalah merah seperti api.  
**

 **'Rambut Rias-senpai itu warnanya merah. Merah seperti api. Tapi, apa mungkin dia adalah orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu? Aku harus memastikannya dulu.'**

Naruto terus berpikir. Hingga tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang menegurnya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah termenung? Ayo, berbaris!"

Lamunan Naruto buyar tatkala ada suara seseorang yang hinggap di telinganya. Naruto pun sadar dan menatap ke depan. Rupanya Rias tadi sudah pergi dan Koneko sudah berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Semua orang sudah berbaris dengan rapi di tengah aula tersebut.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Naruto segera mengejar Koneko. Ia mengikuti kemana Koneko berbaris. Koneko menoleh ke belakang. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kamu mengikuti aku?" tanya Koneko dengan sedikit sewot.

"Habisnya hanya kamu yang mau berbicara denganku. Aku tidak mempunyai teman di sini. Jadi, makanya aku ingin berbaris di dekatmu," jawab Naruto tetap tersenyum.

Koneko menatap Naruto dengan lama. Lalu ia memandang ke depan aula.

"Hah, terserahlah."

"Hehehe ... Ternyata kamu baik juga. Terima kasih ya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Koneko hanya berwajah datar tanpa menampakkan senyuman.

"Iya," wajah Koneko sedikit memerah karena perkataan Naruto tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah beberapa orang dewasa dan membentuk deretan yang rapi. Di tengah deretan di antara dua pria, tampak wanita berambut krem yang diikat dua dan memakai pakaian jas yang berwarna hijau. Wajahnya masih cantik padahal umurnya sudah memasuki umur setengah abad. Dialah kepala sekolah yang bernama Senju Tsunade.

Tsunade segera membuka pertemuan penting di aula ini. Semua orang bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkannya.

"Selamat siang, semuanya!"

"Selamat siang!" seru semuanya dengan semangat. Suara mereka menggema keras di aula itu.

Tsunade tersenyum senang mendengarkannya. Begitu juga dengan para guru.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Bagi para murid baru, kenalkan nama saya adalah Senju Tsunade. Saya adalah kepala sekolah yang memimpin Sora Akademy ini. Saya sangat senang berjumpa dengan kalian semuanya. Lalu saya akan memberitahukan langsung kepada para murid baru tentang pembagian kelas yang telah saya sepakati bersama para staf guru di sini. Akan saya bacakan dengan perlahan-lahan. Jadi, kalian harus mendengarkannya dengan seksama."

Tsunade mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam sebuah map yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Lantas Tsunade mulai membaca isi yang tertuang di dalam kertas putih itu. Semuanya terdiam dan fokus untuk mendengarkan Tsunade.

"Bagi yang disebutkan namanya berdasarkan pembagian kelas. Diharapkan kalian mendengarkannya dengan baik dan saya tidak mengulang dua kali setelah membacanya," Tsunade menatap para murid dengan serius."Saya akan mulai membacanya. Kelas 10-A. Akane Amaru, Ayaka Shion, ..."

Urutan daftar nama yang termasuk kelas 10-A, dibacakan Tsunade dengan perlahan-lahan dan jelas. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan teliti.

"Sasuke Uciha ..."

Naruto kaget mendengar nama itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Beberapa orang juga kaget di antara barisan lautan manusia itu setelah mendengar nama "Uciha Sasuke".

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang berdiri di antara orang-orang. Ia menampakkan wajah yang amat datar. Beberapa orang menatap ke arahnya dengan sinis.

"Jadi, itu Uciha yang terakhir itu?"

"Ya, aku rasa begitu."

Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik di dekat Naruto. Naruto dapat mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Lalu Naruto memperhatikan keadaan seisi aula. Tampaklah Sasuke yang berdiri di bagian belakang barisan tak jauh darinya.

Naruto menatap orang yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

 **'U-Uciha Sasuke? Dia juga masuk ke sekolah ini,'** gumam Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar dan tetap tenang. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam kelam yang mempunyai aura kegelapan yang amat pekat. Naruto dapat merasakan aura kegelapan itu.

"Haruno Sakura ..."

Sakura berdiri di depan sebelah barisan kiri. Tak jauh dari Naruto juga. Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura. Sakura bersorak gembira karena ia sekelas dengan Sasuke.

"Yes, aku sekelas dengan Sasuke-kun lagi!" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya di depan tubuhnya. Semua orang terheran-heran melihat tingkah Sakura itu. Ada juga yang menatapnya dengan sinis dan sewot.

 **'Sakura-chan juga masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ya, sayang sekali.'**

Sekilas Naruto kecewa karena berharap Sakura sekelas dengannya lagi. Tapi, dia tidak boleh berharap lagi kepada Sakura karena Sakura hanya menyukai Sasuke. Bukan dirinya.

Ya, dulu sewaktu SMP, Naruto pernah mencoba menembak Sakura. Namun, cintanya malah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Membuat Naruto sedikit patah hati karenanya. Tapi, setelah itu, Naruto tetap bersikap biasa-biasa saja kepada Sakura. Dia tidak marah kepada Sakura dan tetap menganggap Sakura sebagai teman yang baik. Meskipun sampai saat ini, Naruto tetap menyukai Sakura. Tapi, Naruto sudah bertekad akan melupakan perasaannya yang begitu besar kepada Sakura. Dia berharap Sakura bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang disukainya itu. Tentunya si Sasuke itu.

Lalu Naruto menfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengarkan Tsunade yang terus berbicara.

"Kelas 10 B, Akamichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru ..."

Beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam kelas 10-B, disebutkan namanya satu persatu oleh Tsunade. Hingga terakhir adalah Yamanaka Ino. Orang-orang yang termasuk kelas 10-B, termasuk Ino juga. Mereka tersenyum serentak saat namanya disebut oleh Tsunade. Kecuali Ino yang memasang wajah frustasi di antara orang-orang yang berbaris.

"Ya, aku tidak sekelas dengan Sasuke-kun ...," gumam Ino mendadak pundung sendiri. Beberapa orang sweatdrop melihat Ino.

Naruto yang berbaris di belakang Koneko. Ia menghelakan napasnya karena teman-teman satu Konoha tidak sekelas dengannya. Kecuali si Sai yang ternyata masuk ke kelas 10-C.

Semua daftar nama disebutkan oleh Tsunade hingga sampai di kelas 10-F. Namun, yang anehnya nama Naruto belum disebutkan sama sekali.

"Kelas 10-F, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Killua Zoldyck, Lisanna Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Sabaku No Gaara, Toujou Koneko, Uzumaki Menma, ..."

Satu persatu orang yang termasuk kelas 10-F, menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Kecuali Naruto yang ternganga habis di tempat. Karena kelas 10-F adalah kelas yang paling terbelakang.

Naruto terpaku mendengar urutan nama orang yang masuk ke kelas 10-F karena namanya malah disebut Uzumaki Menma. Bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Apa yang terjadi? Ada yang salah ini.

 **'Lho, kenapa namaku malah disebut Uzumaki Menma? Bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Ini salah,'** Naruto berwajah sewot. Ia menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

"Ternyata aku masuk ke kelas yang paling terakhir. Malah satu kelas sama teman-teman yang menyusahkan aku lagi. Haaah, memang sudah nasib," terdengar keluhan dari orang yang berada di samping Naruto. Naruto melirik orang yang berada di sampingnya. Orang itu adalah anak laki-laki berambut merah. Ia memasang wajah frustasinya setelah namanya disebut oleh Tsunade yaitu Natsu Dragneel.

Koneko juga melirik orang yang ditatap Naruto itu.

"Jadi, dia adalah teman yang akan sekelas denganku?" gumam Koneko pelan.

Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah Koneko.

"Kamu masuk ke kelas sepuluh-F, Toujou-san? Itukan nama margamu?" tanya Naruto.

Koneko menoleh ke belakang.

"Iya, kamu masuk ke kelas mana?" Koneko juga bertanya.

Naruto berwajah kusut.

"Sepertinya namaku salah disebut. Seharusnya bukan Uzumaki Menma. Tapi ..."

TRRRT!

Sesuatu bergetar di dalam saku celana Naruto. Naruto kaget dan menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"Hm, siapa yang meneleponku?" gumam Naruto pelan sambil merogoh saku celananya.

Koneko menjadi heran melihat Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Koneko.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Rupanya sesuatu itu adalah sebuah handphone.

"Oh ...," Koneko membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o. Dia pun menarik pandangannya ke arah depan aula lagi.

Naruto segera memeriksa handphone yang merupakan hadiah dari sang Ayah. Terlihat di layar handphone itu, terdapat satu pesan yang baru saja terkirim. Naruto segera membuka pesan itu dan membaca isinya.

Isi pesan itu adalah:

 **\- Anakku, Naruto-chan. Tousan lupa memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang penting padamu. Bahwa namamu bukan Namikaze Naruto tapi Uzumaki Menma.**

 **Ingat ya sayang, Uzumaki Menma. Kamu harus memakai nama Uzumaki Menma selama bersekolah di Sora. Mengerti?**

 **Tidak usah dibalas. Tousan tahu kamu sibuk sekarang.**

 **Salam cinta dari Tousan dan Kaasan.-**

Setelah membaca pesan atau sms dari Ayahnya itu, membuat Naruto sweatdrop di tempat. Ternyata banyak yang harus dia lakukan.

 **'Yang benar saja. Masa namaku adalah Uzumaki Menma? Ada-ada saja. Misi ini benar-benar membingungkanku. Terutama harus menyamar seperti ini,'** Naruto menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Ia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Lalu handphone itu, ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Setelah itu, Tsunade membacakan daftar nama yang termasuk dalam kelas 11 dan kelas 12. Satu-persatu setiap orang menunjukkan ekspresi dan reaksi masing-masing saat namanya disebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade mengakhiri pertemuan ini.

"Cukup sekian saja pemberitahuan dari saya. Saya ucapkan selamat datang di Sora Akademy, para murid baru, murid lama dan para staf guru yang tetap setia mengajar di sekolah langit yang tercinta ini. Terima kasih," Tsunade tersenyum manis untuk menutup pertemuan ini. Membuat semua murid menatapnya dengan terpana.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tepuk tangan yang meriah pun mendukung akhir pertemuan. Semuanya merasa puas tentang acara pertemuan tentang pembagian kelas ini. Terutama Naruto yang masih merasa aneh dengan semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jauh dari sekolah Sora Akademy, terlihat Minato yang berdiri di atas dahan pohon besar bersama Kushina. Mereka berada di kawasan hutan hijau yang sangat luas dan jauh dari desa yang bernama Sora.

Saat ini, matahari sudah tepat berada di puncak kepala. Suasana terasa panas sekali. Angin pun tidak bertiup.

Minato baru saja mengirimkan sms kepada Naruto lewat handphone. Keringat pun perlahan-lahan menetes dari balik rambut pirangnya.

"Bagaimana, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina.

"Sudah aku beritahu kepada Naruto," jawab Minato tersenyum sambil memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Syukurlah, untung kamu cepat memberitahukan kepada Naruto bahwa namanya Uzumaki Menma sekarang. Kalau tidak, anak itu akan protes kepada kepala sekolah yang tengah mengumumkan pembagian kelas sekarang. Aku berharap Naruto dapat belajar menjadi orang yang penyabar dan tidak terlalu gegabah dalam menanggapi masalah," Kushina menghelakan napasnya.

"Hm, mudah-mudahan anak kita dapat menjalani misi pertamanya dengan baik di luar desa seperti ini. Walaupun aku masih merasa cemas dengan keadaannya. Karena menurut kabar yang kudengar dari guru Jiraiya, ada kelompok ninja yang jahat juga bersekolah di Sora. Aku tidak ingin Naruto disakiti oleh mereka. Aku berharap mereka juga tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto mempunyai musang berekor sembilan yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya. Semoga semua rahasia tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto tidak dapat dilacak oleh mereka," Minato berwajah kusut. Kushina menghentikan cengirannya. Lalu ia memegang pundak suaminya itu. Ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh suaminya saat ini.

"Tenang saja, Minato-kun. Aku yakin Naruto pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan baik. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang mesti dilindungi dan dirahasiakan keberadaannya dari luar Konoha. Kamu juga tahu bahwa sejak dulu Naruto ingin sekali menjalani misi di luar desa. Tapi, kita selalu melarangnya untuk keluar dari desa dan hanya memberikannya sebuah misi yang sederhana di dalam desa saja. Naruto memang selalu menuruti apa yang kita mau. Dia tidak pernah membantah. Karena itu, sudah saatnya kita melepaskan dia untuk pergi ke luar desa demi perkembangan psikis dan mengasah kemampuan ninjanya lebih meningkat lagi. Lalu kudengar ada guru yang hebat di sana. Pasti Naruto akan aman bersamanya. Percayalah dengan kata-kataku ini, Minato-kun," Kushina mencoba memberikan penjelasan kepada Minato. Minato mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Sedetik kemudian, Minato tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, kamu benar, Kushina sayang. Tapi, aku masih merasa cemas. Meninggalkan Naruto di sana sendirian. Ingin rasanya aku tetap tinggal di sini untuk mengawasi Naruto. Kamu pulang saja ke Konoha sendirian. Bagaimana, Kushina?"

Seketika wajah Kushina menjadi sewot.

"Terus bagaimana tugasmu sebagai Hokage? Apakah kamu mau meninggalkannya begitu saja, Minato-kun?"

Terasa aura mengerikan muncul dari Kushina. Wajah Kushina menggelap bagaikan hantu. Minato menampilkan senyum kikuknya.

"Maaf, Kushina. Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali pulang ke Konoha sekarang juga!"

Secara langsung, Kushina menarik kerah baju Minato begitu saja. Minato terseret dan dibawa terbang oleh Kushina karena Kushina melompat ke arah pohon yang lain.

 **'Naruto-chan, Tousan tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu!'** batin Minato yang telah mengeluarkan air mata frustasinya.

Ternyata Minato menderita penyakit yang namanya Son-complexs. Dia akan melakukan tindakan yang di luar perkiraan demi melindungi sang anak. Minato tidak ingin Naruto disakiti oleh siapapun.

 **'Tousan akan selalu mengawasimu, Naruto-chan! Tousan berjanji, Tousan akan selalu berada di dekatmu dan menjagamu.'**

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina yang terus menyeret Minato. Minato sudah melakukan sebuah rencana yang tanpa diduga sama sekali.

Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang menghebohkan nantinya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah koridor asrama untuk pria, di Sora Akademy. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil, berambut putih pendek spike dan bermata turquoise yang sedang berjalan dengan wajah yang bingung. Ia celingak-celinguk. Memperhatikan setiap nomor kamar yang ia lewati.

"Hm, di mana kamar nomor tiga puluh sembilan?" ujarnya sambil memperhatikan secarik kertas yang dipegangnya."Ternyata satu kamar diisi oleh empat orang. Sungguh merepotkan."

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro menampilkan air muka yang datar. Ia menggendong tas hitam bertali dua di bahu kirinya. Hingga tak terasa matanya menangkap sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan nomor 39.

"Ah, itu dia ...," seru Toushiro tersenyum senang dan mempercepatkan langkahnya ke arah pintu tersebut. Bersamaan datanglah tiga orang laki-laki yang juga menuju ke arah pintu kamar yang bernomor 39 itu.

"Eh?" keempat laki-laki itu saling berpapasan di depan pintu kamar 39 itu. Mereka adalah Naruto, Killua, Toushiro dan Natsu. Mereka kaget sambil menatap dengan aneh.

Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka dengan Naruto. Ketiga teman yang akan membantunya dan menjadi teman baiknya.

Lalu banyak hal yang akan Naruto tempuh demi mencari orang yang membawa batu permata cahaya itu. Melalui petunjuk yang telah diberikan oleh orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, jumpa lagi di chapter 2 di cerita "Closer" ini.**

 **Saya berpikir inilah kelanjutan cerita untuk chapter 2 ini. Beberapa karakter tokoh dari 5 anime sudah saya masukkan ke dalam cerita ini.**

 **Maaf, jika kelanjutannya malah tambah tidak seru. Hm, entahlah mungkin perasaan saya sendiri. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kalian?**

 **Karena saya sedang bosan membuat genre cerita yang tentang romance terus, maka saya mencoba membuat genre cerita seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan aja saat menulis cerita ini. Apalagi tiba-tiba saya mendapat ide bagaimana rasanya jika Naruto menyamar dengan menggunakan kacamata. Hehehe, jadi keren rasanya Naruto seperti itu. Saya tambah suka dengan karakter Naruto di fic ini. ^^**

 **Ok, sekian aja dari komentar saya yang gak jelas ini.**

 **Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu ... ^^**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Please review tentang chapter kali ini.**


	3. Pendekatan

**Bagi yang tidak punya akun, saya balas dulu di sini.**

 **Guest : terima kasih, ini udah lanjut.**

 **The silent reader : terima kasih udah mau baca cerita ini.**

 **21 : ya, cerita ini termasuk fandom naruto Xover dxd. Karena kategori utamanya adalah naruto dan dxd. Tiga anime yang digunakan seperti bleach, hunter x hunter dan fairy tail. Cuma digunakan untuk pendukung cerita agar lebih seru dan ramai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat para reader yang sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Ishihiro**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Closer**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre: Fantasy/Friendship**

 **Jumat, 22 Mei 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petunjuk orang pemegang batu permata cahaya**

 **Petunjuk kedua : bintang taurus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do you want become my friend?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Closer**

 **Chapter 3: Pendekatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kamar bertuliskan nomor 39, terdapat empat anak laki-laki yang sedang berhadapan di tengah ruangan. Ruangan sangat luas dan langit-langitnya sangat tinggi sekitar 6 meter. Di mana ruangan tersebut diisi dengan empat tidur dan dilengkapi dengan meja belajar yang diletakkan di dekat empat tempat tidur tersebut. Lalu ada satu lemari pakaian besar, satu komputer di atas meja yang berada di samping lemari pakaian besar, televisi, tiga sofa yang empuk dan lain-lain. Pokoknya fasilitas kamar yang diisi oleh empat orang itu sangat lengkap sekali. Bahkan kamar mandinya juga berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Menma. Salam kenal semuanya!" sahut Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada ketiga teman sekamarnya yaitu Toushiro, Killua dan Natsu.

Ketiga laki-laki yang juga termasuk teman sekelas Naruto itu. Mereka mendengarkan dan memperhatikan acara perkenalan yang diawali oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kepada mereka. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh Killua.

"Namaku Killua Zoldyck," kata Killua dengan nada yang sedikit terkesan cuek. Itu saja yang dikatakan Killua.

Kemudian giliran Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," ucap Toushiro dengan tampang yang amat datar dan singkat. Membuat Naruto agak heran melihatnya.

"Lalu kamu?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Natsu yang duduk santai sambil menonton televisi.

Membuat Killua dan Toushiro sweatdrop melihatnya. Sedangkan Naruto speechless.

"Hei, kenapa kamu tidak memperhatikan kami?" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Natsu yang duduk di sofa.

Natsu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan muka yang malas.

"Aku juga memperhatikan kalian kok," jawab Natsu tanpa bersemangat.

Muncul urat persimpangan di kepala Naruto.

'Sabar, aku tidak boleh emosi,' batin Naruto yang sudah kesal setengah mati melihat sikap acuh yang ditunjukkan oleh Natsu.

"Jadi, namamu siapa, hei rambut merah muda?" Toushiro ikut bertanya. Sedangkan Killua yang duduk di samping Toushiro. Ia malah asyik memakan sebuah coklat. Sementara Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Killua dan Toushiro.

"Hm, namaku ya? Tentu saja akan aku beritahukan kepada kalian. Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Tapi, orang-orang suka memanggilku dengan sebutan Salamander," Natsu mengatakannya dengan malas. Naruto dan Toushiro mendengarkannya dengan terpaku. Lalu Killua tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkannya. Killua sibuk memakan coklatnya sendiri tanpa membagi coklatnya kepada yang lain.

"Salamander?" tanya Toushiro.

"Iya, kenapa?" Natsu mengerutkan keningnya."Apa ada yang salah?"

"Hm, tidak ada," Toushiro menutup kedua matanya sebentar. Ada yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Killua melirik Toushiro. Ia menatap Toushiro dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto juga memperhatikan ketiga teman barunya yang terlihat sangat misterius dan terasa ada aura kegelapan di antara mereka. Naruto dapat merasakannya.

'Aku merasakan ada sesuatu aura kegelapan yang samar-samar. Tapi, siapa di antara mereka yang memiliki aura itu?' batin Naruto sambil memegang perutnya. Di mana di dalam tubuhnya tersegel seekor musang berekor sembilan yaitu Kyuubi. Kyuubi itulah yang dapat merasakan aura kegelapan itu dan memberitahukannya kepada Naruto. Sebab, Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah menjalin ikatan batin yang kuat seperti teman baik. Lalu Naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi berkat latihannya selama di Konoha bersama gurunya yang bernama Killer Bee.

Itulah kenapa hanya Naruto yang bisa ditugaskan untuk mencari orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Karena diperkirakan orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia, maka hanya Naruto yang dapat menghentikannya. Juga melindunginya dari orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya.

Berbicara mengenai orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu, Naruto mengingat kembali dengan apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya sebelum datang ke Sora Akademy itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat di ruang keluarga, Naruto duduk bersimpuh dan berhadapan dengan Minato dan Kushina. Minato dan Kushina menatap Naruto dengan tampang yang serius. Sedangkan Naruto mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang tuanya dengan serius juga.

"Jadi, apa misi yang harus kujalani itu, Tousan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Minato melirik Kushina. Kushina mengangguk cepat. Minato juga mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Naruto-chan! Tousan dan Kaasan sudah bersepakat akan memberikan misi ini kepadamu. Anggap saja ini adalah misi yang ditugaskan khusus untukmu saja dan misi ini termasuk misi keluar desa. Sesuai dengan apa yang kamu inginkan sejak dulu. Yaitu kamu ingin menjalani misi keluar desa. Benar, kan?" kata Minato dengan tegas. Sedangkan Kushina tersenyum.

Mendengar perkataan sang Ayah, Naruto menjadi membeku di tempat.

"Ya-yang benar, Tousan?" tanya Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Benar itu, Naruto-chan," jawab Kushina masih saja tersenyum."Kami akan membiarkanmu untuk keluar dari desa dan ini sudah tiba waktunya kamu harus menjalani misi di luar desa. Sesuai apa yang kamu mau sejak dulu. Kamu senang mendengarnya, bukan?"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Badannya agak bergetar saking senangnya mendengar kabar ini.

"Tousan, Kaasan. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku sangat senang bisa menjalani misi di luar desa. Inilah impianku sejak dulu," Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar dan tawa yang mengembang.

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto.

"Lalu mengenai tentang misi yang akan kamu jalani itu. Akan Tousan jelaskan secara terperinci. Pasang telingamu baik-baik dan ingat tentang apa yang Tousan jelaskan kepadamu. Tousan tidak ingin mengulangnya dua kali. Kamu mengerti, Naruto-chan?"

"Mengerti, Tousan."

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu Minato mengeluarkan sebuah secarik kertas dari saku celana panjangnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan bingung.

Lantas Naruto memperhatikan isi kertas itu dengan seksama. Isinya adalah sebuah gambar batu permata yang mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan yang indah. Naruto takjub melihat gambar itu.

"Wah, permata yang indah sekali, Tousan!" seru Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Iya, itu adalah permata yang sangat indah. Tapi, permata itu bukan permata biasa," Minato menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sikapnya benar-benar serius.

Naruto bengong.

"Bukan permata biasa? Maksudnya?"

"Namanya batu permata cahaya atau Permata Kehidupan. Batu permata yang memiliki kekuatan misterius dan dikabarkan siapa saja yang memilikinya akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang tak disangka-sangka serta dapat membuat orang yang memegangnya bisa hidup abadi. Permata yang dijadikan simbol penting bagi desa Sora. Permata yang hanya bisa dipegang oleh orang yang ditakdirkan dan dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Lalu menurut informasi yang lain, sekarang orang yang ditakdirkan memegang permata itu juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu yaitu di Sora Akademy."

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan teliti. Minato pun terus berbicara. Sedangkan Kushina juga terdiam untuk mendengarkannya.

"Misimu adalah mencari orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Lindungi dia dari orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya demi mendapatkan batu permata cahaya itu. Lalu Tousan akan memberitahukan kepadamu bagaimana ciri-ciri orangnya melalui teka-teki dan kamu harus mencari tahu sendiri apa maksud dari teka-teki itu. Jika kamu berhasil memecahkan apa maksudnya, maka teka-teki itu akan mengantarkanmu pada orang itu. Ini akan menjadi misi rahasia yang mengandalkan otak dan pemikiran yang dalam. Kamu harus bisa memecahkan ketujuh petunjuk itu. Ini bukan misi yang sembarangan. Kemudian satu lagi, kamu harus menyamar selama bersekolah di sana. Kamu harus bersikap lebih tenang, tidak boleh gegabah dan kamu harus memakai kacamata serta namamu akan berubah menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu rahasiakan kemampuan ninjamu dan rahasiakan juga kalau kamu adalah anak dari Hokage keempat agar tidak ada musuh atau siapapun mengetahui misi rahasia ini. Kamu mengerti, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto memasang wajah yang datar. Lalu ia mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi, mengenai orang yang aku lindungi itu. Apakah dia adalah seorang gadis atau seorang laki-laki? Jika orang yang kulindungi itu adalah seorang laki-laki, aku tidak mau menjalani misi ini. Aku menolak!" Naruto berwajah sedikit sewot.

Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja orang yang kamu lindungi itu adalah seorang gadis, Naruto-chan!" sahut Kushina disertai anggukan Minato.

"Hah? Benar seorang gadis?" Naruto belum percaya.

"Iya, dia seorang gadis. Gadis yang manis sekali. Kaasan suka sekali melihatnya. Rasanya Kaasan ingin menjodohkan kamu dengannya," ujar Kushina sambil memasang wajah kemerahan dan mengatupkan dua tangannya di depan dadanya. Latar belakang menjadi suasana yang berbunga-bunga. Naruto dan Minato menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

Minato berdehem dan menyenggol bahu Kushina. Kushina menghentikan aksinya yang memalukan itu.

"Hentikan itu, Kushina. Jangan sampai Naruto curiga," bisik Minato pelan di telinga Kushina.

Kushina menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Naruto memasang wajah sewot untuk Kushina. Naruto sudah curiga.

"Jadi, di balik misi ini ada maksud terselubung juga? Seperti yang dikatakan Kaasan tadi?"

"Hahaha, tidak kok, Naruto-chan! Misi ini hanya untuk melindungi gadis itu. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa lagi," Kushina menjawabnya dengan tawa yang kikuk. Minato juga menampilkan senyum kikuknya.

Naruto menatap orang tuanya dengan lama dengan perasaan yang benar-benar bingung. Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan melaksanakan apa yang Tousan dan Kaasan perintahkan kepadaku," Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya di depan badannya sambil menyengir lebar."Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Tousan dan Kaasan. Akan aku tunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menemukan gadis itu dan aku akan berjuang untuk melindunginya."

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum lagi melihatnya. Naruto menampilkan wajah berseri-serinya yang bercahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah ceritanya. Hingga Minato memberikan tujuh petunjuk tentang ciri-ciri orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya kepada Naruto lewat buku catatan saku yang harus selalu Naruto bawa kemana-mana. Sekedar mengingatkan Naruto melalui petunjuk yang telah dituliskan dalam buku catatan saku itu. Dengan begitu, Naruto dapat menemukan orang itu dengan mudahnya.

'Baiklah, aku akan segera menemukanmu atas perintah orang tuaku,' seru Naruto dalam hatinya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Lalu ia memperhatikan lagi suasana kamar itu. Ternyata ketiga temannya sudah tertidur di tempat tidur masing-masing. Lampu sudah dimatikan dan televisi juga sudah dimatikan.

"Lho, kenapa semuanya sudah tidur sih?" Naruto terheran-heran dan melihat jam besar yang terletak di dinding. Hari sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam.

Peraturan di Sora Akademy, semua para murid harus tidur pada jam 9 malam dan tidak ada yang boleh keluar kamar.

Naruto pun mengangguk pelan sambil membuka kacamatanya.

"Memang kalau menjadi murid yang tinggal di asrama. Seperti ini rasanya. Hooaam!" Naruto menguap panjang."Aku sangat lelah sekali hari ini."

Setelah itu, Naruto merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur. Setelah itu, dia segera menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto benar-benar sudah tertidur dengan pulas saking capeknya setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Konoha ke Sora yang memakan satu hari saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi buta, sekitar jam 6 pagi. Naruto baru saja datang dan memasuki kelasnya yaitu kelas 10-F. Naruto benar-benar menjadi anak yang teladan.

Penampilan Naruto sekarang sangat rapi. Rambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit acak-acakan. Mata biru yang bersinar di balik kacamata kotak yang ia kenakan. Dia juga memakai pakaian seragam khas Sora Akademy yaitu atasan blazer berwarna biru langit yang bertudung dan tidak dikancingi. Tampak kemeja hitam di balik blazer itu. Disempurnakan dengan dasi berwarna biru langit yang sama dengan blazernya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang hitam yang menyempit di bawahnya. Sepatu sporty berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilan Naruto yang gagah. Tak lupa pula tas kuning yang tergantung di dua bahunya.

Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan perasaan yang senang dan menyerukan suatu kalimat.

"Ohayou!" Naruto tersenyum lebar saat mengucapkannya.

"Ohayou!"

Naruto kaget. Ternyata ada yang membalas perkataannya. Rupanya Koneko. Naruto tercengang.

"Lho, Toujou-san?" Naruto terpaku berdiri saat memandang Koneko yang sedang duduk di salah satu tempat yang berada tepat di samping jendela. Hanya ada dia dan Koneko di kelas itu.

Ya, hari masih pagi sekali. Sekitar jam 6 pagi. Semua orang belum bangun. Apalagi jam masuk sekolah dimulai pada pukul 9 pagi.

Koneko menatap datar Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu kaget begitu?" tanya Koneko tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Koneko.

"Habisnya baru kita berdua saja yang datang. Yang lainnya masih tertidur di asrama," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Seketika wajah Koneko sedikit memerah karena perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Hm ... Mungkin," Koneko kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Terus kamu duduk di sini, Toujou-san?"

"Iya, terus kenapa?"

Koneko melirik Naruto dengan tajam. Membuat wajah Naruto pucat dibuatnya.

"A-aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu," Naruto gugup saat meletakkan tasnya di meja yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri Koneko.

Koneko menatap Naruto dengan tajam lagi.

"Kenapa sih kamu itu selalu ingin berada di dekatku?"

Naruto memegang kacamatanya. Bersikap seperti orang yang berpikir sangat keras. Tipe orang pintar.

"Ya, itu karena kamu adalah orang pertama yang mau mengobrol denganku di sekolah ini. Jadi, kamu adalah orang pertama yang akan aku ajak menjadi seorang teman," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum manis."Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Menma. Panggil aku Menma saja."

Koneko menatap tangan Naruto yang terulur di depan matanya. Dia pun berpikir sebentar.

'Teman?' pikir Koneko.'Kenapa dia begitu yakin ingin menjadi temanku? Dasar, laki-laki yang sok akrab. Tapi, tidak apa-apa sih. Menurutku, dia memang orang yang baik.'

Secara cepat, Koneko menyambut uluran tangan Naruto itu.

"Panggil aku Koneko saja. Jangan Toujou-san lagi," Koneko berwajah datar. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Koneko-san! Jadi, berarti kita berteman sekarang, kan?"

Koneko melirik ke arah lain sambil melepaskan uluran tangannya dari Naruto. Ia menyembunyikan dua pipinya yang sedikit memerah dari Naruto.

"Iya."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Koneko tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

'Ternyata di balik sikap dinginnya, Koneko-san adalah gadis yang baik juga. Hehehe, entah mengapa rasanya aku merasa senang berada di dekatnya,' batin Naruto yang terus tersenyum memperhatikan Koneko.

Koneko melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di atas papan tulis. Ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Waktu masuk jam pelajaran pertama masih lama.

SREK!

Koneko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto tersentak.

"Eh? Koneko-san, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mau ke perpustakaan," jawab Koneko tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia tetap berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu kelas.

Naruto mengejar Koneko.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di mulut pintu kelas. Seketika wajahnya menjadi sewot.

"Kenapa kamu mengikuti aku terus, hah?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kamu adalah temanku sekarang. Makanya aku mengikutimu. Apakah kamu keberatan jika aku mengikutimu?"

"Tidak."

Koneko melipatkan tangannya sambil membuang muka.

"Jadi, aku boleh ikut denganmu ke perpustakaan?" Naruto memasang muka memelas.

Koneko mengerling ke arah Naruto. Naruto benar-benar berharap Koneko mau mengajaknya ke perpustakaan.

'Dasar, laki-laki yang sok akrab.'

Koneko menghelakan napasnya.

"Apa boleh buat," Koneko melepaskan lipatan tangannya sambil menutup matanya."Ayo, ikut aku!"

Naruto senang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum dengan semangat yang membara.

"Arigatou, Koneko-san! Kamu memang temanku yang baik."

Saking senangnya, tanpa sadar Naruto menggenggam dua tangan Koneko dengan erat. Koneko kaget. Seketika wajah Koneko memerah padam dibuatnya.

BUAK!

Koneko menendang perut Naruto dengan lutut kanannya sekuat tenaga. Alhasil membuat Naruto terpelanting ke dalam kelas dan menabrak sebuah meja.

BRAAAK!

Naruto pun terkapar di lantai dengan dua mata yang membentuk seperti obat nyamuk. Koneko tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya yang terbilang mengerikan.

"Aduh, perutku ... Sakitnya!" Naruto mengeluh kesakitan pada perutnya. Dia menatap Koneko dengan wajah horrornya.

'Mengerikan, kekuatan tendangannya kuat sekali. Kemampuannya hampir sama dengan Sakura,' batin Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.'Siapakah kamu sebenarnya, Koneko-san?'

Naruto menatap Koneko dengan pandangan yang menyelidik tatkala Koneko datang menghampirinya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Koneko dengan nada datar.

Seketika urat persimpangan muncul di kepala Naruto. Ia merasa kesal tapi ia berusaha menahan emosinya agar tetap tenang.

"Tentu saja rasanya sakit. Kamu menendang perutku dengan kuat, tahu!" tanpa sadar Naruto membentak Koneko. Koneko tetap santai menghadapinya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin dan juga hari ini," kata Koneko sambil menatap serius Naruto. Naruto terdiam sebentar mendengarnya.

"Haaah," Naruto menghelakan napas kesalnya sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu-debu yang menempel."Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Koneko terheran-heran melihatnya.

'Anak laki-laki yang aneh. Siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Koneko yang penasaran dengan teman barunya ini.'Entah mengapa aku merasakan ada kehangatan dan cahaya dari senyumnya. Membuatku merasa nyaman.'

Diam-diam, muncul semburat merah di dua pipi Koneko. Ia merasa senang bertemu dengan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko dan Naruto berada di perpustakaan sekarang. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Suasana di perpustakaan sangat hening dan sunyi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalamnya. Banyak aktifitas mewarnai suasana perpustakaan. Ada yang membaca buku sambil duduk. Ada yang membaca sambil berdiri. Ada yang mengobrol dengan temannya. Ada yang sedang bermain laptop, ada yang tertidur dan berbagai macam pemandangan membuat mata segar memandangnya.

Terlihat Naruto dan Koneko sedang mencari sebuah buku yang akan dibaca. Mereka berjarak agak jauh. Koneko berada dalam 10 langkah dari Naruto. Mereka berada satu gang yang sama di antara dua lemari buku.

Ketika asyik-asyiknya memilih buku yang tersusun rapi pada deretan rak lemari, tiba-tiba Naruto menabrak seorang gadis yang hendak berbalik badan.

DUK!

Gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan ketika bertabrakan dengan Naruto. Ia pun akan tumbang ke belakang. Naruto kaget dan secara refleks merangkul pinggang gadis itu dengan gerakan yang cepat.

"WAAAA!" gadis itu berteriak kencang.

GREP!

Gadis itu tidak jadi tumbang ke belakang dan malah tertarik ke arah Naruto.

Terjadilah pemandangan yang mengagetkan semua mata yang memandangnya.

Naruto dan gadis itu malah berpelukan. Mereka saling menatap dengan jarak yang dekat. Mereka terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

Rupanya gadis itu adalah Gremory Rias. Dia sangat syok karena akan jatuh tadi. Sedangkan Naruto terpana menatap Rias dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Sementara ada beberapa pasang mata yang tidak suka melihat Naruto berdekatan dengan Rias seperti itu. Salah satu dari mereka pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Naruto dan Rias.

"HEI, KAU! LEPASKAN RIAS-SENPAI SEKARANG JUGA!" terdengar ada seseorang yang membentak dari arah samping. Naruto dan Rias menoleh ke asal suara dengan cepat.

Tampaklah anak laki-laki berambut coklat. Matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"I-Issei-san?!" sahut Rias sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto yang merangkul pinggangnya."Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

Naruto juga menatap tajam ke arah Issei. Issei berjalan pelan menghampiri Rias.

"Wakil ketua OSIS memanggilmu, Rias-senpai," kata laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Hyodo Issei itu. Dia menatap Rias dengan serius.

"Wakil ketua OSIS? Ada apa, Issei-san?" tanya Rias mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak tahu," Issei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Hah, pasti masalah uang kas sekolah. Memanglah Akeno-chan itu," Rias menghelakan napasnya sebentar. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Terima kasih ya karena kamu sudah menolongku," Rias tersenyum manis untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Issei menatap Naruto dengan tajam lagi. Dia tidak suka melihat Rias memberikan senyuman untuk Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Sama-sama, Rias-senpai."

"Oh iya, kamu yang kemarin di aula itu, kan?" Rias tersentak."Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

"Menma. Uzumaki Menma."

"Oh, baiklah Menma-san! Aku permisi pergi dulu. Sampai nanti ya!" Rias tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sementara Issei tetap memandang Naruto dengan sinis.

Rias segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Issei mengikuti Rias dari belakang. Sebelum pergi, Issei menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendekati Naruto. Lalu kerah baju seragam Naruto diangkatnya sedikit.

"Hei, dengar ya anak baru. Jangan dekati Rias-senpai lagi. Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti tadi. Kalau tidak, kamu akan merasakan akibatnya nanti. Kamu mengerti, anak baru?" bisik Issei pelan di telinga Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarkannya. Dia berusaha tenang agar tidak terpancing. Dia tidak ingin membuat masalah. Agar orang-orang tidak tahu bahwa dia seorang ninja.

Issei melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju seragam Naruto. Dia tersenyum sinis dengan gaya yang angkuh. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan mengejar Rias yang sudah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Naruto menatap kepergian Issei dengan sinis. Dia benar-benar merasakan bahwa orang yang bernama Issei tadi adalah orang yang tidak baik. Terbukti dari sikapnya itu.

'Issei ... Dia orangnya tidak baik,' gumam Naruto merasa kesal sedikit. Ia memegang kacamatanya sebentar.

Lalu Koneko datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Dia itu Hyodo Issei. Senior kelas sebelas-F," ucap Koneko yang membawa satu buku di tangannya."Dia itu adalah orang yang paling idiot di sekolah ini. Dia itu memang suka bersikap seperti jagoan. Tapi, nyalinya sebesar kacang."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Darimana kamu tahu tentang orang itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Koneko melipat tangannya dan melirik ke arah lain.

"Ya, aku memang mengenalnya. Soalnya dia itu adalah teman dekat kakakku."

"Kakakmu?"

"Iya. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang juga bersekolah di sini. Namanya Toujou Kuroka. Dia adalah kakak yang paling aku benci."

"Kamu membenci kakakmu? Kenapa?"

Koneko terdiam. Naruto menjadi penasaran tentang apa yang diceritakan Koneko itu. Tiba-tiba saja Koneko malah berbicara sepanjang itu kepada Naruto. Koneko menyadarinya.

"Ah, kenapa aku malah menceritakan semuanya padamu?" Koneko membuka matanya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto sendiri terpaku mendengarnya.

Seketika Naruto tersenyum dan segera mengejar Koneko. Koneko berjalan santai menuju bangku kosong yang terletak di tengah ruang perpustakaan. Bangku kosong itu dilengkapi dengan meja yang panjang. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang duduk di sana untuk membaca buku.

"Koneko-san, kamu orangnya pandai berbicara juga," Naruto berlari kecil dan mendekati Koneko yang sudah duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. Sementara Naruto memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm, terus?" Koneko meletakkan buku di atas meja. Dia melirik Naruto dengan sewot. Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehehe, jangan marah dan jangan pukul aku seperti tadi," Naruto berwajah kusut.

"Huh, dasar laki-laki yang menyebalkan!" Koneko membuang muka dan segera membuka bukunya. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

'Koneko memang teman yang menarik. Aku senang bisa dekat dengannya.'

Koneko berwajah datar kembali. Lalu ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku. Naruto juga menenggelamkan pikirannya untuk mencari petunjuk tentang orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu.

Lantas Naruto mengeluarkan buku kecil dari dalam saku baju seragam sekolahnya. Ia pun membaca sebuah catatan petunjuk yang dituliskan oleh ayahnya, Minato.

Petunjuk pertama adalah merah seperti api. Petunjuk pertama ini diperkirakan mengarah kepada Rias. Ya, itu menurut Naruto sendiri.

'Merah seperti api. Aku memperkirakan petunjuk pertama ini mengarah kepada Rias-senpai tadi. Rambut Rias-senpai berwarna merah seperti api. Merah bisa berarti sesuatu yang lembut dan penuh cinta. Aku yakin Rias-senpai adalah orang yang kucari.'

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegang buku itu.

'Petunjuk selanjutnya adalah bintang taurus. Hm, bintang taurus. Apa maksudnya? Apakah artinya menunjukkan kekuatan khusus begitu?' batin Naruto yang berpikir keras.'Oh iya, aku harus mengetahui siapa Rias-senpai sebenarnya dan mencari tahu apa kemampuan khususnya.'

Naruto manggut-manggut dengan wajah yang serius. Koneko pun melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca oleh Naruto. Tapi, ia tidak mau menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto. Walaupun sangat penasaran sekali.

SREK!

Koneko mengeluarkan sebuah permen lollipop berbentuk bulat dengan bungkusan berwarna coklat dari dalam saku baju blazernya. Lalu membuka bungkusan permennya dan meremukkan bungkusan permennya menjadi serpihan kecil dalam genggamannya. Kemudian permen lollipop itu disumbatkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Mereka berdua asyik sendiri. Lalu Naruto melirik Koneko yang sedang asyik membaca buku sambil mengemut permen lollipop itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu suka lollipop ya?" tanya Naruto.

Koneko menatap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan permen lollipop dari mulutnya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hehehe, kamu seperti anak kecil saja."

Naruto menyengir lebar. Seketika Koneko sewot dibuatnya.

"Kamu meledekku?"

Wajah Naruto memucat. Cengirannya berubah menjadi senyuman kikuk.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan itu maksudnya. Jangan marah."

Koneko semakin sewot menatap Naruto. Wajahnya merah padam seperti tomat.

Tiba-tiba ...

BUK!

Wajah Naruto sukses dihantam sebuah buku yang dilemparkan begitu saja oleh Koneko. Naruto pun membeku di tempat.

PLUK!

Buku tebal itu jatuh dari wajah Naruto. Tercetak bekas pukulan bagian tebal buku di wajahnya. Untung kacamata Naruto tidak pecah dibuatnya.

Kemudian Koneko memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Hei, Koneko-san!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Tidak lupa, dia memasukkan buku catatannya lagi ke dalam saku blazernya. Ia mengejar Koneko.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" ucap Koneko kesal setengah mati. Ia berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Tapi, Naruto tetap mengejarnya.

Semua orang di perpustakaan sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto dan Koneko tadi. Naruto dan Koneko sudah keluar dari perpustakaan. Mereka tidak tahu diperhatikan oleh banyak orang di perpustakaan tadi.

Diam-diam, tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dari tadi di perpustakaan. Seseorang itu tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

'Namikaze Naruto, ternyata kamu benar-benar serius mencari gadis yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Padahal kamu sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Tapi, kamu tidak menyadarinya,' batin seseorang di balik sebuah lemari buku.

Benar-benar mencurigakan. Siapakah orang yang mengawasi Naruto itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya update cepat lagi. ^^**

 **Chapter kali ini, ada sedikit adegan romance. Hehehe ... Apa aneh ya?**

 **Hm, apa yang ingin saya katakan lagi ya? Rasanya nggak ada.**

 **Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal dimulai kisah para tokoh lainnya. Persahabatan akan dimulai secara perlahan-lahan dan usaha Naruto untuk mencari orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya akan semakin diliputi kebingungan.**

 **Ok, sekian saja komentar dari saya.**

 **Happy Weekend! ^^**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Jika ada waktu, saya akan melanjutkan cerita yang lainnya. Sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **Please your review ...**

 **Minggu, 24 Mei 2015**


	4. Mencari tahu

Siang hari yang terik di desa Konoha. Semua penghuni kantor Hokage pun juga beristirahat karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang tepat. Tapi, sang hokage tetap saja melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tekun. Hingga ada seseorang yang datang ke ruangnya sambil membawa setumpuk berkas.

Sang hokage tidak menyadarinya. Karena sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba ...

BRAK!

Setumpuk berkas menggunung diletakkan begitu saja oleh seorang wanita berambut merah panjang di atas meja. Membuat kaget sang hokage yang duduk di belakang meja itu.

"Ini ada tugas lagi untukmu, Tuan Hokage!" kata wanita itu sambil menyengir lebar.

Pria berambut pirang yang disebut "Tuan Hokage" itu memasang wajah horror-nya karena sang istri datang menemuinya.

"Kushina?!" ucapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Membuat wanita yang bernama Kushina itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu, Minato-kun?" Kushina berwajah kusut."Apakah kamu tidak suka jika aku datang kemari?"

Minato berusaha mengembalikan wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Ehem, maaf. Aku bukan bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya kaget saja karena kamu datang dengan tiba-tiba begitu, Kushina," Minato berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang akan memanas. Kushina menatapnya aneh.

"Huh, padahal aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siangmu. Karena Naruto tidak ada, jadi aku yang mengantarkannya. Biasanya Naruto yang mengantarkan bekal makan siangmu ini. Dasar, Minato menyebalkan!" Kushina masih berwajah sewot. Minato tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf, Kushina sayang."

Kushina menghelakan napasnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum manis.

"Iya, Minato-kun. Tapi, kamu harus makan siang dulu," Kushina meletakkan bekal makan siang itu di atas meja kerja Minato yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menjulang tinggi.

Minato pun menghentikan aktifitas kerjanya sebentar. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Kushina."

Kushina mengambil sebuah kursi. Lalu diletakkannya kursi itu di depan meja kerja Minato.

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto-chan ya? Ini sudah tiga hari berlalu, aku sangat merindukannya," ucap Kushina yang sudah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Minato. Wajah Kushina menjadi kusut. Minato terpaku sebentar melihatnya.

Lalu Minato menggenggam tangan istrinya itu. Kushina menatap Minato dengan lirih.

"Jangan sedih, Kushina. Aku juga merindukan Naruto. Dia pasti baik-baik saja di sana," Minato berkata dengan nada lembut."Aku yakin Naruto akan menjaga dirinya sendiri. Seperti katamu, Naruto bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kita lindungi. Jadi, jangan cemas lagi. Naruto pasti bisa menjalani misi itu dengan baik. Percayalah padanya."

Kushina terpana melihat Minato. Minato tersenyum manis untuknya.

"Iya, kamu benar, Minato-kun," Kushina ikut tersenyum.

"Hehehe, itu baru namanya istriku yang tercinta," Minato senang melihatnya."Ayo, kita segera makan. Aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Eh? I-iya," Kushina gugup. Wajahnya memerah rona karena perkataan Minato tadi.

Mendadak Kushina merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Entahlah apa itu.

'Ada apa dengan Minato? Rasanya ada yang aneh dari sikapnya akhir-akhir ini,' batin Kushina di dalam hatinya.'Biasanya dia tidak akan tenang dan sangat panik jika Naruto menghilang dan tidak pulang ke rumah sampai malam tiba. Dia akan menyuruh para anbu untuk mencari Naruto sampai ditemukan. Sampai-sampai dia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk mencari Naruto. Tapi, kenapa sekarang sikapnya sangat santai dan tetap tenang? Padahal Naruto sudah jauh darinya dan akan pulang ketika liburan panjang tiba. Seolah-olah tidak ada beban. Apa penyakit son-complexs sudah sembuh ya?'

Dilihatnya sekarang. Wajah Minato berseri-seri. Senyuman manis terus mengembang tiada henti di wajah Minato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Hunter x Hunter : Togashi Ishihiro**

 **Bleach : Tite Kubo**

 **Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima**

 **Closer by Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Minggu, 24 Mei 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Closer**

 **Chapter 4: Mencari tahu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi pada pukul 12 siang tepat. Semua murid sangat senang mendengarnya. Karena mereka sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat untuk mengisi perut yang sudah bernyanyi.

Banyak suara saling bersahut-sahutan dan menggema di berbagai sudut sekolah. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, ke asrama, ke taman, toilet dan apapun tempatnya. Semua orang sangat menikmati jam istirahat yang berlangsung selama dua jam. Apalagi matahari bersinar dengan teriknya di luar sana. Menambah suasana semakin ramai dan berisik.

Terlihat di kelas 10-F, seorang guru menghentikan aktifitas mengajarnya bersamaan bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Baiklah, murid-murid sekalian. Karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Pelajaran kita hentikan sampai di sini saja. Lalu pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai pada pukul dua siang, kalian akan diajarkan oleh Sensei yang lain. Kalian boleh keluar untuk beristirahat sekarang juga," ucap seorang guru laki-laki yang berambut putih. Ia memakai sebuah topeng hitam yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ia memegang sebuah buku aneh. Namanya Hatake Kakashi. Ia berdiri di depan kelas dengan tampang yang tidak bersemangat.

"Baiklah, Sensei!" jawab semua murid kelas 10-F dengan kompak.

Tak lama kemudian, sang guru pun keluar dari kelas itu. Diikuti oleh beberapa murid yang juga ingin keluar. Lalu ada juga beberapa penghuni kelas 10-F pun bersorak gembira. Terutama orang yang paling bersemangat adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah muda.

"YEAAAH! ISTIRAHAT TELAH TIBA! WAKTUNYA MAKAN SIAAANG!" seru si rambut merah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Ia berdiri di depan pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Natsu.

Semua orang yang masih ada di kelas menjadi sweatdrop melihat tingkah si Natsu.

BUK!

Penghapus papan tulis pun sukses menghantam wajah Natsu dengan keras. Natsu terdiam di tempat.

Pelaku yang melempar Natsu dengan penghapus papan tulis adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Ia kesal melihat Natsu yang sangat berisik.

"Natsu, kamu berisik sekali. Mengganggu yang lain, tahu!" sembur sang gadis yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Sang ketua kelas yang sangat bertentangan dengan Natsu dan merupakan teman baik Natsu sewaktu SMP.

Beberapa orang yang masih ada di dalam kelas. Mereka tertawa geli melihat Natsu dan Lucy. Di antaranya adalah Lisanna dan Serafall.

"Hehehe, mereka selalu begitu," ujar Lisanna tertawa kecil. Sementara sang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail yang duduk di sebelah Lisanna yaitu Serafall. Serafall mengangguk kecil dan ikut tertawa melihat aksi Natsu dan Lucy yang kini bertengkar adu mulut di depan kelas.

Semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Huh, kelas ini sangat berisik sekali," seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih mengeluh. Dia duduk di paling belakang bersebelahan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut sama dengannya.

"Iya, kamu benar, Killua," kata laki-laki berambut putih jabrik spike itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang ditahan di atas meja. Namanya Toushiro.

Sementara orang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan "Killua" itu. Killua hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memakan coklat kesayangannya. Ia sedang memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu secara bergantian. Kedua matanya menyipit.

'Di manakah aku harus mencari orang itu? Orang yang ditakdirkan untuk memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Sangat sulit mencarinya di tengah banyaknya orang yang berada di sekolah ini. Tapi, aku harus cepat menemukannya sebelum orang lain yang menemukannya duluan,' gumam Killua di dalam hatinya.

Suasana kelas 10-F makin berisik karena pertempuran adu mulut yang sengit antara Lucy dan Natsu. Tidak ada yang berani melerai mereka. Semuanya malah menonton dengan senang hati.

Tunggu dulu, kemanakah Naruto? Dia tidak terlihat di kelas itu.

Ternyata Naruto sudah keluar setelah Kakashi keluar tadi. Bersamaan dengan teman-teman sekelas yang juga keluar.

Tujuan Naruto tidak pergi ke kantin. Seperti yang lainnya. Ia berpikir jika ia pergi ke kantin, pasti ia akan bertemu dengan teman-teman dari Konoha itu. Ia tidak ingin tiada satupun orang yang mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Walaupun itu adalah teman-teman sendiri. Naruto harus menjaga rahasia siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Untuk itulah, Naruto memilih menghindari orang-orang yang kenal dengannya. Itu yang disarankan oleh orang tuanya.

Jadi, Naruto ada di mana sekarang?

Ditelusuri lebih jauh di berbagai sudut sekolah Sora Akademy, terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri di dekat salah satu rak buku di perpustakaan sekarang.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto di sana?

Naruto sedang membaca buku. Ia kelihatan serius sekali saat membaca isinya. Ia sedang mencari tahu tentang sesuatu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang gadis yang menyapanya.

"Hai, Menma-san!"

Naruto menyadarinya. Ia menghentikan aktifitas membacanya sebentar. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang menyapanya tadi.

Ternyata seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata hijau kebiruan. Dia adalah Rias.

Naruto tersentak. Lantas ia pun menutup buku yang ia baca tadi dengan cepat.

"Hahaha, ter- ternyata Rias-senpai. Aku sampai kaget dan tidak menyangka Rias-senpai ada di sini juga," jawab Naruto tertawa kikuk. Ia tidak menyangka Rias juga mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia jadi gugup.

Asal tahu saja, Naruto sedang mengikuti Rias saat bersamaan Rias keluar dari kelasnya yaitu kelas 12-A. Lalu tempat yang dituju oleh Rias adalah perpustakaan. Karena Rias suka menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Jadi, Naruto ingin mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Rias itu. Makanya ia mengikuti Rias dan memilih bersembunyi di balik rak lemari yang tak jauh dari Rias. Ia pura-pura membaca buku supaya kesannya ia juga berniat ke perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca buku. Jadi, Rias tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sedang mengikutinya.

Rupanya Rias mengetahui kalau Naruto mengikutinya. Hingga ia merasa Naruto sudah mengganggunya. Padahal ia ingin membaca buku dengan tenang. Makanya Rias pun memutuskan datang untuk menghampiri Naruto.

Kini Naruto gugup setengah mati saat dipandang penuh selidik oleh Rias.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu mengikuti aku?" tanya Rias penasaran.

"Eh, i-itu ... Bu-bukan. Aku tidak mengikutimu kok. Ta ..."

KRIUK!

Tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi. Rias pun mendengarnya. Seketika mereka berdua menjadi bengong.

SIIING!

Tempat itu menjadi hening seketika. Mereka berdua terdiam di tempat.

Sedetik kemudian, Rias tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, ternyata kamu lapar ya?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Rias memberikan penawaran kepada Naruto. Naruto agak tersentak.

"Eh? Ma-makan di mana?" Naruto agak panik jika Rias mengajaknya makan di kantin. Jika benar, dia pasti akan bertemu dengan teman-teman Konoha-nya itu. Itu akan membuat semuanya terbongkar.

"Kita makan di sini saja. Kebetulan aku membawa dua bento lho. Jadi, kita bisa makan sama-sama," Rias tersenyum manis sambil menarik tangan Naruto."Ayo, ikut aku!"

Naruto pun terseret oleh tarikan Rias yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menjatuhkan buku yang ia baca tadi.

"Eh, tu-tunggu, Rias-senpai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di kantin.

Terlihat banyak orang yang sedang mengantri untuk memesan makanan. Antreannya sangat panjang bagaikan ular. Mereka mengantri dengan tertib dan tidak ada yang saling menyerobot.

Suasana sangat ramai. Semua kursi sudah terisi penuh. Orang-orang makan dan bercanda ria bersama teman-temannya. Mereka mengobrol di antara satu sama lainnya. Seperti dua orang yang duduk di dekat paling sudut kantin.

Seorang laki-laki berambut perak pendek dan bermata sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia sedang makan dengan tenang. Lalu di depannya, seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu diikat satu dan bermata sewarna dengan rambutnya. Gadis berambut merah itu pun menatap temannya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu.

"Tasha, hari ini kamu yang traktir aku ya?" kata gadis berambut merah itu."Aku tidak mau tahu. Hari ini kamu yang harus traktir aku."

Laki-laki berambut perak yang bernama Tasha Godspell itu hanya menatap datar temannya itu.

"Tidak. Kamu yang harus traktir aku. Aku tidak mau membayar semuanya," sahut Tasha sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Seketika wajah gadis itu memerah padam karena kesalnya. Ia manyun dan membengkokkan sendok yang ia pegang.

"Dasar, kamu pelit, Tasha."

"Halloween, aku bukannya pelit. Tapi, aku mau menghemat pengeluaran saja selama bersekolah di sini."

"Huh ... Dasar, sama saja itu pelit namanya."

Gadis berambut merah yang bernama Halloween itu sangat menggeram kesal. Sendok yang ia pegang itu pun akhirnya patah.

KRAK!

Tasha hanya tertawa cengengesan melihatnya.

"Hehehe ..."

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, hah?"

"Tidak ada."

Tasha pun mencomot udang goreng milik Halloween. Halloween terperanjat.

"AKH, UDANG GORENGKU! KENAPA KAMU MALAH MENGAMBIL MAKANANKU, HAH?" sembur Halloween semakin kesal saja.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Tasha memakan habis makanan milik Halloween.

"Habisnya sendok milikmu patah dan kelihatannya kamu tidak mau makan lagi. Ya, daripada terbuang percuma, aku membantu untuk menghabiskannya. Jadi, kamu berhutang padaku setelah ini."

"SIAPA BILANG AKU INI TIDAK MAU MAKAN LAGI? LALU APA-APAAN ITU HUTANG SEGALA, HAH?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Jadi, kamu berhutang padaku seratus ribu sekarang."

"GRRR, TASHA! KUCEKIK KAU!"

Halloween benar-benar kesal setengah mati. Jika dibiarkan, dia akan mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya. Aura kehitaman telah merayap-rayap di belakang badannya.

Tasha hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Halloween sangat geram melihatnya.

Beberapa orang yang memperhatikan Tasha dan Halloween dari tadi. Mereka menjadi sweatdrop di tempat.

Kemudian, pandangan dialihkan ke arah kelompok anak muda dari desa Konoha itu.

Tampak para ninja dari desa Konoha itu saling berkumpul dalam satu meja. Mereka adalah Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura dan Sai. Walaupun mereka berbeda kelas sekarang tapi mereka tetap saling berkumpul saat istirahat seperti ini.

Di atas meja sudah tersedia makanan pesanan masing-masing. Mereka makan dengan khidmat dan tidak ada yang saling bicara. Hingga ada salah satu dari mereka yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"A-ano, Sa-Sakura-chan, apakah kamu tahu di mana Naruto sekolah sekarang?" tanya Hinata yang tampak gugup.

Spontan, semuanya pun menghentikan aktifitas makan masing-masing. Semuanya menatap Hinata dengan heran. Hinata menjadi sweatdrop sendiri dibuatnya.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa kamu malah menanyakan si idiot itu sih, Hinata-chan?" kata Kiba disertai gonggongan Akamaru di sampingnya.

"Iya, kenapa kamu malah menanyakan Naruto?" Ino ikut berkomentar.

"Ta-tapi, a-aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Sakura-chan adalah teman dalam satu kelompok dengan Naruto, kan?" Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jarinya."A-aku dengar dari Ayahku kalau Naruto bersekolah di tempat yang sangat jauh. Apa betul itu, Sakura-chan?"

Seketika semua pandangan aneh tertancap ke arah Sakura. Sakura sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" sahut Sakura keheranan.

"Apa benar Naruto bersekolah di tempat yang jauh, Sakura-chan? Di mana itu?" Kiba juga penasaran.

"Akhirnya tuan Hokage membiarkan Naruto keluar dari desa. Itu berita yang bagus sekali," ucap Shikamaru.

"Benar selama ini Naruto hanya menjalankan misi yang sederhana di dalam desa saja. Nyam ... Nyam ... Nyam...," Chouji berbicara sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Hm, Naruto bersekolah di tempat yang jauh? Kira-kira di mana itu ya?" Sai juga ikut penasaran.

Sedangkan Shino hanya memilih diam untuk mendengarkan teman-temannya berbicara. Hingga Sakura pun menjawabnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto ada di mana sekarang. Memang aku mendengar Tuan Hokage mengirim Naruto bersekolah di luar Konoha. Tapi, aku tidak tahu di mana persisnya."

"Oh ...," seru semuanya mengangguk bersamaan kecuali Shino.

"Jadi, Na-Naruto ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Entahlah," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Mungkin dia bersekolah di tempat yang sangat menyenangkan. Pasti dia akan baik-baik saja di sana."

Semuanya mendengar perkataan Sakura dengan serius. Namun, wajah Hinata terlihat kusut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

'Naruto-kun ada di mana sekarang? Aku khawatir jika dia menemukan cinta yang baru di sana. Aku tahu kalau dia sedang patah hati karena Sakura pernah menolak cintanya sewaktu di SMP dulu,' batin Hinata di dalam hatinya.'Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu malah pergi? Padahal ada orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Orang itu adalah aku. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.'

Suara hati Hinata mengalun merdu tatkala sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki yang menggema di luar kantin.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara-suara langkah kaki itu mengundang perhatian semua isi kantin. Suasana yang ribut pun menjadi hening seketika. Perhatian semua mata tertuju ke arah beberapa orang yang baru masuk ke dalam kantin tersebut.

JREENG!

Muncul dengan latar belakang yang terkesan superheroik, beberapa orang berdiri di depan pintu kantin dengan gaya yang super keren. Semua orang terpana menatap mereka.

"I-itukan para senior dari kelas 11-F?," sahut dari salah satu dari penghuni kantin tersebut."Para senior yang paling ditakuti di Sora Akademy ini. Geng Akatsuki!"

Ya, geng Akatsuki. Geng perusuh dan paling ditakuti di Sora Akademy. Geng yang diketuai oleh pria berambut orange dan bermata ungu pola riak serta ada ada tindikan di kedua telinganya. Penampilannya sangat urakan dan wajahnya selalu datar. Umurnya 17 tahun. Termasuk dari ras vampire. Namanya Yahiko Pain.

Di samping kanan Pain, ada seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dan bermata merah. Dia adalah satu-satunya anggota perempuan di geng itu. Umur 16 tahun. Termasuk ras vampire. Namanya Konan.

Di samping kiri Pain, ada laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu seperti samurai. Sebagian rambutnya yang lain terjuntai di depan wajahnya. Termasuk dari ras demon atau iblis. Umur 17 tahun. Namanya Deidara.

Di samping Deidara, ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Termasuk ninja dari desa Suna. Umur 16 tahun. Namanya Sasori.

Di belakang Konan, ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang diikat satu. Matanya hitam. Ada garis seperti keriput di dua pipinya. Umur 17 tahun. Termasuk ninja tahap Jonin dari desa Konoha. Namanya Uciha Ittachi.

Di samping kanan Ittachi, ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut putih. Seorang pendeta yang bertugas membasmi hantu. Umur 17 tahun. Namanya Hidan.

Di samping kanan Hidan, ada dua laki-laki yang berwajah mirip. Satu berkulit putih. Sedangkan satu lagi berkulit hitam. Termasuk manusia setengah tanaman. Umur 17 tahun. Namanya Zetsu White dan Zetsu Dark.

Terakhir di samping si Zetsu kembar, tampak laki-laki bertopeng orange seperti bentuk lollipop. Termasuk ras Wizard. Umurnya 16 tahun. Namanya Obito.

Semua anggota Akatsuki itu mampu menghipnotis semua orang di sana menjadi patung hidup. Ditambah ada alunan lagu yang bertemakan superheroik dan muncul angin yang tidak jelas menerpa para anggota Akatsuki itu. Hingga rambut mereka berkibar-kibar dibuatnya. Mereka bagaikan artis yang dinanti-nanti oleh para penggemarnya.

Para anggota Akatsuki memperhatikan keadaan kantin. Konan pun bertanya kepada Pain.

"Kita akan makan di mana, Leader?"

Pain mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut kantin.

"Sepertinya semua kursi sudah terisi penuh, Konan-chan," Pain melirik si Konan.

Konan menatap Pain.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang, Leader?" tanya Konan sekali lagi.

Pain menarik pandangannya ke depan lagi. Berpikir sebentar.

"Hm ... Bagaimana ya?"

"Yaaah, tidak ada bangku yang kosong. Padahal aku sudah lapar sekali," sahut Deidara.

"Iya, aku juga," tambah Sasori.

Pain menoleh ke arah Sasori dan Deidara.

"Ya, sudah. Kita tunggu saja sampai ada yang selesai makan," jawab Pain dengan santai.

Tapi, semua orang masih terpana melihat mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat menyelesaikan acara makan masing-masing. Hingga datanglah dua orang lagi yang termasuk dalam anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Maaf, kami berdua terlambat, teman-teman!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang bersuara dari arah belakang para anggota Akatsuki. Mereka semua menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara.

JREENG!

Muncul dua orang yang berdiri dengan keren dan disertai angin yang bertiup dengan kencang sebagai efek kesuramannya.

Dua orang itu adalah laki-laki bercadar dan laki-laki bermata tajam seperti hiu.

Laki-laki bercadar itu berumur 17 tahun. Termasuk ras manusia zombie. Namanya Kakuzu. Sedangkan orang di sampingnya, termasuk ras yokai. Namanya Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Dewa penyelamat kita sudah datang," tukas Pain dengan wajah datarnya.

SIIING!

Sejenak kantin itu sangat hening sekali. Semua orang saling membelalakkan mata masing-masing tatkala Kakuzu dan Kisame melangkah masuk ke dalam kantin.

POOONG!

Semua meja dan semua kursi pun kosong sebelum Kakuzu dan Kisame melirik. Semua orang kabur seketika ke luar kantin. Karena ketakutan melihat Kakuzu dan Kisame. Kecuali kelompok ninja dari Konoha dan satu laki-laki berambut raven yang duduk sendiri tak jauh dari kelompok ninja dari Konoha itu.

Membuat Kakuzu dan Kisame sweatdrop di tempat. Pain dan para anggota Akatsuki lainnya tersenyum senang.

"Bagus, ada tempat yang kosong untuk kita semua! Asyiiik!" seru Deidara mengepalkan dua tinjunya ke udara.

"Ayo, kita segera duduk!" Pain berjalan duluan."Zetsu kembar, tugas kalian berdua adalah memesan makanan."

"Baiklah, Leader!" sahut Zetsu kembar cepat dan memberi hormat.

Para anggota Akatsuki pun duduk di tempat kosong itu. Lalu Zetsu kembar yang pergi memesan makanan untuk para anggota lainnya. Sementara Kakuzu dan Kisame sudah pundung di tempat. Ada awan-awan suram di atas kepala mereka.

"Kenapa orang-orang selalu menghindari kita ya, Kisame?" ujar Kakuzu lemas.

"Entahlah, apakah karena wajah kita yang mengerikan sehingga orang-orang tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya?" jawab Kisame yang juga lemas.

"Mungkin begitu."

"Kita memang tidak keren seperti anggota-anggota yang lainnya."

"Iya, kita memang senasib."

Kakuzu dan Kisame tetap berdiri di tempat dengan lemasnya. Konan pun menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kisame dan Kakuzu. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo, duduk!"

Kisame dan Kakuzu mengangguk pelan dengan kompak.

"Baik, Konan-chan!"

Kisame dan Kakuzu pun duduk bersamaan di kursi yang kosong. Para anggota Akatsuki tidak menghiraukan mereka.

KIIITS!

Tiba-tiba ada tatapan tajam yang menusuk hati Ittachi dari arah depan. Tatapan tajam dari seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam raven.

KIIITS!

Ittachi juga menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki berambut hitam raven itu. Para anggota Akatsuki menyadarinya.

"Ada apa, Ittachi?" tanya Pain yang juga memandang ke arah yang dipandang Ittachi. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihatnya.

"Eh itu, kan?" Kisame ternganga."Ittachi, dia adalah adikmu yang bernama ..."

"Uciha Sasuke ...," sambung Ittachi dengan wajah datarnya.

Terlihat dalam satu titik pandangan lurus mata kelam Ittachi. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata hitam kelam sedang melipat tangan di dada. Dia duduk sendirian.

Sehingga membuat semua anggota Akatsuki memperhatikan duo Uciha tersebut secara bergantian. Juga kelompok ninja Konoha yang masih berada di tempat itu yaitu kelompok Shikamaru. Mereka juga memperhatikan Sasuke dan Ittachi. Kecuali Sakura dan Ino yang memasang wajah memerah rona karena tidak menyangka Sasuke juga ada berada di kantin ini.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun ada di sini juga rupanya!" Sakura tersenyum senang saat melihat Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Siapa sih yang ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke itu?" ucap Kiba sambil memakan sisa-sisa makanannya. Diikuti oleh gonggongan Akamaru.

Semuanya pun penasaran. Hingga terjadi peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kilatan cahaya dari tangannya yaitu Chidori.

BZZZT!

Semua orang kaget melihatnya. Ittachi menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"UCIHA ITTACHI! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Sasuke dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Sasuke segera berlari secepat kilat menuju ke arah Ittachi yang duduk dengan santai.

"ITTACHI, AWAAAS!" seru teman-teman sesama Akatsuki.

BETS! SYAAAT!

Ittachi menghilang dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ternyata dia sudah bergerak dengan cepat sekali dan kini sudah berdiri menangkap tangan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan jurus Chidori itu. Kilatan cahaya di tangan kanan Sasuke pun menghilang. Sasuke tersentak karena kakaknya sudah berada di depannya sekarang.

"Hentikan itu, Sasuke! Jangan buat keributan di sini. Aku tidak mau kamu mendapatkan masalah hanya karena menunjukkan kekuatanmu. Kita akan menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman ini setelah jam sekolah berakhir," ucap Ittachi dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke menatap tajam sang kakak. Sementara semua orang menjadi tegang dibuatnya.

Lalu Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas untuk melayangkan tinju ke arah wajah Ittachi.

GREP!

Satu tangan Sasuke itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Ittachi. Sasuke menggeram. Ittachi menyipitkan dua matanya.

"Dasar, kamu masih keras kepala seperti dulu."

"Aku sangat membencimu, Ittachi. Kau telah membunuh semua klan Uciha. Karena itu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Aku akan segera membunuhmu!"

"Itu hanya fitnah. Kenapa kau masih saja percaya dengan fitnah yang disebarkan oleh Danzou?" Ittachi tetap bersikap tenang."Jika kau ingin tahu tentang cerita yang sebenarnya. Datanglah ke atap sekolah pada pukul sebelas malam nanti. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi."

Sasuke tetap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu. Karena rasa dendam yang memuncak di dalam hatinya, dia tidak mau lagi mendengar siapapun.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan itu, Ittachi. Kau berbohong!"

"Ittachi benar. Dia tidak berbohong," datanglah Kisame yang ikut berkomentar dalam masalah kakak dan adik itu. Kini Kisame berdiri di samping Ittachi.

Ittachi menoleh ke arah Kisame yang tersenyum.

"Kisame ..."

"Asal kau tahu, bocah. Kakakmu tidak bersalah. Dia hanya dijadikan korban fitnah yang dilakukan oleh Danzou. Sebenarnya yang membunuh seluruh klan Uciha itu bukanlah Ittachi. Melainkan orang lain," lanjut Kisame.

Sasuke kaget setengah mati setelah mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa?!"

Semua orang pun kaget mendengarnya. Ternyata pembunuh semua klan Uciha itu bukanlah Ittachi.

"Jadi, begitu. Ittachi tidak bersalah. Terus siapa yang membunuh klan Uciha itu?" sahut Shikamaru yang mendengarkan semua kebenaran ini."Hm, ini berita yang menarik."

"Aku juga baru tahu," gumam Chouji yang asyik memakan kripik kentangnya.

Hingga semua orang tertarik untuk menyaksikan dan mendengar semua cerita antara Sasuke dan Ittachi itu. Sampai akhirnya Ittachi melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

Ittachi dan Kisame menatap Sasuke.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerti, Sasuke?" tanya Ittachi.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ittachi menunggu jawaban Sasuke dengan sabar.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, Aniki-chan," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang agak suram. Membuat Ittachi melebarkan matanya karena mendengar Sasuke mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Aniki-chan" lagi. Aniki-chan adalah panggilan kesayangan Ittachi.

Sedetik kemudian, Ittachi mendekati Sasuke dan memegang bahu Sasuke dengan pelan. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hm ... Otouto-san! Temui aku nanti di atap sekolah. Jam sebelas malam. Aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu. Suatu kebenaran yang selama ini sudah lama kusembunyikan darimu."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Sang kakak tersenyum untuknya.

Semua orang juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Akhirnya semua masalah antara Ittachi dan Sasuke pun perlahan-lahan mulai menemukan titik penyelesaiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di perpustakaan sekarang, Naruto dan Rias sedang makan siang bersama-sama. Kebetulan Rias membawa dua bento makan siang karena Rias selalu membawa bento ketika akan membaca di perpustakaan.

Hari ini memang keberuntungan buat Naruto. Pasalnya dia mulai dekat dengan gadis yang diduga memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Jadi, sekarang Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Rias mengenai tentang apa saja. Hal ini dia lakukan untuk mencari tahu siapa Rias yang sebenarnya. Apakah benar Rias adalah orang yang ia cari itu?

Tampak Rias yang terus berbicara dan Naruto mendengarkannya dengan teliti.

"Rencananya sih bento yang satu lagi buat Akeno. Tapi, dia malah pergi entah kemana," kata Rias mengayunkan sumpitnya dengan wajah manyun."Ya, sudah. Aku kasih saja bento ini untukmu. Bagaimana rasanya, Menma-san?"

Rias menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang kemerahan. Menunggu reaksi Naruto setelah mencicipi makanan itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Hm, enak sekali, Rias-senpai!"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Rias tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, siapa yang memasak semua makanan ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku sendiri yang memasak," jawab Rias mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah hingga membentuk huruf v.

"Wah, Rias-senpai hebat!"

"Hehehe, terima kasih. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku Rias-senpai lagi. Aku tidak keberatan jika kamu memanggilku dengan Rias-chan saja. Bagaimana?"

Rias tersenyum. Naruto terdiam sebentar.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa jika aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang marah kok."

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku memanggilmu Rias-chan."

"Bagus."

Mereka pun mengobrol akrab di sela-sela makan siang berlangsung. Di tengah keheningan perpustakaan, hanya mereka berdua yang terlihat. Lalu Rias terus berbicara dan mulai menceritakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Kamu tahu, Menma-san. Aku ini bukan manusia melainkan seorang demon. Aku tidak mengenal siapa keluargaku yang sebenarnya. Aku dibesarkan di dalam keluarga keturunan ras angel yang mengadopsiku sejak di panti asuhan. Hingga sampai saat ini, aku ingin sekali mencari siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana," Rias bercerita dengan wajah yang lirih."Lalu kemampuan khususku adalah kekuatan penghancur. Kekuatan yang diturunkan dari orang tua kandungku. Itu yang kutahu dari orang tua angkatku."

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik. Ia sangat penasaran tentang Rias lebih dalam.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, kamu adalah demon. Terus hobimu apa?"

"Hobiku? Ya, tentu saja membaca dan memasak. Terus aku suka bekerja dan membersihkan rumah. Aku juga suka bermain tenis dan bulu tangkis. Kalau tentang dirimu, Menma-san?"

"Eh? Ten-tentang aku?" Naruto tersentak kaget saat ditanya begitu oleh Rias.

'Gawat, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus aku bilang pada Rias?' batin Naruto seraya memegang kacamatanya.

Terlihat Rias menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan sabar.

"Hm, aku hanya seorang manusia biasa. Aku bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus. Kesukaanku tidak banyak dan yang kubenci juga sedikit. Aku hanyalah pengembara yang tersesat di Sora Akademy ini. Seperti itulah tentangku," kata Naruto dengan tampang yang datar.

Rias terpana mendengarkannya. Lantas ia tersenyum manis.

'Ternyata kamu misterius juga, Menma-san. Kamu memang laki-laki yang paling menarik dari sekian laki-laki yang mendekatiku selama ini. Hehehe, aku senang bisa dekat denganmu,' Rias berkata dalam hatinya sendiri. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Mereka berdua terus berbicara dengan akrab di sela-sela menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanan masing-masing. Mereka mengobrol sambil bercanda ria bersama-sama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang tengah mengamati mereka berdua di balik lemari buku tak jauh dari mereka berada. Seseorang itu berwajah datar tapi sayu. Ia memeluk sebuah buku dengan erat.

"Menma-san, kenapa dia dekat dengan gadis itu?"

Seketika itu ia berbalik badan dan pergi keluar dari perpustakaan.

DEG!

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang.

'Sepertinya ada yang mengawasi aku dari tadi. Tapi, siapa?'

Tidak ada siapapun yang terlihat. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Rias keheranan melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Menma-san?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rias.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hm ... Benar?"

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk. Sedangkan Rias tersenyum.

"Ayo, Menma-san. Habiskan makananmu itu!" sahut Rias lagi.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tertawa lebar. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri. Membuat Rias senang melihatnya.

'Menma-san, kamu memang manis ya. Aku suka melihatmu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tepi hutan dekat Sora Akademy, di sebuah pohon besar dan rindang. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut perak model bob sedang duduk di atas batang pohon besar itu. Ia mengemut sebuah lollipop di dalam mulutnya. Kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang bagaikan ayunan. Ia menatap kosong ke arah langit biru yang cerah. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Angin siang pun bertiup pelan dan menerpa gadis itu. Sehingga rambut peraknya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Angin menemaninya dalam kesendiriannya yang hampa.

Lalu datanglah seseorang yang berjalan ke arah pohon besar di mana sang gadis duduk. Seseorang itu berambut hitam panjang tergerai dan bermata kuning emas menyala. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan gadis yang berambut perak itu.

Gadis berambut perak menyadari kedatangan gadis berambut hitam itu. Ia melihat ke bawah di mana sang gadis berambut hitam itu sudah berdiri untuk menatapnya.

"Kuroka-nee ..."

"Ternyata kamu di sini, Koneko-chan. Dari tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana," kata gadis yang bernama lengkap Toujou Kuroka. Dia adalah kakaknya gadis berambut perak yang bernama Koneko.

Koneko menatap tajam kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa Nee-san mencariku?" tanya Koneko dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

Kuroka tersenyum simpul. Lantas ia melompat ke atas pohon secara langsung.

HUP!

Sedetik kemudian, Kuroka sudah berdiri di samping Koneko. Koneko tidak kaget.

Kuroka duduk di samping Koneko. Ia menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Koneko. Koneko melirik sesuatu yang disodorkan oleh Kuroka kepadanya. Ternyata sebuah kalung liontin berbentuk setengah hati.

"Terimalah. Ini untukmu," Kuroka tersenyum. Koneko menatapnya dengan datar.

"Aku tidak butuh. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya," Koneko menepis tangan Kuroka itu dengan kasar."Simpan saja benda itu untuk Kuroka-nee sendiri. Aku tidak pantas untuk memilikinya."

Kuroka terperanjat saat Koneko menepis tangannya itu. Wajah Koneko sedikit memerah karena kesal.

"Ternyata kamu masih saja membenciku," Kuroka berwajah sayu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Koneko membuang mukanya dari kakaknya. Ia tidak mampu menjawab perkataan Kuroka tadi.

Kemudian Kuroka menatap Koneko lagi. Ia menggenggam kuat kalung liontin itu dengan kuat.

"Kalung ini adalah benda berharga dari Kaasan. Kalung ini diberikan bukan untukku. Tapi, untukmu Koneko-chan. Terimalah. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Kamu harus tetap menerimanya."

Kuroka mengambil tangan Koneko dengan paksa. Koneko kaget. Lalu kalung liontin itu diletakkan di telapak tangan Koneko.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Koneko agak sewot.

"Semoga dengan kalung ini. Kamu bisa bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang memiliki kalung yang sama denganmu. Dialah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi teman hidupmu, Koneko-chan," jawab Kuroka tersenyum sambil menatap Koneko.

Koneko heran. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu siapa?"

"Suatu hari nanti, kamu pasti akan mengetahuinya sendiri," Kuroka mengelus puncak rambut Koneko."Jaga kalung itu dengan baik. Jangan sampai hilang ya Imouto-chan."

Wajah Koneko sedikit memerah ketika sang kakak mengelus puncak rambutnya.

'Kuroka-nee ...'

Setelah itu, Kuroka melompat ke bawah. Dia melambaikan tangannya untuk Koneko yang masih duduk di atas pohon.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Koneko-chan. Aku harus kembali ke asrama. Daah!"

Kuroka pergi meninggalkan Koneko yang terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

"Siapa yang ditakdirkan menjadi teman hidupku dan memiliki kalung yang sama?" Koneko menatap kepergian Kuroka itu dengan penuh tanda tanya yang besar.

WHUUUSH!

Angin bertiup dengan kencang dan menerbangkan rambut Koneko sehingga berkibar-kibar di udara. Tatapan mata Koneko beralih ke arah kalung liontin berwarna biru itu. Kalung liontin yang bersinar dengan indahnya ketika ditimpa sinar mentari.

Siapakah orang yang memiliki kalung yang sama dengan Koneko? Ini menjadi misteri yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya chapter 4 ini update lagi. Saya senang sudah mendapatkan ide buat melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Kini Naruto mulai melakukan penyelidikan terhadap orang yang diduga memegang batu permata cahaya yaitu Rias. Dia sedang melakukan pendekatan dan apakah dia akan berhasil menyakinkan hatinya bahwa Rias adalah orang yang ia cari? Ataukah mungkinkah dia bukan Rias? Atau justru gadis lain? Di sini Naruto bakal semakin bingung untuk menyelidikinya. Apalagi baru dua petunjuk yang diperkirakan mengarahkan kepada Rias. Jadi, seperti apakah lima petunjuk yang lainnya itu?**

 **Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 5.**

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini?**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu. Sekian komentar dari saya.**

 **Salam Hikari Syarahmia**


	5. Serangan

"Menma!"

Seseorang memanggil Naruto yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Naruto kaget dan segera menutup buku yang ia baca itu.

"Heh, Koneko-san. Ternyata kamu!" ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam saku blazer-nya.

Toujou Koneko, seorang gadis berambut perak model bob. Ia memperhatikan buku yang dimasukkan Naruto ke dalam saku tadi. Ia penasaran dengan buku itu. Karena Naruto selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Naruto selalu membacanya di mana saja. Lalu Naruto kelihatan menyelidiki sesuatu. Membuat Koneko agak curiga kepadanya.

Tapi, Koneko tidak ingin menyelidikinya lebih lanjut lagi. Jadinya terkesan ingin ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. Apalagi itu bukan sifatnya Koneko. Namun, Naruto itu adalah temannya. Pasti suatu saat Naruto bakal menceritakan siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Koneko menyakini itu.

CTEK!

Terdengar suara jentikan dan membuyarkan lamunan Koneko. Rupanya suara jentikan jari dari Naruto.

"Heh?" Koneko tersadarkan dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan.

"Kenapa kamu malah melamun, Koneko-san?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya cukup dekat dengan wajah Koneko.

Koneko kaget dan membelalakkan matanya ketika wajah Naruto cukup dekat dengannya. Wajah Koneko memerah padam. Seketika kepalan tangan kanannya telah memperlihatkan urat perempatannya.

PLAAAK!

Pipi kanan Naruto sukses ditonjok oleh Koneko dengan keras sekali. Sehingga membuat Naruto terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak lemari buku.

BRAAAK!

Akibatnya lemari buku yang ditabrak Naruto tumbang ke belakang dan menimpa beberapa lemari buku yang lain di belakangnya.

BRAAAK! BRAAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, semuanya berantakan. Buku-buku berserakan di mana-mana. Naruto terkapar di antara tumpukan buku-buku yang berserakan. Untung tidak ada orang di perpustakaan itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan satu orang penjaga perpustakaan.

"HEI, APA ITU?" sembur sang penjaga perpustakaan yang bernama Kabuto. Seorang pria berambut perak diikat satu dan berkacamata. Dia kaget melihat keadaan perpustakaan yang sangat berantakan.

Kabuto berjalan mendekati mereka. Koneko bersikap santai saat sang penjaga perpustakaan sudah di dekatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi ini? Kenapa semuanya berantakan?" tanya Kabuto heran dan memperhatikan Naruto yang masih terkapar di antara tumpukan buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maaf, Sensei. Hanya kecelakaan kecil," jawab Koneko sekenanya.

Kabuto melirik Koneko.

"Kecelakaan kecil?"

"Iya, Sensei!"

Kabuto terdiam sejenak. Ia memegang kacamatanya sebentar.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya. Kalian berdua akan saya hukum untuk membereskan tempat ini sampai selesai. Mengerti?" ucap Kabuto menatap Koneko dengan tegas.

Koneko mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Sensei!"

"Kalau begitu, saya mau pergi dulu. Selamat bertugas!"

Setelah itu, Kabuto pergi meninggalkan mereka. Koneko memperhatikan Kabuto sampai hilang dari pandangan.

SRAK!

Naruto bangkit dan terduduk dari acara terkaparnya. Ia memegang pipi kanannya yang telah membiru. Lalu kacamata yang ia pakai itu telah pecah berkeping-keping akibat hantaman tinju Koneko tadi.

"Aduh ...," keluh Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Koneko berbalik. Ia langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Koneko. Ia duduk bersimpuh di dekat Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Ia berwajah sewot.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba memukulku lagi?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Koneko hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"Maaf," ujar Koneko singkat.

Naruto masih berwajah sewot. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Koneko.

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa."Kenapa kamu memanggilku tadi?"

Koneko melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di dinding. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Natsu memanggilmu."

"Natsu memanggilku? Kenapa?"

Naruto menarik pandangannya ke arah Koneko.

"Tidak tahu."

Koneko menggeleng-geleng. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi, terlebih dahulu kita harus membereskan kekacauan ini. Penjaga perpustakaan menyuruh kita untuk membereskan buku-buku berserakan ini," sambung Koneko sambil memungut satu buku.

Naruto juga bangkit berdiri. Ia berwajah sewot lagi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, kan? Karena kamu memukulku terlalu kuat, akibatnya aku menabrak lemari-lemari buku ini."

Koneko terdiam sebentar. Ia terus memungut satu-persatu buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Iya, aku tahu kalau aku salah ...," kata Koneko tanpa melihat Naruto."Karena itu, aku meminta maaf padamu, Menma. Jadi, tolong aku membereskan semua ini!"

Naruto terpaku di tempat. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Baguslah, Koneko-san. Aku akan membantumu!"

Wajah Koneko sedikit memerah. Di dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum senang.

Hm, rasanya ada yang mulai jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 **Hunter x Hunter milik Togashi Ishihiro**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Closer by Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Sabtu, 30 Mei 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petunjuk ketiga orang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya**

 **Petunjuk ketiga : berlian emas menyala**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Closer**

 **Chapter 5 : Serangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang terang. Gelap gulita digantikan oleh kilauan permata-permata kecil yang membentuk suatu gugusan tertentu. Tampak awan-awan putih berjalan secara perlahan-lahan untuk menyembunyikan bulan purnama besar. Angin ikut menemaninya untuk menyemarakkan malam ini. Sehingga membuat pepohonan menari-nari dan sangat ingin bersenandung bersama sang rembulan.

Di sekolah Sora Akademy, tepatnya di gedung asrama untuk para murid. Gedung asrama itu terletak di belakang gedung sekolah. Gedung asrama untuk laki-laki dan untuk perempuan dibatasi oleh pagar besi yang tinggi. Sehingga para murid laki-laki dilarang memasuki gedung asrama perempuan. Lalu sebaliknya. Para murid perempuan dilarang memasuki asrama laki-laki. Begitulah peraturannya.

Dua asrama itu dijaga oleh kepala asrama. Asrama laki-laki dijaga oleh pria yang bernama Killer Bee. Sedangkan asrama murid perempuan dijaga oleh wanita yang bernama Mei Terumi. Lalu ada satu peraturannya yaitu jika ingin keluar asrama, harus seizin kepala asrama. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa untuk keluar-masuk dengan bebas tanpa seizin kepala asrama itu.

Di asrama laki-laki, tepatnya di kamar asrama nomor 10. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Suasana sudah gelap gulita karena lampu sudah dimatikan. Lalu tiga teman sekamarnya juga sudah tidur. Apalagi hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Dia tidak bisa tidur. Ada yang sedang ia pikirkan sehingga membuatnya tetap terjaga. Ia memutuskan untuk menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Berharap mendapatkan suatu ketenangan dan pencerahan.

Di luar sana, angin terus bertiup dengan kencang. Rembulan tersenyum malu di balik awan dan bintang-bintang juga memancarkan sinarnya dengan tawa candanya yang riang. Sehingga membuat pemandangan malam semakin semarak.

Laki-laki yang diketahui adalah Uciha Sasuke itu. Ia mengepal erat kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang suram. Ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya saat di kantin itu.

 **("Hm ... Otouto-san! Temui aku nanti di atap sekolah. Jam sebelas malam. Aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu. Suatu kebenaran yang selama ini sudah lama kusembunyikan darimu.")**

GYUT!

Kedua tangan Sasuke semakin mengepal kuat. Kedua mata Sasuke makin menyipit tajam.

'Baiklah, Ittachi. Aku akan menemuimu di malam ini,' batin Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di perpustakaan, tepat jam 9 malam.

Terlihat Naruto menyeka keringat yang menetes dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya. Ia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Karena sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk membereskan perpustakaan yang berantakan tadi. Hanya berdua dengan Koneko.

JREEENG!

Perpustakaan sudah rapi dan bersih seperti semula. Lemari-lemari sudah berdiri tegak. Buku-buku sudah disusun dengan teratur di rak lemari buku. Pokoknya sudah selesai semuanya.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihatnya. Dia berkacak pinggang dengan bangga.

"Sudah selesai," sahut Naruto.

Sementara Koneko berdiri tak jauh darinya. Koneko sedang menyusun beberapa buku di rak lemari.

"Akhirnya selesai," gumam Koneko.

Lalu Kabuto datang untuk memeriksa pekerjaan mereka.

"Oh, sudah selesai semuanya. Bagus!"

Naruto dan Koneko menoleh. Kabuto berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kamu yang bernama Uzumaki Menma, kan?" tanya Kabuto.

Naruto keheranan. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Iya, Sensei. Kenapa Sensei tahu namaku?"

Kabuto tersenyum penuh misteri sambil memegang kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja, saya tahu. Karena saya ini adalah guru yang mengajar di mata pelajaran fisika."

Naruto tersentak.

"Jadi, Sensei mengajar di mata pelajaran fisika?"

"Benar. Saya akan mengajar di kelasmu besok. Kamu dari kelas 10-F, bukan?"

"Benar, Sensei."

Kabuto tersenyum. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

'Sensei ini kelihatan aneh.'

Kemudian Kabuto melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding.

"Sudah jam sembilan lewat, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke asrama."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sensei!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko, yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Dalam satu gang yang sama.

"Koneko-san! Ayo, kita kembali ke asrama!"

Koneko mengangguk. Lalu Naruto menarik pandangannya kepada Kabuto.

"Kami permisi, Sensei!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, silakan."

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Koneko segera keluar dari perpustakaan. Kabuto memperhatikan mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Kabuto memegang kacamatanya.

"Hm, bocah-bocah yang sangat menarik."

Seketika itu, ia tersenyum simpul sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Koneko berjalan beriringan bersama di koridor lantai dua sekolah. Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada yang saling bicara.

Naruto sedang berjalan sambil melipat tangan. Sedangkan Koneko berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan sana. Kelihatannya mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Wajahnya kelihatan serius sekali. Sepertinya ia memikirkan tentang arti petunjuk untuk mencari orang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu.

'Hm, petunjuk pertama adalah merah seperti api. Aku memperkirakan petunjuk pertama mengarah kepada Rias. Sudah terbukti karena rambutnya merah seperti api. Lalu petunjuk kedua adalah bintang taurus. Aku sudah mencari berbagai informasi melalui buku-buku perpustakaan. Bahwa bintang taurus itu menunjuk arti kerbau atau banteng. Arti lainnya adalah kekuatan yang sangat kuat seperti banteng. Tapi, sepertinya Rias bukanlah tipe orang yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu. Dia mengatakan kalau kekuatannya adalah kekuatan penghancur. Jadi, petunjuk kedua ini sangat tepat mengarah kepada ...'

Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko. Lalu ditatapnya erat sambil terus berjalan.

'Koneko, dia tepat untuk petunjuk kedua ini. Karena kekuatan pukulannya sangat besar dan kuat. Bisa disamakan dengan banteng.'

Merasa diperhatikan, Koneko melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto tersentak dan cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Koneko.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hm?"

Koneko hanya berwajah datar. Sementara Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah. Itu tandanya ia sedang gugup.

Mereka terus berjalan di koridor yang sepi, sunyi dan gelap gulita karena lampu sudah dimatikan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat keras.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Naruto dan Koneko kaget setengah mati.

"Apa itu?" sahut Koneko menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada yang berteriak," kata Naruto berwajah serius dan menatap Koneko."Ayo, kita lihat!"

Koneko mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berdua langsung berlari cepat menuju asal suara teriakan tadi.

Saat mereka menuruni tangga yang menuju ke lantai satu. Mereka menemukan seseorang yang tergeletak di bawah tangga. Mereka terperanjat.

"Ada seseorang yang terbaring di lantai!" seru Naruto keras.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang kuning pucat. Ia terbaring miring di lantai. Wajahnya pucat sekali.

Naruto dan Koneko segera menghampiri gadis itu.

Begitu dekat, Naruto dan Koneko berlutut. Koneko langsung memeriksa bagian leher si gadis.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan," ujar Koneko.

"Pingsan?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya."Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?"

Koneko memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

"Gadis ini kelihatan lemas. Karena energi kekuatannya sudah dihisap oleh seseorang."

Naruto tersentak setelah mendengar perkataan Koneko.

DEG!

Muncul sekelebat bayangan hitam yang bergerak cepat melewati mereka. Naruto menyadarinya.

"HEI, KAU!"

Naruto segera mengejar bayangan hitam yang bergerak ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua.

Koneko tersentak karena Naruto malah pergi.

"MENMA! KAMU MAU KEMANA?"

Naruto tidak menjawab perkataan Koneko. Karena dia sudah berlari cepat mengejar bayangan hitam yang pergi ke lantai dua.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Di lantai dua, di koridor lurus yang panjang, Naruto berlari cepat mengejar bayangan hitam itu.

"HEI!" seru Naruto keras dengan tampang yang garang.

Tapi, bayangan hitam itu bergerak secepat kilat hingga menemukan koridor yang membelok ke kanan.

Naruto segera membentuk segel tangan.

SET!

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kata-kata Ayahnya itu.

 **("... Kemudian satu lagi, kamu harus menyamar selama bersekolah di sana. Kamu harus bersikap lebih tenang, tidak boleh gegabah, dan kamu harus memakai kacamata serta namamu akan berubah menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu rahasiakan kemampuan ninjamu dan rahasiakan juga kalau kamu adalah anak dari Hokage keempat agar tidak ada musuh atau siapapun mengetahui misi rahasia ini, kamu mengerti, Naruto-chan?")**

Naruto tidak jadi menggunakan segel tangan itu. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kemampuan ninjanya selama di Sora Akademy.

'Apa boleh buat,' batin Naruto yang berusaha mengejar bayangan hitam itu.'Aku harus menangkapnya dengan kemampuanku sendiri.'

Naruto menghentakkan salah satu kakinya dan membuat Naruto melompat terbang dengan cepat. Hingga Naruto dapat menangkap bayangan hitam itu.

GREP!

Bayangan hitam itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"BERHASIL!" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan."Eh?"

Ternyata Naruto melompat keluar dari dalam jendela. Ia kaget setengah mati.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Saat bayangan hitam itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Bayangan hitam itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Sehingga membuat Naruto keluar dari jendela. Ia akan jatuh ke bawah.

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga ini.

"WAAAAAA! AKU JATUUUUUH!" Naruto berteriak keras sekali.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menangkap salah satu kaki Naruto. Naruto tidak jadi jatuh ke bawah. Naruto kaget dan melihat ke atas.

JREENG!

Rupanya Kabuto yang telah menangkap kaki Naruto itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kabuto membungkukkan badannya di dekat jendela saat berusaha menolong Naruto.

"Sensei!"

"Menma, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Setelah itu, Kabuto menaikkan Naruto ke atas lagi. Terlihat Naruto duduk bersila dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Kabuto memperhatikan Naruto dengan lama.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu bisa jatuh ke bawah?"

Naruto menatap Kabuto.

"Ada orang yang menyerang salah satu murid di sini, sensei. Aku mengejarnya tapi ia berhasil meloloskan diri. Dia menghilang begitu saja."

"Apa? Ada yang menyerang murid di sini?"

Kabuto kaget setengah mati mendengar penuturan langsung dari Naruto.

"Benar, Sensei."

"Di mana anak itu, Menma?"

"Di lantai satu, di bawah tangga, Sensei. Ada Koneko yang sedang menjaga anak itu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita melihatnya!"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Lantas ia bangkit berdiri.

Kabuto langsung berlari cepat dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sebelas malam, di atap sekolah. Tampaklah dua orang yang saling berhadapan. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Ittachi.

Dua kakak beradik itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu di tengah kesunyian malam yang larut. Suasana yang berangin. Rembulan bercahaya terang. Bintang-bintang mulai tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh gumpalan kapas-kapas putih yang terus berjalan berdampingan.

Sasuke menatap sang kakak dengan datar. Ia berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Apa yang ingin Aniki ceritakan kepadaku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Ittachi berdiri dengan tegap. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat satu berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Begitu dengan Sasuke.

"Ada satu kebenaran di balik pembantaian klan Uciha. Bahwa orang yang disuruh oleh Danzhou untuk membunuh seluruh klan Uciha adalah Momochi Zabuza," jawab Ittachi langsung pada intinya.

Sasuke tidak kaget sama sekali. Ia kelihatan tenang.

"Jadi, begitu rupanya. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Pada saat itu, aku sedang berada di kantor Hokage. Lalu aku mendengar percakapan Danzhou dengan seorang ninja dari desa Kiri yang bernama Zabuza itu. Kemudian mereka mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku langsung melarikan diri agar tidak tertangkap oleh Zabuza. Maka aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diriku."

Ittachi terus bercerita. Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Aku bertarung melawan Zabuza sampai mati-matian. Hingga tanpa kuduga sama sekali, ada seseorang yang menyerangku dari belakang. Tiba-tiba aku tumbang begitu saja dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Ia terus mendengarkan cerita Ittachi itu.

"Setelah aku sadar, ternyata aku disekap di penjara yang sangat gelap. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa dengan mudahnya ditangkap seperti itu. Lalu Danzhou menyuruh Zabuza untuk menyamar menjadi diriku dan membunuh seluruh klan Uciha. Kemudian Danzhou memberitahukan semua orang bahwa akulah yang telah membunuh semua klan Uciha. Dia mengaku telah menangkapku dan memenjarakan aku untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Dia telah memfitnahku dan mempengaruhi semua orang di Konoha untuk membenciku. Termasuk juga mempengaruhimu, Sasuke."

Ittachi menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Sang adik masih terdiam dalam pendiriannya. Pikirannya masih dalam keraguan yang amat besar.

"Untung sekali, saat itu. Kisame datang untuk menyelamatkan aku sebelum aku dihukum mati. Kisame membawaku ke desa Ame. Di sanalah aku tinggal sampai sekarang ini. Karena dia, aku selamat."

WHUUUSH!

Angin bertiup kencang sekali hingga menerbangkan daun-daun yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Daun-daun itu terbang di antara Sasuke dan Ittachi. Juga membuat rambut mereka berkibar-kibar. Pepohonan ikut menari-nari untuk menambah suasana semakin hidup.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ittachi ikut terdiam setelah memberitahukan tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Lalu apa tujuan Danzhou untuk membunuh seluruh klan Uciha?"

"Tujuannya adalah untuk mencegah perang saudara. Yang aku tahu klan Uciha dianggap sebagai klan yang sangat berbahaya. Karena itu, klan Uciha harus dimusnahkan sebelum perang saudara itu terjadi. Semua rencana pembunuhan itu dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Hokage keempat. Semuanya dirahasiakan oleh Danzhou. Begitulah yang terjadi."

"Hm ... Ternyata begitu rupanya," Sasuke menutup matanya sambil tersenyum simpul."Aku mengerti sekarang."

Ittachi juga tersenyum simpul.

Tiba-tiba ...

JLEB!

Terdengar suara tusukan yang amat keras. Ittachi membelalakkan matanya.

Rupanya Sasuke menusuk dada kiri Ittachi dengan menggunakan kunai. Gerakan Sasuke sangat cepat. Hingga Ittachi tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Kedua matanya sudah memerah karena mengeluarkan "sharingan" dengan pola tingkat tinggi. Ittachi kaget setengah mati melihatnya.

'Mangekyou sharingan.'

Darah pun muncrat dari dada kiri yang ditusuk oleh Sasuke. Ittachi mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau ..."

"Matilah kau, Ittachi!"

POF!

Terjadi hal yang tidak diduga. Giliran Sasuke yang membelalakkan matanya.

'Bunshin?'

SYAAAT!

Muncul tendangan dari arah belakang. Sasuke menyadarinya.

DAP!

Lengan kanan Sasuke dijadikan tameng. Sehingga tendangan itu tertahan begitu saja.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya kepada orang yang akan menendangnya itu. Rupanya Ittachi yang asli.

"Ittachi, kau menipuku."

"Kau belum mengerti juga, Sasuke. Kau masih juga berniat untuk membunuhku. Apakah otakmu sudah dicuci oleh Danzhou?"

Sasuke menggeram. Wajahnya menegang.

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAKKAN PERNAH MEMPERCAYAIMU, ITTACHI! MALAM INI JUGA, AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBUNUHMU DEMI SELURUH KLAN UCIHA!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan jurusnya yaitu tangan yang berpijar seperti kilat dengan suara seperti kicauan burung. Segera mungkin dia meluncurkan serangan itu kepada Ittachi.

WHUUUUSH!

Ittachi menghindarinya dengan melompat tinggi ke udara. Ia melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah Sasuke.

SYUT! SYUUT! SYUUUUT!

Sasuke menangkis beberapa shuriken itu dengan kunai yang ia pegang.

Kemudian Ittachi yang masih melayang-layang di udara. Ia membentuk sebuah segel.

Terbentuklah mata sharingan yang berwarna merah. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Sasuke, hentikan dendammu itu. Aku tidak berniat untuk melawanmu," ucap Ittachi dengan tenang.

Sasuke memandang Ittachi dengan mata penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan dendam ini. Aku telah bersumpah untuk membunuhmu Ittachi. Kau harus mati di tanganku. Demi semua klan Uciha, aku tidak akan tenang jika aku berhasil membunuhmu!"

Ittachi menyipitkan matanya.

"Ternyata otakmu benar-benar sudah dicuci oleh Danzhou. Kau telah menjadi lain sekarang, Sasuke," Ittachi menggerakkan kedua mata sharingannya."Kau harus disadarkan."

Saat itu juga, muncul mendadak beberapa burung gagak yang terbang mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke terperanjat.

SYAAAAT!

Burung-burung gagak itu menerjang tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat. Hingga tubuh Sasuke dihinggapi oleh burung-burung gagak itu.

"AAAAAAH!" Sasuke berteriak kencang dan menggema di atap sekolah itu. Suasana berangin semakin kencang dan mencekam. Rembulan makin bercahaya terang dan bintang semakin banyak bermunculan di langit.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Ittachi melakukan sesuatu agar Sasuke segera sadar dari niatnya yang sangat buruk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda.

Terlihat di UKS, beberapa orang mengerubungi satu tempat tidur yang ditempati oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat. Lalu ada dua tempat tidur di sebelah gadis berambut pirang pucat itu, juga ada dua gadis berbaring di dua tempat tidur tersebut. Wajah tiga gadis itu sangat pucat. Bagian bawah mata mereka menghitam. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Seorang wanita berambut krem yang diikat dua memperhatikan tiga gadis remaja yang kini terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Wanita berambut krem itu adalah Tsunade, kepala sekolah Sora Akademy tersebut.

"Ayaka Shion, Lisanna Strausst dan Shidou Irina. Tiga gadis ini sama-sama berasal dari ras wizard. Mereka diserang di malam yang sama, waktu yang berselang satu jam dan ditemukan di tempat yang berbeda," kata Tsunade memegang dagunya."Padahal mereka tidak keluar dari asrama. Tapi, mereka ditemukan dalam keadaan tubuh yang memucat karena kehabisan energi. Memucat bukan darah yang dihisap seperti dihisap vampire. Tapi, kekuatan energi sihir mereka yang dihisap. Hm, sangat aneh. Baru pertama kali, terjadi penyerangan seperti ini."

"Jadi, siapa yang telah menyerang mereka?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata seperti ular. Namanya Orochimaru.

"Yang pasti seseorang yang menyerang mereka. Mungkin adalah orang dalam di sekolah ini," sahut pria berambut putih panjang diikat satu."Kita harus segera menyelidikinya. Agar tidak ada lagi korban yang berjatuhan."

"Benar sekali, Jiraiya," ucap Tsunade melirik pria berambut putih yang bernama Jiraiya itu.

Beberapa orang yang bersamanya juga ikut berpikir. Termasuk Naruto, Kabuto dan Koneko yang juga berada di sana.

"Jadi, siapa yang telah menemukan tiga gadis ini?" tanya Tsunade. Ia mengarahkan matanya kepada orang-orang itu.

"Kami, Tsunade-sama," jawab Kabuto.

Tsunade melirik Kabuto.

"Jadi, anda Kabuto-san!"

'Kabuto? Jadi, sensei ini namanya Kabuto,' batin Naruto yang berdiri di samping Kabuto.

"Iya, Tsunade-sama. Kami bertiga. Saya dan dua murid dari kelas sepuluh F ini yang telah menemukan tiga gadis itu," Kabuto memegang kacamatanya."Korban pertama ditemukan di dekat tangga lantai satu. Korban kedua ditemukan di lantai dua dekat ruang laboratorium. Lalu korban ketiga ditemukan di lantai tiga dekat kelas dua belas C. Mereka ditemukan dalam keadaan yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda."

Tsunade mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Begitu juga dengan para guru yang bersama dengan Tsunade.

"Yooo, ini kejadian yang sangat membingungkan dan penuh misteri. Kita harus segera mengatasinya," seru seorang pria berambut putih dan berkacamata hitam. Ia berbicara dengan nada nge-reff. Sehingga membuat orang-orang di sana sweatdrop melihatnya.

Naruto menatap sewot pria yang berbicara dengan irama itu. Nama pria itu adalah Killer Bee. Tentu saja Naruto mengenalnya karena Killer Bee adalah gurunya yang pernah mengajarinya untuk mengendalikan Kyuubi di Konoha. Lalu Killer Bee adalah orang yang ditugaskan oleh Minato untuk selalu mengawasi Naruto selama bersekolah di Sora Akademy. Tapi, Naruto tidak tahu kalau sang guru sedang mengawasinya. Yang Naruto tahu bahwa sang guru juga mengajar di Sora Akademy sebagai guru seni selama dua tahun ini.

Kemudian Tsunade memeriksa keadaan ketiga gadis itu dengan ninjutsu medisnya. Semua orang yaitu Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Killer Bee, Mei, Shizune, Naruto, Koneko dan Kabuto memperhatikan Tsunade. Mereka tertarik untuk melihat cara Tsunade memeriksa keadaan pasien-pasiennya itu.

Kedua tangan Tsunade mengeluarkan semacam energi biru yang memancar hanya sebatas pergelangan tangan saja. Itulah jurus untuk mengobati ketiga gadis itu.

Naruto memperhatikan saat Tsunade memeriksa gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. Gadis yang bernama Shion.

Ketika Tsunade membuka sedikit bagian kerah baju Shion itu. Tampaklah sebuah kalung liontin menyembul dari balik baju Shion. Yaitu kalung dengan permata berwarna kuning menyala yang sangat indah.

DEG!

Berdesir hati Naruto tatkala menatap kalung milik Shion itu.

'Kalung permata kuning menyala. Ini sangat tepat untuk petunjuk ketiga yaitu berlian emas menyala. Berlian adalah permata. Emas bisa dikatakan dengan warna kuning. Menyala karena warnanya yang sangat indah. Maka bisa dikatakan begitu. Jadi, gadis ini adalah orang yang termasuk ciri-ciri yang sama pada petunjuk ketiga orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Aku harus memastikannya dan mendekatinya,' gumam Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan suatu petunjuk baru yaitu berlian emas menyala. Tapi, hal ini bakal membuatnya semakin bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade selesai memeriksa tiga gadis itu. Ia berwajah kusut.

"Seperti yang kuduga, mereka memang kehabisan energi kekuatan sihir mereka," sahut Tsunade.

"Apakah mereka akan cepat pulih?" tanya Jiraiya.

Tsunade menoleh ke arah Jiraiya.

"Sepertinya itu membutuhkan dua hari untuk pemulihan tenaga secara maksimal. Itu yang kutahu dari ras wizard," Tsunade berwajah serius."Warna hitam pada sekitar mata itu berarti energi atau tenaga dalam mereka telah terkuras habis karena dihisap secara paksa. Entah apa tujuan pelaku yang telah membuat mereka seperti ini. Mungkin ada maksud tertentu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu itu apa. Namun, yang pasti kita harus cepat bertindak untuk mengatasi masalah ini dan menangkap pelakunya."

"Mungkin pelakunya adalah pemburu penyihir," ungkap Koneko tiba-tiba.

Semua orang menatap ke arah Koneko secara serentak.

"Koneko-san?" Naruto ternganga.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Toujou-san?" tanya Mei.

Koneko menyipitkan matanya yang sayu.

"Ya, karena ketiga korbannya adalah ras wizard. Ada kemungkinan ini adalah pemburu penyihir. Di tempat asalku, pernah terjadi peristiwa seperti ini. Para wizard ditangkap pada saat mereka tertidur. Lalu dibawa ke tempat yang sepi. Mereka dihipnotis kemudian tenaga dalam atau energi kekuatan sihir mereka dihisap sampai habis. Biasanya para pemburu penyihir menggunakan tenaga dalam dan energi penyihir buruannya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihir mereka. Semakin banyak energi yang mereka dapatkan maka mereka akan semakin hebat dan tidak dapat dikalahkan."

Semua orang terdiam mendengar penuturan Koneko itu. Naruto menatap Koneko yang terkesan sangat pintar itu.

"Ada benarnya juga," Tsunade mengangguk-angguk.

"Hm, aku pernah juga mendengar ada seorang penyihir jahat yang memburu para penyihir untuk mendapatkan energi kekuatan mereka. Biasanya energi itu diumpamakan sebagai cakra dalam dunia ras ninja. Tapi, di dalam dunia ras wizard. Cakra disebut Mana," tukas Orochimaru.

"Mana?" kata Naruto dan Jiraiya bersamaan.

"Ya, Mana. Para Witch Hunter, istilahnya. Mereka memburu Mana para penyihir untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka. Seperti yang dikatakan gadis kecil itu," lanjut Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menatap Koneko dengan serius. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. Koneko hanya menyipitkan matanya.

Naruto menatap Koneko dan Orochimaru secara bergantian. Dia bingung.

'Mana? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

SREK!

Tsunade melipat tangan di dada. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, masalah ini biar saya tangani bersama para guru di sini," Tsunade menatap Mei dan Killer Bee."Killer Bee dan Mei. Kalian berdua bawa dua murid itu kembali ke asrama. Ini sudah mau tengah malam. Sebaiknya kalian segera tidur karena besok harus sekolah."

Killer Bee dan Mei mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama."

Killer Bee dan Mei membungkukkan badan. Bersamaan dengan Naruto dan Koneko juga.

Setelah itu, mereka berempat - Naruto, Koneko, Killer Bee, dan Mei - keluar dari UKS itu.

Tinggallah Tsunade dan beberapa guru di sana.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera menyelesaikan semua ini. Terlebih dahulu kita akan mengumpulkan semua murid di aula besok paginya," kata Tsunade kepada para guru itu.

"Iya, Tsunade-sama," para guru mengangguk setuju bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Sasuke berada di tempat yang antah berantah. Sungguh sunyi dan sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini.

Sasuke sedang menutup matanya. Ia berdiri kaku tidak bergerak. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Aniki-chan!"

Karena mendengar suara itu, Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

'Suara itu ...'

"Aniki-chan!"

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat sempurna tatkala menyaksikan ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven seperti dirinya. Umurnya sekitar 5 tahun. Dia sedang digendong dari belakang oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam diikat satu. Umur anak laki-laki berambut hitam diikat satu itu sekitar 6 tahun. Dia seperti Ittachi.

"Aniki-chan, ajari aku jurus ninja yang baru," ucap Sasuke kecil itu.

Ittachi kecil tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, Otouto. Besok aku akan mengajarimu jurus ninja yang baru," jawab Ittachi kecil itu.

"Asyik! Aniki-chan memang baik sekali!" Sasuke kecil memeluk erat leher sang kakak dengan erat dari belakang.

Ittachi kecil terus tersenyum simpul. Dia terus berjalan sambil menggendong Sasuke kecil dengan erat.

Sasuke terdiam menyaksikan semua kejadian di saat ia dan Ittachi kecil dulu. Hingga ada beberapa adegan gambaran kejadian masa kecilnya bersama Ittachi. Pada akhirnya tiba gambaran adegan di mana Ittachi bertarung melawan Zabuza. Semuanya terjadi seperti nyata di depan matanya.

Sasuke terjebak dalam ilusi masa lalu yang dibuat oleh Ittachi untuk menyadarkannya. Bahwa tindakannya untuk membunuh Ittachi adalah keputusan yang amat salah. Padahal Ittachi telah menceritakan bahwa dia tidak bersalah.

BRUK!

Sasuke jatuh dan berlutut di lantai yang gelap gulita itu. Wajahnya sangat syok. Ia menutup matanya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa?" gumam Sasuke yang langsung memegang kepalanya.

SYUIIING!

Seketika itu juga, tempat antah berantah itu kembali menjadi atap sekolah. Suasana malam berangin kencang. Bulan purnama semakin bercahaya terang. Bintang-bintang tidak terlihat.

Sasuke kembali berhadapan dengan Ittachi. Ittachi berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ittachi memandang Sasuke dengan datar.

"Pikirkan lagi niatmu untuk membunuhku, Sasuke. Katakan itu kepada hatimu," kata Ittachi mencoba memberi nasehat kepada Sasuke."Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melawanmu. Aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai adikku yang sangat kusayangi. Walaupun sekarang kau telah menganggapku sebagai musuhmu. Hal yang terpenting adalah aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya kepadamu. Jadi, terserah kepadamu untuk memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Kamu mengerti, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan cepat. Angin pun berdesir dengan kencang.

WHUUUSH!

Di antara daun-daun kering yang beterbangan di atap sekolah itu, Sasuke berlutut dalam keadaan terdiam di tempat.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kini Ittachi telah menghilang begitu saja di depan matanya. Sasuke tidak kaget.

"Ittachi ..." sahut Sasuke memasang wajah yang sayu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo, jumpa lagi di closer. Kali ini telah memasuki chapter 5.**

 **Maaf ya, update-nya terlambat. Soalnya sudah beberapa kali, ceritanya saya hapus. Karena tidak sesuai dengan hati. Karena saya menulis cerita itu sambil mendengarkan musik. Maka saya mencari lagu yang pas untuk cerita ini. Agar saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya.**

 **Cerita di chapter kali ini saya buat ada konflik bahayanya sedikit. Telah muncul serangan yang memburu para murid di Sora Akademy.**

 **Lalu Naruto mendapatkan petunjuk terbaru tentang petunjuk ketiga yaitu berlian emas menyala pada diri Shion. Wah, makin pusing saja Naruto dibuatnya.**

 **Sepertinya cerita ini malah mengarah ke genre harem. Rasanya seperti itu. Karena akan banyak gadis yang akan menjadi sasaran salah perkiraan Naruto untuk mencari gadis yang akan ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersamanya.**

 **Tapi, untuk tema awalnya, persahabatan akan tetap dijalankan. Mereka sedang mencari tahu tentang sesuatu hal.**

 **Apa lagi ya? Ya udah sampai di sini saja.**

 **Please review untuk chapter kali ini.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menunggu closer ini.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Membalas review bagi yang tidak punya akun =**

 **Guest: cerita ini bakal saya update setiap seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali. Update-nya setiap hari Sabtu atau minggu. Itu tergantung saya mendapatkan ide buat kelanjutan ceritanya.**

 **Guest 2: oh, maaf kalau rambut natsu di cerita ini saya buat merah. Ok, bakal saya perbaiki.**

 **Ryoko: maaf jika masalah sasuke sama ittachi cepat selesai di chapter 4. Sebenarnya itu hanya siasat Sasuke saja. Padahal dia masih dendam sama Ittachi. Di chapter kali ini, perseteruan Sasuke dan Ittachi masih berjalan. Sudah baca, kan?**

 **The silent reader: oh maaf, jika masalah sasuke dan ittachi cepat selesai di chapter 4. Sebenarnya belum selesai kok. Sasuke masih dendam sama Ittachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih banyak udah membaca secara silent reader dan memberi review untuk chapter 5 ini.**

 **Please your review again!**


	6. Penyelidikan

Pagi yang cerah di aula Sora Academy. Terlihat semua orang berkumpul di aula tersebut untuk mendengarkan kabar dari Tsunade yang mendadak. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Hari ini saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat penting kepada kalian semua. Bahwa tadi malam ada tiga murid dari ras wizard yang diserang oleh orang yang tak dikenal ..." kata Tsunade langsung pada intinya.

Semua orang kaget mendengarnya. Kecuali Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka tidak kaget akan berita itu. Karena mereka berdua adalah saksi tentang kejadian semalam itu.

Semua orang saling berbisik pelan antara satu sama lainnya.

"Apa? Ada penyerangan di sekolah ini?"

"Yang diserang adalah ras wizard. Sungguh gawat itu."

"Siapa yang menyerang ya? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Sepertinya sekolah ini mendapat ancaman yang serius."

Semuanya bersahut-sahutan. Sehingga membuat keributan kecil dan menggema di aula tersebut.

Tsunade dan para guru segera mengatasi keributan kecil yang menggema di aula tersebut.

"Tenang! Tenang semuanya!" seru Tsunade dengan keras sekali."Kami harap kalian semuanya tenang dulu. Karena masalah ini biar kami yang mengurusnya. Kalian tidak boleh panik ataupun takut."

Semuanya pun terdiam di tempat. Wajah Tsunade menjadi tajam.

"Saya menyarankan saat ini kalian tetap menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya. Lalu ketika malam tiba, salah satu dari kalian harus berjaga untuk melindungi teman-teman sekamar kalian yang tidur. Terutama bagi ras wizard. Saya tekankan bagi ras wizard, kalian jangan tertidur di malam hari. Kalian harus berhati-hati dan bekerja samalah dengan teman-teman sekamar kalian. Jadi, pelaku itu hanya menyerang para wizard agar mendapatkan seluruh Mana kekuatannya. Karena itu, para ras wizard harus mempertahankan kekuatan kalian agar tidak didapatkan oleh pelaku. Lalu kami para guru akan membagi tugas masing-masing untuk melakukan patroli setiap malam agar menemukan siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya di balik penyerangan ini."

Semua orang mengangguk dan menyetujui pendapat Tsunade itu.

"Itu bagus, Tsunade-sama!" sahut Rias yang berasal dari barisan kelas 12-A. Beberapa yang lain tersenyum dan ada juga yang terlihat sinis.

Tsunade melirik Rias. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah itu, semuanya mendengarkan ceramah Tsunade mengenai kronologi kejadian itu. Semuanya mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Di antara semua orang yang berada di aula tersebut, ada beberapa orang yang tersenyum sinis.

'Inilah awal untuk memburu gadis yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Tak lama lagi, aku akan menemukanmu dan merebut batu permata cahaya itu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Closer**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Rabu, 16 September 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petunjuk orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya**

 **Petunjuk keempat : Siput berwujud singa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **Chapter 6: Penyelidikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tugas kelompok yang akan saya berikan kepada kalian adalah membuat prakarya miniatur tentang letak peredaran planet-planet di tatasurya," ujar seorang guru laki-laki berambut perak diikat satu dan berkacamata. Namanya Kabuto. Seorang guru yang mengajar di mata pelajaran Fisika.

Semuanya tercengang, tepatnya di kelas 10-F.

"Membuat prakarya miniatur tentang letak peredaran planet-planet di tatasurya, sensei?" tanya Lucy mengangkat tangannya.

Kabuto menatap Lucy. Ia memegang kacamatanya.

"Benar sekali, Heartfilia-san."

"Waah, asyik! Membuat prakarya!" seru Natsu yang juga ikut mengacungkan tangannya."Sendiri atau berkelompok, Sensei?"

Kabuto mengacungkan dua jarinya yaitu jari tengah dan jari telunjuk, tepat ke arah Natsu.

"Berkelompok. Hanya dua orang saja."

Semuanya menjadi antusias.

"Berkelompok? Hanya dua orang?"

"Asyik tuh. Berpasangan."

"Jadinya kelompok itu ditentukan sendiri atau bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Tidak tahu."

Para penghuni kelas pun menjadi ribut sendiri. Mempermasalahkan tentang pembagian kelompok itu. Membuat Kabuto sweatdrop melihatnya.

"HEI! HEI! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH RIBUT?" sembur Kabuto dengan keras."MASALAH PEMBAGIAN ANGGOTA KELOMPOK, BIAR SAYA YANG MENENTUKANNYA!"

"Yaaaah, kenapa Sensei yang menentukannya?" sahut semua murid itu kecuali Koneko, Killua dan Toushiro.

Kabuto memegang kacamatanya. Ia berwajah datar.

"Ya, supaya adil. Jadi, biar saya yang membaginya sehingga tidak terjadi keributan," Kabuto mengambil sebuah map berwarna biru yang berisi daftar nama penghuni kelas 10-F itu, yang terletak di atas meja.

Lalu Kabuto membacakan daftar nama itu secara acak yang akan dibagi menjadi dua anggota dalam setiap kelompoknya. Semua murid memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, saya mulai menentukan anggota kelompoknya. Kelompok satu yaitu Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia," lanjut Kabuto lagi.

DOOONG!

Wajah Natsu dan Lucy menjadi syok seketika. Pasalnya mereka berdua malah terpilih dalam kelompok satu. Berdua lagi.

Otomatis beberapa orang menertawai mereka berdua. Natsu dan Lucy disangka sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh karena selalu bersama setiap kali ada pembagian kelompok dalam mata pelajaran tertentu. Mereka selalu masuk dalam kelompok yang sama.

"Hahaha, Lucy dan Salamander masuk ke kelompok yang sama lagi," ledek salah satu dari penghuni kelas itu.

Sehingga Natsu memberikan deathglare pada orang yang telah meledeknya itu.

"DIAM KAU! ATAU KUTENDANG KAU KELUAR DARI KELAS INI SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Natsu yang berwajah sewot.

Spontan, orang yang meledek Natsu tadi, menciut di tempat. Wajahnya pucat karena ditatap tajam oleh Natsu.

Lucy yang duduk di sebelah Natsu, hanya menghelakan napas frustasinya.

"Kena kutukan apa sih membuat aku selalu masuk ke kelompok yang sama denganmu, hei Salamander?" kata Lucy lesu sambil melirik Natsu.

Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy. Wajahnya pucat seketika saat Lucy menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Mu-mungkin sudah takdir ya, Lucy," jawab Natsu tertawa cengengesan."Aku rasa begitu."

Lucy memasang wajah yang semakin menggelap.

"Apanya takdir, hah? Aku tidak sudi berkelompok denganmu, tahu."

"Apalagi aku, Lucy. Aku memang tidak mau berkelompok denganmu. Namun, apa daya itu sudah keputusan Kabuto-sensei. Kita tidak dapat mengganggu gugat keputusannya."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya."

"TAPI, AKU TIDAK TERIMA ITU, SALAMANDER!"

Lucy membelit leher Natsu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Membuat napas Natsu menjadi sesak akibat dicekik kuat oleh Lucy yang mengamuk.

Semua orang sweatdrop melihat tingkah Lucy dan Natsu. Sementara Kabuto tetap melanjutkan pembagian kelompok dengan santai. Tanpa mempedulikan Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang bertengkar.

"Kelompok dua yaitu Killua Zoldyck dan Lisanna Strausst."

Mendengar hal itu, Killua hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melipat tangan di atas meja.

"Hm, aku kelompok dengan Lisanna. Bagus juga," gumam Killua yang kelihatan sedikit senang.

Semuanya terus memasang telinga masing-masing dengan teliti. Saat Kabuto terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kelompok ketiga. Hitsugaya Toushiro dengan Sitri Serafall."

Laki-laki berambut putih dengan gaya spike, Toushiro hanya berwajah datar saat namanya disebutkan. Lalu tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat twintail, yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Seorang gadis yang imut seperti dirinya yaitu Serafall.

"Serafall," wajah Toushiro sedikit memerah ketika Serafall melemparkan senyum ke arahnya. Membuat Toushiro membeku sesaat seperti es batu sekarang.

"Kelompok empat yaitu Uzumaki Menma dan Toujou Koneko."

Spontan, Naruto dan Koneko sangat kaget mendengarnya. Ternyata mereka masuk ke dalam kelompok yang sama.

Naruto pun tertawa lebar sambil memandang ke arah Koneko yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hehehe, kita berdua masuk ke kelompok yang sama, Koneko-san."

"Terus?" ucap Koneko tanpa melihat Naruto. Wajahnya sangat datar.

"Ya, aku senang kalau kamu masuk dalam kelompok yang sama denganku. Kita memang ditakdirkan selalu bersama karena kita adalah teman yang baik."

Koneko melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sukses membuat rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Koneko sekarang.

Secara cepat, Koneko memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan agar tidak diketahui oleh Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko tersenyum simpul sendiri.

Kemudian Kabuto terus membacakan pembagian kelompok itu satu persatu. Seisi kelas memperlihatkan ekspresi dan reaksi yang berbeda-beda setelah mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi teman kelompoknya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Kabuto selesai membaginya. Ia pun menutup map itu dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, semua kelompok sudah dibagi secara adil dan rata. Maka saya tekankan lagi, jangan ada yang protes lagi dengan keputusan saya ini. Jadi, tugas prakarya berkelompok ini harus sudah dikumpulkan dua minggu yang akan datang. Kalian harus mengerjakan prakarya miniatur itu dengan baik. Apakah kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti, sensei!" balas semuanya.

"Bagus. Saya senang mendengarnya," Kabuto tersenyum sambil memegang kacamatanya lagi."Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda ini ..."

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Sang guru pun melanjutkan pengajarannya di depan kelas. Semua murid mendengarkannya dengan tampang yang berbeda-beda. Kini pelajaran Fisika mengenai alam semesta disambung kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di UKS sekarang, saat istirahat tiba.

Ada tiga gadis dari jenis ras wizard yang dirawat di UKS itu. Salah satunya ada yang sudah sadar.

Gadis berambut kuning pucat sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Gadis yang bermata ungu. Berwajah datar dan suram. Berkulit putih. Dia sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang erat kalung permata kuning yang terpasang di lehernya. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat twintail.

"Jadi, begitu kejadiannya, Shion," ucap gadis berambut diikat dua itu."Tapi, kamu tidak tahu siapa orang yang menyerap kekuatanmu itu. Padahal kamu sempat melawannya saat kamu terbangun."

Gadis yang berwajah datar itu, hanya mengangguk pelan. Gadis yang bernama Ayaka Shion. Murid yang duduk di kelas 10-A.

"Ya, aku sempat melawannya. Tapi, dia sangat tangguh sehingga dia berhasil membalas semua seranganku. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup oleh tudung jubah hitamnya. Namun, yang pasti dia menyerap semua kekuatanku sampai habis. Aku merasa aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi. Aku menjadi manusia biasa sekarang," jelas Shion yang semakin berwajah suram.

Gadis yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur itu, menatap Shion dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Mata biru gadis berambut pirang diikat twintail itu menyipit tajam. Dia mulai mengerti sekarang tentang kejadian yang menimpa Shion. Berarti di balik penyerangan ini, mungkin ada maksud tertentu. Karena itu dia mencari tahu tentang semua yang terjadi semalam itu.

Lantas Shion mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya ini.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kamu menanyakan tentang aku yang sebenarnya secara detail begitu? Terus kamu terlihat ingin tahu sekali tentang kejadian yang menimpaku semalam itu. Memangnya kamu itu siapa?"

Gadis itu terperanjat ketika ditanya Shion dengan nada yang menyelidiki. Gadis itu hanya tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Hahaha, tidak ada. Aku hanya disuruh oleh ketua klub mading sekolah ini untuk mewawancaraimu. Soalnya para anggota klub mading sekolah ingin membuat berita mengenai kejadian ini."

"Oh, begitu," Shion mengangguk pelan.

"Hahaha, begitulah," gadis itu perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur."Oh iya, aku mau pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas informasinya ya. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Maka gadis aneh itu langsung berlari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar setan begitu. Membuat Shion terbengong-bengong melihatnya ketika gadis itu sudah keluar dari tempat itu.

"Anak yang aneh. Hm, rasanya aku belum pernah melihat anak itu di sekitar sekolah ini. Kira-kira dia dari kelas mana ya? Aku jadi penasaran," gumam Shion pelan. Dia pun berpikir keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut pirang diikat twintail itu tampak menghelakan napasnya ketika berdiri di belakang pintu ruang UKS itu. Dia benar-benar panik tadi karena Shion mulai curiga padanya.

"Haaah, untung aku cepat melarikan diriku sebelum Shion menanyakan hal yang macam-macam tentang siapa diriku yang sebenarnya," gumam gadis itu segera membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

POOOF!

Seketika gadis itu berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Laki-laki yang ternyata Naruto sendiri.

Rupanya Naruto menyamar menjadi gadis berambut pirang diikat twintail supaya bisa mendekati Shion untuk mengorek informasi tentang Shion. Dari data semua informasi yang terekam baik di otaknya terbilang pas-pasan, Naruto menyimpulkan Shion memang cocok dengan petunjuk ketiga itu. Petunjuk ketiga yang tertulis yaitu "berlian emas menyala". Karena Shion mempunyai kalung permata berwarna kuning yang merupakan kalung pemberian dari Ibunya. Itu menurut Naruto sendiri.

'Berlian emas menyala. Petunjuk ketiga itu mengarah pada kalung yang dipakai oleh gadis yang bernama Shion itu. Berlian itu permata. Emas adalah warna kuning. Menyala karena warnanya yang sangat menyilaukan mata,' pikir Naruto sambil memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.'Hm, tapi... Tunggu dulu. Petunjuk keempat, kalau tidak salah tertulis begini. Siput berwujud Singa. Ya, seperti itu. Tapi, apa artinya sih Siput berwujud Singa? Aaah, ada-ada saja. Ini sungguh membuatku sangat bingung.'

Pencarian gadis yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu semakin membingungkan setelah ditambahnya petunjuk keempat itu. Siput berwujud Singa. Sungguh membuat Naruto pusing tujuh keliling untuk memecahkan apa maksud dari "Siput berwujud Singa" itu.

Jadi, apa maksudnya?

Sedang asyik-asyiknya Naruto berpikir keras, muncul seseorang yang menghampirinya. Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Hm, Menma. Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya orang yang ternyata Killua. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat memandang papan kayu yang terpasang di atas pintu. Tertulis di sana, UKS.

Lantas Killua menatap Naruto. Naruto belum sadar juga rupanya. Dia pun terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Killua.

Karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Killua memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan wajah yang sedikit sewot, dia menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Dasar, Naruto aneh!" tukas Killua berjalan santai sambil memasukkan dua tangannya di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Dia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk berpikir keras di dekat pintu ruang UKS.

Killua berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Hingga tatapan mata birunya menangkap sosok di ujung koridor yang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda diikat ponytail dengan gaya awut-awutan. Bermata hijau. Berwajah datar. Berpakaian seragam Sora Akademi. Dia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Killua.

Mereka berdua berpapasan. Killua memandang ke arah gadis itu. Begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

SET!

Tatapan mereka berdua sangat tajam sambil saling lewat antara satu sama lainnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Tampaknya Killua menaruh firasat buruk tentang gadis yang baru dilihatnya itu.

Entahlah apa itu. Namun, yang pasti Killua tetap santai berjalan setelah menatap tajam gadis itu. Gadis itu juga berjalan dengan cueknya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Killua.

'Hm, rasanya aku pernah melihat gadis itu. Tapi, di mana ya?' batin Killua di dalam hatinya sekarang.

Sepertinya Killua mengenal gadis itu.

Jadi, siapakah gadis itu sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm, jadi kapan kita bisa mengerjakan tugas prakarya miniatur tentang planet-planet itu, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat twintail yaitu Serafall.

Orang yang ditanya hanya berwajah datar sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Terserah kamu saja," jawab Toushiro yang masih duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Sedangkan Serafall berdiri di sampingnya.

Serafall bermuka kusut.

"Kok terserah sih?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Gadis itu bengong sebentar di tempat. Lalu sudut perempatan mulai muncul di keningnya.

"Hitsugaya-san, kamu itu kaku sekali sih," Serafall menjadi sedikit kesal."Ayo, tatap aku kalau sedang berbicara denganku! Kenapa kamu memalingkan mukamu seperti itu?"

Suara Serafall menggema keras di kelas hening itu. Hanya ada Toushiro dan Serafall di sana.

SET!

Toushiro melirik ke arah Serafall. Kini Serafall memasang wajah yang merah padam. Kedua pipi Serafall mengembang seperti balon.

"HITSUGAYA-SAN BAKA! KAMU ITU MEMANG SUSAH YA DIAJAK BICARA! HUH, AKU PERGI!" sembur Serafall dongkol setengah mati karena Toushiro tidak menanggapi dirinya dengan serius. Padahal mereka berdua masuk dalam kelompok yang sama. Tapi, Toushiro yang agak tidak peka atau tidak acuh padanya. Membuat Serafall menjadi kesal karena tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Toushiro.

Serafall keluar dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan Toushiro yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Toushiro sendiri juga bingung harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi seorang gadis seperti Serafall. Karena baru pertama kalinya, ia berdekatan dengan seorang gadis.

"Haaah, perempuan itu memang susah dimengerti," ucap Toushiro menghelakan napas panjangnya."Lebih baik aku kembali ke asrama saja."

Maka giliran Toushiro yang keluar dari kelas 10-F itu. Meninggalkan keheningan abadi yang tidak berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah perjalanannya ke asrama, Naruto berjalan sambil berpikir di sepanjang lapangan luas yang berada di antara gedung sekolah dan gedung asrama. Di mana orang-orang juga lalu-lalang di sana sambil ditemani cuaca terik dari sang mentari.

Naruto berjalan dan berjalan dengan bermacam-macam pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang saat ingin memecahkan maksud petunjuk keempat yaitu "Siput berwujud Singa."

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia menabrak seseorang.

BRAK!

Pikiran Naruto buyar. Ia tersentak kaget saat menyadari dirinya menabrak seseorang.

Tapi, seseorang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya, untung tidak jatuh. Karena seseorang itu mampu menyeimbangkan badannya saat hendak jatuh tadi.

Naruto pun berwajah kusut. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu," kata Naruto menatap ke arah orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. Orang yang ternyata seorang gadis.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu dengan nada lembut.

Spontan, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget lagi ketika menatap wajah gadis berambut panjang indigo itu. Pasalnya gadis itu sangat dikenalnya. Gadis itu adalah ...

'Hinata?' batin hati Naruto yang juga terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

Otomatis gadis yang bernama Hinata itu amat mengenalnya. Hinata juga kaget ketika melihat wajah Naruto. Lantas ia tertawa senang karena sudah bertemu dengan Naruto secara langsung di Sora Akademi itu.

"Naruto ...," sahut Hinata dengan wajah berbinar-binar."Ka-kamu juga sekolah di sini juga?"

Naruto berwajah kusut. Ia sangat panik sekarang. Apalagi Hinata menyebut namanya begitu keras di antara orang-orang yang sedang mondar-mandir. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Maaf, kamu salah orang. Aku bukan Naruto. Tapi, Menma!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto cepat-cepat berlari dan meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong-bengong.

"Eh, Menma?" Hinata ternganga."Ti-Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku salah orang. Tapi, apa mungkin dia adalah Naruto? Tapi, wajahnya memang mirip. Bagaimana sih? Kenapa aku jadi ragu begini?"

Hinata membalikkan badannya. Lalu ia menatap ke arah Naruto pergi tadi. Naruto pergi ke arah gedung asrama. Tapi, sosok Naruto tidak terlihat lagi.

Hinata pun terpaku dan terpojok di tengah lapangan yang cukup ramai. Wajahnya diliputi kebingungan besar yang mendadak muncul.

"Aku yakin pasti cowok itu adalah Naruto. Mana mungkin aku salah," tekad Hinata yang sangat serius."Aku akan membuktikannya terlebih dahulu. Aku harus mencarinya."

Maka gadis manis itu langsung berlari ke arah asrama. Ke arah di mana Naruto pergi tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko sedang menyandarkan dirinya di dekat pohon rindang yang berada di belakang sekolah. Pohon rindang yaitu pohon Gingko yang sedang menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang berwarna keemasan. Sama seperti permen lollipop yang kini ia hisap di dalam mulutnya. Permen lollipop yang berwarna kuning keemasan yaitu permen rasa jeruk.

Daun-daun emas menghujani dirinya yang sedang menikmati alam sekitar. Koneko sangat suka menyendiri di tempat sepi dan banyak pohonnya. Karena dia sangat suka dengan alam yang mengingatkannya dengan sesuatu yang berada di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang sangat berdetak. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya menderita selama lima belas tahun ini. Sesuatu yang sangat besar. Entahlah apa itu.

Angin berdesir kencang bertiup menerpa tempat itu. Mempermainkan benda apa saja yang bisa melambai-lambai. Terutama membuat rambut dan pakaian Koneko berkibar-kibar juga ditiup angin. Terasa damai sekali.

Suasana yang sangat menyenangkan bersama sang alam. Alam yang cerah dengan sinar mentari. Mentari sedang tertawa di balik awan-awan berarak. Tertawa ke arah Koneko. Untuk menyemarakkan acara kesendiriannya di waktu istirahat siang ini.

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang yang datang ke arah Koneko. Koneko menyadarinya.

"Aaaaaah!" seru seseorang itu setelah menghentikan larinya tepat di samping Koneko.

Koneko menatap wajah seseorang itu dengan datar. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Naruto tampak sangat terengah-engah. Ia membungkukkan badannya seraya menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas dua pahanya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan sehabis berlari cepat tadi.

Gadis imut itu keheranan melihat Naruto yang kelihatan panik begitu. Koneko mengeluarkan permen lollipop yang sedari tadi diemutnya dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Menma?" tanya Koneko penasaran.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Koneko.

"Oh, ternyata kamu, Koneko-san," ucap Naruto menegakkan badannya lagi dan menghelakan napas leganya."Aaaaaaah, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Koneko berwajah sangat datar.

"Apa benar?"

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ...," Koneko membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o walaupun masih memasang wajah yang datar.

Sejenak Naruto merilekskan badannya dengan cara merentangkan kedua tangannya agak ke belakang. Dia benar-benar capek. Terlihat keringat pun menetes dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya.

Koneko mengemut lollipopnya lagi. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Di mana pohon-pohon Gingko terus menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang kering. Kembali Koneko merasakan kesegaran alam yang terbentang luas ini dengan perasaan yang damai.

Hening.

Sesaat tempat itu hening sekali. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara.

Lalu Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Ia melirik ke arah Koneko.

"Oh iya, Koneko."

"Hm," kata Koneko yang masih mengemut lolliop-nya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Koneko mengeluarkan lollipop dari dalam mulutnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, aku sukanya di sini. Soalnya tenang dan hening," jawab Koneko yang masih berwajah datar."Aku tidak suka keramaian apalagi ribut. Aku suka suasana berangin dan sejuk di bawah pohon seperti ini. Jadinya pikiranku itu terasa lebih lepas dan tidak ada beban sama sekali."

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Oh, begitu."

"Hm, begitulah."

Koneko mengangguk cepat. Naruto ternganga sebentar. Lalu wajahnya sangat berseri-seri begitu bagaikan sinar matahari.

"Ya, memang benar juga. Kalau berada di alam terbuka seperti ini sangat asyik rasanya. Apalagi ditambah ada angin seperti ini dan daun-daun Gingko yang sedang berguguran ini. Jadi, bertambah menyenangkan," ujar Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Lalu tangan kanannya menangkap salah satu daun Gingko yang terbang itu. Ia tersenyum saat memperhatikan daun Gingko yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya.

Koneko memandang Naruto sangat lama. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah. Ia terpesona dengan wajah Naruto yang terlihat berbinar-binar. Apalagi Naruto tidak memakai kacamata lagi. Sehingga tampak kedua mata biru Naruto yang indah bersinar. Apalagi ditambah ada tiga garis di dua pipinya dan memberi kesan imut di wajahnya yang cukup tampan. Membuat Koneko tertarik untuk memandangnya begitu erat.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko. Koneko menyadari Naruto menatap ke arahnya. Buru-buru Koneko memandang ke arah lain. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Naruto yang merasa heran.

"Hm, tidak ada apa-apa," Koneko berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ng, apa benar?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya."Dari tadi aku merasa kamu memandang aku terus."

"Ah, pasti perasaanmu saja. Aku tidak memandangmu, tahu."

"Apa benar?" Naruto tidak percaya.

"Benar, baka!"

Koneko mendelik ke arah Naruto. Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget saat Koneko menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Eh, ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, Koneko-san!" Naruto berwajah pucat.

"Habisnya kamu membuatku kesal sih!"

"Maaf."

"Huh, dasar baka!"

BUAAAK!

Perut Naruto sukses mendapatkan tonjokan manis dari kepalan tangan Koneko. Membuat Naruto kaget plus meringis kesakitan pada perutnya yang sangat perih.

"Aduuuh, Koneko-san!" Naruto memegang perutnya yang sangat sakit akibat ditinju sekuat tenaga oleh Koneko."Kenapa sih kamu malah meninju perutku?"

Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Koneko pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Membuat sudut perempatan muncul di kening Naruto.

"DASAAAAR! KONEKO-SAAAN, JANGAN PERGI!" seru Naruto yang bersusah payah menahan perutnya yang sakit dan berusaha mengejar Koneko yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung sana. Naruto benar-benar kesal melihat gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Rasanya dia ingin memberi hukuman yang berat untuk gadis kasar itu. Geram sekali.

Setelah Naruto dan Koneko pergi dari tempat itu, ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang mengikuti mereka. Seseorang itu mengamati pergerakan Naruto dan Koneko secara sembunyi-sembunyi di balik pohon. Dia hanya tersenyum saat melihat interaksi Naruto dengan Koneko. Dia sedang memegang kacamata bulatnya dengan erat.

"Hm, sedikit lagi Naruto bakal menemukan gadis yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Dengan begitu, gadis itu akan dilindunginya dengan segenap jiwanya. Karena gadis itu sangat berhubungan dengan keluarga Naruto," ungkap pria itu yang ternyata adalah Kabuto."Semakin dekat saja. Kamu akan semakin dekat dengannya, Naruto. Berusahalah mencari potongan demi potongan ciri-ciri gadis itu. Namun, yang pasti gadis itu bukanlah teman lamamu. Melainkan gadis yang lain."

Setelah berkata pada dirinya sendiri, Kabuto pun melesat pergi. Dia menghilang begitu saja dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo berjalan gontai di koridor asrama perempuan. Wajahnya bertekuk lesu. Kedua matanya yang kelihatan sayu. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Seseorang berpapasan dengannya dari arah yang berlawanan. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda dan bermata hijau emerald. Ia pun keheranan saat menyadari gadis berambut indigo itu lewat di sampingnya.

"Eh?" Sakura ternganga saat Hinata lewat begitu saja. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sehingga dia tidak tahu ada Sakura yang juga berjalan ke arahnya.

Segera saja Sakura menoleh dan memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Hinata menoleh ke arah asal suara. Terlihat Sakura datang mendekatinya.

"Sa-Sakura?!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu kelihatan seperti orang galau begitu?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Raut muka Hinata bertambah kusut. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Ta-tadi, aku berjumpa dengan Naruto di sekolah ini."

Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-apa? Naruto juga sekolah di sini?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Ta-tapi, dia mengaku kalau dia bukanlah Naruto. Tapi, namanya Menma. Katanya aku salah orang."

Sekali lagi Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"A-Apa? Dia mengaku sebagai Menma?"

Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk. Sakura pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Pasti dia adalah Naruto. Apa di dua pipinya ada tanda tiga garis?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Hinata mengangguk. Membuat kedua mata Sakura menajam.

"Hm, pasti dia adalah Naruto," Sakura tersenyum simpul."Aku akan menelepon Minato-Ojisan untuk menanyakan apakah Naruto mempunyai misi di sekolah ini. Sebentar Hinata, aku akan menelepon dulu."

Secara langsung Sakura mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku roknya. Lalu ia mencari nomor yang akan dihubungi. Hinata memperhatikannya.

Tak lama kemudian, sambungan komunikasi pun terhubung. Sakura tertawa senang saat mendengar suara Minato yang berasal dari speaker ponselnya.

 **["Halo."]**

"Halo," jawab Sakura."Minato-Ojisan, ini aku Haruno Sakura."

 **["Oh, Sakura. Ya, ada apa?"]**

Sakura tersenyum penuh misteri.

"A-ano, aku ingin menanyakan soal Naruto ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantin sekolah saat ini, sangat ramai dan berisik. Apalagi ditambah sahut-sahutan dari beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara. Menambah riuh rendah semarak gegap gempita di balik suasana yang begitu menyenangkan.

Di antara orang-orang yang asyik makan siang bersama, tampak ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul dalam satu meja. Orang-orang yang berasal dari kelas 10-F itu. Mereka adalah Lucy, Natsu, Gray dan Erza.

Mereka berempat sedang makan siang dengan lahapnya. Mereka juga berbicara dengan serius. Terutama Erza, Gray dan Lucy. Sementara Natsu sedang asyik makan tanpa ikut berbicara dengan ketiga temannya itu.

"Jadi, malam ini kita harus begadang, Erza?" tanya Lucy memasang wajah yang serius.

"Ya, begitulah, Lucy," jawab Erza dengan sikap yang tenang."Sesuai dengan apa yang disarankan oleh kepala sekolah. Para ras wizard harus begadang dan tidak ada yang boleh tidur. Sebab pemburu penyihir itu masih berkeliaran saat ini. Kita tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Namun, yang pasti kita harus waspada. Jangan sampai pelaku itu mengincar kekuatan kita juga. Karena itu kita harus bekerja sama dengan dua teman sekamar kita yang bukan dari ras wizard."

Lucy mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Seketika wajahnya suram begitu.

"Tapi, aku kasihan sama Lisanna. Dia malah menjadi korban dari pemburu penyihir itu. Aku tidak menyangka dia yang menjadi target pertama dari pelaku itu," sahut Lucy.

Erza dan Gray saling pandang. Lalu mereka menatap Lucy bersama-sama.

Gray tersenyum simpul.

"Lucy, tenang saja. Kita akan menangkap siapa pelaku yang telah membuat teman kita itu sengsara. Kalau bisa kita akan memberinya hukuman yang sangat berat biar dia kapok," kata Gray menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka bebas.

"Ya, Lucy. Kita akan memburunya habis-habisan di malam ini. Ayo, kita bekerja sama untuk menangkapnya," Erza memajukan tangannya ke arah Lucy.

Lucy yang duduk berhadapan dengan Erza, dia terpana menatap tangan Erza itu. Seketika ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo!" Lucy menyambut tangan Erza dengan senang hati.

"Aku juga," Gray meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Erza dan Lucy yang saling terkait.

Mereka pun tersenyum bersama. Lalu Natsu juga menyadarinya.

"Eh, aku juga ikut dong!" sembur Natsu yang juga meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Gray."Ngomong-ngomong, barusan kalian membicarakan apa sih? Aku tidak tahu."

Ketiga orang itu menatap ke arah Natsu dengan aneh. Membuat Natsu bengong di tempat.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Kalau nggak ngerti. Jangan ikut-ikutan dong, Salamander. Kamu itu telat, tahu!" Lucy mendorong Natsu hingga Natsu terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya.

BRAAAK!

Laki-laki berambut merah muda pun terkapar di lantai sambil mengeluh kesakitan pada punggungnya. Semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya.

Saat itu juga, wajah Natsu memerah padam. Sudut perempatan muncul di keningnya.

"APA-APAAN KAU, LUCY? KENAPA KAU MALAH MENDORONGKU SEPERTI ITU? DASAAAAR!" teriak Natsu menggelegar di tempat itu. Emosinya meledak bagaikan kompor gas yang meledak.

Semua orang pun bengong melihat Lucy dan Natsu yang bertengkar adu mulut. Suasana kantin pun hening. Hanya terdengar suara Lucy dan Natsu yang sangat keras.

Di antara orang-orang yang menonton perang adu mulut antara Lucy dan Natsu, ada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum licik sambil mengamati tiga target yang akan diburunya nanti malam. Tiga target yang merupakan dari ras wizard.

'Khukhukhu, kalian bertigalah target yang akan kuburu di malam ini. Bersiaplah para wizard,' batin seseorang itu yang sedang asyik makan siang dengan tenang di kantin tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 6 update!**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya.**

 **Maaf ya jika kelanjutan cerita ini sangat lama saya tunda penulisannya karena tidak ada ide sama sekali saat melanjutkan. Jadi, saya tunda dan tunda hingga tanpa terasa udah empat bulan berlalu. Wah, lama banget ya.**

 **Ya, udah. Makanya saya lanjut aja nih cerita. Daripada membuatmu penasaran, mending saya lanjutin.**

 **Rencananya cerita ini hanya tamat sampai 15 chapter aja. Nggak panjang-panjang amat kok. Setelah Naruto menemukan siapa sebenarnya gadis yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu, maka musuh sebenarnya akan muncul di akhir cerita. Nggak lama lagi kok.**

 **Oke, terima kasih udah fav, fol, review, membaca dan singgah hanya numpang lewat aja di cerita ini.**

 **Saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat nantinya.**

 **Setelah ini, mungkin saya akan jarang aktif. Tapi, bukan berarti saya itu hiatus. Mungkin lebih tepatnya semi hiatus. Karena kendala tidak ada paket internet untuk mempublish semua cerita, makanya mungkin saya update cerita ini sering-sering saja jika ada paket internet tersedia di hp saya.**

 **Ingat, saya membuat cerita ini melalui hp. Bukan komputer.**

 **Tertanda ...**

 **Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Jumat, 18 September 2015. Pada pukul 14.55 P.M**

 **Berminat mereview cerita ini?**


	7. Perlawanan

**Sebelum membaca, saya menjawab review dulu di bawah ini:**

 **JumAwan: Hmmm.. Mistery... Siput berwujud singa? Hmmm mungkin lebih mengarah ke character yang Tsundere #mikir_dengangayaLawliet.. :v**

 **Akeno?**

 **Aha pokoknya ini fic bagus... Rumit tapi enak jalan ceritanya**

 **Dan Naruto keren. Dia agag Smart... Siiipp dahhh... fav yeee**

 **Saya: Terima kasih atas review-nya ya.**

 **Hm, siput berwujud singa. Ya, bisa menunjuk pada karakter tsundere. Akeno? Mungkin bisa saja. Silahkan favorit ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fitria: Lanjut. ..**

 **Saya: Ok, ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Laras781: Lanjut**

 **Saya: Terima kasih atas review-nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KOMENTAR SAYA:**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas review kamu sebagai tanda partisipasi untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Biarpun sepi review, hal itu tidak akan membuat semangat saya hilang untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat.**

 **Ganbatte!**

 **Teruskan bacaanmu di bawah ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Closer**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Jumat, 18 September 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Perlawanan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **'Khukhukhu, kalian bertigalah target yang akan kuburu di malam ini. Bersiaplah para wizard,' batin seseorang itu yang sedang asyik makan siang dengan tenang di kantin tersebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang mencekam. Malam yang sangat sepi dan hening di Sora Akademi. Sekolah di mana para manusia dari berbagai jenis ras belajar bersama-sama. Saling berinteraksi seperti orang biasa tanpa menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mereka dituntut untuk tidak saling menonjolkan kekuatan yang dimiliki masing-masing. Mereka dituntut untuk saling dekat dan mempererat rasa persahabatan di antara satu sama lainnya. Untuk mencapai perdamaian dunia tanpa ada peperangan.

Tapi, di malam tak biasa ini. Semua orang saling berjaga untuk melindungi para wizard yang akan diburu oleh pemburu penyihir. Mereka saling bekerja sama dan bahu membahu. Para guru juga sudah ditugaskan berpatroli di setiap titik tempat penjagaan yang ditentukan oleh kepala sekolah yaitu Tsunade. Semuanya tidak tidur semalaman suntuk. Demi menangkap pelaku sebenarnya yang telah menyerang tiga gadis wizard itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, terlihat di kamar nomor 39 yaitu kamar di mana Naruto dan teman-temannya yang juga berjaga. Toushiro, Killua dan Natsu yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Sementara Naruto berdiri di dekat jendela kaca bening yang ditutupi oleh gorden berwarna biru.

Keempat laki-laki itu tetap waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar walaupun kelihatan santai begitu. Namun, di antara mereka ada yang tidak melek yaitu si Natsu.

Kedua mata Natsu sudah memerah. Beberapa kali dia menguap panjang. Tampaknya kantuk berat sudah menyerang dirinya.

Lalu Naruto melirik Natsu. Wajahnya sewot karena mendapati Natsu yang sudah tertidur.

"Grok! Grok!" Natsu malah mengorok dengan suara yang amat keras. Kepalanya bersandar pada kepala sofa.

Naruto pun berjalan cepat dan menjitak kepala Natsu.

CTAAAK!

Natsu terbangun dan memegang kepalanya yang telah mengeluarkan benjolan sebesar telur ayam.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kamu malah memukul kepalaku, Menma?" keluh Natsu yang berwajah sewot.

"Habisnya kamu malah tertidur. Kita sudah sepakat untuk begadang di malam ini, kan?" sembur Naruto berwajah merah padam."Memangnya kamu itu berasal dari ras apa?"

Natsu cemberut sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Ras wizard," kata Natsu.

"Hm, wizard ya?" ucap Killua yang duduk santai."Berarti kamu yang harus kami lindungi, Natsu. Karena itu yang disarankan sama kepala sekolah."

"Benar," Toushiro mengangguk cepat.

Natsu menatap Toushiro dan Killua bergantian.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, kalau kalian berdua, kalian berasal dari ras apa?"

Toushiro menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ya? Hm, aku ini ras peri," jawab Toushiro langsung.

"Ng, kalau aku ...," Killua berwajah kusut."Aku ras manusia."

"Manusia?" ujar Toushiro, Natsu dan Naruto kompak.

"Iya," Killua mengangguk cepat.

"Jika kamu ras manusia, berarti apakah kamu juga mempunyai kekuatan khusus, Killua? Yang aku tahu, hanya orang-orang terpilih yang memiliki kekuatan khusus yang masuk ke sekolah ini," Natsu penasaran.

Killua menatap Natsu. Ia melipat tangan di dada.

"Tentu saja aku mempunyai kekuatan khusus," tukas Killua.

"Kekuatan apa?" Natsu bertanya lagi.

"Listrik."

"Oh ... Kalau kamu, Toushiro? Kekuatanmu apa?" Natsu mengerling ke arah Toushiro.

"Kekuatanku adalah es," jawab Toushiro.

Natsu manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau aku, kekuatan khususku adalah api. Berarti aku dikelilingi oleh dua orang yang hebat-hebat," Natsu memandang ke arah Naruto."Menma, giliranmu. Katakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Naruto tersentak kaget saat dirinya ditatap oleh ketiga temannya. Ia pucat seketika.

"Eh, tentang aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kamu Menma," Natsu manggut-manggut.

Naruto kelihatan ragu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm ... aku ... aku ..."

"Apaan sih? Kok aku-aku terus, Menma?" keluh Killua yang sewot.

Naruto tertawa ngeles. Dia agak gugup. Dia tidak mau seseorang pun mengetahui dia adalah ninja. Ini semua karena perintah dari orang tuanya. Apalagi Naruto sedang dalam melaksanakan misi khusus sendirian.

"Hehehe, te-tentu saja aku ini adalah ras manusia. Aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun."

Ketiga temannya ternganga habis.

"Hah, masa kamu tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun, Menma?" kata Natsu.

"Hehehe, itu benar," Naruto tertawa ngeles.

Semuanya ternganga lagi saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

Hening.

Suara Natsu yang terdengar untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hei, jika kamu manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun. Kenapa kamu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana caranya kamu akan melindungi teman-teman sekamarmu ini, Menma? Apalagi aku adalah ras wizard. Jadi, akan ada dua orang yang harus dilindungi oleh Toushiro dan Killua. Bagaimana ini ..."

Belum sempat Natsu melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam kaca jendela kamar dengan cepat.

PRAAANG!

Akibatnya kaca pun pecah berkeping-keping. Keempat laki-laki itu kaget setengah mati akan serangan yang kini meluncur tepat ke arah ...

BETS! WRRRR!

Sebuah benang tak terlihat berhasil membelit tubuh Natsu. Natsu menyadarinya.

"Eh?!" Natsu kaget. Ia pun tertarik oleh sesuatu yang membelit tubuhnya itu.

WHUUUSH!

Si bocah berambut merah muda itu pun terseret keluar dengan gerakan seperti kilat. Naruto dan keduanya terperanjat.

"NATSU!" teriak Killua. Ia langsung melompat dan menangkap tubuh Natsu.

GREP!

Natsu berhasil ditahan oleh Killua. Toushiro dan Naruto segera berlari, ikut menahan Natsu agar tidak terseret keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Toushiro menggeram sambil berusaha menarik Natsu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Killua yang memasang wajah garangnya.

"Ini pasti orang yang ingin mengincar para wizard. Target selanjutnya adalah Natsu," ungkap Naruto cepat.

"Apa?" Killua membulatkan matanya.

"A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan, teman-teman? Na-Napasku sesak karena dibelit sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ...," Natsu tampak terengah-engah.

"Biar aku yang memotong sesuatu yang telah membelit Natsu itu," Killua berwajah serius."Tahan sebentar Natsu, teman-teman."

"Baiklah, Killua!" Toushiro mengangguk.

"Kamu akan memotongnya dengan apa, Killua?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan.

Killua hanya tersenyum simpul,"Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Sang pembunuh bayaran itu mulai bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu. Killua menjauhkan dua tangannya dari Natsu. Sementara Naruto dan Toushiro tetap berusaha menahan Natsu yang semakin diseret oleh seseorang. Entah darimana seseorang itu menarik Natsu dengan serangan benang andalannya.

Kedua mata biru Killua menajam. Wajah Killua menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Dari jari-jari tangannya, mulai muncul cakar-cakar yang panjang dan tajam. Sangat membuat Naruto dan Toushiro kaget saat menyaksikannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Killua segera melayangkan dua tangannya membentuk tanda silang.

CRAAASH!

Benang yang tak terlihat itu berhasil diputuskan oleh cakar jari-jari tangan Killua yang tajam bagaikan pisau. Sehingga membuat Natsu terbebas dari ikatan benang yang mematikan itu.

BRUK!

Natsu jatuh terduduk. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di lantai. Naruto dan Toushiro bernapas lega jika Natsu berhasil diselamatkan.

"Natsu, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Naruto yang bertanya.

Natsu melirik Naruto. Wajahnya kusut begitu.

"Ya, a-aku tidak apa-apa, Menma. Terima kasih."

WHUUUSH!

Benang yang terputus tadi, kemudian bergerak keluar dari jendela dengan cepat. Menyisakan benang yang kini terlepas dari tubuh Natsu dan jatuh ke lantai.

Killua berlari dan melompati jendela kaca yang sudah pecah. Toushiro menyadarinya.

"KILLUA, KAMU MAU KEMANA?" teriak Toushiro yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Di mana Killua sudah berlutut di tanah.

Killua menoleh sebentar ke arah atas, tepatnya Toushiro yang berada di lantai dua.

"Aku akan mengejar pelaku yang menyerang Natsu tadi. Jadi, jangan ikuti aku. Jaga Natsu dan Menma. Kamu mengerti, Toushiro?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Killua segera berlari mengejar seseorang yang telah kabur ke arah hutan yang gelap. Toushiro memandangi kepergian Killua dengan perasaan yang sangat panik.

"Toushiro, ada apa?"

Laki-laki berbadan pendek itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang bertanya. Ia berwajah sangat cemas.

"Killua pergi sendiri mengejar seseorang yang menyerang Natsu tadi."

"A-APA?!" kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

Sedangkan Natsu masih terengah-engah. Akibat dibelit benang yang tak terlihat tadi, sebagian kekuatannya sedikit tersedot melalui benang tadi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali sehingga dia tidak mampu untuk berdiri. Sepertinya benang itu digunakan seseorang sebagai alat penghantar untuk menghisap kekuatan para wizard. Entah siapa yang mengirimnya. Namun, yang pasti saat ini keadaan semakin gawat. Semua ini harus dihentikan sekarang juga.

SREK!

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Ia langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Toushiro.

Begitu dekat di samping Toushiro, Naruto berwajah serius.

"Toushiro, biar aku yang mengejar Killua. Kamu jaga Natsu. Jangan sampai pemburu penyihir itu menyerangnya lagi."

Kedua mata Toushiro membulat sempurna saat mendengarnya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

SYAAAT!

Naruto melompat keluar dari jendela dengan cepat diiringi teriakan Toushiro yang sangat menggelegar.

"MENMA, JANGAN GEGABAH!"

Namun, terlambat. Naruto sudah berlari kencang secepat kilat ke arah hutan. Di mana Killua mengejar pelaku yang telah menyerang Natsu tadi.

Wajah Naruto berubah sangat serius. Kedua matanya menajam. Seketika sesuatu yang berdetak terdengar dari dalam tubuhnya. Membangunkan seekor makhluk yang kini bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Seekor makhluk yang sangat besar. Ia merasakan energi kegelapan yang berpusat di sekitar hutan. Energi kegelapan yang sangat kuat.

 **["Naruto ..."]**

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara berat yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kyuubi?!"

 **["Aku merasakan energi kegelapan yang sangat gelap tak jauh dari hutan. Energi kegelapan yang tak biasa."]**

"Energi kegelapan yang tak biasa?"

 **["Ya, aku dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Kamu harus menghentikan energi kegelapan itu. Kalau tidak, energi itu bisa menghancurkan tempat ini dalam sekejap saja."]**

"A-APA?!"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna. Ia terus berlari menyusuri semak-semak yang menuju ke hutan yang mengelilingi Sora Academy.

Si musang berwarna orange dan bermata merah itu, menyipitkan matanya sambil duduk bersila di suatu tempat yang gelap.

 **["Ya, kamu harus segera menyelamatkan temanmu yang bernama Killua itu."]**

"Tapi ...," wajah Naruto kelihatan kusut."Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kekuatanku pada siapapun. Ini perintah dari orang tuaku, Kyuubi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyuubi tersenyum.

 **["Jangan khawatir. Kita akan hanya mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Jika temanmu tidak bisa menghadapinya lagi, maka kamu harus segera keluar untuk membantu temanmu itu. Kamu mengerti, kan?"]**

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk tegas.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Kyuubi."

Maka Naruto pun langsung melompat ke atas sebuah pohon rindang. Lalu ia melompat dari atas pohon ke pohon yang lain. Dengan begitu, dia bisa dengan cepat mengejar Killua yang kini sudah pergi semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di gedung sekolah sudah dipenuhi beberapa orang yang sedang berjaga-jaga di berbagai sudut wilayah Sora Academy tersebut. Sesuai dengan instruksi kepala sekolah yaitu Tsunade, beberapa orang sudah berpatroli sejak malam tiba. Hingga sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahaya yang menyerang.

DHUAAAR!

Mendadak terjadi ledakan besar yang membubung tinggi di udara, asalnya dari gedung asrama bagian murid perempuan.

Karena ledakan itu, mengundang perhatian para orang yang berpatroli sehingga meninggalkan tempat berjaga masing-masing.

"Apa itu?"

"Ada penyerangan tiba-tiba di gedung asrama murid perempuan."

"Gawat!"

"Harus kita ke sana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi."

"Hubungi kepala sekolah sekarang juga."

"Baik."

Salah satu dari mereka langsung pergi menuju gedung asrama para guru, yang berada di samping kanan gedung sekolah Sora Academy. Untuk memberitahukan Tsunade yang juga berjaga di samping sekolah tersebut.

Suasana semakin gawat dan menegangkan.

Inilah siasat seseorang untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu. Lewat penyerangan terhadap ras wizard. Sebab, informasi mengatakan orang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu, berasal dari ras wizard. Tapi, entah itu benar atau tidak. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Kini penyerangan itu sudah berlangsung. Hal ini mereka lakukan agar mengetahui siapa yang memiliki energi kekuatan batu permata cahaya itu lewat menghisap kekuatan para wizard. Dengan begitu, jika orang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu ditemukan, bisa langsung dibunuh saat itu juga. Jadi, batu permata cahaya bisa diambil dari orang itu.

Malam semakin larut. Langit yang sangat gelap gulita. Tidak ada bintang ataupun bulan yang tampak muncul di langit. Angin tidak bertiup. Tapi, suasana sangat dingin sekarang.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di pusat ledakan yang terjadi tadi, tepatnya di kamar nomor 53. Kamar asrama perempuan yang diisi oleh anak kelas 10-F yaitu Koneko, Serafall, Lucy dan Erza. Kamar yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Tampak banyak orang yang menyemut di depan kamar nomor 53 itu, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Semuanya sudah bercampur aduk. Lalu Mei selaku penjaga asrama perempuan sangat menyayangkan kejadian ini. Untung Lucy dan Erza yang menjadi target pemburu penyihir kali ini, berhasil digagalkan oleh Koneko dan Serafall. Berkat kerja sama mereka yang kompak dalam melawan seseorang yang menyerang dengan menggunakan sebuah benang. Hingga terjadilah pertarungan sebentar dengan menggunakan kekuatan. Kekuatan sihir yang dahsyat dari Erza langsung menghantam habis benang-benang yang menyerang teman-temannya. Hingga terjadilah ledakan yang dahsyat di luar gedung asrama perempuan.

Setelah terjadi ledakan itu, Koneko langsung melompati jendela kaca yang sudah hancur lebur akibat serangan benang-benang tak kasat mata itu. Koneko bermaksud mengejar pelaku serangan yang telah menyerang Lucy dan Erza. Sementara Serafall, Lucy dan Erza sedang terduduk lemas di atas sofa di dalam kamarnya. Beberapa murid perempuan juga berada di sana untuk melihat langsung keadaan mereka.

Ada Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Rias, dan beberapa gadis lainnya. Lalu ada gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail dan bermata ungu, yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS Sora Akademy. Namanya Himejima Akeno.

Akeno sedang memeriksa keadaan jendela kaca yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Ia menemukan seutas benang tipis yang mengkilat karena tertimpa cahaya lampu. Nyaris tidak terlihat. Benang yang sangat tipis seperti kaca.

"Hm, benang apa ini ya? Tipis sekali. Lebih tipis dari benang-benang biasa," gumam Akeno memperhatikan benang itu dengan seksama.

Di saat Akeno yang sedang berpikir di dekat jendela, Rias berdiri sambil mengamati beberapa orang yang menanyakan keadaan penghuni kamar nomor 53 itu. Lucy, Serafall, dan Erza yang masih tampak kelelahan. Lucy yang menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar dari beberapa gadis itu.

Di samping itu, juga ada gadis berambut hitam panjang tergerai yang tampak kebingungan mencari seseorang. Gadis itu adalah Kuroka. Ia mencari sosok adiknya yang tidak terlihat di sekitar kamar ini.

'Aneh, mana Koneko? Kenapa dia tidak tampak di sini? Atau jangan-jangan dia ...,' batin Kuroka yang langsung panik sendiri.

Segera saja Kuroka berlari tergesa-gesa keluar kamar itu dan menerobos kerumunan yang terus bermunculan di mulut pintu kamar nomor 53 itu.

"Permisi, numpang lewat!" sahut Kuroka cukup keras saat menerobos kerumunan itu. Beberapa orang pun memberikan dia jalan dengan senang hati. Sehingga ada beberapa orang yang mengenal Kuroka, terheran-heran melihat Kuroka yang pergi terburu-buru begitu. Di antaranya adalah Ophis.

Ophis, gadis berambut panjang hitam dan bermata hitam. Pandangannya sangat datar saat memandangi kepergian Kuroka yang sudah jauh di ujung koridor lantai tiga ini. Dia adalah teman sekelasnya Kuroka. Dia berdiri di antara kerumunan tersebut.

'Kuroka, kenapa dia kelihatan terburu-buru begitu ya? Hm ...,' batin Ophis di dalam hatinya.

Lalu Ophis mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kamar nomor 53 itu. Semua orang masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hingga sampai sang kepala sekolah beserta beberapa guru lainnya pun datang untuk mengecek keadaan kamar nomor 53 itu.

Semua orang memberikan jalan buat kepala sekolah dan guru-guru agar leluasa masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa hambatan. Lalu sang kepala sekolah beserta guru-guru pun langsung menghampiri para korban. Beberapa orang lainnya memilih menjauh dan berdiri di samping sofa yang diduduki para korban.

Tsunade dan beberapa guru lainnya berdiri tegak di hadapan para korban. Para korban yaitu Lucy, Erza dan Serafall. Ya, merekalah yang berada dalam ledakan tadi. Sementara satu penghuni kamar yaitu Koneko, entah pergi kemana setelah ledakan tadi.

Sang kepala sekolah menatap intens wajah para korban satu persatu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Lucy yang menjawabnya,"Begini, Tsunade-sama ..."

Maka Lucy menceritakan semua yang terjadi dari awal sampai akhir kepada Tsunade. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BLAAAR!

Di hutan yang gelap, tak jauh dari Sora Akademy. Terdengar suara ledakan kecil yang cukup menggetarkan tanah.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Ternyata telah terjadi pertarungan antara Killua dan orang yang telah menyerang Natsu. Orang yang memakai jubah hitam dan tudung jubah hitam menutupi kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Penampilannya sangat kontras dengan warna kegelapan malam.

BLAAAR! BLAAAR! BLAAAAAR!

Benang-benang tak terlihat terus meluncur ke arah Killua. Killua menghindari setiap serangan itu dengan gesit. Sehingga serangan benang-benang tadi melewati Killua dan mengenai tanah sehingga terjadilah ledakan kecil yang cukup menggetarkan tanah.

HUP!

Killua melompat salto dan mendarat di tanah sambil mengambil posisi berlutut yang keren.

Dengan wajah yang garang dan menakutkan, dia melototi orang.

"HEI, KATAKAN SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA? KENAPA KAU MALAH MENYERANG RAS WIZARD? KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGHABISIMU!" seru Killua dengan sangat keras.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Membuat Killua geram melihatnya.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" Killua menggeram dan mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya dikelilingi percikan-percikan listrik.

SYAAAT!

Tiba-tiba Killua sudah menghilang dari tempat ia berpijak tadi. Sekarang ia sudah melesat seperti kilat tanpa terlihat sedikitpun. Ia sudah bergerak cepat sambil melayangkan tangannya tepat ke arah dada kiri orang itu.

WHUUUSH! DAP!

Tangan Killua berhasil ditahan oleh benang. Benang itu membelit tangan Killua dengan kuat. Sehingga tangan Killua yang nyaris mencapai dada kiri orang itu, berhasil ditahan oleh benang seperti kaca itu.

Killua kaget plus meringis kesakitan karena tangannya teriris oleh benang yang membelit seperti terkena irisan silet. Sehingga menimbulkan goresan yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Benang pun bergerak sendiri dan melempar Killua ke sembarangan tempat. Killua pun terlempar cukup jauh dari lokasi pertarungan.

WHUUUUSH!

Killua terbang dan mendarat di tanah dengan keras.

BRUAAAK!

Ketika Killua mendarat, terjadi kepulan debu yang cukup banyak akibat efek jatuh Killua. Punggung Killua yang duluan mendarat di tanah.

"Ukh," Killua meringis kesakitan pada punggungnya dan tangan kanannya yang telah dipenuhi goresan panjang yang mengeluarkan darah. Keadaannya cukup baik. Itu terbukti di saat Killua masih mampu bangkit berdiri.

WHUUUSH!

Orang berjubah hitam tadi muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Killua. Dari lengan jubah hitamnya, keluarlah sebuah jarum berukuran sangat besar.

Killua menyadarinya. Orang berjubah hitam itu menyeringai sambil menggerakkan jarum berukuran besar tanpa memegangnya. Jarum berukuran besar itu bergerak dengan sendirinya ke arah Killua.

Sebelum itu terjadi, muncul seseorang yang bergerak secepat kilat dan langsung menyeruduk orang berjubah hitam itu.

BETS!

Orang berjubah hitam itu kaget akan kedatangan seseorang yang telah menyeruduknya. Sehingga mereka sama-sama terjatuh ke tanah.

BRUUUK!

Jarum besar yang melayang-layang sendiri tadi, jatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

Tudung jubah hitam yang menutupi kepala orang yang telah melawan Killua itu, terlepas ketika terjatuh. Posisinya berada di bawah seseorang yang telah menyeruduknya. Seseorang yang telah menyeruduknya itu adalah Naruto sendiri.

Sedangkan Naruto berada di atas orang yang telah diseruduknya. Naruto sungguh kaget ketika melihat orang yang kini terbaring di atas tanah tersebut.

'Eh, seorang gadis?' batin Naruto yang tercengang.

Ya, dia seorang gadis. Berambut merah muda awut-awutan diikat ponytail. Bermata hijau. Wajahnya sangat datar.

Mereka terdiam sebentar dalam posisi seperti itu. Membuat Killua juga ikut terdiam melihatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menampar pipi Naruto dengan kuat.

PLAAAK!

Pipi Naruto sukses tercetak bekas tamparan tangan yang sangat memerah. Naruto pun terkapar di tanah sebentar.

"DASAR, LAKI-LAKI MESUM!" ujar gadis itu dengan rona merah yang hinggap di dua pipinya. Setelah itu, ia melompat tinggi ke udara dan menghilang begitu saja.

Killua menjadi bengong di tempat. Sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepalanya karena menyaksikan kejadian konyol tadi.

Pertarungan pun berakhir dengan tidak jelas ketika Naruto datang. Tapi, Killua bernapas lega karena ada teman yang membantunya. Sekaligus merasa kesal sedikit karena Naruto malah datang untuk membantunya padahal dia sudah menyuruh Toushiro dan Naruto untuk menjaga Natsu. Apa boleh buat, sudah kepalang basah. Naruto sudah berhasil mengikutinya sampai di sini.

Naruto pun bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang sakit akibat tamparan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Ia terduduk sebentar di tanah.

"Huh, dasar! Pipiku jadi sakit begini. Tamparannya sangat kuat sekali seperti tamparan super kuatnya Sakura saja," gerutu Naruto yang berwajah sewot."Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu ya? Kenapa dia malah menyerang ras wizard? Aku tidak habis pikir."

Naruto yang terus menggerutu. Dia sibuk berpikir untuk menebak siapa gadis yang telah menyerang ras wizard. Lalu Killua pun datang menghampirinya.

"Aku mengenalnya. Namanya Machi," jawab Killua yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto. Seakan-akan tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Killua.

"Machi? Kamu mengenalnya, Killua?"

"Ya," Killua mengangguk.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia menyerang ras wizard?"

Killua terdiam sebentar. Air mukanya berubah sangat serius.

"Machi adalah anggota kelompok mafia yang bernama Genei Ryodan. Kelompok yang suka mencuri benda-benda yang berharga dan bernilai tinggi. Aku mengenal mereka karena aku sudah sering bertemu dengan mereka ketika di kota Yorkshin. Lalu Machi juga sudah muncul di sini dan menyamar menjadi murid Sora Academy ini, berarti ada salah satu dari anggota Genei Ryodan yang juga menyamar menjadi murid atau guru di sini. Mereka pasti mencari seseorang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya ikut membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia sangat kaget akan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Killua barusan.

"Jadi, ini berarti mereka mengincar orang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu?" tanya Naruto menatap Killua dengan serius.

Killua mengangguk,"Karena itu, mereka menyerang ras wizard. Diperkirakan orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu, berasal dari ras wizard. Maka para murid yang berasal dari ras wizard saja, diserang oleh kelompok itu."

Kedua mata Naruto semakin membulat sempurna. Wajahnya kusut seketika.

"Karena itu juga, aku bersekolah di sini atas permintaan Ayahku agar aku bisa menemukan orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Lalu aku akan menolongnya dari orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya demi mendapatkan batu permata cahaya. Batu permata yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat misterius," tambah Killua lagi.

Naruto terdiam sebentar saat mendengarnya. Raut mukanya sangat kusut. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit.

'Gawat, ternyata orang-orang jahat telah bergerak untuk mencari keberadaan gadis yang membawa batu permata cahaya itu. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu kalau orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu adalah seorang gadis. Karena itu, mereka menyerang Natsu tadi,' batin Naruto yang mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat.'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus segera mencari gadis itu secepatnya dan memecahkan kode maksud petunjuk keempat yaitu **sip** **ut berwujud singa** itu. Ya, aku harus cepat mencari tahu.'

Itulah yang mesti dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Dia harus menemukan maksud **sipu** **t berwujud singa** itu. Kalau tidak, gadis itu akan dalam bahaya jika berhasil diketahui oleh kelompok Genei Ryodan itu. Misinya untuk melindungi gadis itu, akan gagal. Dia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa karena misi melindungi gadis itu gagal.

Tidak. Naruto tidak ingin gagal dalam misi ini. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dalam kesempatan ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Datanglah seseorang ke arah Killua dan Naruto. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut putih pendek. Naruto sangat mengenalnya.

"Koneko?"

Langkah kaki gadis yang bernama Koneko itu, terhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" tanya Koneko dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menanggapi perkataan Koneko.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kamu ada di sini, Koneko?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Bola mata kuning Koneko beralih ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyengir lebar. Seketika kedua pipi Koneko merona merah begitu.

"Huh, baiklah," Koneko membuang mukanya ke arah lain."Aku sedang mengejar orang berjubah hitam yang telah menyerang Lucy dan Erza dengan menggunakan benang. Apa kalian berdua melihat orang itu?"

Killua yang menjawabnya.

"Ya, kami melihatnya. Orang berjubah hitam itu, yang juga menyerang Natsu. Kami barusan melawannya. Tapi, orang itu sudah kabur."

Koneko menatap Killua.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, itu benar," Killua mengangguk.

"Oh, begitu."

"Lalu pelaku penyerangan tersebut adalah seorang gadis yang juga bersekolah di sini. Namanya Machi. Dia termasuk anggota dari kelompok yang bernama Genei Ryodan."

"Genei Ryodan?"

"Ya, Koneko-san. Kelompok yang sedang mengincar orang yang juga bersekolah di sini. Mereka mengincar orang yang memiliki batu permata cahaya. Karena itu, mereka menyerang ras wizard," Naruto yang ikut menyahut untuk membenarkan perkataan Killua.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, sungguh membuat Koneko kaget sekali mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Eh, batu permata cahaya?" Koneko ternganga.

"Ya, batu permata cahaya itu yang kini diincar oleh kelompok Genei Ryodan. Batu permata yang diketahui dipegang oleh orang yang berasal dari ras wizard," Killua mengangguk sekali lagi.

Kedua mata Koneko semakin membulat sempurna setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Killua yang sangat jujur. Ia pun memegang dada kirinya yang mendadak sakit.

"Ukh, sakit!" Koneko pun merintih kesakitan sambil mencengkeram dada kirinya. Di mana jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat karena kaget akan informasi yang disampaikan oleh Killua. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

Naruto dan Killua keheranan melihatnya. Koneko tampak kesakitan saat memegang dada kirinya.

HYUUUNG!

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Koneko mengabur. Dalam sekejap, matanya menggelap seperti malam. Tubuhnya pun terasa lemas dan akhirnya tumbang ke arah kanan.

GREP!

Dengan cepat, Naruto menangkap tubuh Koneko sehingga Koneko tidak jatuh ke tanah. Koneko pingsan. Naruto pun panik setengah mati dibuatnya.

"Hei, Koneko-san! Kamu kenapa? Hei! Hei! Hei, bangun! Kenapa kamu malah pingsan sih?" tutur Naruto yang kelabakan sambil merangkul pinggang Koneko dengan erat. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas, menepuk halus pipi Koneko.

Killua juga ikut panik melihat keadaan Koneko.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat bawa dia ke UKS sekolah sekarang juga, Menma!"

Naruto menatap Killua. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Kamu benar, Killua."

Segera saja, Naruto menggendong Koneko dengan posisi bridal style. Ia yang berlari duluan dan diikuti Killua dari belakang. Mereka pun segera cepat berlari menuju Sora Academy.

Ada apa dengan Koneko? Kenapa dia pingsan karena dada kirinya sakit? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Karena itu, ia segera dibawa oleh Naruto dan Killua untuk mendapat pertolongan medis secepatnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Hal ini akan semakin sulit bagi Naruto untuk menemukan gadis yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu. Apalagi para musuh telah datang untuk mengacau Sora Academy. Setelah ini, akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Naruto nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 7 update!**

 **Yup, setelah sebulan lebih menunda pengetikan chapter 7 ini, hari ini juga saya mendapatkan ide untuk melanjutkannya. Ya, memang saya akui cerita ini tergolong cukup sulit. Tapi, saya berusaha agar bisa melanjutkannya. Tak lama lagi semua petunjuk gadis pemegang batu permata cahaya itu bakal terpecahkan juga, jadi Naruto bisa tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya dan akan dilindunginya dari ancaman kelompok yang bernama Genei Ryodan.**

 **Ya, Genei Ryodan dari anime hunter x hunter yang saya ambil sebagai musuh Naruto. Jadi, beberapa anggota kelompok Genei Ryodan menyamar menjadi murid atau guru di Sora Academy demi mencari orang pemegang batu permata cahaya itu. Mereka tidak tahu entah gadis atau laki-laki yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Mereka hanya tahu kalau ras wizard-lah yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Makanya mereka menyerang murid-murid yang diketahui berasal dari ras wizard. Hal ini akan mendorong Naruto semakin ingin cepat mencari keberadaan gadis itu melalui tujuh petunjuk yang telah diberitahukan oleh dua orang tuanya. Sebentar lagi satu persatu petunjuk itu akan terkuak dan memberikan gambaran tentang gadis yang dicarinya.**

 **Jadi, sampai di sini saja penjelasan dari saya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca chapter 7 ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 8 ya.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA UNDUR DULU!**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!**

 **Selasa, 3 November 2015**


	8. Terungkap

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Closer**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Selasa, 3 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petunjuk gadis yang membawa batu permata cahaya**

 **Petunjuk kelima: Planet kecil yang disenangi**

 **Petunjuk keenam: Butiran pasir yang manis**

 **Petunjuk ketujuh: Piramida salju kembar di puncak mahkota perak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8: Terungkap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Entah apa yang terjadi. Hal ini akan semakin sulit bagi Naruto untuk menemukan gadis yang memiliki batu permata cahaya itu. Apalagi para musuh telah datang untuk mengacau Sora Academy. Setelah ini, akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Naruto nantinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang UKS sekarang, tepatnya di Sora Academy.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, di ruang UKS telah dihuni empat orang yang terbaring di atas ranjang beralaskan kain putih. Masing-masing jarak keempat ranjang itu telah dibatasi dengan kain sampiran sehingga tidak mengganggu keempat orang yang sedang sakit. Tiga lainnya adalah ras wizard yaitu tiga gadis yang diserang oleh pemburu penyihir pada malam sebelumnya. Lalu satu orang laginya yaitu seorang gadis berambut pendek putih model bob, yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang. Dia sedang diperiksa oleh Dokter sekolah yang bernama Shizune.

Shizune, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan merupakan asisten Tsunade. Dialah yang mengurus segala keperluan UKS dan merawat para murid yang sakit. Dia adalah seorang ninja yang memiliki ninjutsu medis.

Shizune sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan gadis berambut putih itu. Dia cukup kaget setelah memeriksa keadaan jantung gadis berambut putih tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dok?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia berdiri di samping kanan ranjang. Sedangkan Shizune berdiri di samping kiri ranjang.

Shizune memandang ke arah Naruto dengan serius. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, dia tidak apa-apa, Menma. Dia hanya kelelahan saja karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya," jawab Shizune."Dia harus beristirahat yang cukup agar keadaannya pulih seperti biasa. Jadi, kamu jangan cemas lagi dengan keadaan temanmu ini."

Naruto juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut.

"Syukurlah jika Koneko-san tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Dokter Shizune."

"Ya, sama-sama Menma. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Naruto mengangguk. Shizune pun juga mengangguk. Lalu ia meninggalkan Naruto dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu menatap kepergian Shizune sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian perhatian Naruto tertancap pada Koneko yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Dia memandangi wajah Koneko dengan lama. Raut muka Koneko tampak pucat. Sudah terpasang alat infus yang menancap di tangannya. Koneko harus beristirahat, begitulah yang dikatakan Shizune.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Lalu diraihnya tangan Koneko. Digenggamnya tangan Koneko dengan erat.

"Koneko-san, cepat sembuh ya. Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja nantinya," bisik Naruto pelan dengan pandangan yang lembut.

Naruto terus tersenyum memandangi wajah Koneko. Kedua mata Koneko menutup rapat. Dia masih tidak sadarkan diri setelah pingsan.

KRIEEET!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang UKS terbuka. Naruto menyadarinya dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu ruang UKS yang terbuka secara perlahan-lahan.

Muncul di baliknya, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata kuning emas. Wajahnya mirip dengan Koneko.

Naruto terpaku melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

'Eh, diakan ...,' batin si gadis berambut hitam itu.

'Eh, matanya kuning persis seperti Koneko-san. Jangan-jangan dia ...,' gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

Mereka saling menebak antara satu sama lainnya. Menebak siapa diri masing-masing. Mereka pun terpaku di tempat begitu lama.

Gadis itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Lalu pandangannya menajam ke arah tangan Koneko yang masih digenggam oleh Naruto.

Seketika itu juga, gadis itu menjadi sewot. Mendadak kedua mata kuningnya berkilat tajam.

WHUUUSH!

Gadis itu langsung berlari secepat kilat ke arah Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan matanya sesaat gadis itu hampir mendekatinya.

BUAAAAK!

Perut Naruto sukses ditonjok oleh gadis itu. Hasil tonjokannya menimbulkan dampak sakit luar biasa di perut Naruto seperti pukulan super kuat Koneko.

"Aduuuh, sakitnya!" Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Secara refleks, tangannya menjauh dari tangan Koneko. Naruto jatuh terduduk.

Gadis itu memasang wajah seramnya sambil meremas dua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Dasar, apa yang kamu lakukan pada adikku? Kenapa kamu menggenggam tangannya, hah?" sembur gadis itu.

Sambil menahan sakit pada perutnya, Naruto melirik ke arah gadis itu.

"Maaf, jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada adikmu. Dia pingsan begitu. Lalu aku segera membawanya ke UKS. Kata Dokter Shizune, dia tidak apa-apa karena kelelahan sehabis mengeluarkan kekuatannya berlebihan makanya dia pingsan. Begitulah keadaan sebenarnya terjadi," ungkap Naruto berterus terang.

"Apa itu benar?" gadis itu melototi Naruto dengan tajam.

"Itu benar. Aku tidak bohong," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Seketika raut wajah gadis itu berubah seperti biasa. Lalu ia menatap Naruto dengan lama.

"Maaf, jika aku meninjumu tiba-tiba begitu. Tapi, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Dengan wajah yang sedikit sewot, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu," gadis itu tersenyum.

SREK!

Naruto bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan. Ia masih meringis kesakitan pada perutnya. Sungguh luar biasa sakitnya.

"Anu, kamu ... Namikaze Naruto, kan?"

Spontan, kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia sangat kaget karena gadis itu mengetahui nama lengkapnya yang sebenarnya.

Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan syok.

"Eh, ka-kamu tahu nama asliku? Se-Sebenarnya kamu siapa?"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan namaku Toujou Kuroka. Aku kakaknya Koneko."

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Kuroka.

"Salam kenal juga, buat Toujou-san."

"Panggil saja aku Kuroka-nee."

"Ah, iya, Kuroka-nee."

Mereka melepaskan uluran tangan masing-masing. Naruto memperhatikan Kuroka dengan teliti.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa kamu bisa tahu nama asliku yang sebenarnya, Kuroka-nee?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Dengan senyuman simpul penuh misteri, Kuroka menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Itu rahasia. Suatu saat nanti kamu akan mengetahuinya, Namikaze-san," lantas Kuroka mendorong Naruto secara langsung."Pokoknya kamu keluar dari sini. Biar aku yang menjaga Koneko dan terima kasih karena kamu sudah mengantarkan Koneko ke sini."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terheran-heran dibuatnya karena langsung didorong begitu saja oleh Kuroka.

"Eh, i-iya, sama-sama Kuroka-nee."

Naruto pun memilih keluar dari UKS itu karena Kuroka yang telah mendorongnya. Ia juga heran mengapa Kuroka mengusirnya dengan cara halus begitu. Lalu Kuroka juga tahu nama aslinya yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak habis pikir.

BLAM!

Pintu UKS pun ditutup oleh Kuroka setelah dipastikan Naruto keluar. Naruto menjadi bingung dibuatnya. Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya.

'Kuroka-nee mengetahui namaku? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' batin Naruto yang sangat heran. Lantas ia menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

"Hei, Menma!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya, Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Rupanya Killua. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Ia memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Killua, kamu rupanya," Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan Koneko?"

"Keadaannya baik."

"Syukurlah kalau gitu."

"Lantas?"

"Eh, lantas apa?"

"Lantas ... Setelah ini kamu mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja menengok keadaan Natsu dan Toushiro. Apa kamu mau ikut?"

"Tentu aku ikut. Aku inikan teman sekamar kalian."

"Hm ...," Killua tersenyum."Baik, ayo kita jalan!"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Killua yang berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah Naruto dimajukan sedikit agar sejajar dengan langkah Killua. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Killua.

"Gimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak parah. Tidak perlu diobati kok. Nanti sembuh sendiri," jawab Killua enteng. Dia tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

Bagi Killua sendiri, luka kecil atau parah sedikitpun tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Dia sudah terbiasa dan kebal terhadap tubuh yang penuh dengan luka. Hal ini sudah sering ia dapatkan sejak kecil saat disiksa oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia pun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah depan sana.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor yang remang-remang. Mereka pun sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara lagi.

Naruto memikirkan tentang petunjuk keempat yaitu "siput berwujud singa". Itulah petunjuk yang belum terpecahkan.

Lantas Naruto memegang dagunya sambil memasang wajah yang serius. Killua pun melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa, Menma? Sepertinya ada yang kamu pikirkan."

Si bocah berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Killua.

"Memang ada yang aku pikirkan. Ini suatu teka-teki yang cukup sulit."

"Teka-teki apa?"

"Teka-teki tentang artinya siput berwujud singa."

"Siput berwujud singa?"

"Iya ...," Naruto mengangguk."Aku sangat bingung tentang arti siput berwujud singa itu."

"Oh, siput berwujud singa. Hm ..."

Killua menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas. Ia juga memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Naruto menunggu tanggapan Killua dengan sabar.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Lima menit kemudian, Killua melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Siput berwujud singa. Kalau aku tidak salah ya kalau siput itu adalah hewan yang bertubuh lunak, kelihatan lemah, menjijikkan, jalannya lambat dan kecil. Sedangkan singa adalah hewan karnivora yang sangat buas, besar, sejenis kucing, kekuatannya sangat besar. Singa itu juga pemalas dan pendiam. Bisa diibaratkan dengan orang yang sangat pemalu dan penyendiri, sekali diganggu orang itu akan menjadi buas dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya seperti singa. Jadi, siput itu adalah orang yang kecil dan pemalu serta bisa menjadi garang seperti singa. Maka jadilah siput berwujud singa. Begitulah artinya, kurasa. Bagaimana Menma? Apa kamu mengerti?"

Perkataan Killua terkesan cerdas. Membuat Naruto manggut-manggut menandakan ia mengerti.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Baguslah kalau kamu mengerti," Killua memasukkan dua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya."Tapi, kamu mendapatkan teka-teki itu darimana?"

Killua tampak penasaran. Naruto pun agak tersentak. Ia tertawa ngeles.

"Hehehe, dari orang tuaku."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Iya. Teka-teki ini tidak bisa aku jawab pas orang tuaku menanyakannya padaku. Makanya aku minta pendapatmu tentang arti teka-teki itu. Begitulah."

"Oh ..."

Killua membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan kembali.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Untunglah Killua tidak bertanya banyak tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak ingin misi ini bocor begitu saja. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat Naruto bakal memberitahukan semua yang sebenarnya pada teman-temannya ini. Butuh waktu yang tepat setelah ia menemukan gadis yang membawa batu permata cahaya itu.

Sedikit lagi potongan-potongan teka-teki siapa sebenarnya diri gadis itu, akan terkuak. Menunggu waktunya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari sejak insiden itu, keadaan Sora Academy kembali tenang seperti biasa. Para penghuni sekolah menjalani aktifitas masing-masing tanpa merasa was-was lagi. Penjagaan di seluruh kawasan Sora Academy diperketat oleh kepala sekolah demi keamanan seluruh penghuni sekolah yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Meskipun pelaku penyerangan itu telah diketahui adalah Machi, seorang anggota Genei Ryodan yang diketahui oleh Killua, Naruto dan Koneko. Hal ini sudah diberitahukan juga pada kepala sekolah maka kepala sekolah berinisiatif untuk memperketat penjagaan sekolah. Machi yang diketahui adalah pelakunya, sampai sekarang belum juga ditangkap karena keberadaannya lenyap begitu saja sejak lima hari yang lalu.

Jadi, warga-warga sekolah bernapas lega sesaat karena bahaya telah pergi. Meskipun begitu, mereka harus tetap waspada. Jangan sampai kejadian penyerangan ini terjadi lagi. Ini adalah tanggung jawab bersama. Mereka berhati-hati setiap saat jika terjadi sesuatu yang sangat membahayakan.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, sekolah libur. Para penghuni Sora Academy memanfaatkan libur weekend ini untuk bersantai-santai sejenak. Melupakan insiden yang membahayakan, lima hari yang lalu. Mereka pergi untuk keluar sekolah. Ada yang sekedar berjalan-jalan ke pusat desa Sora yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Sora Academy. Ada juga sebagian besar yang memilih pulang menemui keluarganya. Ada juga sebagian lainnya tetap tinggal di sekolah. Di antaranya Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Tampak di kamar asrama nomor 39, empat laki-laki yang menawan sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang penting di hari libur weekend ini dengan suatu kegiatan yang bermanfaat.

Seperti Killua yang sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi. Dia baru saja mandi. Mengenakan pakaian serba kasual. Dia duduk di dekat pintu sembari memakai sepatu kets santainya.

Lalu Toushiro yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia selesai mandi. Memakai pakaian yang rapi. Handuk pun tergantung di bahu kanannya.

Kemudian Natsu sendiri. Bocah berambut merah muda itu asyik mendengkur sambil tengkurap di atas sofa. Dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur seharian. Tipe laki-laki yang sangat pemalas.

Sementara Naruto juga bersiap-siap akan pergi. Dia terlebih dahulu meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dengan senyuman yang lebar, dia menyampaikan izin keluar pada teman-temannya.

"Ohayou, semuanya! Aku pergi dulu! Sampai nanti!" seru Naruto yang sudah memegang gagang pintu kamarnya.

Killua dan Toushiro pun menanggapi seruan Naruto.

"Hm, sampai nanti, Menma!" sahut Toushiro cepat.

"Kamu mau kemana, Menma?" tanya Killua.

"Aku ada janjian sama Koneko buat ngerjain pr fisika berkelompok itu," jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Oh, sama dong. Aku juga mau ngerjain pr fisika berkelompok sama Lisanna pagi ini," ucap Killua yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya."Pasti Lisanna sudah menungguku sekarang."

"Aku juga mau pergi sama Serafall. Ngerjain pr itu juga," Toushiro ikut menyahut.

Killua dan Naruto memandang ke arah Toushiro. Toushiro melemparkan handuk ke sembarangan tempat, tepatnya ke arah Natsu yang masih tertidur di atas sofa. Tapi, hal itu tidak mengganggu Natsu. Dia tidak terbangun saat handuk basah menutupi kepalanya. Dia asyik mendengkur halus.

"Oh, gitu. Hehehe ...," Naruto tertawa kecil sambil membuka pintu."Sudah ya aku pergi dulu, teman-teman!"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" balas Killua dan Toushiro kompak.

Lalu Naruto pun keluar dari kamar asramanya dengan cepat. Dia sangat terburu-buru karena Koneko sudah menunggunya di perpustakaan sekarang. Jadi, Naruto berlari secepat kilat menyusuri koridor asrama yang sepi itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat karena hanya sedikit saja yang berada di sekolah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain di koridor sekolah, tampak Koneko yang berjalan sendirian. Saat ia berbelok ke arah koridor sebelah kanan, tepatnya koridor itu bercabang tiga. Tanpa sengaja, Koneko bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

DUK!

Mereka saling bertubrukan tapi untung mereka tidak terjatuh karena mampu menyeimbangkan posisi tubuh masing-masing. Mereka mundur sedikit.

Koneko mendongak ke arah orang yang ditabraknya. Lantas ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang datar.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab orang itu. Ia tersenyum manis tanpa merasa marah ataupun kesal sedikitpun.

Sesaat Koneko memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama.

Orang itu adalah sosok laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Memiliki wajah yang tampan. Berpakaian serba kasual. Lalu ada sesuatu yang sangat menyita perhatian Koneko padanya yaitu sebuah kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Kalung liontin berbentuk setengah hati berwarna biru.

DEG!

Hati Koneko berdegub kencang saat melihat kalung liontin yang dikenakan laki-laki itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Betapa tidak, kalung liontin sama persis dengan kalung liontin yang dimilikinya sekarang. Kalung liontin biru bentuk setengah hati. Kalung yang pernah diberikan Kuroka padanya, tempo hari yang lalu.

Kuroka mengatakan padanya kalau jika ia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang memiliki kalung yang sama dengannya, maka laki-laki itu adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi teman hidupnya. Orang yang akan melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya. Apakah mungkin laki-laki yang bertabrakan dengannya ini adalah orang yang dimaksud kakaknya?

Entahlah. Koneko juga tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar terpana memandangi kalung yang dikenakan oleh laki-laki itu. Ia termenung sejenak. Sehingga membuat laki-laki itu keheranan melihat Koneko yang mematung begitu.

Lantas laki-laki itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Koneko.

"Hei, kenapa kamu melamun gitu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Spontan, membuat Koneko tersentak. Lamunannya buyar begitu saja.

"Eh?" Koneko ternganga.

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Hehehe, kamu itu kenapa? Kenapa kamu melamun gitu?"

Koneko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok. M-Maaf."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf begitu."

"Ta-Tapi ..."

"Hm, kamu lucu juga ya. Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?"

"To-Toujou Koneko."

"Aku Yuuto Kiba. Panggil saja aku Kiba," laki-laki yang bernama Kiba itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Koneko."Salam kenal ya."

"Eh, i-iya. Salam kenal juga."

Koneko menyambut uluran tangan Kiba. Mereka bersalaman sebentar.

Setelah itu, mereka selesai bersalaman. Kiba tersenyum lagi pada Koneko.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Ada urusan. Sampai jumpa lagi, Toujou-san!"

"I-Iya."

Kiba pun berlalu dari hadapan Koneko. Koneko memandang kepergiannya dengan bengong. Tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas sampai Kiba hilang dari pandangannya. Ia mematung lagi.

'Laki-laki itu mempunyai kalung yang sama denganku. Berarti dia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi teman hidupku. Tapi, aku harus memastikannya dulu,' batin Koneko dalam hatinya.

Kemudian gadis itu berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Kiba. Dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar kelompok bersama Naruto dalam membuat prakarya miniatur letak peredaran planet-planet di tata surya ini. Inilah saatnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kita mulai darimana, Koneko-san?" tanya Naruto saat duduk di samping Koneko.

Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah buku fisika yang menampilkan gambar letak peredaran planet-planet di tata surya.

"Ya, kita mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat miniaturnya, Menma," jawab Koneko dengan wajah yang datar."Kita harus membutuhkan sepuluh bola yang berbeda ukuran, kotak kardus ukuran sedang yang tidak terpakai, cat air, dan banyaklah. Semua bahan sudah aku persiapkan. Kita tinggal membuatnya saja."

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik. Ia manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Bahan-bahannya mana?"

"Aku lupa membawanya."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Bisa-bisa kamu lupa membawanya, Koneko-san. Ternyata kamu pikun juga ya," Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Jangan meledekku seperti itu," wajah Koneko menjadi sewot.

"Hehehe, jangan marah dong. Bagaimana kalau kita ambil bahan-bahannya itu?"

"Huuuh, iya. Ayo!"

Koneko langsung bangkit berdiri dan menjitak kepala Naruto dengan buku yang dipegangnya. Jitakannya tidak sakit. Justru Naruto semakin tertawa geli melihat tingkah Koneko itu.

"Hehehe, Koneko-san! Kamu lucu sekali."

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Koneko berwajah merah padam dan melototi Naruto dengan tajam. Ia hendak memukul Naruto dengan buku tadi. Ia benar-benar kesal selalu diledek oleh Naruto.

"Ma-Maaf, aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Candaanmu kelewatan. Aku tidak suka, Menma."

"Tapikan, aku sudah bilang maaf."

"Huuuh, tidak akan aku maafkan!"

SET!

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang datang mendekati Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka menyadarinya.

"Ah, ternyata kamu ada di sini, Koneko!" seru seseorang yang berhasil menemukan Koneko. Dia datang membawakan kotak kardus yang berisikan bahan-bahan pembuatan miniatur letak peredaran planet-planet di tata surya.

Rupanya Lucy. Dia tergopoh-gopoh membawakan kotak kardus itu. Lalu diletakkannya di atas meja, tepat di depan Naruto dan Koneko.

"Eh, Lucy?" Koneko terheran-heran.

Lucy tersenyum. Ia kelihatan sedikit kelelahan.

"Koneko, kamu melupakan barang bawaanmu ini. Untung Erza mengingatkan aku. Jadi, langsung saja aku mengantarkannya ke sini. Habisnya kamu buru-buru pergi begitu, haaaah," Lucy menghelakan napas panjangnya sejenak.

Naruto termangu melihat Lucy. Koneko langsung mengambil kotak kardus yang terbuka di atasnya. Di dalam kardus berukuran sedang itu berisikan bahan-bahan pembuatan miniatur letak peredaran planet-planet tata surya. Semuanya sudah lengkap. Tinggal dibuat saja sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Lucy. Kamu baik sekali mau mengantarkan ini sampai ke sini," Koneko memandang Lucy tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun.

Lucy tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama, Koneko," Lucy melirik ke arah Naruto."Rupanya ada Menma juga. Ohayou, Menma!"

"Ohayou juga, Lucy!" balas Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Oh iya, kamu lihat Natsu, tidak, Menma?"

"Oh, Natsu. Dia masih tidur di asrama sekarang."

"Haaaah?! Jam segini masih tidur?!"

"Iya."

"Huuuh, dasar anak itu ya! Padahal aku sudah suruh dia bangun cepat sekarang supaya mengerjakan pr berkelompok itu sama-sama," Lucy mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya."Aku akan menelepon anak itu. Sudah dulu semuanya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, iya, Lucy."

Naruto bengong karena Lucy terburu-buru pergi lagi. Gadis berambut pirang itu memasang wajahnya yang hancur karena kesal pada Natsu. Natsu yang tidak menepati janjinya.

Lantas Naruto dan Koneko memusatkan perhatian pada tujuan mereka semula yaitu mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu. Lalu Koneko sudah duduk kembali di bangkunya yang berada di samping Naruto.

Di meja panjang yang dikhususkan untuk membaca, semua bahan diletakkan oleh mereka. Bermacam-macam bahan sudah tersedia. Tinggal mempraktekkan cara pembuatannya sesuai petunjuk yang diberitahukan oleh Koneko sendiri. Naruto cukup mengerti dengan arahan Koneko.

"Kamu mengerti, kan Menma?"

"Iya, mengerti."

"Baik, kamu buat pemandangan luar angkasanya dari kardus berukuran sedang itu. Kamu bisa menggambarkan pemandangan luar angkasanya, kan?"

"Aku rasa bisa."

"Bagus, biar aku yang membuat planet-planetnya dari bola yang tidak terpakai ini."

Koneko mengambil bahan-bahan yang tersedia di kotak kardus itu. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oh iya, darimana kamu mendapatkan semua bahan ini, Koneko-san?"

"Dari kakakku. Kakakku yang menyediakan semuanya."

"Oh, kakakmu baik juga ya."

"Ah, tidak juga."

Koneko cuek saja tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto bengong setelah Koneko mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Hening sejenak.

Tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Terutama Naruto sendiri.

Sambil mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini, pikiran Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari teka-teki itu. Tentang petunjuk keempat yaitu "siput berwujud singa". Hal itu sudah terpecahkan berkat bantuan Killua, tempo hari. Pendapat Killua telah memberikan jalan baru buat Naruto.

 **"Siput berwujud singa. Kalau aku tidak salah ya kalau siput itu adalah hewan yang bertubuh lunak, kelihatan lemah, menjijikkan, jalannya lambat dan kecil. Sedangkan singa adalah hewan karnivora yang sangat buas, besar, sejenis kucing, kekuatannya sangat besar. Singa itu juga pemalas dan pendiam. Bisa diibaratkan dengan orang yang sangat pemalu dan penyendiri, sekali diganggu orang itu akan menjadi buas dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya seperti singa. Jadi, siput itu adalah orang yang kecil dan pemalu dan bisa menjadi garang seperti singa. Maka jadilah siput berwujud singa. Begitulah artinya, kurasa. Bagaimana Menma? Apa kamu mengerti?"**

Begitulah jawaban Killua waktu itu. Siput berwujud singa adalah orang kecil yang pemalu dan bertampang sangar seperti singa. Itulah pendapat Naruto sendiri. Petunjuk keempat ini benar-benar mengarah pada orang yang di samping Naruto saat ini.

SET!

Bola mata biru Naruto menyudut pada Koneko. Koneko yang sedang mengamati sebuah bola plastik sebesar kasti. Bola itu tergeletak di meja. Lantas Koneko memainkan bola itu dengan menggunakan dua tangannya. Gerakannya memainkan bola itu seperti gerakan seekor kucing yang sedang memainkan bola dengan dua kaki depannya. Seperti itulah.

SREK! SREK! SREK!

Koneko kelihatan senang memainkan bola itu. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. Kedua matanya membulat hampir menyerupai mata kucing. Mendadak perlahan-lahan telinganya berubah bentuk menjadi telinga kucing berwarna putih. Perubahan itu disaksikan sendiri oleh Naruto.

Otomatis membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia syok sekali.

"Ko-Koneko-san?! Te-Telingamu?!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah telinga Koneko yang sudah berbentuk telinga kucing.

"Heh? Apa?" Koneko menengok ke arah Naruto.

"I-Itu telingamu berubah menjadi telinga kucing. Jadi, ka-kamu siapa?"

Koneko kaget juga. Dia sangat panik ketika Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Buru-buru dia menutupi dua telinganya dengan dua tangannya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto.

"JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT, MENMA!" jerit Koneko yang sangat panik. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Kemudian ia kabur begitu saja. Naruto terperanjat.

"KONEKO-SAN! TUNGGU!" Naruto segera mengejar Koneko yang berlari ke arah pintu perpustakaan.

Tapi, tiba-tiba dari arah sudut perpustakaan yang lain, muncul sesuatu yang meluncur cepat ke arah Koneko.

WHUUUUSH!

Naruto menyadari serangan tiba-tiba itu, secara langsung ia melakukan sesuatu.

"KONEKO-SAN, AWAAAAS!"

BLIIIZT!

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto menangkis serangan itu sekali tebasan tangan raksasa bersinar kuning yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Naruto menggunakan mode cakra Kyuubi yang memungkinkan tubuhnya bisa bersinar kuning layaknya api.

TRAAAANG!

Serangan itu berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto. Serangan berupa jarum-jarum berjumlah banyak. Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan jelas saat merasakan adanya aura kebencian di perpustakaan hening itu.

Lalu Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Kedua matanya menajam.

"HEI, SIAPA DI SITU? KENAPA KAU MENYERANG KONEKO-SAN?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik rak lemari buku itu, hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia pun menghilangkan dirinya dari tempat itu. Kabur begitu saja. Pengecut sekali.

Membuat Naruto menggeram. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Kini aura kebencian yang dirasakannya sudah hilang. Ia pun menghelakan napas kekesalannya yang mulai menguap.

"Aku rasa orang misterius itu sudah pergi. Haaah, dasar merepotkan," gumam Naruto sambil menutup matanya sebentar. Tubuhnya tidak bersinar kuning lagi.

Lantas Naruto berbalik badan. Menoleh ke arah Koneko yang terdiam terpaku tepat di belakangnya. Koneko berwujud manusia bertelinga dan berekor kucing berwarna putih. Ia syok sekali. Tubuhnya membeku begitu.

Naruto keheranan melihatnya.

"Koneko-san, kamu kenapa?"

Koneko menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Si-Siapa kamu sebenarnya, Menma?"

Naruto terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya di hadapan orang lain. Sudah terbongkar tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Dengan hati yang tidak menentu, Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang kikuk.

"Hehehe, sebelum aku menjawab siapa aku sebenarnya. Terlebih dahulu, kamu harus menjelaskan padaku siapa kamu sebenarnya. Kenapa kamu bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini?"

Koneko terdiam. Ia menurunkan tangannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dua tangannya memegang dua telinga kucingnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku kasih tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku adalah nekomata. Keluargaku berasal dari desa Sora. Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal dunia. Aku bisa sekolah di sini karena mendapatkan beasiswa anak yatim piatu. Kakakku juga mendapatkan beasiswa anak yatim piatu itu. Semua biaya sekolah kami di sini ditanggung oleh pihak sekolah," kata Koneko yang merasa malu."Karena itu, aku harus menghindari orang-orang agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku adalah nekomata. Aku takut jika orang-orang mengetahui aku nekomata, maka aku akan dihina dan dicaci maki. Nekomata dianggap sebagai makhluk yang paling rendah di dunia ini. Karena itu juga, aku menyembunyikan siapa aku sebenarnya. Tapi, ada saat-saat tertentu perubahan setengah nekomata ini muncul pada diriku, misalnya aku menemukan sebuah bola. Maka naluriku sebagai nekomata akan bangkit dan tingkahku akan berubah menjadi seekor kucing yang ingin memainkan bola itu. Bermain bola adalah kesukaanku. Kamu sudah melihat semuanya, kan?"

Naruto tampak syok juga mendengarnya. Kedua matanya melotot. Ia benar-benar tidak menduganya.

'Tu-Tunggu dulu, petunjuk kelima adalah planet kecil yang disenangi. Planet kecil itu bisa diibaratkan dengan bola kecil yang disenangi. Lalu petunjuk keenam adalah butiran pasir yang manis. Butiran pasir mengingatkanku pada gula. Gula rasanya manis. Gula manis. Bisa juga dikaitkan dengan permen. Petunjuk selanjutnya adalah petunjuk ketujuh. Piramida salju kembar di puncak mahkota perak. Piramida berbentuk segitiga. Mahkota perak itu ... Aku ingat dengan perkataan Kaasan kalau rambut adalah mahkota wanita. Jadi, mahkota perak itu artinya rambut perak. Piramida salju kembar diibaratkan dengan bentuk telinga kucing berwarna putih. Berarti Koneko-san ...'

Semua yang terjadi sekarang ini telah membuka mata Naruto lebar-lebar. Ia syok dan tidak menyangkanya sama sekali bahwa ketujuh petunjuk itu sudah terpecahkan secara bersamaan hari ini.

Secara keseluruhan dari arti ketujuh petunjuk itu tertulis lengkap di otak Naruto sekarang. Tertulis seperti ini:

 **Petunjuk pertama: merah seperti api, artinya sifatnya yang sangat pemarah.**

 **Petunjuk kedua: bintang taurus, artinya taurus menggambarkan banteng yang berarti kuat. Kekuatan dan tenaganya kuat seperti banteng.**

 **Petunjuk ketiga: berlian emas menyala, artinya berlian biasanya menyimbolkan mata. Mata yang berwarna kuning seperti emas.**

 **Petunjuk keempat: siput berwujud singa, artinya makhluk kecil pemalu tetapi terkadang sangar terhadap sesuatu yang dibencinya. Gadis kecil yang pemalu dan sering garang saat diledek atau diganggu.**

 **Petunjuk kelima: planet kecil yang disenangi, artinya planet adalah benda yang berbentuk bulat seperti bola dan bola adalah benda yang dia senangi. Bermain bola adalah kesukaannya.**

 **Petunjuk keenam: butiran pasir yang manis, artinya karena bentuk gula seperti pasir. Kesukaannya adalah lollipop.**

 **Petunjuk ketujuh: piramida salju kembar di puncak mahkota perak, artinya piramida seperti telinga, salju melambangkan kelembutan telinga kucingnya, dan rambut adalah mahkota wanita. Ada dua telinga kucing berwarna putih di rambutnya yang berwarna perak atau putih.**

Itulah arti sebenarnya tujuh petunjuk yang mengarah tepat pada Koneko. Ya, Koneko adalah gadis yang dicari Naruto. Koneko yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu. Akhirnya Naruto menemukan gadis yang akan dilindunginya itu.

Dengan perasaan yang senang, karena telah memecahkan teka-teki ini membuat tawa pun mengembang di wajah Naruto. Naruto berhasil menemukan gadis yang dicarinya itu.

"Koneko-san ... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga," sahut Naruto segera merentangkan dua tangannya ke arah Koneko.

GREP!

Koneko dipeluk erat oleh Naruto. Koneko kaget ketika berada dalam pelukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Membuat rona merah tipis tercetak di dua pipi Koneko. Jantungnya pun berdetak dengan kencang.

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Jantung Koneko kini bercahaya terang di saat merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya sejak lama saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Koneko terdiam membisu dalam dekapan hangatnya Naruto. Ia merasa nyaman sekarang. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang datar.

'Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Menma,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW**

 **Bayu Tatsumaru: wah, tebakanmu betul. Dia adalah koneko.**

 **Guest: bukan. Dia nekomata. Dia adalah koneko. Iya, pairnya harem.**

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: ini udah lanjut.**

 **JumAwan: oke, ini lanjut.**

 **reyvanrifqi: iya, dilanjutkan nih.**

 **Namikaze Nogami: ini udah next.**

 **azuramode: oke, ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Marvell569: silakan lewat doang.**

 **AL873: terima kasih atas saranmu. Akan saya perbaiki. Untung kamu sudah mengingatkan saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 8 update!**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang udah mereview fic ini.**

 **Saya putuskan gadis yang memegang batu permata cahaya adalah koneko. Naruto sudah menemukan gadis yang dicarinya. Syukurlah, naruto mulai menyadarinya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 9.**

 **Tak lama lagi saya bakal menamatkan fic ini.**

 **Sayonara!**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Senin, 7 Desember 2015**

 **Silakan beri review-mu di bawah ini ya.**


	9. Siapa?

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko x Rias**

 **Mungkin**

 **(Naruto x harem)**

 **Closer**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Senin, 7 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: Siapa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Jantung Koneko kini bercahaya terang di saat merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya sejak lama saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Koneko terdiam membisu dalam dekapan hangatnya Naruto. Ia merasa nyaman sekarang. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang datar.**

 **'Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Menma,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terus memeluk Koneko. Betapa bahagianya sudah menemukan gadis yang akan dilindunginya. Akhirnya misi ini akan dia jalankan dengan sepenuh hati. Dengan penuh semangat yang membara, Naruto akan menjaga Koneko dari orang-orang yang mengincarnya.

Seperti tadi, ada seseorang yang telah melepaskan serangan jarum-jarum berjumlah banyak ke arah Koneko. Entah siapa orang itu. Namun, yang pasti mungkin dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Koneko adalah gadis yang membawa batu permata cahaya itu. Karena itu, dia mengincar Koneko. Tapi, untung ada Naruto yang menyelamatkan Koneko dari serangan mendadak itu.

Syukurlah, pada akhirnya suasana kembali tenang seperti biasa.

Koneko yang merasa berdebar-debar. Jantungnya terus bercahaya terang karena merasakan kehangatan pelukan orang yang disukainya. Ia merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Hening.

Suasana hening sejenak. Naruto masih memeluk Koneko dengan eratnya. Perasaan senang karena telah menemukan gadis yang dilindunginya. Dimulailah tugas besarnya sebagai pelindung Koneko dalam misi pentingnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Koneko. Ia tersenyum lagi sambil memegang dua bahu Koneko. Kini telinga dan ekor kucing Koneko sudah menghilang. Koneko sudah menjadi manusia seperti biasa.

"Jadi, kamu adalah nekomata, Koneko?"

Koneko mengangguk sambil masih menunduk.

"I-Iya, Menma," Koneko kelihatan salah tingkah ketika menyadari dua bahunya dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Syukurlah, aku sudah menemukanmu, Koneko-san. Kamu adalah orang yang harus kulindungi mulai dari sekarang."

"A-Apa? Kenapa kamu harus melindungi aku?"

Koneko mendongak ke arah wajah Naruto. Dilihatnya, Naruto memasang muka yang sangat serius.

"Itu karena kamu memegang batu permata cahaya. Banyak orang jahat yang kini mengincarmu. Untuk itulah aku datang ke sini atas perintah orang tuaku. Aku disuruh untuk mencari gadis yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu melalui tujuh petunjuk teka-teki. Sudah sekian lama aku mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan gadis itu melalui tujuh petunjuk. Gadis itu adalah kamu, Koneko-san. Atas perintah misi dari orang tuaku, aku akan melindungimu segenap jiwaku dari orang-orang yang mengincar batu permata cahaya itu. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Menjagamu setiap saat."

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Koneko kaget sekali. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat.

"Ja-Jadi, kamu adalah orang suruhan yang diminta untuk melindungiku?"

"Iya, aku adalah seorang ninja. Namaku bukan Uzumaki Menma. Tapi, Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari Hokage keempat yang memimpin desa bernama Konoha. Apa kamu sudah mengerti?"

Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Ia masih memegang dua bahu Koneko. Koneko terdiam sejenak sambil menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

BETS!

Dengan kasar, Koneko menepis dua tangan Naruto yang memegang dua bahunya. Dia berwajah sangat sewot.

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan darimu. Aku bisa sendiri. Jadi, jangan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan seperti itu," sahut Koneko mundur sedikit."Aku tidak suka dilindungi ataupun melindungi. Sebaiknya kamu hentikan saja misimu itu, daripada kamu terluka nantinya. Aku juga bukan orang lemah dan ..."

Belum sempat Koneko menyambungkan perkataannya, Naruto malah memotongnya.

"APAPUN YANG TERJADI, AKU TETAP AKAN MELINDUNGIMU MESKIPUN KAMU TIDAK SUKA ATAU TIDAK. ITULAH TUGASKU SEBAGAI SEORANG TEMAN BAIKMU, KONEKO-SAN!" seru Naruto keras dengan lantang dan mampu membuat Koneko terdiam saat itu juga.

Keduanya saling menatap serius dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Wajah Naruto menegang. Sementara Koneko berparas datar dengan kedua mata yang sedikit melotot.

Lantas Naruto menghembuskan napas kekesalannya karena merasakan Koneko yang mulai keras kepala. Sepertinya Koneko tidak gampang didekati dengan mudah. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang berpendirian kuat dan juga bebal.

Koneko memutuskan untuk berbalik badan menuju meja yang dipenuhi oleh bahan-bahan pembuatan miniatur peredaran planet-planet di tata surya itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya seraya mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Terserah apa katamu, Menma. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi, aku peringatkan jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Kalau perlu jauhi aku. Aku tidak mau keberadaanku sebagai orang yang membawa batu permata cahaya itu, diketahui oleh orang-orang yang mengincarku. Kamu juga jangan menunjukkan jati dirimu sebagai ninja. Cukup aku saja yang tahu. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu dengan baik."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Ia tercengang.

"Koneko-san, kamu benar-benar keras kepala ya!"

"Biarkan saja."

"Tapi, jika tidak ada orang, kamu boleh memanggilku Naruto. Kalau ada orang, kamu panggil saja aku, Menma."

"Ya ... Ya ... Aku mengerti, Naruto," Koneko manggut-manggut."Ayo, kita kerjakan PR kelompok kita itu!"

Gadis imut itu yang duluan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terdiam sebentar memandangi punggung Koneko.

'Koneko-san, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berusaha mendekatimu dan melindungimu. Biarpun kamu tidak suka dilindungi seperti ini. Tapi, percayalah aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang yang ingin mengincarmu. Aku juga penasaran di mana letak batu permata cahaya itu kamu simpan. Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk terus membuatmu dekat padaku! Kita lihat saja nanti.'

Itulah perkataan Naruto yang sudah bertekad kuat. Ia pun tersenyum simpul dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Koneko yang sudah menunggunya.

Tugas kelompok dilanjutkan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di asrama perempuan yang lain, tepatnya di kamar asrama nomor 23. Di mana Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Ten Ten berada.

Terlihat keempat gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Empat gadis yang berasal dari desa Konoha dan juga termasuk ninja. Mereka menghabiskan waktu weekend ini cuma berdiam diri di kamar asrama.

Sakura yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia asyik membaca sebuah novel cinta. Ino yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Dia asyik menelepon seseorang dengan tawa yang keras. Ten Ten yang sedang menonton televisi. Sedangkan Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Ten Ten. Dia memasang wajah suramnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Dia sedang merenung sesuatu. Dia sedang galau. Gundah gulana begitu.

Sesaat Sakura menyadari kegelisahan Hinata. Lantas dia memandang ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?"

Hinata tersentak dengan suara Sakura yang bertanya padanya. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sakura," jawab Hinata tersenyum kecil. Berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahan hatinya itu.

"Apa benar?" Sakura tidak percaya.

"Be-Benar."

"Hm ... Apa mungkin kamu masih memikirkan tentang orang yang bernama Menma itu?"

DEG!

Jantung Hinata kaget mendengarnya. Ternyata Sakura dapat memahami perasaannya dengan baik.

"Eh, da-darimana kamu tahu, Sakura?" Hinata tercengang.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Sakura bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya dan memilih duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil meletakkan buku di atas meja."Waktu itu, aku sudah menelepon Minato-Ojisan, kan? Minato-Ojisan bilang kalau Naruto bersekolah bukan di Sora Academy ini. Tidak mungkin Minato-Ojisan bohong sama kita. Orang itu pasti bukan Naruto. Bisa saja dia itu mirip dengan Naruto. Di dunia ini, setiap orang pasti mempunyai kembaran. Jadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan lagi, Hinata."

Gadis berambut indigo itu tertegun mendengarnya. Namun, hatinya tetap yakin kalau laki-laki yang berjumpa dengannya waktu itu adalah Naruto. Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Hinata menepis rasa keraguannya yang sempat muncul karena perkataan Sakura tadi. Ia percaya kalau Naruto berada satu sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi, Sakura. Aku tetap yakin dia itu Naruto. Tidak mungkin aku salah," tukas Hinata yang berwajah sangat serius.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata itu, menarik perhatian Ten Ten. Ten Ten, gadis berambut hitam diikat cepol dua itu, ikut andil dalam percakapan antara Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kalau kamu yakin laki-laki itu adalah Naruto, kamu bisa memeriksanya lewat byakugan-mu, Hinata," usul Ten Ten tiba-tiba.

Spontan, Sakura dan Hinata tersentak dengan usulan Ten Ten.

"Oh iya, benar juga, Ten Ten," Sakura tertawa lebar.

"Be-Benar, aku bisa memeriksa keadaan sekolah ini dengan byakugan-ku. Dengan begitu, keberadaan Naruto dapat kuketahui di sekolah ini. Benar atau tidak," Hinata mendapatkan secercah harapan.

"Ya, coba saja sekarang, Hinata," Ten Ten mengepalkan tangannya di depan tubuhnya.

"Ba-Baik," Hinata segera mengaktifkan kekuatan ninjanya. **"BYAKUGAN!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Naruto dan Koneko berada di koridor lantai satu sekolah. Mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok membuat miniatur letak peredaran planet-planet di tata surya. Kini miniatur itu berada dalam kotak kardus berukuran sedang, yang dibawa oleh Naruto sendiri.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Saat mulai tiba di dekat pintu sekolah, Naruto pun berbicara pada Koneko.

"Koneko-san, biar aku yang menyimpan miniatur ini di kamar asramaku sampai tiba waktunya dikumpulkan. Boleh, kan?"

Koneko menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Dia melirik laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Ya, boleh saja sih. Tapi, aku ragu nanti kamu menyimpannya di tempat sembarangan. Terus nantinya hilang."

"Hei, jangan berprasangka buruk padaku, Koneko-san! Aku ini tidak payah, tahu!"

"Siapa yang bilang kamu payah? Aku tidak bilang begitu, kan?"

"Huh, Koneko-san. Kenapa sikapmu menyebalkan sekali sekarang, hah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kamu juga menyebalkan, Naruto."

Mereka saling menatap dengan tajam. Wajah Koneko yang sangat datar. Sedangkan wajah Naruto sangat sewot.

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang gadis yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka berdua.

"MENMA-SAN!"

Naruto menyadari dirinya dipanggil oleh seorang gadis. Dia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara, tepatnya dari arah luar pintu sekolah.

Koneko juga melihat ke arah yang dilihat Naruto. Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah datang mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto dan Koneko sangat mengenalnya.

Rupanya Rias. Siswi kelas dua belas itu berpakaian kasual yang sedikit memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya. Dia kelihatan cantik sekali. Sehingga membuat Naruto terpesona melihatnya.

"Ri-Rias-senpai!" Naruto kelihatan gugup dan salah tingkah begitu."A-Ada a-apa Rias-senpai memanggilku?"

Rias tersenyum lembut sambil berdiri di dekat Naruto. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"A-Ano, kamu ada waktu nggak?" tanya Rias yang juga kelihatan gugup.

"Eh, wa-waktu?" Naruto heran.

"I-Iya, kamu bisa nggak temani aku pergi keluar sekolah sebentar? Aku ingin pergi ke pusat desa Sora karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli."

"Oh ...," Naruto membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o."Aku rasa bisa, Rias-senpai."

Rias sangat senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung dia merangkul lengan kiri Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto kaget.

"Terima kasih, Menma-san."

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Rias-senpai!"

Naruto kelabakan ketika hendak diseret oleh Rias. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Koneko-san, aku titip dulu miniaturnya," sambung Naruto menyodorkan kotak kardus itu pada Koneko. Koneko menerimanya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Uhm, baiklah," jawab Koneko mengangguk pelan.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun langsung diseret oleh Rias.

"Ayo, Menma-san!"

"Koneko-san, aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai nanti!"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Koneko. Koneko terdiam sambil memeluk kotak kardus itu kuat-kuat. Wajahnya tampak kusut saat memandangi kepergian Naruto bersama Rias. Mereka pergi menjauh dari Koneko yang terpaku di tempat.

Seketika wajah kusut Koneko berubah menjadi suram. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Naruto, kamu malah ikut sama Rias-senpai. Padahal kamu berjanji akan selalu ada di dekatku dan melindungiku. Tapi, nyatanya kamu malah mau menemani Rias-senpai pergi. Kamu memang laki-laki yang tidak bisa menepati janji. Aku benci padamu, Naruto!" ungkap Koneko yang merasa sangat kesal. Dia cemburu karena Naruto malah pergi dengan gadis lain tepat di depan matanya.

Kemudian gadis berambut putih itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dia meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ke gedung asrama. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Koneko berjalan gontai sendirian. Tanpa ada yang menemani. Tanpa ada yang lewat juga di tempat itu. Sungguh sunyi dan sepi.

Tapi, diam-diam dari arah belakang Koneko, ada seseorang yang mengikuti Koneko sekarang. Dia tersenyum simpul sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket jingganya. Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti tujuannya adalah melindungi gadis yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain, di tengah hutan yang lebat dan jauh dari Sora Academy. Tampak beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi wajah mereka sehingga tidak kelihatan. Entah siapa mereka. Namun, yang pasti mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Apa kamu sudah tahu siapa orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu, Machi?" tanya salah satu dari mereka pada gadis berambut merah muda diikat awut-awutan. Gadis bernama Machi.

Machi berwajah datar dengan mata yang sayu. Kepalanya juga ditutupi dengan tudung jaketnya. Ia menatap ke arah orang yang bertanya padanya.

"Belum. Aku belum mengetahuinya secara pasti. Tapi, yang kuketahui kalau orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu berasal dari ras wizard," jawab Machi dengan tenang."Informasi itu kuketahui dari ketua. Tapi, itu benar atau tidak. Lalu sekarang aku sedang mempunyai urusan lain."

"Urusan lain apa, Machi?" tanya yang lainnya.

Machi melirik ke arah orang yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sangat hebat, akan menghentikan niat kita untuk membunuh orang yang memegang batu permata cahaya itu."

"Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah, saat aku mencoba menyerang temannya sewaktu di perpustakaan tadi, tubuhnya bisa bersinar kuning seperti api. Lalu muncul tangan raksasa bersinar yang berasal dari tubuhnya dan menangkis seranganku dengan cepat. Dia juga bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Aku merasakan adanya kekuatan yang sangat besar bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Dia bukan orang sembarangan."

Semua orang yang berkumpul di tempat itu saling pandang dan kaget setengah mati. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka, menampilkan senyum sinisnya.

"Kurama ..." desis orang yang tersenyum sinis itu.

Semuanya melihat ke arah orang yang tersenyum sinis itu. Mereka mengerutkan kening masing-masing.

"Kurama? Siapa dia?"

"Kurama adalah musang berekor sembilan yang telah menyerang desa Konoha, enam belas tahun lalu. Aku tidak menyangka jinchuriki Konoha juga bersekolah di Sora Academy. Ini sangat menarik."

Machi menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia tampak penasaran dengan cerita tentang "jinchuriki" itu.

"Jadi, kamu tahu soal anak bersinar kuning itu? Lalu tentang jinchuriki itu?" Machi pun bertanya.

Orang yang tetap tersenyum sinis itu, memandang ke arah Machi dengan serius.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya karena aku juga seorang ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Jinchuriki adalah sebutan bagi orang yang dijadikan wadah penyegelan biju yang berkekuatan sangat hebat. Jinchuriki itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Anak Hokage keempat. Akhirnya Naruto diperbolehkan keluar dari desanya. Ini bisa menjadi kesempatan buatku untuk mengambil Kurama dari dalam tubuhnya. Khukhukhu ..."

Orang itu menyeringai sinis. Semua teman-temannya terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan serius. Tidak ada yang berani menyahut perkataannya itu.

Kini para musuh mulai muncul di permukaan. Konflik sesungguhnya akan segera datang sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, yaitu di ruang guru yang berada tepat di gedung sekolah Sora Academy. Terdapat empat pria yang sedang berkumpul sambil duduk dalam satu meja. Mereka adalah guru yang mengajar di sana.

Empat pria itu terdiri dari Maito Gai, Killer Bee, Shiranui Genma, dan Kabuto. Mereka berempat adalah ninja utusan dari desa Konoha atas perintah sang Yondaime Hokage. Mereka diutus untuk mengawasi pergerakan Naruto dalam melindungi Koneko dari ancaman orang-orang yang mengincar Koneko. Jadi, empat ninja terpilih ini menyamar menjadi guru di Sora Academy. Tapi, Naruto tidak tahu kalau dirinya diawasi oleh empat orang kepercayaan Ayahnya.

Maito Gai, seorang pria berambut hitam model bob. Selalu bersemangat dengan cengirannya yang lebar dan selalu menyilaukan mata. Dia berperan sebagai guru yang mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran matematika.

Killer Bee, pria berambut putih dan selalu suka nge-reff ini, berperan sebagai guru yang mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran seni dan juga kepala asrama murid laki-laki.

Shiranui Genma, pria berambut coklat. Berperan sebagai guru yang mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran olahraga.

Terakhir adalah Kabuto. Dia berperan sebagai guru yang mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran Fisika dan petugas yang menjaga perpustakaan.

Begitulah tentang keempat orang itu. Lalu mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Hal ini berkaitan tentang Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Genma yang menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang ditahan di atas meja.

"Naruto sudah mengetahui Koneko adalah gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya itu," jawab Kabuto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Genma.

"Yooo, syukur sekali si bocah berambut kuning telah menemukan gadis yang dilindunginya. Aku yakin Naruto bisa menjalani misi ini dengan baik," Killer Bee ikut berbicara dengan nada nge-reff yang sangat keras. Membuat ketiga temannya bengong melihatnya.

"Tapi, walaupun begitu Naruto tetap harus diawasi. Apalagi kita belum tahu musuh seperti apa yang akan mengincar Koneko nantinya. Kita tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun," kata Genma.

"Betul yang dikatakan Genma. Sebagai utusan Yondaime Hokage yang terhormat, kita harus berjuang melindungi murid-murid kita dengan semangat muda yang membara!" seru Gai sangat bersemangat.

Semuanya tersenyum dengan semangat Gai yang terlalu berlebihan begitu.

Lalu Kabuto memegang kacamatanya sebentar.

"Tapi, aku rasa bukan hanya Koneko yang diincar. Naruto juga diincar karena dia adalah jinchuriki. Baru kali ini, Naruto mendapatkan misi di luar desa seperti ini. Selama ini, keberadaannya disembunyikan oleh Yondaime Hokage dari khalayak umum. Hanya orang-orang desa Konoha saja yang tahu tentang Naruto bahwa Naruto adalah jinchuriki yang menggantikan peran Ibunya. Aku takut jika ada pengkhianat desa Konoha juga ada di sini. Mengetahui tentang informasi Naruto dan menyebarkannya secara luas di luar desa. Bisa saja begitu, kan? Mengingat Naruto sudah bersekolah di sini."

Semuanya pun terperanjat dengan perkataan Kabuto.

"Yooo, benar juga!" Killer Bee mengangguk setuju."Kalau begitu, Naruto dalam bahaya juga."

"Hm, begitukah? Ini akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar nantinya," Genma mulai merasa khawatir. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai kusut.

"KITA HARUS MELAKUKAN SESUATU, TEMAN-TEMAN!" spontan Gai bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menghentakkan dua tangannya di atas meja."KITA HARUS MEMPERKETAT PENGAWASAN KITA TERHADAP DUA TARGET SEKALIGUS YAITU NARUTO DAN KONEKO. DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! KITA HARUS MELINDUNGI MEREKA SAMPAI TITIK DARAH PENGHABISAN!"

Gai berputar-putar dan berhenti sejenak di tempatnya berpijak. Ia pun mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan seraya melemparkan cengirannya yang memperlihatkan giginya yang bersinar terang.

TIIIING!

Otomatis, ketiga guru itu sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Gai.

"Yeah, itu pasti Gai!" balas Killer Bee yang masih berkata dengan nada nge-reff sambil menggerakkan dua tangannya sesuai dengan nada irama suaranya.

"Hm, dasar merepotkan!" gumam Kabuto yang tersenyum simpul.

"Kamu bersemangat sekali, Gai," Genma juga ikut tersenyum simpul.

Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan empat mata mereka lagi. Kali ini membahas topik lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pusat desa Sora sekarang ini.

Tampak dua murid Sora Academy sedang berjalan di antara keramaian orang-orang di jalan desa. Di dua sisi jalan desa tersebut, dipenuhi oleh pertokoan yang berderet-deret. Suasana sangat ramai dan bising. Apalagi hari sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sudah saatnya memasuki waktunya makan siang.

Sang senior yaitu Rias, sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang dibelinya. Dia mengapit lengan kanan Naruto dengan erat. Sementara Naruto membantu membawakan sesuatu yang dibeli Rias tadi. Sesuatu itu sudah dimasukkan ke dalam plastik hitam kresek.

Rias tampak senang sekali bisa berduaan dengan Naruto sekarang ini. Entah apa yang terjadi. Kelihatannya Rias menaruh hati pada laki-laki ninja ini.

Naruto sendiri mau saja menuruti kemanapun Rias membawanya. Dia memang selalu bersikap baik pada Rias dan selalu mau menolong Rias jika Rias mengalami kesulitan. Ia sendiri juga menaruh hati pada seniornya ini. Terbukti, pada saat seperti ini, jantung Naruto tidak pernah berhenti berdetak kencang. Ia merasa hatinya tidak menentu sekarang.

"Rias-senpai, kita kemana lagi sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kelelahan.

Rias celingak-celinguk sebentar. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk ke sebuah restoran.

"Kita ke sana dulu yuk, Menma-san!"

"Hm ..."

Naruto melihat ke arah restoran yang ditunjuk oleh Rias itu.

"Restoran?"

"Iya, kita makan dulu di sana. Soalnya aku sudah lapar," Rias tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Naruto."Jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu makan. Ayo, Menma-san!"

"Eh, tu-tunggu, Rias-senpai!"

Si Namikaze kewalahan ditarik lagi oleh Rias. Mereka pun berjalan cepat ke arah restoran itu.

Ternyata ada seseorang yang juga lewat di jalan itu. Seseorang yang juga bersekolah di Sora Academy. Ia melihat Naruto dan Rias yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

"Eh, itukan Rias senpai? Kenapa dia bisa bersama si rambut kuning itu?" sahut seseorang itu."Hm, lebih baik aku ikuti saja mereka."

Maka seseorang itu masuk juga ke restoran itu. Ia penasaran karena Rias bisa bersama Naruto di tempat seperti ini. Dia mengira Naruto dan Rias sedang berkencan. Dia cemburu sekali.

Siapakah orang itu? Lihat saja nanti.

Selanjutnya bakal terjadi kejadian yang tidak disangka-sangka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko duduk di atas sofa yang berada tepat di kamar asramanya. Di hadapannya terdapat meja kaca yang antik. Di atas meja tersebut, tergeletak sebuah kotak kardus yang berisi miniatur peredaran planet-planet di tata surya. Sebuah prakarya hasil kelompoknya bersama Naruto.

Pandangan mata kuning Koneko meredup. Ia memandangi kotak kardus itu dengan lama. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Hatinya merasa sakit sekarang karena cemburu melihat Naruto pergi bersama Rias.

Hanya dia sendiri di kamar asrama itu. Tidak tampak Erza, Lucy maupun Serafall. Mungkin mereka sedang pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu libur weekend ini.

TIK! TIK! TIK!

Jam dinding berbunyi halus dan menunjukkan pukul satu lewat dua. Suasana sangat hening.

KRIIIET!

Pintu kamar asrama terbuka. Muncul di baliknya, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yaitu Lucy. Koneko menyadarinya.

"Hei, Koneko. Kamu di sini rupanya," sahut Lucy tertawa lebar sambil membawa sesuatu di dua tangannya. Sesuatu itu adalah dua cup ramen ukuran jumbo.

"Heh, Lucy?!" Koneko cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Lucy."Sedang apa kamu di sini? Bukannya kamu ada janjian sama Natsu buat ngerjain PR Fisika?"

Lucy hanya tertawa kecil. Ia langsung duduk di samping Koneko.

"Hehehe, sudah selesai kok. Makanya aku balik lagi ke kamar asrama. Sekalian bawa makanan buat makan siangmu. Kamu belum makan, kan? Jadi, ini cup ramen buatmu. Terimalah."

Lucy menyodorkan cup ramen itu pada Koneko. Koneko menerimanya dengan bengong. Pasalnya, tumben sekali Lucy memberikan dia sesuatu dan mendadak perhatian seperti itu. Biasanya kerjanya bertengkar dengan Erza dan selalu berkoar-koar soal kekesalannya sebagai ketua kelas. Dia juga sering menggosip tentang Natsu yang dibencinya. Kalau soal memberikan makanan seperti ini, Lucy belum pernah melakukannya. Biasanya juga Lucy mengajak Erza makan di kantin daripada mengajak dirinya. Notabene, dia termasuk gadis yang tidak mau diajak makan di kantin. Padahal Lucy pernah mengajaknya makan bersama Erza.

Begitulah tentang Lucy. Teman sekamar yang cukup akrab dengan Koneko.

"Ada apa?" Lucy mengerutkan keningnya karena Koneko memandangnya dengan aneh.

Spontan, Koneko tersentak. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Eh, ma-maaf. Tidak ada apa-apa," Koneko membuang mukanya dengan cepat.

Lalu Lucy yang memperhatikannya dengan aneh.

"Kemana Menma, Koneko? Apa kalian sudah selesai buat PR Fisika berkelompok itu?"

Koneko cukup kaget saat Lucy tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Naruto. Lalu ia pun menjawabnya.

"Menma pergi sama Rias-senpai sekarang. Soal PR Fisika berkelompok itu, sudah selesai. Ini dia, miniaturnya."

Koneko menunjuk ke arah miniatur yang berada di dalam kotak kardus tersebut. Lucy menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Koneko.

"WAH, BAGUSNYA! KEREN SEKALI!" seru Lucy memegang dua pipinya. Ia kelihatan senang.

Koneko melirik ke arah Lucy.

"Terus miniatur kelompokmu mana?"

"Hm ... I-Itu ... Hm ... Natsu yang menyimpannya."

"Oh ..."

"Terus Menma dan Rias itu sebenarnya pergi kemana sih?"

Lucy kelihatan penasaran tentang Naruto dan Rias. Koneko menarik pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia menghembuskan napasnya sejenak.

"Mereka pergi ke pusat desa Sora. Katanya sih, Rias-senpai membeli sesuatu di sana. Aku tidak tahu sesuatu apa itu."

"Tapi, kamu tidak cemburu, kan? Kalau mereka pergi berdua seperti itu."

"Hm ...," Koneko menundukkan kepalanya sedikit."Kalau itu sih aku cemburu juga."

"Eh, kamu benar-benar cemburu?"

"Hm, soalnya aku suka sama Menma. Aku tidak suka jika dia berdekatan dengan Rias-senpai. Apalagi sama gadis lain. Rasanya hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya."

Mendengar perkataan Koneko itu, membuat Lucy terdiam sejenak. Raut mukanya menjadi kusut begitu. Entah apa yang terjadi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kamu suka sama Menma, Koneko."

Koneko mengerling ke arah Lucy.

"Terus kamu sendiri, apa kamu menyukai Natsu?"

Lucy terdiam lagi. Raut mukanya kusut lagi.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan tentang Natsu?"

"Aku ingin tahu saja perasaanmu pada Natsu bagaimana. Kamu sudah menganggapku sebagai teman dekatmu, jadi tidak ada salahnya, kan? Kalau aku tahu tentang siapa orang yang kamu sukai itu. Aku juga sudah bilang tentang siapa orang yang kusukai. Jadi, bilang saja sejujur-jujurnya bagaimana perasaanmu pada Natsu. Tidak usah malu-malu, Lucy. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu ini dengan baik. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan semuanya pada orang lain. Percayalah padaku."

Lucy terpana mendengarnya.

'Ternyata di balik sifatnya yang pemarah, galak, suka memukul, dan kasar. Ada sifat yang hangat dan terbuka seperti ini. Koneko-san, kamu benar-benar gadis yang sangat menarik juga,' batin suara hati Lucy yang terdengar sangat besar seperti suara laki-laki.

Lho? Berarti Lucy ini sebenarnya ...

Lantas Lucy bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menyodorkan cup ramen satu laginya pada Koneko.

"Koneko, ini satu cup ramen lagi untukmu. Segeralah makan. Aku mau pergi keluar sebentar."

"Eh, iya," Koneko menerima cup ramen itu dengan perasaan yang bingung."Memangnya kamu mau kemana lagi?"

"Itu rahasia ...," Lucy mengedipkan salah satu matanya seraya menyengir lebar.

Membuat Koneko sweatdrop di tempat. Lucy pun tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari sana secepat kilat.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! BLAM!

Pintu kamar asrama tertutup dengan keras. Cukup membuat Koneko kaget setengah mati. Ia terbengong-bengong dengan sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Lucy.

"Aneh, kenapa Lucy mengedipkan matanya padaku? Apa dia itu juga lesbian?" Koneko merasa mual jika mengira Lucy seperti itu."Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh."

Koneko memperhatikan dua cup ramen yang kini di dua tangannya sekarang. Cup ramen berukuran jumbo. Ia pun terpaku sebentar.

"Tunggu dulu, aku rasa Lucy tidak suka membeli makanan instan seperti ini. Makanan ini mengingatkanku pada ..."

Koneko tersentak. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan meletakkan dua cup ramen itu di atas meja. Lalu berlari cepat ke arah pintu kamar.

Dibukanya pintu itu, kemudian ia keluar. Saat bersamaan, terdengar suara jeritan yang sangat memekakkan telinga di koridor lantai tiga itu.

"KYAAAAAA! ADA PENYUSUP YANG MASUK KE ASRAMA PEREMPUAN!"

"SEMUANYA KELUAR!"

"HEI, JANGAN LARI KAU, PENYUSUP!"

"TANGKAP DIAAAAAAAA!"

Koneko kaget setengah mati saat melihat dari kejauhan. Lucy dikejar segerombolan gadis yang masih ada di gedung asrama. Tapi, anehnya ada Lucy satu lagi yang juga mengejar Lucy. Lho? Lho? Mengapa membingungkan begitu?

"Eh, apa yang terjadi ini?" Koneko juga bingung melihatnya. Ia masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. Aksi kejar-kejaran mendadak ramai itu, mengarah pada Koneko.

Lucy yang dikejar, memasang wajah panik. Sedangkan Lucy yang mengejar, memasang wajah amarah dan menyeramkan. Semua penghuni asrama perempuan itu, bersatu untuk mengejar penyusup yang diduga menyamar sebagai Lucy. Jadi, Lucy yang mengejar itulah, Lucy yang asli.

Lucy berpapasan dengan Lucy palsu itu di dekat tangga. Mereka sama-sama kaget. Lantas Lucy asli berteriak keras sehingga membuat para penghuni yang masih ada di gedung asrama itu, mendengar suara teriakan Lucy yang sangat menggelegar. Maka mereka langsung menuju ke TKP di mana Lucy dan Lucy palsu berada. Maka secara langsung, Lucy yang memimpin pasukan dadakannya ini untuk menangkap Lucy palsu ini.

Begitulah kronologis pertemuan Lucy asli dan Lucy palsu itu.

Sementara Lucy palsu itu terus berlari cepat menghindari amukan massa yang ingin menghajarnya. Kepanikannya bertambah saat bertemu dengan Koneko di dekat pintu kamar asrama nomor 53 itu. Lucy asli menyadari ada Koneko di depan sana. Lantas Lucy asli berteriak kencang pada Koneko.

"KONEKO, HAJAR LUCY PALSU ITU!"

Koneko mendengar seruan Lucy asli itu. Ia berwajah garang dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Lucy palsu itu, dengan gerakan yang sangat kencang.

"HIAAAT, RASAKAN INI!" sembur Koneko keras sekali.

BETS!

Serangan Koneko berhasil dihindari oleh Lucy palsu. Lucy palsu merundukkan badannya ke bawah dan langsung merangkul pinggang Koneko dengan dua tangannya. Koneko kaget setengah mati.

"A-Apa?!" Koneko ternganga habis. Ia pun terangkat dan digendong ala bridal style oleh Lucy palsu itu.

Kemudian Lucy palsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya.

SET!

Dijatuhkannya sesuatu itu dengan cepat ke lantai. Terjadilah ledakan asap yang meluas di koridor itu.

BLAAAAR!

Para massa menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Lucy asli. Mereka terganggu dengan kehadiran asap putih yang ditimbulkan dari bom asap itu. Sehingga mereka kehilangan jejak Lucy palsu yang membawa Koneko tadi. Lucy palsu dan Koneko menghilang saat bersamaan asap menipis.

"Kemana penyusup tadi pergi?" sahut yang lainnya, kebingungan.

"Penyusup itu membawa Koneko," Lucy membelalakkan kedua matanya."WUAAAH, GAWAT! KONEKO DICULIK! BAGAIMANA INI?"

Lucy menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya. Mereka semuanya sangat panik dan cemas karena telah terjadi bahaya lagi. Kali ini penculikan. Penculikan pertama kali di Sora Academy.

Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAAT MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **syafiq: terima kasih atas review-mu ya.**

 **Tara475: oke, ini lanjut. Udah update kilat nih.**

 **Namikaze Nogami: terima kasih udah review cerita ini. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini nggak mengecewakanmu.**

 **Baka Otouto: iya, nanti Naruto bakal memberitahukan siapa dia sebenarnya pada teman-temannya. Tunggu saja saat itu tiba.**

 **Guest: ini udah next lho.**

 **uzumaki megami: pairing naruto sama rias dan Koneko. Harem mini. Mungkin ada lagi yang suka sama naruto.**

 **Iya, nanti teman-teman sekamar naruto bakal membantu naruto juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 9 update!**

 **Kali ini update cepat selagi ada idenya makanya saya percepat membuat cerita ini. Saya juga mau cepat tamatin nih ceritanya daripada nanti ngutangnya banyak. Jadi, saya angsur-angsur pengerjaannya dari sekarang.**

 **Ya, ini cerita yang terakhir saya update di bulan Desember ini. Setelah ini, saya mau hiatus dulu sampai tahun depan. Lagi krisis paket internet karena paket internet di kartu hp saya ini habis dipakai sama abang saya. Jadinya tinggal sedikit, cuma bisa update satu cerita ini saja. Ya, sudah nasib saya begitu.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai chapter 9 ini. Terus terima kasih buat yang favorit dan follow cerita ini. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **SAYONARA! SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 10 yang akan diupdate agak lama.**

 **Berikan review-mu di bawah ini ya ... :3**

 **SANKYUUU ~~~**

 **Rabu, 9 Desember 2015**


	10. Cinta

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x Koneko x Rias**

 **Closer**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Rabu, 9 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: Cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Lucy menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya. Mereka semuanya sangat panik dan cemas karena telah terjadi bahaya lagi. Kali ini penculikan. Penculikan pertama kali di Sora Academy.**

 **Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK!

Naruto dan Rias sangat kaget ketika muncul seseorang yang menggebrak meja dengan keras. Seseorang yang berada di dekat meja di mana mereka duduk berhadapan. Padahal mereka baru saja akan mulai makan siang bersama.

Karena tindakan seseorang yang menggebrak meja tersebut, mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berada di dalam restoran tersebut. Semuanya menonton adegan yang mulai memanas saat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat sewarna dengan matanya, menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto dan Rias sangat mengenali.

"Eh? Issei-san?!" tukas Rias ternganga lebar. Sementara Naruto berwajah tenang saat menatap ke arah Issei.

SET!

Issei menunjuk ke arah wajah Naruto dengan tampangnya yang garang.

"KAU!" Issei berkata dengan keras."BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGAJAK RIAS-SENPAI BERKENCAN DENGANMU! KAU MASIH SAJA BERANI MENDEKATINYA, PADAHAL AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU, KAN? JANGAN DEKATI, RIAS-SENPAI! DASAR, OTAK UDANG!"

Suara Issei sungguh menggelegar di tempat itu. Semua orang menjadi tegang dibuatnya. Sehingga acara makan siang para pengunjung di sana terganggu oleh Issei yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja, tepatnya di tengah ruangan restoran.

Naruto sendiri tetap bersikap tenang saat dibentak oleh Issei. Justru Rias yang marah karena Issei telah berlaku kasar pada Naruto. Dia juga menggebrak meja dengan keras. Dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"HENTIKAN, ISSEI-SAN!" bentak Rias lebih keras dari suara Issei.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu, melirik ke arah Rias. Ia menurunkan telunjuknya.

"Ta-Tapi, Rias-senpai. Menma itu sudah membuatmu berpaling dariku. Aku tidak suka kamu berdekatan dengan cowok yang tidak jelas seperti dia."

"Kamu tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan siapapun, Issei-san. Kamu bukan siapa-siapanya aku. Jadi, berhentilah menggangguku ataupun mengejarku seperti ini."

"Tapi, aku suka padamu, Rias-senpai."

"Aku pun juga tidak suka padamu. Tapi, aku menyukai orang lain. Kamu paham, kan?"

Rias mengatakannya dengan tegas. Issei pun terdiam sebentar dengan muka yang kusut. Dia terperanjat karena Rias sudah menolak cintanya sekali lagi. Padahal sudah beberapa kali, dia menyatakan cintanya pada Rias. Tapi, Rias tetap saja menolaknya.

Sungguh penolakan kali ini sangat membuat hati Issei begitu sakit. Apalagi Rias menolaknya karena ada Naruto di sini.

"Rias-senpai ... Kamu menolakku hanya karena ada si bocah rambut kuning ini, kan? Aku tahu siapa orang yang kamu sukai itu."

Seketika emosi Issei naik secara cepat. Wajahnya menjadi sangat garang. Dia pun melayangkan tinjunya dengan cepat ke arah Naruto sekarang juga.

WHUUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang menahan serangan tinju Issei itu, dengan satu tangannya.

DAP!

Issei kaget setengah mati karena tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang itu. Terlebih bagi Naruto dan Rias.

Suasana semakin tegang saat kemunculan seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang menghalangi usaha Issei untuk menghajar Naruto. Laki-laki berambut raven hitam dan bermata hitam kelam. Dia adalah ...

"Uchiha Sasuke ...," kata Naruto yang ternganga dengan dua mata membulat sempurna.

Ya, Sasuke. Teman satu kelompok Naruto pada saat menjalani misi sebagai ninja, hanya di sekitar desa Konoha saja. Ia dan Naruto beserta Sakura masuk ke dalam kelompok tujuh yang dibimbing langsung oleh Hatake Kakashi, setelah lulus dari sekolah ninja.

Di desa Konoha, sekolah ninja dijadikan sebagai sekolah sampingan setelah di luar sekolah umum. Di sana juga terdapat satu sekolah umum setingkat SD, SMP dan SMA. Hal tersebut sudah dibangun sejak awal Minato diangkat menjadi Hokage keempat. Jadi, desa Konoha semakin berkembang pesat ketika sang Hokage keempat yang memimpin. Bahkan sampai teknologi canggih pun turut masuk ke dalam desa tersebut sehingga para warga desanya tidak ketinggalan zaman seperti desa-desa lainnya.

Inilah dunia yang sangat aneh. Desa ninja berbaur dengan kota-kota besar dan kota-kota kecil. Hal ini terjadi suatu sebab yang tidak diketahui, sehingga para manusia di muka bumi terpecah belah menjadi bermacam-macam ras seiring perkembangan zaman yang semakin modern. Perang besar juga pernah terjadi di dunia ini, tiba-tiba saja saat para manusia bermacam-macam ras muncul di dunia ini. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Sekarang, dunia sudah aman dan damai sejak sekolah langit didirikan yaitu Sora Academy. Sekolah yang mempersatukan semua ras di dalamnya, tanpa membedakan antara satu sama lainnya agar tidak terjadi peperangan besar lagi. Inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk perdamaian dunia yang sudah berjalan sejak 30 tahun yang lalu.

Para generasi muda sekarang yang telah merasakan hasilnya. Maka semuanya bisa merasakan perdamaian dunia yang sesungguhnya. Inilah harapan terbesar bagi semuanya.

Beralih pada adegan Naruto yang ternganga dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Terlihat Sasuke menatap Issei dengan pandangan yang sangat datar.

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti temanku!" sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Otomatis beberapa gadis muda yang berada di restoran tersebut, memasang wajah yang kemerahan dan sangat antusias melihat aksi keren laki-laki tampan seperti Sasuke. Kedua mata para gadis membentuk tanda hati.

"KYAAA! KERENNYA!"

"COWOK ITU BENAR-BENAR KEREN!"

"AKU JADI GEMES!"

"WUAAAAH, AKU PENGEN BERKENALAN SAMA DIA!"

Begitulah komentar-komentar para fansgirl dadakan si Sasuke yang sangat berisik di ruangan restoran tersebut. Membuat Naruto pun tercengang melihatnya.

'Wheh? Bahkan di sini pun si Teme mendapatkan para penggemar yang baru. Hebat juga daya pikat ketampanan wajah si Teme ini. Huh, rasanya jadi sangat menyebalkan,' batin Naruto yang sewot di dalam hatinya.

Lantas Issei menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, kau siapa hah?" tanya Issei dengan kasar.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke yang langsung mempelintirkan tangan kanan Issei yang ditahannya itu."Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Jangan buat keributan atau kau akan habis sekarang juga!"

"Awwww, Ukh ...," Issei mengadu kesakitan saat tangannya dipelintir oleh Sasuke. Ia mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

Tanpa disangka, Issei melayangkan tendangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menyadarinya.

DUAAAK!

Sebuah tendangan mengenai bagian belakang kepala Issei. Sehingga membuat Issei terkapar dan pingsan begitu saja di lantai.

BRAAAK!

Semua orang pun kaget lagi dengan kejutan serangan diam-diam ini. Terlebih bagi Sasuke, Naruto dan Rias.

Rupanya pelaku yang sudah menendang Issei adalah laki-laki berambut hitam diikat satu. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Spontan, Naruto dan Sasuke kaget lagi dibuatnya. Kedua mata mereka terbelalak keluar.

"ITACHI-NII/ANIKI!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sampai membuat Naruto bangkit dari duduknya karena mengetahui Itachi juga ada di restoran ini. Bersamaan juga muncul para anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Membuat Naruto semakin kaget dan panik.

'Aduuuh, kenapa semuanya ada di sini?' batin Naruto sekali lagi disertai sweatdrop di kepalanya.

Kemudian, Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi. Ia menajamkan matanya ke arah Itachi.

"Aniki ... Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kebetulan saja, aku datang ke sini buat makan siang bersama para anggota Akatsuki lainnya," jawab Itachi dengan nada yang tenang.

"Itu betul, bocah. Kami mau beristirahat di sini sejenak karena seharian ini kami berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa Sora ini. Kami sudah capek berjalan kaki bersama-sama," lanjut pria bermata hiu yaitu Kisame.

"Huh, panasnya un. Ayo, kita minum yang dingin-dingin, un!" cetus laki-laki berambut kuning yang bernama Deidara. Dia ikut berdiri di belakang Kisame.

Sementara sang ketua Akatsuki yang bernama Pain itu, datang menghampiri Itachi dan yang lainnya. Naruto dan Rias pun bengong memperhatikan mereka semuanya.

Semua pengunjung di restoran itu tidak jadi makan, malah asyik menonton pertunjukan drama antara Naruto dan murid-murid Sora Academy. Naruto dan teman-temannya menjadi pusat perhatian tontonan menarik di restoran tersebut.

"Hm ...," Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ada yang sedang ia pikirkan sebentar.

Lalu pandangan Itachi menyudut ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"Eh, ka-kamu, kan? Kamu adalah ..."

Belum sempat Itachi meneruskan kata-katanya. Naruto langsung berlari dan kabur begitu saja dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Rias yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Rias terperanjat karena Naruto malah meninggalkannya.

"MENMA-SAN!" panggil Rias keras sekali sambil mengambil barang bawaannya yang terletak di atas meja. Lalu mengejar Naruto yang sudah keluar dari restoran itu.

Tapi, terlambat. Naruto sudah menghilang di antara keramaian yang memadati jalan desa sehingga Rias kehilangan jejaknya. Gadis berambut merah itu terpojok di antara keramaian orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Wajahnya tersiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Hatinya lesu karena Naruto malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya di sini. Tanpa menarik tangannya ataupun mengajaknya pergi. Naruto tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia baru menyadari hal itu.

"Menma ... Dia pergi meninggalkan aku ... Kamu tega sekali, Menma ...," gumam Rias yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terkulai lemas sambil berdiri terpaku di tengah jalan yang dipenuhi orang-orang.

Galau. Galau sendiri. Seakan-akan Rias diterangi lampu sorot putih di tengah kegelapan. Hening. Sunyi. Begitulah keadaannya.

Sementara, Sasuke dan para anggota Akatsuki yang ditinggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Menatap kepergian Naruto dan Rias dengan terpaku. Terlebih oleh Itachi dan Sasuke sendiri.

"Yang tadi itu ... Bukannya temanmu yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu? Apa itu benar, Otouto-san?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak menyangka si Dobe itu sekolah di sini juga. Padahal aku mendengar dari Ayahnya kalau dia sekolah di tempat lain. Tapi, kenyataannya dia sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kita," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Oh, begitu. Apa ada misi rahasia untuknya di sini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja."

"Hm ... Aku mengerti."

Lalu Sasuke melihat ke arah kakaknya. Itachi tersenyum simpul.

"Huh, aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba melangkah begitu. Membuang mukanya dengan dengusan napas yang pelan.

Itachi dan kelompoknya pun dilewati begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Semua orang di restoran itu, masih memperhatikan mereka dengan bengong.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sasuke pun keluar meninggalkan restoran itu. Itachi menatap kepergian adiknya dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

'Ternyata ... Dia masih membenciku,' batin Itachi yang merasa sedih di dalam hatinya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, tak jauh dari Sora Academy, seseorang membawa seorang gadis berambut putih dengan gaya bridal style. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah gadis berambut kuning, dikenal dengan nama Lucy. Ia mendarat di atas batang pohon dengan kilatan kuning. Mendadak muncul seperti hantu begitu. Apalagi gadis berambut putih yang digendongnya itu, terheran-heran dengan aksi Lucy palsu ini. Ia bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang telah membawanya kabur dari gedung asrama?

Tentu saja, setelah itu Lucy palsu menampakkan wujudnya yang sebenarnya. Dengan kepulan asap, Lucy palsu itu berubah wujud sambil menggendong Koneko ala bridal style.

POOOF!

Kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui siapa yang berada di depan matanya. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulit yang berwarna coklat. Mengenakan jaket jingga yang melapisi kaos putihnya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans hitam. Sepatu kets berwarna jingga membungkus kedua kakinya. Dia adalah ...

"NARUTO!" seru Koneko sekeras mungkin. Dia kaget dan sekagetnya. Tapi, bukankah Naruto pergi dengan Rias ke pusat desa Sora? Lalu kalau orang yang menyamar menjadi Lucy palsu itu adalah Naruto, berarti Naruto yang pergi bersama Rias tadi adalah ...

Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Koneko benar-benar bingung.

Sekarang dua insan yang berlainan jenis itu, sedang menatap karena terpaku. Apalagi Naruto masih berdiri di atas batang pohon, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk gadis nekomata itu. Membuat rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Koneko sekarang.

"Kaget ya kalau aku membawamu ke sini?" kata Naruto dengan nada yang lembut.

Koneko pun menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"I-Iya, aku kaget. Ka-kalau kamu ada di sini, jadi yang pergi sama Rias-senpai tadi ..."

"Oh, itu. Naruto yang pergi sama Rias-senpai adalah kloning diriku. Aku yang asli mengawasimu dari jauh. Jadi, kloningku yang menemanimu membuat prakarya kelompok di perpustakaan tadi. Kloning artinya sama dengan kembaran diriku yang kubuat dari jurus ninjaku. Apa kamu mengerti, Koneko-san?"

Koneko pun terpana mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"I-Iya, aku mengerti."

"Bagus ...," Naruto tetap tersenyum sambil memandangi Koneko dengan lama sekali."Berarti kamu tidak suka kalau aku pergi dengan Rias-senpai. Kamu cemburu dan tidak suka jika aku berdekatan dengan gadis lain. Karena kamu suka padaku. Apa itu benar, Koneko-san?"

Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya sekali lagi. Ia kaget. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya lagi.

"A-APA? JA-JADI ..."

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar semuanya saat menyamar menjadi Lucy, aku sudah mendengar semua isi hatimu itu. Aku tidak menyangkanya sama sekali. Aku sungguh tidak mengira kalau gadis kasar sepertimu, bisa jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi, katakan sekali lagi kalau kamu menyukaiku sekarang, Koneko-san."

Wajah Koneko memerah padam saat mendengar semua perkataan Naruto. Apalagi Naruto terus tersenyum padanya. Membuat jantung Koneko berdegub kencang. Ia masih berdiam diri dalam gendongan Naruto.

'Ternyata Naruto sudah mengetahui isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah tahu saat ia menyamar menjadi Lucy. Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku malu. Naruto sudah tahu kalau aku menyukainya,' batin Koneko yang sangat panik.

Koneko bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Justru Naruto menginginkannya untuk mengatakan cinta. Jadi, apa ia harus bilang kalau dia menyukai Naruto sekarang? Koneko benar-benar kaku untuk mengatakannya.

Naruto menunggu berharap Koneko mengatakan suka padanya. Tapi, Koneko kelihatan membeku begitu. Tetap memandang wajah Naruto tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya semakin memerah seiring telinga dan ekor kucing menjelma pada dirinya.

Ya, Koneko berubah lagi menjadi gadis bertelinga kucing karena merasakan jantung yang berdetak dengan kencang. Naruto terus tersenyum padanya. Masih menggendong dirinya dalam posisi bridal style.

"Kenapa diam? Kamu tidak mengatakan kalau kamu menyukai aku," kata Naruto dengan pandangan yang lembut."Hm ... Apa kamu menunggu aku yang mengatakan cinta padamu? Baiklah, jika kamu mau aku begitu, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang padamu. Apalagi kamu sudah mengeluarkan telinga kucingmu lagi. Hehehe ..."

Tawa Naruto merekah. Koneko tersentak dan langsung memegang telinganya. Dapat dirasakan Koneko sekarang, telinganya berbulu halus. Telinga kucingnya keluar lagi. Itu tandanya ia sedang mengalami debaran yang sangat memuncak. Naluri liar kucingnya mulai muncul pada dirinya.

"Eh ... Uhm ... I-Ini ...," Koneko gugup setengah mati. Wajahnya semakin merah saja.

Naruto menyengir lebar. Ia semakin mendekapkan Koneko di gendongannya. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit untuk menatap kedua mata Koneko lebih dalam.

"Jadi ... Kamu mau mendengarnya, Koneko-san?"

Koneko menatap kedua mata Naruto lekat-lekat. Kedua mata biru yang sangat indah dan teduh. Suara Naruto begitu lembut membuat perasaannya melayang-layang. Sungguh, wajah Naruto begitu manis jika dipandang lebih dekat. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Ia benar-benar terpesona.

"Aku ... Aku menyukaimu, Koneko-san. Aku akui kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu sekarang," lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Hati Koneko bergetar setelah mendengarnya. Ia memandang Naruto tidak percaya.

"Be-Benarkah? Ka-kamu jatuh cinta padaku, Naruto?"

"Ya."

Kepala Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum. Koneko terpana melihat senyuman laki-laki ninja itu. Sekali lagi.

SET!

Tangan Koneko bergerak untuk memegang pipi Naruto. Mengelus pipi Naruto dengan pelan.

'Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Di depan mataku, memang Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto juga menyukaiku,' batin Koneko lagi.

Senang. Senangnya bukan main. Bahagia. Bahagia sekali. Koneko tersenyum sambil memegang dua pipi Naruto. Lalu ...

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Wajah Koneko bergerak makin dekat ke wajah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya. Senyuman mereka berdua menghilang seketika.

Sedetik kemudian, tidak ada jarak lagi di wajah mereka. Wajah mereka berdekatan.

Naruto semakin erat menggendong Koneko dalam posisi bridal style. Sedangkan Koneko semakin erat merangkul leher Naruto. Mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Menikmati cinta yang bersemi ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di bawah pohon di mana mereka bertengger, telah muncul seseorang yang sedang menyaksikan mereka dengan wajah yang datar. Ia berkacak pinggang dan mulai menyapa sepasang anak manusia yang sedang berciuman itu. Mencoba menegur dengan cara yang halus.

"EHEM! NARUTO!"

Spontan, Naruto kaget setengah mati saat mendengar suara orang yang menyapanya. Pasalnya, dia mengenal suara orang yang menyapanya itu.

'Eh? I-Itukan suara ...,' Naruto panik. Saat bersamaan, Koneko menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto. Koneko melihat wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi.

"A-Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Koneko heran.

"Hehehe ... A-Ada yang sudah menegur kita sedang ...," jawab Naruto tertawa ngeles sambil melihat ke arah bawah.

Tampak seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Mengenakan pakaian sporty. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

"Halo ... Naruto. Sudah selesai bermesraannya, nak?"

Naruto kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika tahu siapa yang berdiri di bawah sana. Tanpa sadar, ia mundur dan mundur. Lalu ...

"TO-TOUSAN?! EH?! WUAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Akibatnya Naruto beserta Koneko yang digendongnya, jatuh dari pohon. Mereka jatuh bersamaan sambil berpelukan erat.

BRAK! GEDUBRAAAAK!

Terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat mengguncang tempat itu. Membuat Minato sweatdrop melihat mereka.

"Dasar, Naruto ceroboh!" gumam Minato menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Koneko yang terkapar di tanah. Naruto yang jatuh duluan. Punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. Sedangkan Koneko tidak apa-apa. Koneko terbaring di atas tubuh Naruto. Ia mendekap pada pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto ... Ka-Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Koneko tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Koneko. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja punggungku yang terasa sakit. Tapi, aku senang karena sudah mendapatkan cintamu dan sekaligus ciuman darimu. Jadi, apa kamu mau menciumku sekali lagi supaya rasa sakit di punggungku ini hilang? Bagaimana?"

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Koneko memerah lagi. Naruto menyengir lebar.

"JANGAN HARAP! YA-YANG TADI ITU, AKU TIDAK SADAR MELAKUKANNYA. JADI, LUPAKAN SAJA! ADA ORANG, TAHU!" seru Koneko keras. Ia pura-pura marah meskipun senang sudah mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri sambil melepaskan rangkulan Naruto itu.

"Eh, Koneko-san, kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau balik ke asrama. JANGAN IKUTI AKU ATAUPUN MENDEKATIKU LAGI! MENGERTI!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Koneko langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Naruto. Wajah Koneko memerah padam. Telinga kucingnya ditutupinya dengan kedua telinganya. Ekor kucingnya bergoyang-goyang seiring hentakan kakinya yang terus melangkah ke arah Sora Academy itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Koneko. Ia berbalik marah pada Naruto. Tapi, Naruto dapat memakluminya. Ia hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian gadis nekomata itu. Koneko sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya sekarang.

"Dasar, seperti biasanya. Dia keras kepala. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk selalu mendekatinya. Kamu sudah menjadi pacarku sekarang, Koneko-san. Kamu juga sudah menciumku. Itu sudah membuktikan kalau kamu benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku akan membalasmu nanti. Aku akan membuatmu semakin dekat denganku. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh karena kamu adalah gadisku sekarang," ujar Naruto sambil bangkit dari baringnya.

"Itu benar sekali. Kamu harus membuat gadis itu semakin dekat denganmu. Kalau bisa cintailah dia sampai akhir hayatmu, Naruto," sahut Minato yang tiba-tiba sudah berlutut di samping Naruto. Naruto pun kaget lagi.

"Eh? Tou-Tousan rupanya. Apa kabar Tousan?" Naruto tertawa ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena malu. Ia memutuskan duduk sebentar di tanah.

"Kabar Tousan baik. Kalau kamu?"

"Ya, seperti yang Tousan lihat. Aku sehat-sehat saja, kan?"

"Hm, Tousan bisa lihat itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Tousan ke sini?"

"Kenapa? Tidak senang kalau Tousan datang untuk menemuimu?"

"Eh? Bu-Bukan begitu."

"Hehehe ... Tousan hanya bercanda," Minato tertawa kecil."Tousan datang sendiri lewat jurus hiraishin. Kaasan-mu juga tidak tahu kalau Tousan datang menemuimu."

"Oh ya? Memangnya Tousan tidak kerja?"

"Tousan memilih pulang awal di hari Sabtu ini. Lagian besok, Tousan juga libur. Karena Tousan rindu padamu, makanya Tousan langsung datang ke sini lewat jurus hiraishin. Kebetulan juga Kabuto menelepon Tousan kalau kamu berhasil menemukan gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya itu. Kamu memang hebat, nak. Tousan bangga padamu."

Tangan Minato menepuk pelan puncak kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia senang karena ayahnya datang menemuinya walaupun sesibuk apapun. Apalagi sang ayah mengatakan rindu padanya. Ya, Naruto juga rindu pada sosok ayah yang dikaguminya itu.

"Aku ... Juga rindu pada Tousan."

"Oh ya?"

"Itu benar."

"Hehehe ... Tousan tahu itu. Oh ya, Tousan mau tanya nih. Apa kamu sudah berpacaran dengan gadis pemegang batu permata cahaya itu? Tadi Tousan melihat kalian sedang ..."

"EH? JA-JADI TOUSAN MELIHAT SEMUANYA?"

"Ya, begitulah."

DOOONG!

Wajah Naruto menggelap. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Minato memasang wajah datarnya.

Betapa malunya Naruto sekarang. Di depan ayahnya, ia sedang bermesraan dengan seorang gadis. Dia membeku. Mulutnya kaku. Kini dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada ayahnya.

Namun, sang ayah mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Naruto tidak berani menatap sang ayah. Takut dimarahi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar. Kamu tidak usah malu," sambung sang ayah."Tousan setuju kok jika kamu berpacaran dengan Toujou Koneko itu. Itulah yang Tousan harapkan di balik misi untuk melindungi Koneko."

Pandangan Naruto menyudut ke arahnya. Ia heran.

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya ... Ya ... Itu. Kalian saling menyukai. Pacaran. Lalu setelah itu ... Kalian menikah. Intinya misi ini bukan hanya untuk melindungi Koneko. Tapi, mendekatkan kamu dengan Koneko sampai saling cinta. Jadi, karena kalian sudah menyatakan cinta dan pacaran sekarang. Ya, akhirnya perjodohan di balik misi ini, berjalan dengan sukses. Selamat karena kalian berdua sudah jadian!"

Benar-benar tidak diduga sama sekali. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tercengang habis. Pasalnya di balik misi ini, ada maksud yang terselubung yaitu perjodohan. Perjodohan itu berhasil. Naruto dan Koneko sudah berpacaran. Baru dugaan. Jadi, inilah misi dengan dua maksud tersembunyi.

'Sudah kuduga di balik misi ini ada maksud terselubung. Pantas Kaasan mengatakan gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya itu adalah gadis yang manis dan imut. Kaasan ingin sekali menjodohkan gadis itu denganku. Jadi, aku sudah tahu kalau gadis itu adalah Koneko. Aku juga sudah menyukai Koneko sekarang. Kami pun sudah berpacaran. Terus ...'

Naruto tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah yang merona merah. Mulutnya kaku lagi. Ia tidak bisa membantahnya karena sudah terlanjur menyukai Koneko.

Minato tertawa lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Kamu tidak bisa membantahnya lagi. Jadi, Tousan harap kamu bisa melindungi Koneko dengan sebaik-baiknya dari orang-orang jahat. Jagalah dia sampai liburan sekolah tiba. Tousan percaya kalau kamu bisa melawan semua musuh yang akan mengincar Koneko nantinya. Lalu ada pesan Tousan sekali lagi untukmu, kamu juga harus berhati-hati karena ada pengkhianat dari desa Konoha yang akan mengincar Kyuubi. Kamu harus menjaga dirimu juga. Jangan sampai lengah. Kamu mengerti, Naruto?"

Terperanjat. Naruto terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Apa? Ada pengkhianat desa yang akan mengincar Kyuubi? Siapa dia, Tousan?"

Tawa Minato menghilang seketika. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak rambut Naruto. Pandangannya teralih ke arah yang lain.

"Orang itu adalah ..."

Maka Minato menceritakan semua tentang pengkhianat desa itu sampai tentang keluarga Koneko secara lengkap sekali. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik disertai kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna.

'Jadi ... Dia orangnya?' batin Naruto yang benar-benar kaget mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Koneko terus berlari menuju Sora Academy. Menyusuri pepohonan yang rindang, Koneko benar-benar merasa berdebar-debar. Untung, telinga dan ekor kucingnya sudah menghilang. Wajahnya memerah padam karena malu.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku bergerak ingin mencium Naruto begitu saja? Apa lagi mencium Naruto di depan ayahnya. Waaaaah, harus taruh di mana mukaku ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau bertemu dengan Naruto lagi? Aku malu. Malu. Malu sekali,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Di telinganya sekarang, selalu terngiang-ngiang dengan perkataan Naruto yang sangat menggetarkan hatinya. Hatinya begitu luluh dengan suara Naruto yang begitu lembut.

 **"Ya, aku sudah mendengar semuanya saat menyamar menjadi Lucy, aku sudah mendengar semua isi hatimu itu. Aku tidak menyangkanya sama sekali. Aku sungguh tidak mengira kalau gadis kasar sepertimu, bisa jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi, katakan sekali lagi kalau kamu menyukaiku sekarang, Koneko-san."**

 **"Kenapa diam? Kamu tidak mengatakan kalau kamu menyukai aku," kata Naruto dengan pandangan yang lembut."Hm ... Apa kamu menunggu aku yang mengatakan cinta padamu? Baiklah, jika kamu mau aku begitu, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang padamu. Apalagi kamu sudah mengeluarkan telinga kucingmu lagi. Hehehe ..."**

 **"Aku ... Aku menyukaimu, Koneko-san. Aku akui kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu sekarang,"**

 **"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja punggungku yang terasa sakit. Tapi, aku senang karena sudah mendapatkan cintamu dan sekaligus ciuman darimu. Jadi, apa kamu mau menciumku sekali lagi supaya rasa sakit di punggungku ini hilang? Bagaimana?"**

Mengingat semua perkataan Naruto barusan, membuat Koneko semakin berdebar-debar saja. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

'Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau mencium Naruto lagi! Meskipun Naruto sudah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai pacarku. Meskipun Naruto sudah mengatakan cintanya padaku. Aku tidak ingin dia berdekatan denganku lagi. Aku ini pembawa sial. Aku akan mendekatkannya dengan bahaya besar. Aku ini adalah seorang nekomata. Naruto adalah seorang manusia istimewa, seorang ninja yang misterius. Naruto, maafkan aku. Aku akan membuatmu membenciku. Kamu harus melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Aku tidak ingin kamu mencintaiku lebih dalam. Tinggalkan aku, Naruto. Kamu tidak perlu melindungi aku. Aku akan mengatakan hal ini padamu nanti. Semoga kamu bisa memakluminya.'

Koneko mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Kedua matanya menajam. Larinya semakin cepat. Detakan jantungnya semakin bergerak dengan cepat juga.

SRIIIING!

Tubuh Koneko bersinar keputihan. Dalam sekejap, dia berubah menjadi seekor kucing putih polos dengan kedua mata bulat kuning menyala. Di lehernya terlilit kalung berwarna biru berbentuk setengah hati. Di ekornya terdapat pita merah disertai bel. Larinya pun semakin lama semakin pelan. Pada akhirnya ia berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

Koneko yang berwujud kucing sekarang, menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka yang sedih. Ia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa menjauhinya. Itulah yang diharapkannya saat ini.

'Apa mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini, aku berwujud kucing seperti ini? Supaya Naruto kehilangan aku. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Aku malu. Aku tidak mau membawanya ke dalam masalahku yang berat ini. Karena aku menanggung penderitaan yang besar. Batu permata cahaya itu berada di dalam jantungku sekarang. Jantungku terus berdetak dengan kencang selama berada di dekat Naruto. Rasa berdebar itu semakin membuatku sakit karena aku akan membuat hidup Naruto semakin terpuruk. Ya, inilah jalan terbaiknya. Aku akan menjadi kucing untuk beberapa hari.'

Setelah itu, Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun memanjat pohon rindang yang berdaun lebat itu. Lantas menghilang begitu saja. Entah kemana perginya. Namun, yang pasti dia akan menyembunyikan dirinya dari Naruto. Dia harus menjauh dari Naruto mulai dari sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 10 UPDATE NIH!**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu yang sudah membaca chapter kali ini.**

 **Berikan reviewmu ya!**

 **Salam**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 30 Januari 2016**


	11. Bukti

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Kamis, 30 Juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11. Bukti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SRIIIING!

Tubuh Koneko bersinar keputihan. Dalam sekejap, dia berubah menjadi seekor kucing putih polos dengan kedua mata bulat kuning menyala. Di lehernya terlilit kalung berwarna biru berbentuk setengah hati. Di ekornya terdapat pita merah disertai bel. Larinya pun semakin lama semakin pelan. Pada akhirnya ia berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

Koneko yang berwujud kucing sekarang, menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka yang sedih. Ia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa menjauhinya. Itulah yang diharapkannya saat ini.

'Apa mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini, aku berwujud kucing seperti ini? Supaya Naruto kehilangan aku. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Aku malu. Aku tidak mau membawanya ke dalam masalahku yang berat ini. Karena aku menanggung penderitaan yang besar. Batu permata cahaya itu berada di dalam jantungku sekarang. Jantungku terus berdetak dengan kencang selama berada di dekat Naruto. Rasa berdebar itu semakin membuatku sakit karena aku akan membuat hidup Naruto semakin terpuruk. Ya, inilah jalan terbaiknya. Aku akan menjadi kucing untuk beberapa hari.'

Setelah itu, Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun memanjat pohon rindang yang berdaun lebat itu. Lantas menghilang begitu saja. Entah kemana perginya. Namun, yang pasti dia akan menyembunyikan dirinya dari Naruto. Dia harus menjauh dari Naruto mulai dari sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di asrama perempuan di Sora Academy, terjadilah keributan yang sangat menggelegar. Pasalnya Koneko diculik oleh seseorang yang menyamar menjadi Lucy palsu. Hal ini sangat membuat Lucy, Erza dan Serafall benar-benar panik. Apalagi Koneko adalah teman sekamar mereka.

Di depan gedung asrama bagian perempuan, Lucy dan beberapa gadis lainnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Mereka akan melakukan tindakan selanjutnya untuk mencari keberadaan Koneko sekarang.

"Begitulah. Kita akan berbagi tugas untuk mencari Koneko ke semua tempat. Apa kalian paham dengan penjelasanku?" kata Lucy yang berperan sebagai ketua kelompok pencari Koneko secara mendadak ini. Dia berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang penuh wibawa.

"Kami paham!" jawab semuanya.

"Oke. Ayo, kita mulai pencariannya! Serafall, Erza, kalian berdua ikut aku ke sini!"

Dua gadis itu - Serafall dan Erza - mengangguk patuh. Lalu mengikuti Lucy yang berlari duluan. Rencananya mereka akan mencari Koneko ke arah hutan yang mengelilingi Sora Academy. Lalu beberapa gadis yang lainnya, mencoba mencari Koneko ke tempat lain.

Mereka berpencar-pencar ke berbagai tempat yang ada di sekolah itu. Bahkan ada salah satu dari mereka, sudah melaporkan hilangnya Koneko pada Mei, kepala asrama perempuan. Sebisa mungkin mereka menemukan Koneko sebelum malam hari tiba.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Maka mereka pun berlarian antara satu sama lainnya. Meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Bocah berambut pirang tampak berlari menyusuri hutan lebat yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rimbun dan tinggi. Dia sangat tergesa-gesa untuk mencari seseorang yang telah lari darinya. Angin siang berhembus pelan menemaninya. Hingga membuat rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin.

'Koneko-san, kamu di mana? Kenapa kamu lari meninggalkan aku begitu saja?' batin seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Usai bertemu dan berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan ayahnya, ia langsung tancap gas untuk pergi mencari Koneko sesaat ayahnya kembali pulang ke desa Konoha lewat menggunakan jurus hiraishin. Ia sangat mencemaskan Koneko sekarang karena Koneko sudah pergi duluan darinya. Koneko terlepas dari pengawasannya. Dia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Koneko jika Koneko pergi sendirian di tengah hutan seperti ini. Dia takut musuh-musuh yang mengincar batu permata cahaya itu, akan menculik Koneko dan akan membunuh Koneko demi mendapatkan batu permata cahaya itu. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Secepatnya dia harus menemukan Koneko sekarang juga.

'Aku lupa. Aku nggak meninggalkan jejak segel hiraishin di tubuhnya. Itu akan menyulitkan aku untuk bisa menemukannya dengan cepat,' batin Naruto lagi.'Pokoknya setelah aku menemukannya nanti, aku akan meninggalkan jejak segel hiraishin di tubuhnya agar dia bisa kuawasi darimana saja jika dia menghilang ataupun menjauh lagi dariku. Aku nggak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencarimu sampai ketemu karena aku mencintaimu, Koneko-san.'

Wajah Naruto berubah sangat serius. Kedua matanya menajam. Larinya semakin cepat. Bahkan dia pun bersiap untuk melompat ke arah pohon yang ada di depannya itu.

SYAAAT!

Dia jadi melompat dan mendarat di batang pohon dengan sukses.

HUP!

Kemudian ia melompat lagi ke arah pohon yang satunya ke pohon yang lain agar bisa cepat menemukan Koneko dari atas pohon. Pencarian akan menjadi lebih mudah. Begitulah pikirnya.

SYAAAT! SYAAAT! SYAAAT!

Dia terus terbang dan melompati pohon demi pohon satu-persatu. Kedua matanya menajam dan melihat ke segala tempat. Tidak tampak batang hidung gadis nekomata itu. Tidak ada di mana-mana.

'Apa mungkin dia sudah kembali ke asramanya?' Naruto tersentak dan terus mempercepatkan lompatannya pada batang-batang pohon.'Ya, mungkin dia sudah ada di asramanya sekarang. Aku harus ke sana untuk memastikannya. Apa benar atau nggak?'

Maka dia menfokuskan arah perjalanannya ke arah gedung asrama. Untuk memastikan Koneko sudah kembali ke asramanya.

Hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dia pun sudah tiba di daerah Sora Academy, tepatnya di belakang gedung asrama bagian perempuan. Mendarat di tanah dengan mulus dan langsung berlari untuk pergi menuju ke gedung asrama bagian perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Naruto ..."

Dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan empat gadis yang merupakan kunoichi dari desa Konoha. Mereka adalah Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Ten Ten.

DEG!

Tentu saja Naruto terpaksa menghentikan larinya saat dicegat oleh gadis-gadis itu. Tampangnya syok karena bertemu langsung dengan teman-temannya ini.

"Ka-Kalian?!" ucap Naruto yang membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Naruto! Ternyata memang kau, Naruto!" Sakura menunjuk Naruto dengan wajah yang juga kaget."Aku nggak nyangka kalau kau masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kami. Kata ayahmu, kau sekolah di tempat yang jauh. Tapi, kenapa kau merahasiakan ini dari kami semua? Katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Se-Sebenarnya ... Aku punya misi rahasia di sini. Makanya aku nggak mau memberitahukannya sama kalian. Karena ini semua atas perintah langsung dari ayahku."

"Misi rahasia? Misi rahasia apaan sih, Naruto?" tanya Ino yang penasaran.

"Hm ... Aku nggak bisa jelasinnya sekarang. Pokoknya aku minta sama kalian, tolong rahasiakan ini dan jangan bilang sama siapapun kalau aku menyamar menjadi Uzumaki Menma di sini. Ini demi kelancaran misi rahasia ini."

"Oh, begitu," Sakura dan Ino manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ba-Baiklah, Naruto. Kami akan merahasiakannya. Percayalah sama kami," kata Hinata yang menampilkan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya. Dia begitu senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki yang disukainya ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Rahasiamu aman bersama kami," Ten Ten ikut berkomentar dalam percakapan ini.

Laki-laki ninja itu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dia sangat senang untuk sesaat saja.

"Terima kasih atas pengertian kalian," Naruto membentuk sebuah segel tangan."Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

POOOF!

Saat itu juga, Naruto menghilang disertai kepulan asap. Membuat keempat gadis itu terperanjat.

"HEI! TUNGGU DULU, NARUTO!"

"Na-Naruto, dia malah pergi."

"Jangan sedih, Hinata. Mungkin Naruto pergi untuk menjalankan misinya itu. Nanti kita bisa ketemu dia lagi kok."

"Be-Benar juga, Ino."

"Hei, misi rahasia apa sih yang sedang dijalani Naruto?"

"Nggak tahu juga, Ten Ten."

"Sakura, coba kau tanya Minato-Ojisan lagi, tentang misi rahasia yang dijalani Naruto di sekolah ini."

"Akan aku coba, Ino."

Sakura segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celana pendeknya. Lalu mencari daftar nama orang yang akan diteleponnya yaitu Minato. Memencet tanda untuk memanggil dan menunggu teleponnya dijawab oleh Minato. Kemudian menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

TUT! TUT! TUT!

Proses pemanggilan sedang terhubung. Menunggunya dengan hati yang sabar. Sementara teman-temannya juga menunggu teleponnya dijawab. Sama-sama berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, telepon Sakura dijawab.

"Halo, ini aku Sakura, Minato-Ojisan," ujar Sakura yang tersenyum lebar."Langsung saja, aku menanyakan tentang misi rahasia yang dijalani Naruto di Sora Academy ini. Aku dan teman-teman sudah tahu kalau Naruto juga bersekolah di sini. Jadi, Ojisan nggak bisa bohong lagi sama aku."

Begitulah, Sakura terus berbicara dengan Minato. Begitu serius. Hingga berujung dengan cerita yang sangat jujur tentang misi rahasia yang sedang dijalani Naruto sekarang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga hari kemudian ...**

Keadaan di Sora Academy kembali berjalan dengan normal dan tenang. Semua penghuni sekolah itu beraktifitas seperti biasa tanpa merasa khawatir dan panik lagi. Walaupun masih ada satu masalah yang kini masih belum diselesaikan. Misteri hilangnya Koneko sejak diculik oleh seseorang yang menyamar menjadi Lucy palsu. Beberapa orang masih mencarinya sampai sekarang, meskipun belum tahu tentang cerita yang sebenarnya.

Ya, mereka belum tahu tentang Lucy palsu yang telah menculik Koneko itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Mereka mengira Koneko diculik oleh orang yang telah menghisap kekuatan ras wizard. Maka masalah penculikan ini tidak begitu dibesar-besarkan agar tidak menimbulkan keributan dan ketakutan buat para murid lainnya. Masalah penculikan ini ditangani langsung oleh pihak sekolah. Lalu pihak sekolah sudah mengerahkan beberapa orang untuk mencari keberadaan Koneko. Tapi, belum juga ditemukan sampai tiga hari ini. Tidak ada jejak ataupun tanda-tanda keberadaan Koneko di sekitar wilayah Sora Academy ini.

Kenyataan ini begitu membuat orang-orang terdekat Koneko merasa cemas dengan keadaan Koneko selama tiga hari menghilang tanpa kabar berita. Terutama bagi Naruto.

Bagi Naruto, kehilangan Koneko, sama saja membuat hidupnya merasa ada yang kurang. Dia merasa sendiri dan kesepian. Kerap kali, dia menengok ke arah bangku yang kosong di sampingnya, tempat Koneko biasa duduk bersamanya dalam menghadapi pelajaran sekolah yang berlangsung selama lima hari. Gadis itu sering memberinya deatglare saat dia memandangnya begitu lama. Setelah itu, dia tertawa geli karena berhasil membuat gadis itu kesal di sela-sela pelajaran berlangsung.

Tapi, kini gadis itu tidak ada di tempatnya. Naruto belajar dengan hati yang tidak menentu. Tidak fokus dan tidak melek saat pelajaran berlangsung hingga waktu istirahat pun tiba, tanpa disadarinya sama sekali.

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Suara-suara penghuni kelas 10-F itu, begitu ribut sekali saat keluar kelas bersamaan. Tinggallah beberapa orang di dalamnya termasuk Naruto.

Terlihat Naruto menutup buku pelajarannya dengan pelan, yang terletak di atas meja. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Wajahnya begitu suram. Sedih karena kehilangan Koneko.

'Koneko-san, kamu ada di mana sekarang? Kenapa kamu hilang begitu saja sejak tiga hari yang lalu?' batin Naruto yang menghelakan napasnya sebentar.

Lalu datanglah ketiga teman sekamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu, Killua dan Toushiro. Mereka menghampiri Naruto dengan kompaknya. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Hei, Menma!" sapa Natsu yang menyengir lebar."Ayo, kita makan siang sama-sama di kantin. Aku yang akan mentraktir kalian."

"Tumben amat kau mentraktir kami, Natsu?" sembur Killua yang keheranan.

Natsu melirik ke arah Killua. Dia tetap menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ya, ini sebagai tanda kekompakan kita sebagai teman sekamar. Kalian sudah banyak membantuku selama ini, kan? Jadi, nggak ada salahnya aku mentraktir kalian, kan?"

"Memang nggak salah sih."

"Oke, jangan banyak omong lagi. Ayo, kita cabut langsung ke kantin. Soalnya aku sudah lapar. Kau juga harus ikut, Menma."

Naruto langsung membantahnya dengan segera.

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa."

"Eh, kenapa?!"

Natsu tampak kecewa. Begitu juga dengan Killua dan Toushirou.

SREK!

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan melewati teman-temannya begitu saja.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang. Maaf, jika membuat kalian kecewa," kata Naruto yang sempat melihat ke arah teman-temannya dan menampilkan senyuman maklum."Aku pergi dulu! Sampai nanti!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Maka laki-laki berambut pirang itu berlari-lari cepat untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya. Teman-temannya menjadi bengong dibuatnya.

"Kok Menma jadi kelihatan dingin gitu sih? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Natsu yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hm ... Entahlah," Killua mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa mungkin karena Koneko yang menghilang mendadak selama tiga hari ini? Aku dengar dari Serafall kalau Koneko diculik sama seseorang yang menyamar menjadi Lucy palsu saat di asrama perempuan. Apalagi Koneko sangat dekat dengan Menma, kan?"

"Iya, benar juga. Aku rasa pasti Menma pergi mencari Koneko sekarang. Jadinya, dia menolak untuk ikut makan bareng kita."

"Ah, pasti begitu. Killua, pasti tebakanmu benar."

"Tentu saja, Natsu. Gimana nih, jadi nggak kita makan di kantin sekarang?"

"Jadi dong."

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita pergi!"

Setelah itu, ketiga laki-laki itu juga pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Bersamaan dengan yang lainnya. Hingga tidak ada lagi seorang pun yang tertinggal di tempat itu. Tinggallah kesunyian yang kini mengisi setiap sudut tempat itu. Tidak ada yang lain. Hampa dan kosong. Begitulah kelihatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, saat istirahat siang masih berlangsung, Naruto terus mencoba lagi untuk mencari Koneko ke semua tempat. Hasilnya nihil. Koneko tidak dapat ditemukan di mana-mana. Dia seperti menghilang ditelan bumi.

Jadi, di manakah gadis nekomata itu berada sekarang?

Sampai langkah kaki Naruto mencapai di dekat hutan hijau lebat, tepat di belakang gedung sekolah. Dia berhenti berjalan dan terduduk di rerumputan serta menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon besar berdaun lebat. Duduk bersila dengan napas yang sangat terengah-engah. Sangat kelelahan karena harus berputar-putar mengelilingi wilayah Sora Academy ini. Demi mencari gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Koneko-san ... Di mana kamu? Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ...," kata Naruto yang masih terengah-engah dan memasang wajah suramnya."Kenapa kamu menghilang mendadak seperti ini? Padahal aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku kesepian karena kamu nggak ada di dekatku."

Dia bergumam sendiri dengan suara yang pelan. Kedua matanya meredup sayu. Begitu mencemaskan dan merindukan sosok gadis berambut putih itu. Tapi, apa daya gadis itu tidak ada di dekatnya lagi. Entah di mana dia sekarang.

SRIIING!

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba muncul seekor kucing putih polos yang bermata kuning menyala. Di lehernya, terdapat kalung liontin biru berbentuk setengah hati. Bel disertai pita merah mengikat ekornya. Dia berwajah datar saat melihat ke arah Naruto, tepat di bawahnya. Sebab dia berdiri di batang kayu yang sangat besar sekarang.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya beratnya berkali-kali. Dia melihat ke arah langit. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya tanpa ada hiasan awan-awan putih. Sejenak merasakan perutnya yang mulai bernyanyi karena kelaparan.

"Ah ... Perutku lapar. Memang sudah saatnya untuk makan siang," Naruto berwajah kusut sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa kosong. Terus dia mengambil sebungkus roti yang tersimpan di dalam saku blazer yang dikenakannya. Sempat dibawanya dari asramanya, tadi pagi.

SET!

Sebungkus roti itu sukses keluar dari sarangnya. Naruto hendak membuka bungkusan roti itu. Hingga tiba-tiba ...

HUP!

Kucing putih tadi melompat dan mendarat tepat di samping Naruto. Karena tertarik untuk meminta roti itu pada Naruto karena merasakan lapar yang telah menyiksa perutnya selama tiga hari ini. Pasalnya kucing putih ini adalah jelmaannya Koneko.

Tentu saja Naruto sangat kaget dengan kedatangan kucing putih tiba-tiba ini. Dia pun bengong setengah mati saat memperhatikan kucing itu dengan seksama.

"Eh? Ku-Kucing? Darimana datangnya?" Naruto itu celingak-celinguk sebentar dan menancapkan pandangan lagi pada kucing itu."Kamu siapa, hei kucing?"

Kucing itu berwajah berbinar-binar disertai kedua mata yang membulat bersinar penuh dengan cahaya. Menatap bungkusan roti yang dipegang Naruto dengan penuh rasa tidak sabar. Ingin melahapnya dengan segera karena nalurinya sebagai nekomata.

"Hm ... Kamu mau apa, kucing? Apa roti ini?"

Tangan Naruto yang satu lagi, menunjuk pada sebungkus roti yang dipegangnya itu. Sang kucing mengangguk-angguk dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Miau ... Miau ... Krrrr ...," kucing itu mendekat dan memegang tangan Naruto dengan kedua kaki depannya. Bersikap manja sekali.

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kucing kecil itu. Tanpa menyadari juga kalau kucing itu sebenarnya adalah Koneko sendiri.

"Hahaha ... Kamu itu lucu sekaligus imut."

Diangkatnya kucing itu dengan dua tangannya. Sementara bungkusan roti itu diletakkannya di paha kirinya. Lalu digendongnya kucing itu dengan erat sehingga membuat kucing itu tersentak. Wajah kucing itu menjadi merah padam.

'Eh? Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku malah mendekat sama Naruto sih? Aneh. Rasanya aku nggak sadar sama sekali saat naluri liar kucingku muncul. Ta-Tapi, aku lapar sekali. Aku ingin makan sesuatu sekarang. Tolong, lepasin aku, Naruto,' batin si kucing alias Koneko yang kewalahan.

Dia dipeluk erat oleh Naruto. Naruto begitu senang sekali saat memeluknya. Bahkan Naruto menciumnya saking geramnya.

'HYAAAAAA!' teriak Koneko di dalam hatinya. Wajahnya memerah padam dan berasap.

PAAATS!

Mendadak dia pun berubah wujud menjadi manusia lagi. Menjadi dirinya sendiri. Gadis berambut putih dan bermata kuning. Sehingga mengagetkan Naruto.

"Eh?"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar saat menyaksikan perubahan wujud Koneko itu. Dia tidak percaya jika kucing putih itu menjelma menjadi gadis yang dicarinya selama tiga hari ini. Itu karena efek mencium Koneko dalam wujud kucing. Otomatis akan membuat Koneko berubah lagi menjadi manusia jika debaran jantungnya meningkat drastis. Memaksanya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Begitulah yang terjadi.

Kini sebagai gantinya, Koneko terduduk di rerumputan. Kedua bahunya dipegang Naruto dengan erat. Memandang wajah Naruto yang begitu syok. Dia juga begitu. Sangat syok karena harus bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

"Koneko-san?!"

"Naruto ..."

Mereka saling memandang dengan lama. Hingga mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sehingga Koneko pun langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memegang dua bahunya. Bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Ingin kabur begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto tidak membiarkannya dia kabur lagi.

"TUNGGU DULU, KONEKO-SAN!" seru Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan cepat sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menangkap tangan Koneko.

GREP!

Tangan Koneko berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Koneko tidak jadi kabur. Dia merasakan punggungnya ditepuk pelan oleh Naruto karena Naruto meninggalkan jejak segel hiraishin di punggungnya. Agar dia bisa ditemukan oleh Naruto dengan cepat jika kedapatan kabur lagi dari pengawasannya.

POK!

Selesai meninggalkan jejak segel hiraishin di punggung Koneko, Koneko terpaku saat Naruto merangkulnya dari belakang. Tangan kanan Naruto membelit bagian atas dadanya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto membelit perutnya. Merangkulnya dengan erat agar tidak lari lagi darinya.

"Na-Naruto, le-lepasin aku. Biarkan aku pergi," ucap Koneko dengan terbata-bata. Gugup dengan wajah yang merona merah. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan kanan Naruto yang membelit bagian atas dadanya.

"Aku nggak lepasin kamu lagi, Koneko-san. Aku nggak akan biarin kamu pergi lagi dariku. Karena aku sangat menyukaimu," jawab Naruto dengan tegas."Aku merindukanmu selama tiga hari ini. Kamu pergi kemana? Kenapa kamu menghilang begitu saja?"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Koneko merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang begitu lembut. Dia terpaku di tempatnya. Padahal dia ingin lari agar Naruto tidak di dekatnya lagi.

"I-Itu karena aku ingin menjauh darimu. A-Aku ini membawa sial. A-Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sama kamu jika kamu selalu di dekatku. Apalagi aku membawa batu permata cahaya itu di jantungku. Batu permata cahaya akan membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekatku akan mati. Itulah kutukannya! Kau tahu itu, Naruto?"

Tapi, laki-laki ninja itu terus mempererat rangkulannya. Dia begitu merindukan gadis nekomata ini. Sangat rindu.

"Aku nggak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku. Yang penting, aku selalu ada di dekatmu. Aku adalah pacarmu sekarang. Aku akan melindungimu sampai mati sekalipun. Itulah janjiku sebagai ninja pelindungmu."

Koneko terdiam mendengarkannya. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Dia tidak mampu lagi mengatakan apapun. Hatinya menjadi tidak menentu sekarang.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening beberapa menit. Sampai suara Koneko yang memecahkannya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"TOLONG, LEPASIN AKU, NARUTO! AKU BUKAN PACARMU! AKU NGGAK MENCINTAIMU!"

Tapi, Naruto menghardiknya dengan suara yang lebih keras daripada dirinya.

"BOHONG! KAMU BOHONG, KONEKO-SAN!"

SREK!

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Koneko dengan cepat. Merangkul pinggang Koneko dengan erat sehingga Koneko mendekap pada tubuhnya.

GREP!

Otomatis dia bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan Naruto. Menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu kusut. Kedua mata Naruto meredup sayu. Menusuk hatinya sekarang juga.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Koneko mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kamu bilang kalau kamu nggak mencintaiku, Koneko-san? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Bilang alasannya sama aku sekarang?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Memandang wajah Naruto dengan intens. Seketika wajahnya menjadi suram.

"A-Aku memang nggak mencintaimu. Aku bohong saat mengatakannya saat kamu menyamar menjadi Lucy."

Giliran Naruto yang terdiam. Dia memandang Koneko dengan sayu. Wajahnya semakin kusut saja.

Sedetik kemudian, dia berkata lagi.

"Kamu bohong."

"Aku nggak bohong."

"Kalau kamu nggak bohong, coba cium aku sekarang."

"Eh?"

Mulut Koneko ternganga. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Dilihatnya, Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Ayo, coba cium aku sekarang. Buktikan kalau kamu memang nggak mencintai aku," ujar Naruto dengan tegas."Kalau kamu mau menciumku, itu berarti kamu mencintai aku."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Wajahnya memerah padam saat terus memandangi wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang begitu tampan dan sangat menarik hatinya. Hatinya begitu ingin melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Naruto. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk menahannya. Sampai ...

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Kedua tangannya perlahan-lahan bergerak untuk merangkul leher Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan melihat wajah Koneko yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Pelan-pelan. Dekat dan semakin dekat. Naruto juga mendekatkan wajahnya saat wajah Koneko tinggal beberapa cm lagi darinya.

Akhirnya itu menjadi kenyataan. Bibir mereka menempel dan merasakan sensasi manis yang begitu lama. Mereka berpelukan erat sambil berciuman dengan mesranya.

Di bawah rindangnya pohon berdaun lebat, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berciuman. Melepaskannya bersama-sama. Lalu sekali lagi berciuman. Kali ini begitu kuat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah melepaskan ciuman itu. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Masih berpelukan dengan eratnya.

Senyuman terpatri di wajah Naruto. Dia begitu senang karena Koneko sudah menunjukkan bukti cintanya itu.

"Ternyata kamu menciumku. Itu sudah dua kali untuk hari ini," Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada yang lembut."Itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau kamu benar-benar mencintaiku. Kamu nggak usah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Koneko-san."

Tangannya pun bergerak untuk mengusap pelan puncak rambut Koneko. Koneko menundukkan kepalanya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. A-Aku memang mencintaimu. Aku berbohong agar kamu segera menjauhi dariku. Tapi, nyatanya kamu tetap saja mendekatiku."

Dia berwajah sedih saat menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto. Berharap Naruto mengerti dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil terus mengelus puncak rambut Koneko.

"Aku mengerti. Sampai kapanpun, aku nggak pernah bisa menjauhimu. Kamu adalah tanggung jawabku karena kamu berada dalam pengawasanku karena kamu dalam bahaya sekarang. Jadi, aku minta janganlah kamu pergi lagi dariku. Berjanjilah untuk terus di dekatku. Aku bukan sekedar pengawalmu. Tapi, aku adalah pacarmu. Orang yang mencintaimu, Koneko-chan."

Akhirnya Koneko tidak dipanggil lagi dengan sebutan "san" lagi, tetapi "chan", yang berarti Koneko telah menjadi gadis yang dicintainya sekarang. Hal ini sangat membuat Koneko senang mendengarnya.

"Iya. Aku berjanji, Naruto-kun."

Giliran Naruto yang senang mendengarnya karena Koneko telah memanggilnya dengan suffix "kun". Koneko sudah menganggapnya sebagai pacarnya.

Mereka berpelukan sebentar. Lalu melepaskan pelukan itu dan saling bergenggaman tangan. Saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya.

"A-Aku lapar," sahut Koneko dengan malu-malu."Soalnya aku belum makan selama tiga hari ini."

Naruto menjadi bengong. Kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha ... Kamu ini."

"Hehehe ..."

"Ayo, kita makan roti ini bersama-sama!"

JREEENG!

Naruto menunjukkan sebungkus roti pada Koneko. Koneko tersenyum senang melihatnya dan mengangguk dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Iya, ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak sepasang anak manusia sedang duduk di atas batang pohon yang besar. Mereka sudah selesai makan siang bersama. Lalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat ini sambil menatap ke arah langit. Ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang tiba-tiba datang untuk menyemarakkan suasana yang begitu sepi ini, tepatnya di dekat hutan lebat di belakang Sora Academy.

Naruto dan Koneko duduk berdekatan. Tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Koneko. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Koneko. Koneko sedang memasang wajah kusutnya saat menceritakan perihal tentang keluarganya pada Naruto. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Jadi, ayah dan ibumu yang memasukkan batu permata cahaya itu ke dalam jantungmu saat kamu masih bayi. Supaya batu permata cahaya itu nggak jatuh ke tangan orang yang jahat. Hm ... Aku baru tahu," Naruto manggut-manggut dengan wajah yang sangat serius."Tapi, kenapa kamu malah membenci orang tuamu? Mereka nggak salah, kan?"

Gadis itu cuma menundukkan kepalanya. Masih tetap berwajah sedih dengan kedua mata yang meredup.

"Aku membenci mereka karena merasa mereka lebih sayang sama kakakku, Kuroka. Hingga saat umurku menginjak tujuh tahun, orang tuaku meninggal karena dibunuh sama seseorang yang nggak pernah aku ketahui. Terus aku dan Kuroka-nee dijadikan anak angkat sama kepala desa yang memimpin desa Kuoh. Desa Kuoh itu kampung halamanku yang sebenarnya. Kami tinggal bersama kepala desa itu di sana sampai kami memutuskan masuk ke Sora Academy. Kepala desa itu yang mengurus segala keperluan sehari-hari kami selama bersekolah di sini. Dia memang ayah angkat yang baik dan perhatian sama kami. Kami sangat berterima kasih padanya."

Terdiam sejenak, Koneko mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Dia masih berwajah kusut.

"Tapi, aku berusaha agar nggak membenci orang tuaku lagi. Aku berusaha keras untuk menepis rasa prasangka burukku. Karena Kuroka-nee selalu bilang sama aku kalau orang tuaku sebetulnya sangat sayang sama aku. Mereka bermaksud menyelamatkan batu permata cahaya itu agar nggak didapatkan sama orang jahat. Terus akulah orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan tempat penyimpanan batu bermata cahaya itu. Semula aku memang nggak percaya mendengar semua itu dari orang tuaku dan menganggap orang tuaku telah mengabaikanku. Ternyata aku salah. Aku telah bersalah sama mereka. Tapi, aku tidak sempat meminta maaf sama mereka karena mereka sudah meninggal dunia. Sekarang aku cuma bisa menyesali diriku sendiri yang terlambat menyadari kesalahan ini."

Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Ingin menangis. Sehingga membuat Naruto tersentak melihatnya. Tangan satunya bergerak untuk memegang pipi kiri Koneko dengan eratnya seraya mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada lembut.

"Jangan sedih. Aku yakin orang tuamu memaafkanmu, Koneko-chan. Aku yakin itu."

Koneko memandang mata Naruto dengan serius.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Benar."

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman yang simpul. Lalu Koneko merangkul pinggangnya dari samping. Sedangkan Naruto merangkul bahu kiri Koneko.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kamu sudah membuat hatiku lega rasanya."

"Hm, pokoknya kamu nggak usah sedih. Tetaplah menjadi Koneko yang seperti biasanya ya?"

Gadis nekomata itu mengangguk pelan. Rona merah tipis tercipta di dua pipinya.

"Ya."

Maka mereka pun bertahan dalam posisi itu hingga beberapa menit lamanya. Angin pun bertiup lembut dan menerpa mereka berdua. Memainkan rambut dan pakaian mereka hingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi dan menggema dari gedung sekolah. Mereka menyadarinya.

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi tuh."

"Biarkan saja. Aku nggak mau masuk ke kelas. Aku mau di sini, menemanimu, Koneko-chan."

"Nanti kamu dimarahi lho."

"Biarin, aku nggak peduli."

"Dasar, Naruto no baka!"

"Aku memang baka."

"Huh, sudahlah."

Wajah Koneko menjadi sedikit sewot. Sementara Naruto malah tersenyum geli. Mereka terus berpelukan sambil duduk bersama di atas batang pohon. Di bawah rindangnya pohon, menjadi saksi atas cinta mereka yang telah menyatu dengan indahnya. Meskipun mereka tahu akan banyak halangan besar yang siap mengintai mereka kapan saja. Halangan besar yang sangat mengancam. Tak lama lagi akan menimpa mereka berdua. Sampai melibatkan semua orang sebagai korbannya nanti.

Lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya di hari-hari berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **issei-fans: oh, oke. Tengok aja nanti entah saya bisa buat fic khusus tentang issei seperti yang kamu minta.**

 **ramadi riswanto: ini udah lanjut. Maaf, lama.**

 **xxx: wow ... makasih atas kritikanmu ya.**

 **mistery guest: oh, ceritamu bagus juga. Boleh aja. Tapi, saya rasa saya nggak sanggup buatnya karena sulit. Maaf ya.**

 **Yustinus225: iya. Ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama.**

 **julianto merry: bisa. Nih udah ketemu konekonya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 11 ini.**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter 12.**

 **Salam ...**

 **Finish: 30 Juni 2016**

 **Berminat mereview nggak?!**


	12. Jauh?

"KYAAA, KONEKO! AKHIRNYA KAMU BALIK LAGI KE ASRAMA!" seru Lucy yang sangat kegirangan saat memeluk erat Koneko yang baru saja tiba di kamar asramanya. Karena Koneko baru saja diantar oleh Naruto ke asrama perempuan pada sore harinya, tepatnya setelah jam sekolah berakhir.

Gadis berambut putih itu hanya bengong saat dipeluk Lucy. Menyaksikan Erza dan Serafall yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mereka senang karena Koneko sudah kembali ke asrama dengan selamat.

"Syukurlah, Koneko sudah kembali ke asrama lagi. Aku senang bisa bertemu kamu lagi," sahut Serafall yang berdiri di samping Erza.

"Iya. Aku juga bersyukur sekali," ucap Erza yang tersenyum simpul."Ngomong-ngomong, selama tiga hari ini, kamu kemana saja, Koneko? Apa benar kamu diculik?"

Lucy yang memeluk Koneko, langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Koneko. Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Erza.

"Benar. Kamu sudah menghilang selama tiga hari ini. Memangnya kamu disekap atau apa? Terus siapa yang membawamu pulang lagi ke asrama?"

Segera saja Koneko menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Aku nggak diculik kok. Selama tiga hari ini, aku bersembunyi di suatu tempat untuk menghindari kejaran seseorang."

"Eh?" ketiganya menjadi bengong akan cerita Koneko itu."Maksudmu?"

Dengan semburat merah di dua pipinya, Koneko mengatakannya dengan jujur.

"Aku bersembunyi dari kejaran Menma yang telah menembakku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Ternyata Menma menyukai aku. Gitulah cerita yang sebenarnya."

Seketika wajah ketiga gadis itu merona merah. Mereka pun menjerit bersamaan.

"EEEH!? MENMA MENEMBAKMU MENJADI PACARNYA!? TERUS APA KAMU MENERIMANYA!?"

Gadis nekomata itu mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Iya."

"WAAAH, SELAMAT YA! KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH JADIAN! KAMI TURUT SENANG MENDENGARNYA!"

Spontan, mereka semua segera memeluk Koneko habis-habisan hingga membuat Koneko terjepit di antara gunung-gunung. Koneko kewalahan saat dipeluk teman-teman sekamarnya seperti ini.

"GYAAA, JANGAN PELUK AKU KAYAK GINI! LEPASIN AKU, LUCY, SERAFALL, ERZA!" teriak Koneko yang sangat keras menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu.

Akhirnya terjadilah suasana yang sangat menggemparkan di kamar Koneko dan teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Selasa, 19 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12. Jauh?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLAK!

Pintu kamar terbuka saat seseorang masuk ke dalamnya. Sehingga menarik perhatian ketiga laki-laki yang sedang panik untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Rupanya Naruto. Dia baru saja pulang sambil menggendong tas miliknya di bahu kanannya. Tampangnya cerah sekali dan langsung menyapa teman-teman sekamarnya itu.

"Hai, semuanya!"

Spontan, semua temannya berlarian ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang begitu cemas.

"Haaah... Akhirnya kau pulang, Menma," kata Natsu yang menghelakan napas leganya."Aku kira kau diculik juga sama seperti Koneko."

"Iya. Kau buat kami cemas sih. Habisnya kau nggak masuk di jam pelajaran Fisika. Kabuto-sensei nanyain kau tuh tadi," sembur Killua berwajah sedikit sewot.

"Tapi, syukur sekali kalau kau sudah pulang ke asrama sore ini. Memangnya kau pergi kemana sih? Apa masih nyari Koneko?" tanya Toushiro yang penasaran.

Dengan sumringah, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Oh, gitu ya. Ternyata Kabuto-sensei nanyain aku ya?"

"Iya, gitulah," Killua manggut-manggut.

"Hehehe, maaf. Tadi aku memang pergi nyari Koneko sih. Jadinya aku pulang sore seperti ini. Tapi, syukur sekali, Koneko sudah kutemukan."

Ketiga laki-laki itu membulatkan kedua mata masing-masing. Lalu berseru bersamaan.

"BENARKAH? KONEKO DITEMUKAN? DI MANA?"

Sang Namikaze melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku menemukannya di hutan belakang sekolah. Ternyata selama tiga hari ini, dia hanya bersembunyi dariku. Dia nggak diculik kok."

"Eh? Dia bersembunyi darimu? Maksudmu?" Natsu yang bertanya.

"Ya... I... Itu karena Koneko sudah menjadi pacarku sekarang. Karena suatu hal, dia marah sama aku. Jadinya, dia kabur selama tiga hari ini. Gitulah ceritanya."

Naruto tertawa malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sehingga membuat ketiga temannya kembali tersentak.

"KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN GADIS LOLLY SEPERTI ITU!?" sembur mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Hm...," tawa Naruto menghilang sejenak dan merasa heran."Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang suka dengan tipe gadis seperti itu."

Seketika wajah mereka menjadi syok begitu kecuali Naruto.

"Kau lollicon, Menma?" Natsu menunjuk tepat ke wajah Naruto.

"Hah? Lollicon?"

"Iya. Kau adalah tipe cowok yang menyukai gadis yang lebih muda atau bisa dibilang imut seperti Koneko," tambah Killua.

"Hah?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan provokasi Menma. Itu sudah keputusannya untuk memilih Koneko untuk menjadi pacarnya. Kalau sudah cinta, mau bagaimana lagi, kan?" ucap Toushiro yang kelihatan tenang.

"Betul juga sih," Natsu sedikit manggut-manggut.

"Pokoknya gimana malam ini kita rayain hari jadian Menma dan Koneko ini? Kita makan-makan gitu," usul Killua yang tiba-tiba.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh, Killua," Naruto mendadak bersemangat.

"Siapa yang memasak?" Toushiro mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Spontan semua mata tertuju pada Natsu. Natsu pun bengong. Sweatdrop muncul di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

Killua menunjuk Natsu dengan tegas.

"Malam ini, giliran kau yang memasak, Natsu. Buatkan makan malam spesial hari ini ya? Kita akan berpesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan hari jadian Menma yang sudah berpacaran dengan Koneko. Awas! Jangan sampai gosong! Kalau nggak, aku akan menyengatmu dengan kekuatan listrikku."

DZING!

Wajah Natsu menggelap seketika. Dia merasa sedikit kesal.

"Apa? Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku. Apalagi mengancamku lagi. Aku tahu kok memang hari ini, giliranku yang memasak. Jadi, jangan berlagak seperti bos gitu dong."

"Memang kau harus diperlakukan seperti itu."

"APA KATAMU!? KILLUA, KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Laki-laki berambut merah muda itu langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Killua. Dengan sigap, Killua menghindarinya. Lalu Killua berlari cepat untuk menghindari amukan si Salamander.

"Coba tangkap aku, kalau bisa, Salamander!"

"UKH! SIALAN! JANGAN LEDEK AKU SEPERTI ITU, RAMBUT BERUBAN!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Killua dan Natsu di tempat itu-itu saja. Sehingga membuat Naruto dan Toushiro terbengong-bengong melihat ulah mereka berdua.

"Huh, dasar! Mereka seperti anak-anak saja!" Toushiro menghelakan napasnya sembari melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Hahaha...," Naruto tertawa geli dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

Begitulah, kejadian yang terjadi di kamar Naruto dan teman-temannya pada sore harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, tepat pada pukul 6 pagi.

Di kelas 10-F itu, tampak Koneko yang baru saja datang dan langsung meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Bersamaan muncullah suara seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Ohayou, Koneko-chan!"

Dia tahu suara siapa itu. Secara otomatis, dia pun tersentak saat perutnya dirangkul oleh seseorang dari belakang. Hingga membuat semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!"

"Apa kabar, sayang? Kamu baik-baik sajakan sekarang?"

"I-Iya. A-Aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Koneko yang merasa berdebar-debar."Terus apa-apaan tuh sebutan sayang? Satu lagi, lepasin aku sekarang juga, Naruto-kun! Kalau ada yang lihat kita kayak gini, gimana? Aku malu, tahu!"

Gadis nekomata itu tetap berwajah datar dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang membelit perutnya. Tapi, Naruto malah semakin menguatkan belitan tangannya itu. Sehingga Koneko tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku menyebutmu sayang karena kamu pacarku sekarang. Aku memelukmu seperti ini karena aku merindukanmu. Biarkan saja orang melihat kita seperti ini, aku nggak peduli itu."

Sambil mengatakan itu, Naruto tersenyum. Sebaliknya Koneko terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah padam. Terpaksa pasrah dan membiarkan Naruto memeluknya seperti ini sampai Naruto merasa puas.

Begitu lama, Naruto memeluknya. Hingga sedetik kemudian, Naruto melepaskannya. Dia pun menghelakan napas leganya karena sudah lepas dari pelukan pacarnya itu.

SET!

Kedua mata kuningnya melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini meletakkan tas di atas meja. Sampai saffir biru itu beradu pandang dengannya. Kemudian melemparkan senyum manisnya ke arahnya.

DEG!

Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat melihat Naruto tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Dengan cepat, dia segera berlari kencang untuk pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Laki-laki ninja itu tidak kaget lagi jika Koneko kabur dari pengawasannya. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan segera membentuk sebuah segel tangan untuk menggunakan jurus hiraishin. Segera mengejar Koneko yang sudah keluar dari kelas tersebut.

BLIIIZT!

Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto sudah menghilang dari dalam kelas itu. Dia berteleport untuk menghampiri pujaan hatinya itu.

Sementara, Koneko terus berlari kencang hingga ke atap sekolah. Di sanalah, dia bersembunyi untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang memuncak. Wajahnya yang memerah padam. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera karena dimainkan angin pagi. Matahari belum tampak naik ke langit. Suasana masih terasa segar dan sejuk.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Lari yang kencang berubah menjadi jalan yang pelan. Langkah sepatunya berbunyi halus saat menuju ke tepi atap yang dibatasi dengan pagar kawat membentuk ketupat. Tinggi pagar kawat itu sekitar 3 meter. Sehingga bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ingin melihat pemandangan di bawah sana agar tidak terjatuh saat berdiri di tepi atap.

Gadis itu menyandarkan dirinya di pagar kawat itu. Menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan-lahan. Masih dirasakannya debaran jantungnya yang masih memuncak. Wajahnya masih kemerahan karena membayangkan senyuman manis Naruto tadi. Sungguh menawan hatinya. Menariknya untuk tersenyum sendiri.

"Hmmm... senyuman Naruto-kun memang manis. Aku suka sekali melihatnya," gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba...

"Oh ya, kamu suka dengan senyumanku, Koneko-chan? Aku baru tahu itu."

Sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Naruto muncul di depannya seperti hantu begitu. Dia sendiri tidak menduganya sama sekali.

"Lho... Kok kamu tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Koneko yang begitu syok dengan kedatangan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba."Kamu buat aku kaget saja. Kamu muncul kayak hantu gitu."

Kedua tangan Naruto berada di dua sisi kepala Koneko. Memegang celah-celah pagar kawat yang berbentuk ketupat. Agak mencondongkan badannya ke depan karena Koneko lebih kecil darinya. Menatap wajah Koneko dengan intens.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan jejak segel hiraishin di punggungmu. Makanya aku bisa mengikutimu sampai kemari."

"Jejak segel hiraishin? Apa itu?"

"Hm... Sulit untuk yang dijelaskan. Namun, yang pasti jurus ini bisa disamakan dengan teleportasi. Kamu tahu tentang teleportasi, kan?"

"Iya, tahu kok. Teleportasi itu adalah kemampuan untuk berpindah tempat."

"Ya, semacam itu...," Naruto tersenyum sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang dua pipi Koneko."Dengan begitu, kamu nggak bisa kabur lagi dariku. Di manapun kamu berada, pasti dengan cepat, aku bisa menemukanmu. Itulah keuntungan dari jurus ninja yang bernama hiraishin ini."

"Jadi, hiraishin ini termasuk jurus ninjamu?"

"Iya."

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis. Sehingga membuat wajah Koneko memerah padam lagi. Jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar kencang. Apalagi Naruto memandangnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak dapat ditebak seiring jantungnya yang semakin berdetak kencang. Batu permata cahaya di dalam jantungnya, bercahaya terang saat berada di dekat Naruto seperti ini. Itu menandakan Naruto memang orang yang ditakdirkan bisa mengontrol tekanan energi batu permata cahaya yang terlampau besar jika Koneko mengalami perasaan yang sangat berdebar-debar. Maka energi batu permata cahaya itu akan menguar dari dalam tubuhnya jika tidak distabilkan seperti semula. Pasti akan mengundang perhatian orang-orang jahat yang sedang memburu batu permata cahaya tersebut.

Tidak ada jalan lain, Koneko harus mengontrol tekanan energi batu permata cahaya itu. Tapi, harus membutuhkan bantuan dari Naruto. Debaran jantungnya semakin meningkat karena perasaan cintanya terhadap Naruto.

GYUT!

Kedua tangan Koneko menarik kerah blazer yang dikenakan Naruto. Tubuhnya semakin melemah karena pengaruh energi batu permata cahaya itu. Membuat Naruto keheranan melihatnya.

"Koneko-chan, kamu kenapa?"

Kedua mata gadis berambut putih itu meredup. Menatap wajah Naruto dengan lemas. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Na-Naruto-kun, pe-peluk aku..."

"Hah?" Naruto ternganga dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah."Pe-Peluk?"

Koneko mengangguk pelan.

"I-Iya. Ka-Karena aku nggak bisa mengontrol tekanan batu permata cahaya ini ketika debaran jantungku semakin cepat. Maka akan membuat tubuhku melemah karena energi tekanan batu permata cahaya itu akan memaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, musuh-musuh dapat mendeteksi energi batu permata cahaya itu dengan cepat. Maka aku akan..."

Koneko pun terdiam saat Naruto mulai mendekatinya. Semakin dekat dan dekat.

Kedua mata Koneko perlahan-lahan menutup seiring Naruto memeluknya. Naruto membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Mereka berpelukan untuk mengontrol tekanan energi batu permata cahaya itu. Karena dengan cara itu, energi batu permata cahaya bisa stabil seiring juga debaran jantung Koneko menjadi stabil. Wajah Koneko masih memerah seiring Naruto masih memeluknya. Dia pun membalas pelukan tersebut.

Setelah itu, mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sudah agak lebih baik. Terima kasih."

"Ya."

Koneko tersenyum simpul. Naruto juga ikut tersenyum. Mereka berpelukan lagi dengan erat.

"Oh iya, apa kamu bisa melepaskan aku sekarang, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah...," Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan."Baiklah."

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Koneko. Koneko pun bebas dan segera memegang atas dada kirinya. Merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan normal.

"Syukurlah. Jantungku berdetak normal lagi. Dengan begitu, energi batu permata cahaya itu tidak aktif untuk keluar dari tubuhku," Koneko memandang ke arah Naruto."Ternyata kamu memang orang yang tepat untuk mengontrol tekanan energi batu permata cahaya itu. Karena itu, batu permata cahaya ini selalu bercahaya jika aku berada di dekatmu. Aku merasakan kehangatan dari dalam tubuhmu. Entah kehangatan apa, sehingga aku merasa tertarik padamu. Lama-lama akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta sama kamu. Aku nggak bisa sedikitpun jauh darimu. Dulunya sih, aku dikasih tahu hal ini sama orang tuaku, kalau aku nggak akan bisa mengontrol tekanan energi batu permata cahaya itu jika keadaan jantungku berdetak melebihi normal. Itu bisa terjadi saat aku mengalami perasaan terlalu senang atau terlalu sedih. Maka akan membuat tubuhku melemah begitu saja. Jadi, aku harus selalu menjaga keadaan emosiku tetap stabil. Karena itu akan mempengaruhi tekanan debaran jantungku juga. Karena itu juga, aku selalu menghindari orang-orang selama ini agar aku merasa tidak ditekan. Tapi, aku juga diberitahu sama orang tuaku kalau aku akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang bisa menjagaku dan bisa mengontrol tekanan energi batu permata cahaya itu. Lewat perasaan yang dilandasi dengan rasa cinta yang tulus, itulah cara untuk menstabilkan kekuatan batu permata cahaya. Aku sudah menemukan orangnya yaitu kamu. Kamu adalah obat penawarku, Naruto-kun."

Mendengar itu, Naruto terpaku. Dia terdiam tanpa berkata-kata. Sedetik kemudian, dia menjawab perkataan Koneko itu.

"Oh, gitu ya. Aku mengerti kenapa kamu memintaku untuk memelukmu. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Itu sama saja aku menjadi penyegel kekuatan batu permata cahaya gitu, kan?"

Laki-laki jinchuriki Kyuubi itu tertawa lebar. Lalu memilih untuk mendengar perkataan Koneko selanjutnya.

"Iya. Gitulah. Karena itu juga, aku selalu kabur dan ingin melepaskan diri ketika kamu memelukku ataupun mendekatiku. Itu akan membuatku sangat berdebar-debar, tahu!"

Wajah gadis nekomata itu berubah menjadi sedikit sewot. Tapi, rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Hehehe... Aku mengerti. Jadi, agar kamu nggak berdebar-debar, aku harus menjauhimu begitu?"

"Iya."

"Aku nggak boleh memelukmu juga?"

"Iya."

"Terus menciummu?"

"Itu... Juga nggak boleh lagi mulai dari sekarang."

"Hah? Jadi, kesannya kita nggak berpacaran dong?"

"Memang."

"Koneko-chan, aku nggak mau kalau aku menjauhimu. Aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu, dan memegang tanganmu."

"Nggak boleh! Terus kalau di depan teman-teman, kamu harus memanggilku Koneko-san. Tanpa ada suffix chan-nya. Aku malu kalau dipanggil seperti itu."

"Hah? Kok jadi seperti ini? Koneko-chan, kamu bermaksud menggantung hubungan kita ini ya? Kitakan berpacaran. Bukan berteman lagi."

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau tahu! Kamu harus turuti permintaanku! Kalau nggak, ya sudah!"

SREK!

Koneko pun menyelonong pergi. Melewati Naruto yang terperanjat.

"Ya sudah gimana? Maksudmu apa, Koneko-chan?"

"Aku akan minta putus. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini."

Sekali lagi, Naruto terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia pun langsung mengejar Koneko.

"BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN TURUTI PERMINTAANMU ITU! TAPI, JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAMU BILANG GITU LAGI! AKU NGGAK AKAN MAU MEMUTUSKAN KAMU, KONEKO-CHAN! KAMULAH CINTAKU YANG TERAKHIR! AKU AKAN SETIA PADAMU SEUMUR HIDUPKU! ITULAH JANJIKU! INGAT ITU!"

Koneko menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berwajah serius.

Dengan wajah yang datar, Koneko memandanginya dengan datar. Lalu berkata dengan keras.

"Gombal!"

"Hah?" Naruto ternganga habis dan berwajah sangat sewot."AKU SERIUS, TAHU! AKU NGGAK GOMBAL! AKAN AKU BUKTIKAN SEMUA ITU, KONEKO-CHAN!"

"Terserah kamu saja, aku nggak peduli. Namun, yang penting kamu harus jauh dariku mulai dari sekarang."

"Hah?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuatnya ternganga. Kemudian Koneko berbalik badan untuk segera berjalan lagi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kembali Naruto mengejarnya dengan bersusah payah.

"Koneko-chan, aku serius! Jangan bersikap nggak peduli seperti itu padaku! Aku nggak akan berhenti untuk mendekatimu! Kamu adalah pacarku sekarang!"

"Ah, berisik!" Koneko berwajah datar sambil berjalan dengan santai."Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas saja. Pelajaran pertama olahraga, kan?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan! Kita harus berbicara serius soal hubungan kita ini!"

"Sudah jelaskan tadi? Kamu harus menjauhiku dan anggap aku sebagai temanmu mulai dari sekarang. Kamu sudah berjanjikan untuk melakukannya?"

"Apa-apaan itu!? Aku nggak terima kalau kamu anggap hubungan kita ini adalah teman! Padahal kita sudah berpelukan! Bahkan sudah berciuman! Apa itu nggak bisa dinamakan cinta, hah?"

Koneko tetap diam saja saat mendengar ocehan Naruto yang begitu meninggi. Dia tetap saja berjalan santai ketika menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah. Sementara Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka dilanda pertengkaran kecil yang sangat sepele.

Tanpa mereka sadari, muncul seseorang yang mengintai di balik pintu atap sekolah. Entah siapa seseorang itu. Namun, yang pasti dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Koneko yang membawa batu permata cahaya itu lewat menguping pembicaraan Koneko dengan Naruto.

"Jadi, begitu ya? Berarti gadis yang selalu bersama Namikaze Naruto itu, pembawa batu permata cahaya yang sesungguhnya. Hm... Aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang," senyuman sinis terpatri di wajahnya."Baiklah, aku akan mengabarkan ini pada ketua sekarang juga."

Saat itu juga, dia pun menghilangkan dirinya dari tempat itu dan kembali ke tempatnya bersembunyi selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba saatnya pelajaran olahraga dimulai. Guru yang mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran olahraga ini adalah Genma. Seorang pria berambut coklat yang mengenakan pakaian olahraga serba hitam dan biru. Termasuk ninja Konoha yang bertugas untuk melindungi Naruto selama Naruto bersekolah di Sora Academy ini.

Pada pagi hari yang cerah ini, disambut dengan sinar mentari yang tidak begitu terik. Awan-awan putih berjalan berdampingan. Angin bertiup cukup lembut untuk menemani kebersamaan para penghuni kelas 10-F dalam pelajaran olahraga yang akan diajarkan oleh Genma.

Mereka berkumpul di tengah lapangan bola basket yang begitu luas dan siap mendengarkan instruksi yang akan dijelaskan oleh Genma. Apalagi Genma membawa beberapa bola basket yang sudah diletakkan di samping kakinya.

Terlihat murid-murid laki-laki mengenakan pakaian olahraga berupa baju kaos berwarna putih berlengan pendek dan celana panjang berwarna biru langit. Sedangkan murid-murid perempuan mengenakan pakaian olahraga berupa kaos berwarna putih berlengan pendek dan celana selutut berwarna biru langit. Mereka sempat berganti pakaian sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Kini mereka sudah siap untuk berolahraga hari ini.

Mereka sedang mendengarkan sang guru yang terus menjelaskan tentang materi olahraga ini. Ujung-ujungnya ternyata tentang olahraga bola basket.

"Begitulah penjelasannya. Apa kalian semua mengerti?" ucap sang guru yang berwajah serius. Di sudut mulutnya, terseliplah sebatang ilalang. Dia berdiri dengan santainya.

"MENGERTI, GENMA-SENSEI!" sahut semuanya kecuali Koneko.

"Bagus. Sekarang semuanya duduk di tepi lapangan. Saya akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu secara acak. Sekalian saya akan mengambil nilai dari usaha kalian yang berhasil memasukkan bola basket ini ke dalam keranjang. Waktu untuk percobaan, saya beri sebanyak tiga kali. Usahakan kalian harus memasukkan bola basket ke dalam keranjang pada tembakan yang pertama. Dengan begitu, kalian bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dari saya. Paham?"

"PAHAM, SENSEI!"

"Sekarang kalian semua minggir dan duduk di tepi lapangan! Kita mulai mengambil nilai pelajaran bola basket ini!"

Semua murid mengangguk dan kemudian segera berjalan ke tepi lapangan bola basket. Sebagian duduk di tepi lapangan sebelah kiri. Sedangkan sebagian lagi duduk di tepi lapangan sebelah kanan. Lalu sang guru memilih berjalan dan berdiri tegak di dekat tiang keranjang bola basket.

Tampak Naruto duduk bersama teman-teman sekamarnya yaitu Natsu, Killua, Toushiro. Sementara Koneko duduk berseberangan darinya, bersama teman-teman sekamarnya juga. Mereka memperhatikan sang guru yang mulai membaca daftar absen nama secara acak lewat sebuah map.

"Yang pertama maju adalah Natsu Dragneel!"

Spontan, Natsu kaget bukan main. Dia pun langsung bangkit berdiri disertai sorakan semangat dari Naruto dan beberapa teman lelaki lainnya.

"Ayo, Natsu! Kau pasti bisa!" seru Naruto yang begitu sangat bersemangat.

"Iya, tunjukkan kemampuanmu itu sama Lucy! Buat Lucy terkesan, Natsu! Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Lucy!" Gray ikut-ikutan bersorak buat Natsu yang kemudian memberikan deatglare padanya.

"Sialan kau, Gray! Siapa bilang Lucy itu suka sama aku? Berhentilah meledekku, tahu!"

"Lho, itu memang benar kok. Tanya saja sama Lucy sana."

Gray menunjuk ke arah Lucy yang duduk berseberangan darinya. Natsu juga melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Gray.

DEG!

Bahkan Lucy melemparkan deatglare pada mereka berdua. Cukup membuat wajah Natsu dan Gray memucat pasi.

"Apa-apaan sih? Gray bilang yang nggak-nggak sama Natsu. Pasti Natsu malah kegeeran sekarang," Lucy menggerutu kesal.

"Tapi, itu memang benar, kan?" ujar Erza yang duduk di samping Lucy.

Gadis berambut pirang itu melototi Erza.

"NGGAK! ITU BOHONG!"

"Ah, ya sudahlah."

"Huh, dasar Erza!"

Serafall tertawa kecil mendengarkan percakapan antara Erza dan Lucy. Dia duduk di samping Koneko. Koneko hanya diam saja tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Tatapan matanya terfokuskan pada Natsu yang mulai bersiap-siap akan melemparkan bola basket ke dalam keranjang. Natsu berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter dari tiang keranjang.

"Oke, kita mulai sekarang, Natsu! Bersiaplah!"

"Iya, sensei!"

Sang guru meniup peluit yang menandakan olahraga dimulai. Natsu pun melakukan atraksi pemanasan terlebih dahulu seperti pemain bola basket profesional. Dia memantul-mantulkan bola basket ke lantai lapangan. Kemudian dia langsung menembak bola ke dalam keranjang tersebut.

DUK!

Ternyata tembakannya meleset. Justru bola mengenai papan penyanggah keranjang dan memantul ke arah lain. Lalu melesat terbang ke kumpulan anak perempuan.

DUAK!

Kepala Lucy sukses terkena hantaman bola tersebut. Rasanya sakit sekali. Hingga membuat dia berteriak kesal pada Natsu yang bengong melihatnya.

"NATSU! HATI-HATI DONG MENEMBAKNYA! BOLAMU MENGENAI KEPALAKU, TAHU!"

Natsu tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, maaf. Aku nggak sengaja kok."

"Huh!" Lucy langsung melempar bola itu sekuat tenaga pada Natsu."SERIUS DONG! KALI INI JANGAN SAMPAI MELESET!"

HAP!

Bola tersebut berhasil ditangkap oleh Natsu. Natsu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku coba lagi."

Orang-orang di lapangan basket yang terbuka itu, tertawa geli melihat interaksi antara Natsu dan Lucy. Mereka selalu tertarik untuk menggoda Natsu dan Lucy yang digosipkan saling menyukai tapi gengsi untuk mengakui semua itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Natsu akan menembak bola ke keranjangnya. Bersamaan peluit pun berbunyi, dia langsung menembak bola tersebut ke keranjangnya.

PRIIIIT!

Ternyata tembakan Natsu berhasil. Bola sukses masuk ke dalam keranjang. Dia pun bersorak gembira sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya ke udara.

"YES! BERHASIL! INI SEMUA BERKAT SEMANGAT DARI LUCY!"

Spontan, semua mata tertuju pada Lucy. Lucy pun sweatdrop di tempat.

'Sialan si Salamander! Dia malah buat orang-orang semakin memandangku dengan aneh. Huh...,' batin Lucy yang menjadi sewot sendiri.

Genma tersenyum melihat Natsu yang berlarian menuju ke tempat duduknya semula. Lalu dia pun membaca sebuah nama lagi.

"Uzumaki Menma, sekarang giliranmu!"

Tibalah giliran Naruto yang maju disertai juga dengan sorakan semangat dari beberapa temannya. Ujung-ujungnya membuat Naruto terjungkal jatuh.

"SEMANGAT, MENMA!"

"GILIRANMU SUDAH TIBA! SEMOGA KAU BISA MENEMBAK BOLA DENGAN MUDAH!"

"MENMA, PASTI KAU BISA! INGATLAH KONEKO SAAT KAU MULAI MENEMBAK BOLANYA!"

"IYA, KONEKO PACARMU! JANGAN BUAT DIA KECEWA, MENMA!"

"MENMA, I LOVE YOU!"

"MENMA, KAU TAMPAN SEKALI! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

Orang yang terakhir yang menjerit itu, sukses membuat semua orang sweatdrop mendengarnya. Sampai membuat Naruto terjatuh sebentar di lantai lapangan.

"Apa-apaan sih? Siapa yang bilang mau menikah dengan Menma sih?" gumam Koneko yang merasa cemburu.

"Hm, asalnya dari jendela lantai dua itu, Koneko," Serafall menunjuk ke arah jendela lantai dua yang berseberangan darinya. Sehingga Koneko melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Serafall.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak. Dia menyembulkan kepalanya agak keluar dari jendela lantai dua tersebut. Tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Eh, Rias-senpai?" Koneko membulatkan kedua matanya. Lalu dia berwajah sewot.

Sementara Naruto juga tersenyum pada Rias dan melambaikan tangan pada Rias.

"Hehehe, Rias-senpai."

"Semangat ya berolahraganya, Menma!"

"Hm."

Naruto mengangguk. Semua orang pun melongo saat melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Rias. Bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Naruto dengan ketua OSIS tersebut. Sepertinya Naruto cukup mengenal Rias sehingga terlihat akrab begitu.

Sesudah itu, laki-laki ninja itu mulai mengambil bola basket yang berada di dalam kardus. Dia memegang bola itu dengan kedua belah tangannya. Mengatur napas agar tidak merasa tegang.

Sang guru pun bertanya padanya,"Sudah siap, Menma?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sang guru dengan sikap yang serius.

"Sudah, sensei."

"Baiklah, mulai!"

Dia pun mundur beberapa langkah dan berjarak agak 5 meter dari tiang keranjang. Sebelum berkonsentrasi penuh, dia melirik ke arah Koneko yang duduk di antara anak-anak perempuan. Dia melemparkan senyumnya pada sang pujaan hati.

DEG!

Mata kuning beradu pandang dengan mata biru. Jantung Koneko sedikit berdetak saat mendengar Naruto berseru dengan suara yang keras.

"TEMBAKAN INI KUBERIKAN SAMA KAMU, KONEKO-SAN! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!"

WHUUUSH!

Sekali tembakan, bola basket tersebut masuk ke dalam keranjangnya dengan tepat. Semua orang tersentak dan gempar saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang begitu lantang. Ribut dan ricuh seperti keadaan di pasar.

"WAAA, MENMA GENTLEMAN!"

"HM... BERANI JUGA DIA MENYATAKAN ISI HATINYA PADA SEMUA ORANG DI LAPANGAN SEPERTI INI!"

"WOI! APA-APAAN ITU?"

"MENMA MENYUKAI GADIS BERWAJAH DATAR ITU?"

"WAAAH, KONEKO! MENMA MEMANG SANGAT MENYUKAIMU. ITU BUKTINYA DIA BERANI MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANNYA SAMA KAMU. KALIAN MEMANG BERPACARAN, KAN?"

"SELAMAT YA!"

"AH! NGGAK! INI PASTI MIMPI!"

"MENARIK PERHATIAN SEKALI!"

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Semua penghuni kelas 10-F itu, saling bersahut-sahutan antara satu sama lainnya. Sedangkan Koneko malah terdiam dan terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Wajahnya sangat datar, tapi semburat merah tipis menghiasi dua pipinya. Menatap lama Naruto yang sudah selesai memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjangnya. Kini bola tersebut menggelinding ke arah lain.

Sang guru cuma tersenyum saat menyaksikan semua ini. Menuliskan nilai A buat Naruto. Naruto berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Tapi, tatapan matanya selalu tertuju pada sang kekasih hati.

"..."

Tak bisa berkata apapun lagi di tengah kericuhan ini, Koneko memilih menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang atas dada kirinya. Berusaha agar tidak terlalu senang di dalam suasana indah yang tercipta karena Naruto. Dia berharap detakan jantungnya tetap stabil. Dengan begitu, energi batu permata cahaya itu tidak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan menarik perhatian para musuh yang kini mengincarnya.

'Naruto-kun, maafkan aku karena aku membuatmu merasa hubungan kita ini digantung tanpa tali. Tapi, beginilah caranya agar kita bisa bersama walaupun berjauhan. Kamu nggak boleh berdekatan denganku agar aku nggak terlalu berdebar-debar karena aku nggak ingin menyakitimu terlalu jauh. Di sisi lain, aku juga akan sedih jika ada gadis lain yang mendekatimu. Aku cemburu dan nggak bisa terima kalau Rias-senpai yang mendekatimu. Karena aku tahu, pasti Rias-senpai juga menyukaimu.'

Gadis nekomata mulai dilanda rasa terombang-ambing di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak tahu lagi mesti melakukan apa agar dia bisa berjauhan dari Naruto. Inilah yang terbaik. Naruto harus menjauhinya. Itulah yang diharapkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 12 UPDATE!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 13 ya.**

 **Finish: Rabu, 20 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **algi-kun: gitu ya. Oke, saranmu boleh juga. Akan saya coba ya. Terima kasih.**

 **aditya: maaf, kalo lama updatenya. Karena nggak ada ide, makanya nggak dilanjutin.**

 **Yustinus224: ya, romance antara Naruto dan Koneko (Shirone).**

 **Selama 3 hari, memang gak ada mengawasi Koneko untuk mencuri kalungnya karena belum ada musuh yang tau kalau Koneko adalah gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya.**

 **Gak juga. Minato gak beritahu misi tingkat tinggi Naruto secara jujur. Ada bohongnya juga kok. Yap, killua juga diberi misi melindungi Koneko atas perintah ayahnya.**

 **Oke, gak akan lama-lama kok updatenya.**

 **ramadi riswanto: oke, terima kasih atas jejaknya ya.**

 **Fakhry680: oke, lanjut.**

 **Dendy706: oke, semangat juga. Terima kasih.**

 **Guest: terima kasih atas review-mu.**

 **Hm... Koneko dijodohkan sama naruto pas mereka libur sekolah nanti. Mungkin pas chapter terakhir cerita ini.**

 **Rias jadi kok masuk harem naruto. Nanti Rias jadi pacar naruto sekitar chapter 16-17, mungkin. Jadi, naruto punya dua pacar yaitu koneko sama rias. Hehehe... Tapi, yang paling dicintai naruto adalah Koneko. Gitu.**


	13. Terbongkar

Sebuah botol air mineral yang tinggal separuh, disodorkan pada gadis berambut putih.

"Minumlah. Ini untukmu, Koneko-san."

Gadis berambut putih yang tidak lain adalah Koneko, menyadari Naruto yang menyodorkan botol air mineral padanya ketika dia sedang berjalan di lorong lantai dua yang terlihat sepi.

"Ah, nggak usah," tukas Koneko yang memasang wajah datar. Ia menatap Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan datar juga.

Sang Namikaze mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kamu nggak mau menerimanya? Sudah jelas kalau kamu haus sehabis berolahraga, kan? Jadi, jangan tolak pemberian pacarmu ini!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, membuat Koneko menghelakan napasnya. Kemudian menyambar cepat botol tersebut.

BATS!

Dengan cepat, dia membuka tutup botol dan meminum air mineral yang terdapat dalam botol itu. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka berhenti berjalan sejenak. Tetap berpakaian olahraga sekolah. Lalu saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya.

Gadis nekomata sudah selesai minum. Dia pun keheranan saat dipandangi Naruto begitu lama.

"Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?"

"Karena kamu sudah mendapatkan indirect kiss dariku."

"Hah?" Koneko ternganga habis."In-Indirect kiss? I-Istilah apa itu?"

"Itu istilah dari bahasa inggris yang artinya ciuman nggak langsung. Kamu mendapatkan ciuman nggak langsung dariku. Aku baru saja habis meminum dari botol itu juga. Gimana? Kamu ngerti, kan? Itulah bukti kalau aku memang mencintaimu."

Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Koneko. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit kencang. Lalu ia menutup botol itu dan langsung melempar botol itu pada Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga.

HAP!

Naruto dapat menangkap botol itu dengan sempurna. Ia bengong melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Koneko. Koneko menjadi marah besar.

"APA-APAAN ITU, HAH?! AKU SUDAH BILANG SAMA KAMU KALAU KAMU NGGAK BOLEH BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM LAGI SAMA AKU! ANGGAP AKU INI TEMANMU! AKU BUKAN PACARMU! DASAR, MENMA NO BAKA!"

Setelah mengeluarkan segala emosinya yang meluap-luap, Koneko segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terperanjat dan segera menangkap tangannya.

GREP!

Sehingga Koneko tidak jadi pergi. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi. Dilihatnya, Naruto berwajah sangat serius.

"Aku nggak akan berhenti mendekatimu. Sampai kapanpun aku nggak akan bisa menjauhimu karena kamu adalah tanggung jawabku. Keselamatanmu itulah yang paling utama," kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat tegas."Kamu memang bebal. Sangat bebal. Padahal kamu sudah mengakui bahwa aku adalah pacarmu, kemarin itu. Kamu sudah membuktikan cintamu itu padaku. Bukti apa lagi yang bisa aku tunjukkan padamu kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Apa aku harus mencari gadis lain untuk menjadi pacarku dan membuatmu cemburu? Apa kamu mau aku mendua? Itu yang kamu mau, kan? Jawablah, Koneko-chan. Jelaskan hubungan kita ini sekarang!"

Koneko terpaku mendengar perkataan lantang dari Naruto itu. Terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Naruto menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. Untuk mengetahui kepastian dari hubungan mereka ini.

Lantas Koneko berwajah datar dan mulai menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Silakan kalau kamu mau mencari pacar lain. Aku nggak peduli itu. Namun, yang pasti aku nggak terkesan dengan apa yang kamu lakukan di lapangan tadi. Perbuatanmu sangat mencolok. Aku nggak suka itu. Jadinya, semua teman sekelas sudah mengetahui kalau kita berpacaran sekarang. Tapi, aku nggak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai pacarku. Kamu tetap temanku. Ingat itu."

Dia pun mulai berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Tapi, Naruto semakin menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat sehingga membuat Koneko merasa kesakitan.

"Kamu nggak peduli kalau aku berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Apa itu benar, Koneko-san?"

"Haaa... Sa-Sakit... Men-Menma... Le-Lepasin tanganku!"

"Aku nggak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu sebelum kamu..."

Belum sempat, Naruto menyambungkan perkataannya, muncul seseorang yang menegurnya.

"HEI! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Spontan, Naruto dan Koneko melihat ke arah seseorang itu, yang tak jauh dari mereka. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang berpakaian seragam khas Sora Academy. Dia bernama lengkap Yuuto Kiba.

Tentu saja Koneko mengenalnya. Dia pun kaget karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kiba tersebut.

"Kiba-san!" sahut Koneko yang merasa sedikit senang.

"Kiba-san?" Naruto menatap ke arah Koneko."Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Ya."

Seketika wajah Naruto menjadi sangat sewot. Apalagi Koneko terus memandang ke arah laki-laki itu. Sungguh membuat Naruto merasa sangat cemburu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kiba berjalan ke arah mereka untuk bermaksud menyelamatkan Koneko dari cengkeraman Naruto karena mengira Naruto akan berbuat jahat pada Koneko. Ia akan melakukan tindakan yang keras terhadap Naruto jika Naruto berusaha melawannya.

Karena Naruto lengah, kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Koneko untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Koneko berhasil melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya. Sampai Naruto menyadari kalau Koneko sudah berjalan ke arah Kiba. Dia terperanjat dan ingin menghampiri Koneko.

"Koneko-san!"

SET!

Tangan Kiba menghalangi Naruto sehingga Naruto terperanjat lagi.

"Jangan dekati dia! Mengerti!?"

Wajah Naruto menjadi garang. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

"Ini bukan urusanmu! Ini urusanku dengan Koneko-san! Jangan halangi aku!"

Kedua mata Kiba juga menyipit tajam.

"Kau keras kepala juga ya? Aku nggak akan membiarkan kau mendekati gadis ini! Kau telah bertindak kasar padanya!"

"UKH! MINGGIR KAU!"

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba kepalan tinju melayang ke arah Kiba begitu saja. Naruto menjadi sangat emosi karena Kiba berusaha menghalanginya untuk menghampiri Koneko.

TAP!

Tinju Naruto berhasil ditangkap oleh Koneko. Sehingga Naruto berhenti dibuatnya.

"JANGAN PUKUL DIA, MENMA!" bentak Koneko sekeras mungkin.

Membuat Naruto syok mendengarnya. Dia berkata dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Ko-Koneko-san... Kenapa kamu membelanya? Padahal dia adalah orang yang baru kamu kenal."

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" bentak Koneko sekali lagi."SEKALI LAGI KUBILANG SAMA KAMU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI! AKU INGIN KITA BERJAUHAN SEKARANG!"

"...!"

Sungguh syok sekali. Naruto kembali syok. Dia tidak menyangka Koneko mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Entah apa sebabnya, sikap Koneko berubah lagi. Padahal kemarin, Koneko benar-benar mengakui bahwa Koneko mencintainya dan menganggapnya sebagai pacarnya. Bahkan sudah memberi bukti lewat ciuman itu. Koneko menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Bukan untuk yang kemarin, tapi hari ini.

Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa Koneko malah menyuruhnya menjauhinya? Lalu Koneko tidak menganggapnya sebagai pacar lagi, tapi sebagai teman. Hubungan mereka adalah teman. Bukan lebih dari teman. Itulah kenyataan yang terjadi hari ini.

Saking syoknya, bocah jinchuriki itu tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Dia hanya terpaku dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna. Apalagi melihat Koneko menarik tangan Kiba untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Memberikan rasa yang sesak di dadanya sekarang.

'Koneko-san, apa yang terjadi sama kamu? Kenapa sifatmu menjadi membingungkan seperti ini? Apa itu pengaruh dari batu permata cahaya itu?' batin Naruto yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan sayu.'Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kamu alami, Koneko-san. Tapi, kamu nggak perlu membuat hubungan kita nggak jelas seperti ini. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan menganggapmu sebagai pacarku. Aku nggak akan berhenti mengejarmu. Aku akan buat kamu semakin dekat denganku. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuktikan perasaanku ini sama kamu. Kamu benar-benar gadis yang bebal dan memang sulit untuk mendekatimu.'

Tanpa pantang menyerah, Naruto bertekad kuat di hatinya. Dia tidak berlarut dalam rasa frustasinya dan segera melakukan tindakan yang selanjutnya yaitu mengikuti Koneko sekarang.

SET!

Naruto membentuk sebuah segel tangan. Dia pun menghilang dengan disertai kilatan kuning.

BLIIIZT!

Dia menggunakan jurus hiraishin untuk mengikuti Koneko yang sedang menyeret Kiba. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada tiga orang yang melihatnya menghilang. Ketiga orang tersebut adalah Natsu, Killua dan Toushiro.

Mereka sangat kaget saat hendak menghampiri Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari lorong tersebut. Sungguh membuat mereka bingung setengah mati.

"Lho, kok Menma menghilang? Bukankah dia tadi berdiri di sana?" Natsu celingak-celinguk.

"Ini aneh sekali," Killua memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana olahraganya. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Sudah kuduga, Menma bukan orang yang biasa," tukas Toushiro yang memegang dagunya dengan tangannya."Sebaiknya nanti kita tanyakan padanya soal siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Hm, usul yang bagus, Toushiro," Killua melirik Toushiro.

"Aha! Kita interogasi saja dia sampai dia mengakuinya dengan jujur. Kalau perlu, kita ancam sedikit. Hehehe," Natsu tertawa lebar sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada dua temannya itu.

Mereka pun mengangguk bersamaan seraya berdiri di lorong sepi itu. Bersepakat akan menginterogasi Naruto ketika sudah berada di dalam kamar asrama. Mereka penasaran ingin mengetahui tentang siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya perlahan-lahan rahasia jati diri Naruto mulai terbongkar. Hal ini akan membuat semuanya gempar!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko x Rias**

 **Rating: T**

 **Start: Kamis, 21 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13. Terbongkar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Kiba-san," kata Koneko saat berada di beranda luar gedung sekolah Sora Academy. Dia berdiri berhadapan dengan laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Ya, sama-sama," jawab Kiba yang tersenyum ramah."Aku senang membantumu."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau nggak belajar? Kok bisa di luar begini?"

"Oh, itu karena aku pergi ke toilet sebentar. Makanya aku keluar. Gitu."

"Hm, aku mengerti. Memangnya kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 11-A. Kalau kau?"

"Kelas 10-F."

"Anak baru ya?"

"Iya."

"Oh, aku baru tahu."

Mereka mengobrol sebentar dengan akrabnya. Tanpa mengetahui kalau Naruto mengintai mereka dari balik tiang yang menyanggah atap beranda gedung sekolah. Dia berwajah sangat sewot saat mendengarkan percakapan mereka itu.

'Huh, siapa sih sebenarnya Kiba itu? Dia anak kelas 11-A ya? Hm...,' batin Naruto yang benar-benar cemburu.'Aku akan selalu melindungi Koneko-chan agar dia nggak berbuat macam-macam dengan Koneko-chan. Mana tahu dia bermaksud buruk mendekati Koneko-chan. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang cowok itu mulai dari sekarang.'

Dia pun terus menggerutu kesal di dalam hatinya dan berusaha menguping lagi pembicaraan mereka itu.

"Oh iya, cowok yang tadi itu..."

"Namanya Uzumaki Menma."

"Dia itu siapamu? Pacarmu ya?"

"Dia... hanya teman sekelasku. Bukan pacarku kok."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto sangat kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

'A-Apa!? Koneko-chan bilang sama Kiba kalau aku bukan pacarnya!?'

Sungguh membuat Naruto syok lagi. Dia menyandarkan dirinya pada tiang. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Tapi, dia berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tetap tenang. Terus memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengarkan percakapan Koneko dengan Kiba.

"Oh, gitu ya," Kiba tersenyum lagi."Aku kira Uzumaki-san itu pacarmu."

"Memang bukan pacarku kok."

"Syukurlah kalau gitu."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Hm, nggak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Ah, kau membingungkan, Kiba-san."

"Maaf, hehehe..."

Wajah Koneko sedikit sewot melihat Kiba yang tertawa. Setelah itu, perhatiannya tertuju pada kalung liontin biru berbentuk setengah hati yang tampak mengalungi leher Kiba. Dipandangnya kalung tersebut sangat lama.

Merasa aneh karena dipandangi lama oleh gadis berambut putih itu, Kiba memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Koneko menunjuk ke arah kalung liontin yang dikenakan kakak seniornya itu.

"Kalung yang kau pakai itu... Mengingatku dengan kalung yang aku pakai sekarang. Kalungmu sama persis denganku."

Secara langsung, Kiba memegang kalung liontinnya itu. Dia heran.

"Eh? Kalung ini sama persis dengan kalung yang kau pakai!?"

"Iya."

Koneko mengeluarkan kalung yang tersembunyi di balik baju kaos olahraganya dan menunjuk kalung itu pada Kiba. Kiba pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Oh iya, benar. Sama. Tapi, kalung ini adalah pemberian dari mantan pacarku dulu. Bentuknya memang setengah hati. Setengah hati yang satunya dibawa sama mantan pacarku," ungkap Kiba secara jujur dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut."Kami baru putus setahun yang lalu. Karena orang tua kami nggak menyetujui hubungan kami ini karena berbeda ras."

"Oh, memangnya kau ras apa?"

Kiba tersenyum lagi sambil menatap Koneko.

"Aku iblis."

Seketika itu juga, kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia sangat kaget mendengarnya.

'Kiba adalah iblis?!'

Tapi, Koneko tidak kaget sama sekali. Justru tetap tenang dan berwajah datar seperti biasa. Tidak merasa takut ataupun panik. Sebab iblis adalah ras yang dikenal sangat berbahaya di dunia seperti ini.

"Oh, kau iblis ya?"

"Iya. Kalau kau?"

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa memberitahukan rasku sama kau. Ini bersifat rahasia."

"Oh, ya sudah nggak apa-apa."

Kiba tetap tersenyum. Lalu ia melirik jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia pun tersentak.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Sampai jumpa lagi, Koneko-san," lanjut Kiba yang kelihatan tergesa-gesa.

"Ya, sampai jumpa dan maaf jika aku memanggilmu Kiba-san saja. Padahal kamu adalah senpai-ku."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Tetap panggil saja aku seperti itu. Hehehe... Senang berjumpa denganmu. Lain kali kita sambung lagi obrolan kita ya. Daagh!"

Sang kakak kelas melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sang adik kelas membalas lambaian tangannya. Mereka harus berpisah sementara waktu karena mereka harus menghadapi pelajaran yang berbeda di kelas mereka. Inilah awal dari kedekatan mereka untuk menjadi teman.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Terlihat Kiba berlari cepat menuju ke arah lantai dua. Sebab kelasnya berada di lantai tiga. Dia harus buru-buru masuk lagi karena sudah telat hampir dua puluh menit lamanya. Apalagi ditambah dia keasyikan mengobrol dengan teman barunya. Membuatnya melupakan waktu sejenak.

Gadis itu terus memandangi kepergian Kiba sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti habis disetrika. Tangan mungilnya memegang kalung liontin biru itu dengan erat. Merasa kecewa dengan apa yang sudah disampaikan Kiba padanya.

"Jadi, gitu ya? Kalung liontin setengah hati yang dipakai Kiba-san adalah kalung liontin yang terpisah dari kalung liontin yang dimiliki mantan pacarnya. Itu berarti dia bukan teman hidupku yang sesungguhnya," ucap Koneko pada dirinya sendiri."Terus siapa yang memiliki kalung liontin setengah hati lainnya yang sama denganku? Ini sangat membuatku bingung. Kuroka-nee, kamu nggak mau memberitahukan aku tentang siapa teman hidupku itu yang memiliki kalung liontin yang sama. Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa orangnya. Ingin sekali ketemu dengannya."

Mendadak muncul suara seseorang yang menyahut perkataannya.

"Akulah teman hidupmu itu, Koneko-chan."

Iris kuning itu menyudut ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kali ini laki-laki berambut pirang itu mulai lagi memanggilnya dengan suffix "chan."

Seketika wajah Koneko menjadi sewot saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Lagi-lagi kamu gombalin aku. Berhentilah! Aku nggak suka, tahu!"

Cengiran Naruto menghilang. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Aku serius. Kamu kira aku bercanda ya?"

"Aku nggak percaya kalau kamu serius bilang gitu."

"Jadi, kamu perlu bukti?" Naruto menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat."Buktinya orang tuaku menyukaimu dan menjodohkanmu denganku. Bahkan orang tuamu juga. Mereka merestui kita untuk menjadi teman hidup selamanya. Mereka menginginkan kita menikah nantinya. Kamu akan ikut dan tinggal bersamaku. Itulah yang diberitahukan sama ayahku. Kamu mengerti, Koneko-chan?"

Gadis keras kepala itu terpana mendengarnya. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Seketika debaran jantungnya mulai berdetak sedikit kencang.

"Me-Menikah!?"

"Iya. Kita akan menikah setelah tamat sekolah ini. Kamu mau menikah denganku, kan?"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Debaran jantung Koneko mulai bergerak kencang melebihi normal. Wajahnya memerah. Tanpa sadar, telinga dan ekor kucingnya muncul karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sungguh membuatnya merasa sangat senang.

Terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Ingin menjawab, tapi mulutnya terasa terkunci. Apalagi batu permata cahaya di dalam jantungnya bercahaya dan melemahkan tubuhnya sekarang.

HYUUUNG!

Koneko kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia tumbang ke depan, tapi berhasil dipeluk oleh Naruto. Kedua matanya meredup sayu. Wajahnya memerah. Tenaganya terasa lemah akibat efek batu permata cahaya itu.

"Ko-Koneko-chan... Ka-Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" Naruto kelihatan panik dan segera menggendong Koneko ala bridal style."Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman. Apalagi kamu mengeluarkan telinga dan ekor kucingmu. Aku akan membuat perasaanmu lebih stabil. Bertahan ya."

Tidak bisa berkata lagi. Koneko hanya terkulai lemas di gendongan Naruto. Naruto celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat penampilan Koneko yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia setengah kucing. Lalu ia pun menghilang sambil membawa Koneko lewat menggunakan jurus hiraishin. Mereka akan singgah ke tempat yang aman untuk mengontrol batu permata cahaya itu. Tentu saja caranya seperti yang sudah diberitahukan Koneko sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas 10-A saat ini.

Di tengah sang guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran, tampak Sasuke yang sedang termenung sambil melihat ke arah jendela karena Sasuke duduk persis di dekat jendela. Dia tidak fokus untuk belajar selama tiga hari ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Padahal semua teman tampak serius memperhatikan pelajaran. Ada juga sedikit teman yang juga tidak fokus seperti Sasuke yaitu Sakura.

Ya, Sakura dan Sasuke sekelas saat bersekolah di Sora Academy ini. Mereka sering mengobrol, tapi tidak terlalu akrab. Padahal satu kelompok dalam menjalankan misi ketika menjadi seorang ninja. Tapi, selama bersekolah di sini, mereka dituntut untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai ninja. Juga tidak ada misi yang diberikan pada mereka. Mereka bersekolah sebagaimana layaknya pelajar biasa. Tanpa menunjukkan kemampuan sebagai seorang ninja.

Pikiran mereka dihantui tentang keberadaan Naruto yang ternyata satu sekolah dengan mereka. Mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa Naruto bersekolah di tempat lain dari perkataan sang Yondaime. Tapi, kenyataannya mereka bertemu juga dengan Naruto dan tidak mengetahui Naruto mempunyai misi rahasia selama bersekolah di Sora Academy. Hal tersebut, sungguh menyita perhatian mereka dan muncul banyak pertanyaan di otak mereka. Terlebih mengapa Naruto tidak memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa Naruto juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Penasaran tingkat tinggi. Ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang.

Terlebih bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah teman dan rival baginya. Dia penasaran dan ingin menemui Naruto sekali lagi untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa Naruto merahasiakan bahwa Naruto juga bersekolah di sini. Pasti ada apa-apanya, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Juga bagi Sakura, Naruto adalah teman terbaik. Meskipun Naruto pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan menyukai orang lain. Tapi, dia penasaran tentang misi rahasia yang dijalani Naruto sekarang. Karena dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari Minato saat menelepon Minato, kemarin itu. Jawaban Minato jujur, tapi itu bohong dan mengatakan Naruto sedang menjalani misi rahasia untuk mencari tahu siapa pengkhianat desa Konoha yang sudah kabur pasca Naruto sudah lulus dari sekolah ninja, yang diketahui menyamar menjadi guru di Sora Academy. Pengkhianat desa yang menginginkan Kyuubi dan sedang buron karena juga dicari oleh sekelompok para ANBU.

Begitulah yang terjadi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak habis pikir untuk mengingat semua perkataan sang Hokage keempat. Namun, yang pasti dia akan merahasiakan semua ini dari teman-teman yang lain. Hanya Hinata, Ino dan Ten Ten yang mengetahui keberadaan Naruto di sekolah ini. Selebihnya belum tahu, tapi biarkan saja.

'Haaah, aku harus melek. Jangan sampai ketinggalan pelajaran,' batin Sakura yang menghelakan napasnya sembari memandang ke arah depan lagi. Dia duduk sederetan dengan Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke yang masih menengok ke arah jendela, bergumam pelan di dalam hatinya.

'Aku akan menemuimu sesegera mungkin, Dobe. Kau payah karena seenaknya nggak beritahu aku kalau kau bersekolah di sini juga. Lihat saja, aku akan memberimu pelajaran kalau sudah bertemu nanti.'

Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata kelamnya menyipit tajam disertai senyuman yang sinis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Teori ini termasuk..."

Tampak seorang guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran di kelas 11-F. Kelas yang paling terbelakang dan paling rawan karena dihuni oleh orang-orang berotak kacau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan geng Akatsuki itu.

Kelas yang dicap sebagai kelas perusuh yang paling meresahkan di Sora Academy, karena didalangi oleh geng Akatsuki ini. Hampir setiap hari, kelas ini terjadi keributan seperti pertengkaran dan semacamnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, Issei dan Kuroka juga satu kelas dengan mereka. Tidak dapat diperkirakan jika Issei juga pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan geng Akatsuki ini.

Jadi, di tengah pelajaran berlangsung, para Akatsuki pasti melakukan tindakan yang konyol. Sebab tempat duduk mereka saling berdekatan dan paling di belakang. Mereka semua berulah, tapi anehnya, guru-guru malah membiarkan mereka dan tetap cuek untuk terus mengajar.

Kali ini, para Akatsuki memang memperhatikan sang guru yang sedang berbicara. Tapi, ada beberapa yang tidak serius dan malah mengganggu teman-teman yang lain. Contohnya Hidan.

Hidan melempar bola kertas pada Kakuzu yang asyik menghitung uang. Bola kertas itu sukses menghantam kepala Kakuzu.

POK!

"Berhasil!" seru Hidan yang mengepalkan tangannya di depan tubuhnya.

Alhasil, membuat Kakuzu mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Kain cadarnya berkibar-kibar di udara.

"Sialan kau, pendeta sesat!"

Saat itu juga, bongkahan besi seberat satu ton melayang ke arah Hidan karena Kakuzu yang melemparnya.

BUAAAK!

Kepala Hidan sukses terhantam bongkahan besi. Kepalanya pun benjol dan dia pun terjatuh dari bangkunya.

GUBRAK!

Tepar seketika alias pingsan di tempat!

Membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya, sweatdrop secara bersamaan.

"Huh, berisik sekali!" celetuk Itachi yang sedang menulis. Begitu serius.

"Ya, gitulah mereka, Itachi. Kau nggak tahu mereka juga ya?" sahut Kisame yang duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Aku tahu kok."

"Terus, kenapa kau menggerutu?"

"Nggak. Akukan harus berkonsentrasi belajar."

"Oh."

Kemudian Kisame malah memakan roti. Dia tidak fokus untuk memperhatikan pelajaran.

Sementara sang ketua dan wakil ketua geng Akatsuki yaitu Pain dan Konan. Mereka juga tidak fokus belajar. Tapi, melakukan hal lain.

Seperti Pain yang mencorat-coret buku catatannya. Konan yang sibuk membuat origami. Lalu Deidara yang sibuk merakit bom. Sasori yang tertidur. Zetsu kembar yang menghayal yang tidak-tidak. Sedangkan Obito juga sedang asyik mengemut lollipop sambil duduk di atas meja.

Pokoknya amburadul. Suasana menjadi kacau karena geng Akatsuki. Bahkan Issei dan Kuroka merasa terganggu oleh tingkah mereka itu.

"Huh, mereka terus berulah. Memang dasar geng Akatsuki itu!" semprot Issei berwajah sewot sambil melihat ke arah Kuroka yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu, Issei," Kuroka memperingatkannya."Jangan sampai kau terlibat masalah lagi dengan mereka."

"Ah, iya."

"Bagus. Pokoknya tetap fokus belajar ya."

"Iya."

Kemudian mereka melihat ke arah depan kelas. Mendengarkan sang guru yang menerangkan pelajaran. Apalagi sebentar lagi, bel istirahat siang akan berbunyi.

Tapi, di dalam hati laki-laki berambut coklat itu, muncul perasaan benci yang teramat sangat pada seseorang. Seseorang yang telah merebut perhatian gadis yang disukainya. Berencana ingin menghabisi orang tersebut.

'Uzumaki Menma, akan kuingat nama itu. Kau sudah merebut apa yang aku inginkan. Lihat saja, nggak lama lagi, aku akan membalasmu dan aku akan menunjukkan siapa aku yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai musuhku sekarang!' batin Issei yang sudah beraura gelap yang sangat menakutkan.

Muncullah satu musuh yang sangat membenci Naruto. Hal ini akan membuat keadaan mulai gawat dari sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK!

Sang Namikaze menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah lagi. Tidak berpakaian olahraga lagi dan baru saja selesai berolahraga. Terasa capek sekali. Apalagi dia harus menenangkan Koneko yang dikuasai energi batu permata cahaya. Sungguh merepotkannya, tapi membuatnya merasa senang karena bisa berduaan dengan Koneko saat di hutan belakang sekolah.

Sekarang sudah memasuki jam istirahat siang. Pelajaran akan dilanjutkan di jam 2 siang. Jadi, para murid mempunyai waktu yang bebas selama dua jam lamanya.

Laki-laki ninja itu terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Saffir birunya menerawang jauh sampai di langit-langit kamar asramanya. Selintas, terbayang-bayang lagi saat dia dan Koneko berada di hutan belakang sekolah, beberapa lama yang lalu.

Wajahnya pun memerah. Tertawa lebar dengan perasaan senang. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Entah apa yang terjadi.

"Hehehe... Koneko-chan memang mencintai aku. Meskipun dia bebal. Setelah itu, dia nggak mau mengakui aku sebagai pacarnya. Padahal dia nyaris akan menyeretku melakukan hal yang nggak-nggak. Tapi, dia pun sadar setelah aku menyegel kekuatan batu permata cahayanya sebanyak dua kali. Dia malah menamparku karena menuduhku sudah melecehkannya. Terus dia kabur saat aku terlempar karena tamparannya yang begitu kuat. Aaaah, pipiku jadi terasa sakit sekali."

Lalu dia meraba pipi kirinya yang ditampar oleh Koneko tadi. Terasa masih sakit. Tapi, itu tidak membuatnya kesal. Justru membuatnya semakin senang karena Koneko sudah menunjukkan bukti cintanya itu sekali lagi padanya.

Tiba-tiba...

"A-APA!? BATU PERMATA CAHAYA!? KAU JUGA MENGINCARNYA, MENMA!"

Terdengarlah suara keras yang sangat mengagetkan Naruto. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan segera melihat ke arah asal suara.

JREEENG!

Rupanya tiga teman sekamarnya. Natsu, Killua, dan Toushiro. Mereka melototi Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam.

Otomatis Naruto segera bangkit dari baringnya.

"Ka-Kalian?"

Natsu menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan tampang garangnya.

"Bilang siapa kau sebenarnya!? Kenapa kau tahu juga tentang batu permata cahaya itu!? Kalau kau nggak mengakuinya, aku nggak segan-segan lagi untuk menghabisimu!" kata Natsu berapi-api.

"Iya, Menma. Bilang dengan jujur, siapa kau yang sebenarnya. Kami nggak akan memberitahukan sama siapapun jika kau mau mengakui siapa kau sebenarnya," ucap Killua dengan tenang seraya memasukkan dua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana panjangnya."Kau menganggap kami sebagai temanmu, kan? Jadi, akuilah semuanya secara terang-terangan."

"Kami sudah melihat kemampuanmu yang bisa menghilang di lorong lantai dua tadi. Apa kau penyihir atau semacam itu? Bukankah rasmu manusia, kan?" Toushiro ikut berkomentar dalam percakapan ini.

Terpojok. Akhirnya semuanya terbongkar. Dengan senyum yang kikuk, Naruto berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya sama kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEBERAPA LAMA KEMUDIAN...**

"Begitulah ceritanya," Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya yang panjang lebar. Dia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan temannya. Mereka duduk di sofa yang empuk.

Ketiga temannya manggut-manggut dan sudah mengerti dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Naruto.

"Oh, kau ninja ya? Kau mempunyai misi untuk mencari batu permata cahaya itu," Natsu melipat tangan di dadanya."Sama seperti aku dong. Aku juga sedang mencari batu permata cahaya itu juga lho."

"Sama. Aku juga. Aku disuruh ayahku untuk melindungi orang yang membawa batu permata cahaya itu. Karena ada kelompok mafia jahat yang berusaha mendapatkan batu permata cahaya itu. Kalau nggak salah, namanya Genei Ryodan."

"Genei Ryodan?" semua mata tertuju pada Killua. Mereka kaget bersamaan.

"Iya. Genei Ryodan. Mereka dikenal sebagai kelompok penjahat yang sangat mengincar barang-barang berharga yang langka. Terus barang-barang berharga itu akan dijual dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Kelompok ini diketuai sama pria dewasa yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer. Orang ini dikenal sangat berbahaya dan juga licik..."

Killua terus menceritakan soal tentang kelompok mafia yang bernama Genei Ryodan ini. Ketiga temannya mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Terlebih bagi Naruto. Dia telah sukses mendapatkan informasi penting ini. Hal tersebut, bisa menjadi petunjuk agar bisa mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang akan mengincar Koneko nantinya. Terutama tentang pengkhianat desa Konoha itu. Dia harus lebih memperketat penjagaan terhadap Koneko mulai dari sekarang.

"Oh, gitu ya. Bahaya sekali jika mereka berhasil mendapatkan batu permata cahaya itu. Batu permata cahaya yang disebut juga permata kehidupan. Sebuah hadiah dari sang dewa," tukas Toushiro yang menutup kedua matanya.

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada Toushiro sekarang.

"Eh? Hadiah dari sang dewa? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Iya. Aku pernah dengar cerita asal usul batu permata cahaya ini dari nenekku. Bahwa batu permata cahaya ini berasal dari batu meteor yang jatuh dari luar angkasa. Batu meteor itu jatuh tepat di hutan lebat di wilayah desa Sora. Terus ditemukan sama seorang warga biasa dan melaporkan penemuan batu meteor itu pada kepala desa. Karena kejadiannya, beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, orang-orang zaman dulu, menganggap sakral batu meteor yang berbentuk seperti permata berkilauan biru. Batu meteor itu diberi nama batu permata cahaya karena diketahui memiliki kekuatan dahsyat yang disamakan ledakan supernova. Bisa gawat, jika digunakan sama orang jahat, maka batu itu bisa disalahgunakan untuk menghancurkan dunia ini. Selain itu, batu itu bisa digunakan untuk meningkatkan energi kekuatan bagi orang yang memegangnya. Jadi, batu itu hanya bisa dimiliki sama orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menjaga batu itu dengan baik. Orang-orang yang nggak diketahui siapa mereka karena hingga sampai saat ini keberadaan batu itu entah di mana sekarang. Mereka merahasiakan orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatan batu itu. Namun, sedikit dari mereka yang nggak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan batu itu karena terlampau sangat besar. Tapi, ada cerita lainnya yang bilang kalau hanya kekuatan besar yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan batu itu. Kekuatan besar yang bisa menenangkan orang yang dikendalikan batu tersebut karena batu permata cahaya bisa menguasai diri orang yang memegangnya untuk berkeinginan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Kekuatan besar monster berekor sembilan yang diketahui, bisa menghentikannya. Itulah cerita sejarahnya yang sesungguhnya."

DEG!

Darah Naruto berdesir tatkala mendengarnya. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Barulah dia mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dan tidak pernah diceritakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

'Monster berekor sembilan yang bisa menghentikan kekuatan batu permata cahaya yang begitu besar? Apa itu artinya Kurama? Jadi, yang dibilang sama Koneko benar bahwa aku yang bisa menenangkannya saat batu permata cahaya itu melemahkan tubuhnya,' batin Naruto yang mengingat semua yang terjadi.'Banyak misteri yang sudah kuketahui. Hanya tinggal satu fokusku sekarang, tetap menjalani misi untuk melindungi Koneko. Jangan sampai orang-orang jahat itu mengendus energi batu permata cahaya itu.'

Setelah itu, mereka terus berbicara dalam suasana yang sangat serius ini.

"Terus apa kalian sudah menemukan siapa orang pemegang batu permata cahaya itu?" Toushiro yang bertanya.

Killua dan Natsu menggeleng. Sedangkan Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menemukan orangnya," jawab Naruto dengan jujur.

Spontan, semua mata memandanginya. Mereka kaget.

"Eh, kau sudah tahu, Naruto?" Natsu mulai memanggil Naruto, bukan dengan panggilan Menma lagi. Karena Naruto juga memberitahukan nama aslinya saat bercerita tadi pada teman-temannya.

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya."Dia adalah pacarku sendiri. Toujou Koneko."

"HEEEEH!?" semuanya ternganga habis.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik mengangguk lagi.

"Aku harap kalian merahasiakan semua ini. Apa kalian mau berjanji?"

"JANJI!"

Mereka berkata keras dengan kompak. Sehingga membuat Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih. Kalian memang teman yang baik."

"Tentu saja!" Natsu mengepalkan tinjunya di depan tubuhnya.

"Aku nggak akan mengecewakanmu," Killua berwajah datar.

"Aku juga," Toushiro manggut-manggut sambil bersidekap dada.

Maka meledaklah tawa di antara mereka. Menambah keakraban di antara mereka yang sudah terjalin sebagai teman yang baik. Mereka bersepakat akan membantu antara satu sama lainnya dalam menjaga Koneko. Hal ini membuat ruang gerak Naruto semakin luas karena ada teman-temannya yang membantunya. Dia tidak sendirian dalam mengungkap siapa orang jahat yang akan mengincar Koneko nantinya.

Tidak lama lagi, konflik itu akan segera dimulai. Para orang jahat sedang menyusun strategi untuk menyingkirkan Naruto agar bisa menjauh dari Koneko. Karena mereka sudah mengetahui Koneko yang membawa batu permata cahaya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di gedung asrama bagian perempuan.

Malam sudah tiba, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Malam berangin kencang. Semua tanaman menari-nari karena dimainkan angin. Terlihat kilat yang muncul di kaki langit sebelah barat. Tidak tampak bintang maupun bulan yang muncul di langit. Awan-awan cullo nimbus yang tampak menutupi langit yang gelap gulita. Untuk menandakan hari akan diguyur hujan yang sangat lebat.

Titik fokus adegan tertuju pada gadis berambut putih model bob yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Dia tidak sendirian, tapi bersama ketiga temannya yang tinggal sekamar dengannya. Kamar itu gelap gulita karena lampu dimatikan. Hening dan sunyi. Para penghuninya sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya kecuali gadis berambut putih tersebut.

Koneko tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih terjaga. Otaknya terus mengingat kejadian di hutan belakang sekolah. Saat Naruto mendudukkannya di dekat pohon rindang. Tubuhnya merasa lemas karena pengaruh kekuatan energi batu permata cahaya. Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkannya agar keadaannya bisa stabil seperti semula. Hingga terjadilah penyegelan dua kali. Mereka nyaris melakukan tindakan di luar dugaan. Tapi, dia pun sadar dan langsung menampar pipi kiri Naruto sekuat tenaga. Berteriak marah karena merasa Naruto sudah membuatnya tidak berarti lagi. Ujung-ujungnya dia meminta Naruto untuk menjauhinya. Tentu saja Naruto syok lagi dibuatnya.

Mengingat semua itu, sungguh membuatnya merasa kesal. Tidak menentu. Tapi, dia juga senang karena bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto. Di sisi lain, dia ingin Naruto menjauhinya agar Naruto tidak terbunuh. Semua rasa bercampur aduk.

'Naruto-kun... Maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu bingung. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa batu permata cahaya ini bisa membawa sial. Siapa saja yang dekat denganku, pasti akan mati. Itulah kutukannya!' batin Koneko yang berwajah kusut sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Dia bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang memenuhi sekitar kamarnya.

TRRRT! TRRRT! TRRRT!

Ponsel pun bergetar di samping bantal yang menyanggah kepalanya. Dia menyadarinya dan mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Hm... Ponselku bergetar. Siapa ya?" katanya sambil melihat layar ponselnya."Ng... Sms?"

Segera saja dia mengecek isi sms yang terkirim itu. Ternyata pengirim sms itu adalah Naruto.

Isinya seperti:

 **From: Menma**

 **\- Konbanwa, Koneko-chan.**

 **Aku tahu kalau kamu sudah tidur sekarang. Tapi, aku ingin memberitahukan sama kamu kalau aku akan selalu melindungimu walaupun kamu nggak suka dilindungi. Meskipun kamu memintaku menjauhimu, tapi aku nggak akan jauh darimu. Aku akan selalu dekat denganmu. Ingat itu.**

 **Oh iya, aku sedang berjaga di luar persis di depan jendela kamar asramamu. Aku akan bergadang semalaman untuk melindungimu dari orang-orang jahat. Sebaiknya kamu tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.**

 **Oyasumi... -**

Setelah membaca isi sms tersebut, Koneko terpaku sebentar. Kemudian dia menyibak selimutnya dan melompat cepat dari tempat tidur. Berlari cepat untuk menghampiri jendela. Dibukanya jendela itu dari samping.

GRATAK!

Di bawah sana, dia melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk sambil menyandar pada batang pohon rindang. Kepala laki-laki itu ditutupi tudung jaket jingganya. Dia sedang asyik melihat ke layar ponsel yang dipegangnya. Lalu melihat ke arah jendela, di mana Koneko yang juga melihat ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun...," gumam Koneko pelan saat mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Koneko-chan, oyasumi. Mimpi yang indah ya!" sahut Naruto dengan nada yang pelan. Bersamaan angin meniup rambut dan pakaiannya sehingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tertegun di tempat. Memasang wajah yang kusut. Mulai merasa khawatir terhadap Naruto yang akan berjaga di sana semalaman suntuk. Apalagi hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Itu pasti akan membuat Naruto kehujanan saat berjaga semalaman.

Dia tidak tega membiarkan Naruto begitu. Dia ingin mencegahnya. Tapi, di hatinya yang lain, membisikkan untuk membiarkan Naruto seperti itu. Entahlah, ini benar-benar sangat membingungkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 13 UPDATE!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Mau mereview nggak?**

 **Finish: Jumat, 22 Juli 2016**


	14. Sakit

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko x Rias**

 **Rating: T**

 **Start: Sabtu, 23 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14. Sakit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Koneko-chan, oyasumi. Mimpi yang indah ya!" sahut Naruto dengan nada yang pelan. Bersamaan angin meniup rambut dan pakaiannya sehingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tertegun di tempat. Memasang wajah yang kusut. Mulai merasa khawatir terhadap Naruto yang akan berjaga di sana semalaman suntuk. Apalagi hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Itu pasti akan membuat Naruto kehujanan saat berjaga semalaman.

Dia tidak tega membiarkan Naruto begitu. Dia ingin mencegahnya. Tapi, di hatinya yang lain, membisikkan untuk membiarkan Naruto seperti itu. Entahlah, ini benar-benar sangat membingungkannya.

'Dasar, Naruto no baka!' batin Koneko sambil menutup jendela itu dengan cepat.

KLAP!

Lantas dia berjalan lagi menuju tempat tidur. Sedikit merasa geram karena melihat Naruto yang benar-benar bertekad akan menjaganya semalaman suntuk di luar sana. Hatinya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Naruto begitu saja. Dia tidak peduli entah bagaimana jadinya keadaan Naruto nanti. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah seorang ninja. Seorang ninja akan tahan banting dalam menghadapi kondisi apapun. Dia tidak akan sakit jika kehujanan di luar sana.

SREK!

Koneko membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut saat sudah terbaring miring ke kanan. Mencoba menutup mata untuk terlelap ke alam mimpi. Dia ingin segera tidur untuk melupakan semua ini.

CTAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba, petir menyambar dengan suaranya yang sangat keras. Saat bersamaan, air pun turun untuk membasahi bumi.

CRRSSSH!

Hujan lebat disertai angin yang sangat kencang menerpa tempat itu. Sungguh ganas dan tidak bersahabat. Suasana mencekam dan semakin dingin.

Tepat sesuai yang diduga Koneko, Naruto kehujanan. Naruto tetap duduk bersila di bawah pohon rindang, sambil terus menatap ke arah jendela kamar Koneko. Dia memeluknya dirinya sendiri untuk mencari kehangatan sejati. Sudah sedikit menggigil karena kedinginan. Tapi, semua itu ditahannya demi melindungi Koneko. Tetap siap siaga walaupun apa yang terjadi.

Kepalanya yang ditutupi dengan tudung jaket jingga, tertunduk sebentar. Ia berusaha melek karena sudah berkali-kali diserang kantuk. Dia harus tetap terjaga dan mengawasi Koneko. Ingin membuktikan pengabdiannya sebagai pengawal pribadi Koneko atas misi yang tengah dijalaninya. Juga membuktikan rasa cintanya yang tulus terhadap gadis yang telah menjadi kliennya dalam misi ini.

Apapun yang terjadi, misi ini harus berhasil. Koneko harus selamat sampai liburan sekolah tiba. Karena rencananya, Koneko akan diajaknya ke desa Konoha untuk berlibur dan sekaligus untuk menghabiskan masa liburan bersama Koneko hanya berdua saja. Dia ingin berkencan dengan Koneko saat di Konoha nanti.

Dia tersenyum saat mengingat semua itu. Seiring saffir birunya memandang kembali ke arah jendela kamar Koneko. Terus tersenyum dalam keadaan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup. Tidak peduli lagi bahwa tubuhnya sudah menggigil hebat karena sangat kedinginan meskipun sudah mengenakan jaket yang sangat tebal. Tapi, itu tidak menjadi masalah besar baginya.

"Aku harus berjuang untuk terus terjaga sampai pagi. Ini demi melindungi Koneko-chan," katanya yang terus tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya, saat sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Ternyata Naruto tidak masuk. Hal ini membuat Erza, Serafall dan Lucy heran. Mereka pun bertanya pada teman-teman sekamar Naruto.

"Menma di UKS," jawab Killua yang sedang memakan coklatnya.

"Iya. Dia tiba-tiba sakit semalam itu," sahut Natsu yang menambahkan."Kata dokter UKS, dia demam tinggi. Jadi, harus beristirahat total di UKS sekarang."

"Oh...," ketiga gadis itu manggut-manggut. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah Erza, Lucy dan Serafall.

"Hm... Tapi, kok Koneko nggak tanyain Menma seperti kalian? Dia cuek gitu pas tahu Menma nggak masuk. Dia pacar Menma, kan?" tanya Toushiro yang penasaran.

Mereka yang berkumpul mengelilingi meja si Natsu, sejenak memandang ke arah Koneko. Koneko sedang asyik melihat ke arah jendela. Wajahnya tampak datar.

"Entahlah," Serafall menggeleng-geleng.

"Dari kemarin, mereka terlihat nggak akur. Seperti biasa gitu saat masih berstatus teman," Lucy berwajah kusut.

"Apa mereka bertengkar?" Killua berwajah sewot.

"Mungkin. Kalian tahu sendirilah gimana sifat Koneko. Diakan suka memukul Menma kalau Menma menyinggung perasaannya. Diakan termasuk tipe tsundere," Natsu bersidekap dada dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Mungkin saja mereka bertengkar karena suatu hal yang nggak kita ketahui," ujar Erza yang berwajah tenang."Orang yang berpacaran memang sering bertengkar, kan? Nggak selamanya akan terus bersikap manis."

"Oh gitu. Aku cukup mengerti," Toushiro menutup kedua matanya sebentar.

Sementara yang lainnya, hanya memilih mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Seperti Gray dan Lisanna yang tidak ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Juga ada satu orang yang menyendiri yaitu seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata hijau. Ada huruf kanji "ai" yang tertulis di dahi kirinya. Namanya Sabaku No Gaara.

Gaara adalah seorang ninja yang berasal dari desa Suna. Dia jinchuriki Ichibi dan mempunyai maksud tertentu selama bersekolah di Sora Academy. Entah maksud apa. Tiada yang tahu akan hal itu.

Namun, yang pasti, dia menyipitkan kedua matanya saat semua teman Naruto membicarakan Naruto yang sedang sakit. Dia hanya mampu terdiam mendengarkan sambil membatin di dalam hati.

'Oh, Menma sedang sakit. Apa yang membuatnya sakit mendadak seperti itu? Ini aneh sekali.'

Begitulah. Sampai pandangannya pun tertuju pada Koneko yang masih memandang ke arah jendela. Dia pun tersenyum simpul.

'Gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya. Toujou Koneko.'

Setelah itu, bel masuk pun berbunyi untuk memerintahkan semua murid segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat tiba, semua orang segera berhamburan keluar kelas ingin mengisi perut yang sudah bernyanyi. Beberapa di antaranya, masih tetap memilih tinggal di kelas. Contohnya di kelas 10-F.

Tampak Koneko yang sedang memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lalu ketiga teman sekamarnya segera datang untuk menghampirinya. Dia menyadarinya dan melihat mereka satu persatu.

"Koneko, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Lucy yang sangat antusias.

"Kemana?" tanya Koneko dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Kita jenguk Menma ke UKS."

"Eh?!"

"Kok eh?"

"Ta-Tapi... Aku..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya kamu harus ikut!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, tangan Koneko ditarik oleh Lucy sehingga Koneko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Sementara Erza dan Serafall tersenyum melihatnya.

"EH?! LUCY, JANGAN TARIK AKU KAYAK GINI!"

"BERISIK! POKOKNYA KAMU IKUT SAJA DAN JANGAN BANYAK PROTES!"

"Ah..."

Gadis nekomata itu kewalahan saat diseret paksa oleh Lucy. Sedangkan Erza dan Serafall mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Terus berjalan sampai keluar kelas.

Ketiga teman sekamar Naruto, barulah menyusul setelah Koneko dan teman-temannya pergi. Diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang lainnya. Hingga tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal di dalam kelas tersebut.

Di lorong lantai dua yang masih dipenuhi orang-orang yang lalu-lalang, Koneko dan teman-temannya berpapasan dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka hanya melihat sekilas. Lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Terlihat Sakura dan Hinata terlibat masalah serius yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Kira-kira Naruto ada di kelas 10 mana ya? Kita lupa menanyakannya sama dia," sahut Hinata yang melirik ke arah Sakura."A-Aku ingin bertemu dia sekali lagi."

"Iya ya... Benar juga. Kita lupa tanya dia ada di kelas 10 yang mana. Tapi, apa itu akan mengganggunya ya? Lagipula dia sedang menjalani misi rahasia. Kalau kita kedapatan ingin menemuinya secara terang-terangan di kelasnya, bukankah musuh bisa mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya? Bisa-bisa dia akan diserang dan kita juga akan diserang seperti kejadian penyerangan ras wizard waktu itu."

Gadis berambut indigo itu tersentak. Wajahnya kusut seketika.

"Haaa, benar juga. Sebaiknya kita nggak menemuinya sekarang, Sakura. Pasti Naruto sedang sibuk ya?"

"Iya. Itulah yang lebih baik."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kalau gitu, kita pergi ke kantin saja yuk. Aku rasa teman-teman sudah menunggu kita di sana."

"Hm."

Maka kedua gadis ninja itu menyudahi percakapan mereka. Kini titik fokus mereka tertuju ke kantin. Saatnya untuk mengisi perut yang sudah bernyanyi karena meminta jatah makan siangnya hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di depan UKS, Koneko dan teman-temannya berhenti berjalan. Lalu Lucy mendorong Koneko agar segera masuk ke dalam UKS. Koneko panik karena tidak mau masuk untuk menemui Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Lucy? Jangan dorong aku kayak gini dong!" sembur Koneko yang mulai sedikit kesal.

"Ayo, masuk saja, Koneko! Nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma ada Menma sendirian di dalam," kata Lucy yang bersusah payah mendorong gadis bebal itu.

"Tapi, kalian juga masuk, kan? Kalian ingin menjenguk Menma, kan?"

"Iya. Kami masuk juga kok."

Datanglah Serafall yang membukakan pintu. Dia ikut membantu Lucy untuk mendorong Koneko masuk ke dalam UKS.

GRATAK!

"Pokoknya kamu masuk duluan, Koneko. Barulah kami menyusul nanti," tukas Serafall yang tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya, Lucy berhasil mendorong Koneko masuk ke dalam UKS sehingga membuat Koneko terjungkal jatuh.

BRUK!

Wajahnya menyentuh lantai. Terkapar dalam keadaan tengkurap. Saat bersamaan pintu pun ditutup dengan keras.

BLAM!

Koneko menyadarinya. Dia pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan menekan gagang pintu tersebut agar segera terbuka kembali.

"...!"

Ternyata tidak bisa terbuka. Pintu dikunci dari luar oleh Lucy. Hingga membuat Koneko tersentak dan menjerit keras. Emosinya meledak seperti gunung berapi yang meletus.

"HEI, KENAPA KALIAN MENGUNCI PINTU INI DARI LUAR, HAH!? APA MAKSUD KALIAN ITU!? BUKAKAN PINTU INI, KALAU NGGAK AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PAKSA PINTU INI SAMPAI HANCUR! KALIAN DENGAR, KAN!?"

Sambil tertawa cekikikan, Lucy menambah segel pada pintu UKS tersebut dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membuka pintu UKS tersebut, kecuali Lucy. Bahkan Koneko tidak akan bisa menghancurkan pintu itu dengan kekuatan tenaga luar biasanya. Pasti dia akan terlempar begitu saja karena tertolak oleh energi segel sihir yang begitu kuat.

"Dengan begini, Koneko bisa berduaan sama Menma di dalam. Kita akan mengurung mereka sampai semalaman," ungkap Lucy yang tersenyum."Supaya mereka berbaikan lagi dan semakin mesra dalam hubungan mereka ini. Bagaimana rencanaku ini?"

Pandangan gadis berambut pirang itu tertuju pada Erza dan Serafall. Kedua temannya hanya mengangguk serentak.

"Bagus juga," Erza tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi, pasti akan ketahuan sama dokter yang menjaga ruang UKS ini. Pasti akan menjadi masalah besar nantinya, Lucy," Serafall kelihatan sedikit khawatir.

Lucy tetap tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya. Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sama dokter UKS ini. Pasti dia akan menyetujuinya."

"Ah, terserah kamu saja, Lucy," Erza menghembuskan napasnya.

"Semoga dokter menyetujuinya," Serafall mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Sang ketua kelas 10-F itu, mengangguk cepat. Lantas mengajak teman-temannya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS itu.

"Yuk, kita ke kantin sekarang."

"Iya."

Maka ketiga gadis itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS itu. Tanpa mengetahui kalau sudah terjadi keributan di dalam sana karena Koneko yang menjerit kesal sambil berusaha menghancurkan pintu itu. Tapi, naasnya, membuatnya terpelanting beberapa kali saat hendak mencoba meninju pintu tersebut.

BRUAAK!

Sekali lagi, Koneko terjatuh di lantai. Punggungnya menghantam lantai begitu keras sehingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tapi, itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri secara pelan-pelan.

"Ah, dasar teman-teman, mereka ngerjain aku. Pasti pintu itu dibentengi dengan kekuatan sihir. Huh, menyebalkan!" seru Koneko yang menggeram. Gigi-giginya menggeretak tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Bersiap ingin mencoba lagi.

Tiba-tiba...

"Si-Siapa itu? Ke-Kenapa berisik sekali sih?"

Terdengar suara keras yang menggema. Sehingga membuat Koneko melihat ke arah belakang. Karena tahu suara siapa ini.

Tentu saja, suara tadi berasal dari laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Dia terbangun karena suara ribut yang ditimbulkan Koneko, padahal dia sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya dari tadi pagi.

Wajahnya pucat sekali. Kedua mata biru yang meredup. Dia berpakaian kasual. Tubuhnya ditutupi dengan selimut yang sangat tebal. Di keningnya terdapat kain kompres dingin untuk bisa menghilangkan suhu panas di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemah dan terasa sangat dingin. Dia melihat ke arah Koneko dengan lesunya. Seketika seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya karena senang Koneko datang untuk menjenguknya.

"Koneko-chan, rupanya kamu. Aku kira siapa."

SREK!

Dia menyibak selimutnya dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk berjalan mendekati Koneko. Koneko terperanjat dan langsung berlari cepat ke arahnya.

"AH, NARUTO-KUN!" pekik Koneko panik.

HYUUUNG!

Tubuh Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan saat hendak berdiri. Tapi, Koneko cepat merangkul pinggangnya.

GREP!

Otomatis Naruto tidak jatuh karena Koneko menggunakan kekuatan tenaga luar biasanya. Naruto tersenyum karena Koneko memeluknya. Dia memandang wajah Koneko yang begitu kusut.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Nggak kok."

"Syukurlah."

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya memegang pipi Koneko.

"Itu berarti kamu mencemaskan aku ya?"

Koneko terdiam. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Kemudian dia berwajah sewot.

"Nggak."

Saat itu juga, senyuman Naruto menghilang. Dia juga berwajah sewot.

"Kamu bohong."

Kedua pipi Koneko tetap memerah dan segera mendorong Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidur lagi di tempat tidurmu."

Naruto menurut dan segera naik ke tempat tidur lagi. Dia berbaring sambil dibantu oleh Koneko. Memperhatikan Koneko dengan lama. Lalu memegang dua bahu Koneko sehingga Koneko tertarik ke arahnya.

GYUT!

Wajah mereka cukup berdekatan. Kedua tangan Koneko berada di dada Naruto. Sehingga membuat jantung Koneko berdebar-debar kencang lagi. Wajahnya memerah.

"Na-Naruto-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan? Lepasin aku!"

Dia semakin mendekap pada tubuh Naruto saat tangan Naruto membelitnya dengan kuat. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Beberapa cm lagi.

"Kamu nggak mencemaskan aku, Koneko-chan? Padahal aku sedang sakit sekarang karena kehujanan semalam. Aku sangat kedinginan sampai pagi. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Kuning emas menatap lekat-lekat saffir biru yang meredup. Seketika kuning emas itu menajam.

"Siapa suruh kamu berjaga semalaman suntuk di hari hujan lebat itu!? Kamu membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi sakit seperti ini, kan?" bentak Koneko sekeras mungkin."Aku sama sekali nggak terkesan atapun peduli sama keadaanmu sekarang! Apalagi mencemaskanmu! Jadi, lepasin aku! Aku ingin keluar dari sini!"

"Kamu bohong."

"Aku nggak bohong!"

"Kalau gitu, buktikan kalau kamu nggak bohong!"

"Bukti apa lagi, hah!? Sudah cukup bukti itu! Aku nggak mau tahu lagi!"

Kedua mata biru Naruto semakin menyipit sayu. Cukup membuat hati Koneko tertegun.

"Jadi, pengabdianku ini nggak berarti untukmu? Padahal aku melakukan semua ini agar aku bisa melindungimu karena kamu adalah klienku. Selain itu, aku melakukan ini dengan tujuan untuk membuktikan perasaan cintaku sama kamu. Tapi, kamu tetap bersikeras untuk nggak mengakui semua ini. Aku mencintaimu, Koneko-chan. Kamulah teman hidupku sesungguhnya. Jadi, apalagi yang meragukanmu?"

Koneko terpana mendengarnya. Hatinya sangat bergetar. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar semakin kencang seiring muncul telinga dan ekor kucing lagi pada dirinya.

"Memang ada yang membuatku ragu. Masalah kalung liontin ini."

Tangan Koneko mengeluarkan kalung liontin yang tersembunyi di balik baju seragam sekolahnya. Lalu ditunjukkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan kalung tersebut dengan seksama. Dia pun tersentak.

"Ah, aku ingat kalau aku juga punya kalung seperti ini. Lihat ini!"

Salah satu tangan Naruto mengeluarkan kalung liontin yang juga bersembunyi di balik baju kaos putihnya. Kalung liontin biru bentuk setengah hati yang sama dengan kalung liontin Koneko.

Sang pujaan hati pun tersentak saat Naruto menunjukkan kalung tersebut padanya. Dia pun sedikit ternganga.

"Iya. Sama."

"Benar, kan?" Naruto menatap kalung liontin miliknya."Kalung ini dari ayahku. Ayahku bilang kalau kalung ini adalah kalung cakra. Kalung yang bisa disatukan dengan kalung yang dipakai sama gadis pemegang batu permata cahaya. Ayah juga menyuruhku memberikan sebagian cakraku ke kalung ini dan disatukan ke kalung gadis pemegang batu permata cahaya jika aku berhasil menemukannya. Terus kalung ini digunakan untuk menyegel energi batu permata cahaya agar tetap stabil. Begitulah kira-kira."

Naruto tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Koneko memilih diam untuk memperdengarkannya.

"Aku sudah menemukanmu. Maka aku akan memberikan sebagian cakraku di kalung ini. Cakra Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam tubuhku agar menjadi pelindungmu saat aku nggak berada di dekatmu. Musuh-musuh akan tewas sekali menyentuhmu karena cakra Kyuubi ini adalah wakilku untuk melawannya," tangan Naruto bercahaya kuning untuk menyalurkan sebagian cakranya ke dalam kalung yang dikenakannya."Dengan begitu, kamu nggak akan menjauhi aku lagi. Kamu akan selalu dekat denganku. Inilah bukti besarnya bahwa akulah teman hidupmu yang sebenarnya. Kalungku ini adalah pasangan dari kalungmu. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama seumur hidup."

Aliran cakra terhenti pada kalung liontin Naruto saat tangan Naruto tidak bercahaya kuning lagi. Kemudian kalung liontin itu disatukan dengan kalung liontin yang dikenakan Koneko. Kalung mereka saling terkait dan bersinar kekuningan.

Akhirnya Koneko merasakan kehangatan yang dirasakannya selama ini. Tubuhnya terasa hangat karena cakra Kyuubi itu. Jantungnya tetap berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Batu permata cahaya tetap bercahaya terang. Tapi, tidak membuatnya melemah karena dia berada dalam tahap perasaan yang sangat senang sekaligus terharu. Energi batu permata cahaya itu tidak menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kedua mata kuning emas itu menitikkan air beningnya. Dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Eh, Koneko-chan. Kok nangis?"

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku telah menyakitimu dari kemarin. Aku salah. Aku juga bohong. Aku memang sangat mencemaskanmu," tangis Koneko memecah."Kamu memang payah. Kenapa harus berjaga semalaman saat hujan turun? Aku nggak tega melihatmu seperti itu. Gara-gara mencemaskanmu, aku nggak bisa tidur semalam itu. Aku benar-benar khawatir kalau kamu pingsan ataupun sakit. Ternyata kamu memang sakit sekarang. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Salah satu tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Koneko. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kamu nggak salah kok. Yang penting, aku senang karena kamu sangat mencemaskanmu. Itu berarti kamu mencintaiku, kan?"

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum. Dia merangkul gadisnya dengan erat. Membiarkan gadisnya menangis sepuas mungkin di dalam pelukannya.

Tak lama kemudian, tangisan gadis nekomata itu mereda. Telinga dan ekor kucingnya sudah menghilang. Dia kembali menatap wajah di depan matanya ini dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kamu sudah tenang. Syukurlah," Naruto tersenyum sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Koneko itu dengan tangannya.

Koneko juga tersenyum. Kedua tangannya masih bertumpu di dada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat sekarang, Naruto-kun."

"Iya."

Dia pun menjauhkan jaraknya dari Naruto. Tapi, terhalang oleh kalung liontinnya yang terkait dengan kalung liontin Naruto sehingga dia pun tertarik kembali ke arah Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto merangkulnya lagi.

"Aku lupa kalau untuk melepaskan kalung liontinku ini," Naruto memandang wajah Koneko lekat-lekat."Tapi, aku ingin berdekatan denganmu lebih lama lagi. Aku merasa lebih baik saat memelukmu seperti ini."

Wajah Koneko memerah padam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang lagi. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di dada Naruto lagi.

"Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memandang kedua mata kuning itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Bibirmu."

"Hah?!"

Koneko ternganga habis. Kedua matanya melotot tajam.

"Jangan melotot seperti itu."

"Ma-Maksudmu apa?"

"Tentu saja, kamulah yang menciumku dengan bibirmu. Ini bukan untuk penyegelan kekuatan batu permata cahaya. Tapi, untuk membuktikan cintamu."

"Ukh...," wajah Koneko memerah padam."Aku nggak mau!"

"Nggak mau? Ya sudah, aku nggak akan melepaskanmu. Kamu harus ikut tidur bersamaku di sini."

Wajah gadis imut itu semakin memerah saja. Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Ba-Baiklah, aku akan menciummu!"

"Bagus."

Setelah itu, Koneko mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Naruto terdiam di tempat sambil tetap merangkul tubuh Koneko. Dia terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Koneko berada di atasnya.

Tapi, Koneko malah mencium pipi Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto tercengang.

Selama satu menit, Koneko mencium pipi Naruto. Setelah itu, Koneko melepaskan ciumannya dari pipi Naruto. Menatap wajah Naruto yang masih kelihatan pucat.

"Kamu sudah senang?"

Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Senang sekali. Tapi, kamu belum mencium bibirku."

"Huh, jangan harap! Aku nggak mau lagi, tahu!"

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda kok. Jangan marah lagi ya?"

"Kalau gitu, lepaskan kalung liontinmu ini dan juga lepaskan pelukanmu ini."

"Iya."

Maka Naruto melepaskan kalungnya itu. Kalung itu dipisahkan dari talinya. Kini kalung liontin yang dikenakan Koneko berbentuk hati yang sempurna. Koneko memegang kalung itu dengan perasaan senang saat dia menjauh dari Naruto. Dia duduk sebentar di tepi tempat tidur tersebut.

"Kalung ini akan nggak akan pernah kuhilangkan. Selamanya kupakai karena kalung ini sudah menjadi benda berharga buatku."

Naruto senang mendengarnya. Melihat ke arah sang pujaan hati.

"Memang harus begitu, Koneko-chan. Itulah kalung cakra yang nggak boleh lepas darimu. Kalung itu akan membuat energi batu permata cahaya menjadi seimbang. Jadi, tubuhmu nggak lemah ketika mengalami sedih atau senang. Satu lagi, aku bisa leluasa untuk mendekatimu. Aku bisa memelukmu dan menciummu lagi. Kamu nggak akan bisa menolakku lagi."

Wajah Koneko semakin memerah dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang kini bangkit dari baringnya. Dia memilih duduk di tepi ranjang persis di samping Koneko. Kemudian meraih tangan Koneko.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu dengan segenap kekuatanku. Dengan pertaruhkan nyawaku ini. Itulah janjiku."

Dia memasang wajah yang sangat serius. Cukup membuat Koneko terpaku. Lantas Koneko tersenyum simpul dengan kedua mata yang menyipit lembut.

"Aku tahu itu. Sudah beberapa kali kamu bilang gitu, kan? Jadi, jangan ingat itu lagi."

"Aku cuma mengingatmu saja agar kamu percaya sepenuhnya sama aku. Aku nggak ingin mengecewakanmu."

"Hm...," Koneko merangkul tangan Naruto dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto."Yang penting, aku ingin selalu di dekatmu. Aku akan menepati janjiku itu."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar hari ini.

"Aku tagih janjimu itu."

"Iya. Aku nggak akan melanggarnya."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Kalau gitu, kamu istirahat lagi. Tidur supaya cepat sembuh."

"Aku mau tidur sih, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lapar sekarang."

"Oh iya, aku juga."

Kemudian mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum bersama. Kedua pipi mereka merona merah.

"Kita makan yuk. Tadi aku dapat banyak kiriman makanan dari teman-teman. Tuh, di atas meja."

Naruto menunjuk ke arah meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Koneko melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Oh...," Koneko bangkit dari duduknya dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari tangan Naruto."Banyak juga."

"Iya."

Gadis itu berjalan untuk menghampiri meja tersebut dan mengambil salah satu makanan dari atas meja tersebut. Lalu melirik ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Karena kamu sakit, gimana kalau aku yang menyuapimu? Kamu mau, kan?"

Sang Namikaze terpaku. Sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa lebar.

"Boleh juga. Makan dari tanganmu, pasti akan lebih enak."

"Huh... Gombal."

"Gombal?"

Kepala Naruto dihinggapi sweatdrop. Saat bersamaan Koneko mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya lagi. Koneko tersenyum lagi meskipun sedikit marah barusan itu.

"Ayo, makan! Habisin ya supaya kamu cepat sembuh!"

"Iya."

Pada akhirnya, Naruto mau makan lagi setelah disuapi oleh Koneko. Koneko mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya untuk pertama kalinya. Hal ini dia lakukan untuk menyenangkan hati Naruto karena dia ingin menebus kesalahannya pada Naruto.

Semuanya sudah jelas bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi teman hidupnya. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Sungguh membuatnya begitu bahagia bisa mempunyai pacar seperti Naruto. Naruto yang selalu melindunginya dari orang-orang yang mengincar batu permata cahaya itu. Inilah yang dinamakan kedekatan alami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK!

Dua jam berlalu sejak saat itu, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.05 PM. Di mana jarum pendek menunjuk angka dua, sedangkan jarum panjang menunjukkan angka satu. Sudah waktunya memasuki jam pelajaran yang lain.

Tapi, Koneko terjebak di UKS bersama Naruto. Dia tidak bisa masuk kelas saat ini. Lebih memilih duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Naruto. Sementara Naruto terbaring di tempat tidur tersebut. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas. Dia tidak tidur dan memilih mengobrol dengan Koneko sedari tadi.

"Sudah jam dua lewat tuh. Apa kamu nggak masuk kelas?" tanya Naruto yang melihat ke arah Koneko.

"Aaah... Akukan dikurung di sini. Pintu UKS terkunci dari luar sama teman-teman sekamarku," jawab Koneko menghelakan napas beratnya."Sepertinya mereka sengaja mengurungku di sini. Huh, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Si pemilik saffir biru itu tertawa kecil. Wajahnya pucat tapi kelihatan berbinar-binar.

"Hahaha... Mereka memang jahil juga. Jadi, ini berarti kita bisa bermesraan di sini untuk waktu yang lama, kan? Aku nggak sendirian karena ada kamu di sini. Aku senang sekali kalau ka..."

"Ukh... Jangan macam-macam denganku! Kalau nggak, aku akan memukulmu!"

"Hahaha, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Huh, kamu ini!"

Wajah Koneko menjadi sewot. Merah padam begitu karena kesal. Lalu dia membuang mukanya dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto masih tertawa dengan riangnya. Melihat Koneko yang mulai menguap.

"Hoaam," Koneko menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kamu ngantuk?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Tatapan mata kuning Koneko terarah pada Naruto. Dia masih berwajah sewot.

"Iya."

"Kalau gitu, tidur saja di sini. Di sampingku, gimana?"

"Jangan harap! Nanti kamu berbuat macam-macam padaku!"

"Nggak akan. Akukan sedang sakit sekarang."

"Huh, nggak mau."

Sekali lagi, Koneko menguap sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Itulah efek dari seorang nekomata.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Koneko. Dia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah jelas, kamu ngantuk, kan? Makanya tidur siang untuk mengisi waktumu selama terkurung di sini. Tapi, kamu tetap bebal. Tenang saja, aku nggak berbuat macam-macam saat kamu tidur di sampingku."

Diliriknya Naruto. Gadis nekomata berwajah datar.

"Benar?"

"Iya. Benar," Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah untuk membentuk huruf v."Kalau aku bohong, kamu boleh memukulku sekarang. Aku rela untuk itu."

Koneko terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Dia melihat ke arah lain. Kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah... Aku mau."

Senyuman terpatri di wajah tampan Naruto. Dia kembali senang.

Lantas Koneko membuka sepatunya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah itu, dia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Naruto. Naruto berbagi selimut dan bantal untuk Koneko. Memperhatikan wajah Koneko yang kini berdekatan dengannya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Koneko dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Dia terbaring dalam keadaan posisi miring ke kiri.

"Iya," Naruto tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Koneko."Sekarang tidurlah."

"Hm."

Kedua mata Koneko pelan-pelan menutup. Kedua matanya terasa berat karena naluri liarnya sebagai nekomata. Seekor kucing memang suka tidur di manapun dan kapanpun. Itulah kenyataannya.

Jadi, Koneko adalah nekomata. Sejenis youkai atau bisa dibilang makhluk gaib. Dia bisa menghilang ataupun menembus tembok. Tapi, dia tidak ingin melakukan semua itu karena dia tidak mau menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya di khalayak umum. Dia tetap berwujud seperti manusia biasa agar tetap bersekolah dengan amannya di Sora Academy. Tentu saja, hawanya sebagai nekomata dihilangkannya agar tidak terendus oleh para makhluk gaib lainnya. Dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah besar yang akan membahayakan semua orang.

Juga dia ingin bersama Naruto di ruang UKS ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Maka dia memutuskan untuk tidur siang di samping Naruto. Ingin berbagi kehangatan agar Naruto tidak kedinginan lagi. Dengan begitu, Naruto akan cepat sembuh dan sehat sediakala.

Kini dia sudah tertidur. Wajah tidurnya yang begitu manis sungguh membuat Naruto tidak berhenti untuk menatapnya. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Naruto.

"Koneko-chan, kamu memang gadis kucing yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Aku nggak akan pernah ninggalin kamu."

SREK!

Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Koneko dengan erat. Dia tersenyum. Kemudian menutup matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Mencoba tidur karena masih merasakan sakit kepala dan tubuh yang lemas. Segera beristirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatannya agar sehat seperti dulu. Dengan begitu, dia bisa melindungi Koneko lagi jika orang-orang jahat tersebut mulai menyerang Koneko. Akan siap siaga meskipun dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang kekasih ini terlelap bersama. Mereka mulai menyatu dalam perasaan cinta yang terjalin dalam misi ini. Saling memperhatikan antara satu sama lainnya. Demi melindungi keberadaan batu permata cahaya yang kini diincar oleh orang-orang jahat.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Hubungan mereka juga semakin dekat. Sudah direstui oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing. Hubungan mereka baru saja terjalin dan tidak akan mulus begitu saja karena adanya hambatan yang akan berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Setelah ini, pasti akan sulit. Konflik akan memuncak beberapa hari ke depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 14 UPDATE!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Mau mereview?**

 **Finish: Sabtu, 23 Juli 2016**


	15. Cemburu

"Jadi, gadis pemegang batu permata cahaya itu sudah kau temukan, Machi?" tanya seorang pria. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung jubah hitamnya.

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya, ketua," jawab gadis berambut merah muda diikat ponytail dengan gaya awut-awutan."Namanya Toujou Koneko."

"Toujou Koneko?" sahut sang pengkhianat Konoha. Seorang ninja Konoha yang sedang buron.

"Iya. Dia adalah gadis berambut putih yang selalu bersama Namikaze Naruto itu. Kalau tidak salah, dia berasal dari ras nekomata."

"Ras nekomata? Sejenis youkai ya?" ujar yang lainnya.

"Begitulah."

"Pasti akan susah untuk menangkapnya jika ninja Konoha itu masih berada di dekatnya untuk melindunginya. Kita harus memikirkan rencana yang lain," sang ketua memegang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Hm...," semua orang yang berada di tempat gelap itu, mengangguk bersamaan.

Lalu sang ketua menyeringai sinis sambil melihat setiap wajah yang ada di depannya ini. Semua orang berdiri dan berkumpul mengelilinginya.

"Aku mempunyai rencana yang bagus. Ini akan melibatkan semua orang sebagai korbannya. Kita tunggu beberapa hari lagi untuk menjalankan rencana ini. Apakah kalian mengerti?"

Sekali lagi para anak buahnya mengangguk. Mereka menunjukkan wajah yang menyeramkan dan penuh kegelapan.

"YAAA, KETUA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko x Rias**

 **Rating: T**

 **Start: Minggu, 24 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15. Cemburu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas 10-F sekarang.

Tampak seorang guru berambut putih panjang yang diikat satu dan berkacamata, sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Dialah Kabuto. Dia duduk di belakang mejanya sambil memegang sebuah map. Semua mata tertuju padanya saat dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari pengumpulan tugas prakarya kelompok kalian. Apakah kalian sudah siap membuat tugas itu?" tanya Kabuto untuk mengawali jam pelajaran Fisika ini.

"SUDAH, SENSEI!" jawab semua murid dengan penuh antusias.

"Bagus. Sekarang kelompok mana yang maju duluan untuk mempresentasikan hasil prakarya itu? Ayo, tunjuk tangan kalian!"

"SAYA, SENSEI!"

Ternyata orang yang pertama kali menunjukkan tangannya adalah Naruto. Otomatis perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Oh, kamu ya Menma!" Kabuto tersenyum sembari memegang kacamatanya."Silakan maju duluan!"

Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto melirik ke arah gadis berambut putih yang duduk di sebelahnya karena gadis berambut putih itu yang memegang prakarya kelompoknya. Seketika wajah gadis itu sedikit sewot dibuatnya.

"Koneko-san, kita maju duluan!"

"Huh, kamu itu! Padahal aku ingin kita maju belakangan saja!"

"Tapi, lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?"

"Haaah, terserah!"

Maka keduanya bangkit berdiri dari duduk masing-masing. Naruto yang berjalan duluan sambil membawa prakarya tentang letak peredaran planet-planet di tatasurya. Sedangkan Koneko mengikutinya dari belakang.

Semua orang memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah yang penuh minat. Sebab mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat membuat gempar seisi kelas. Tidak menyangka bahwa Koneko yang dikenal sebagai gadis muka datar itu, bisa meluluhkan hati laki-laki culun seperti Naruto. Naruto juga dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang culun dan kutu buku. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto itu adalah orang yang sangat bersemangat, ceria dan suka berteman. Juga payah jika menghadapi yang namanya belajar. Semua ini disembunyikannya demi penyamarannya sebagai 'Uzumaki Menma.'

Kemudian pasangan kekasih itu berdiri di depan kelas. Semua orang kembali menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa antusias. Begitu juga dengan Kabuto.

Naruto yang membuka awal presentasi ini karena Koneko menunjuknya sebagai ketua kelompok. Sementara Koneko memilih diam karena tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar. Lalu prakarya mereka diletakkan tepat di atas meja yang berada di depan mereka. Meja tersebut, barusan diambil oleh Natsu atas suruhan Lucy.

Waktu presentasi dimulai, semua orang mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" ucap Naruto dengan suara kerasnya.

"Selamat pagi!" balas semuanya.

"Hari ini, kami kelompok empat akan mempresentasikan hasil prakarya kami tentang letak peredaran planet-planet yang ada di tatasurya ini. Kami akan menjelaskan secara detail tentang planet-planet yang termasuk dalam orbit tatasurya. Yang pertama adalah planet ini. Planet Merkurius!"

Tangannya menunjuk ke arah miniatur planet yang pertama yaitu Merkurius. Dia sedikit mendekat pada meja. Di sampingnya, Koneko memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Merkurius adalah planet yang paling dekat dengan matahari dan merupakan planet yang terkecil di tatasurya. Suhu permukaan di planet tersebut, sangat panas. Jarak planet ini terhadap matahari kira-kira 58 juta kilometer. Waktu paling tepat untuk melihat planet ini adalah fajar atau sore sebelum matahari terbit atau tenggelam. Merkurius tidak beratmosfer."

Sang ketua kelompok terus berbicara panjang lebar mengenai planet Merkurius. Dia mengatakannya tanpa melihat buku atau semacamnya karena dia sudah membaca berulang kali mengenai semua planet yang ada di tatasurya. Hal ini atas tuntutan belajar keras dari Koneko, agar dia lebih menguasai pelajaran Fisika ini. Karena dia memang terlihat payah jika menghafal pelajaran. Maka Koneko memaksanya untuk membaca berulang kali tentang pelajaran Fisika mengenai planet-planet di tatasurya. Dia pun patuh dan berusaha keras agar menyenangkan hati gadis yang dicintainya. Dia berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang dibanggakan oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Selanjutnya planet kedua yaitu Venus. Pada saat tertentu, Venus adalah benda paling terang ketiga di langit setelah matahari dan bumi. Saat itu, Venus merupakan planet terdekat dengan bumi. Venus juga disebut kembarannya bumi karena ukurannya hampir sama dengan ukuran bumi..."

Kabuto tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang begitu lantang. Semua orang pun terpaku dan kelihatan berminat untuk mendengarkannya. Waktu presentasi menjadi lebih menarik jika ada alat peraganya berupa prakarya miniatur letak peredaran planet-planet di tatasurya tersebut.

"Ketiga, adalah planet bumi. Planet yang merupakan tempat kita tinggal dan merupakan satu-satunya planet dalam tatasurya yang mempunyai penghuni. Bumi juga disebut planet biru karena jika dilihat dari luar angkasa, warna permukaannya berwarna biru..."

Natsu manggut-manggut saat mendengarnya. Dia pun mencatatnya di dalam buku untuk bahan referensi untuk presentasi kelompoknya nanti karena dia ditunjuk oleh Lucy untuk menerangkan semua tentang planet-planet itu. Lucy hanya diam untuk mendampinginya nanti.

"Planet keempat adalah Mars. Mars mudah kita kenali di langit malam karena warnanya yang kemerah-merahan akibat oksidasi besi di daerah dekat permukaannya. Mars mempunyai atmosfer tipis. Warna permukaannya berubah-ubah menurut perubahan musim. Adanya perubahan ini menimbulkan dugaan adanya kehidupan tingkat rendah seperti halnya tumbuhan sederhana. Mars mempunyai dua satelit bernama Phobos dan Deimos..."

Toushiro melipat tangan di atas meja. Dia serius mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Di sebelahnya, Killua asyik menulis sesuatu. Entah apa yang ditulisnya.

"Planet yang kelima adalah Yupiter. Yupiter merupakan satelit terbesar dalam tatasurya kita. Planet ini mempunyai 16 satelit. Empat yang terbesar adalah Io, Europe, Ganymeda dan Callesto..."

Gaara melipat tangan di dadanya dan menyipit tajam ke arah Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Keenam, planet Saturnus. Saturnus merupakan planet paling indah karena memiliki sistem cincin yang simetris yang memperlihatkan keanggunan tak tertandingi. Ada tiga lapis cincin pada Saturnus. Cincin ini terbentuk dari jutaan lembut yang saling berpisah..."

Gray menopang pipinya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Siku tangan kirinya ditumpukan di meja. Dengan tampang bosan, dia mendengarkan Naruto yang berbicara. Juga memikirkan bagaimana kelompoknya mempresentasikan hasil prakarya itu. Sebab, dia berkelompok dengan Erza.

"Ketujuh, Planet Uranus. Uranus juga memiliki cincin, bahkan sampai lima lapis. Tetapi, cincin-cincin itu tipis sekali dan sulit diamati...," Naruto menunjuk pada planet ketujuh itu dan melihat ke arah teman-temannya lagi."Kedelapan, planet Neptunus. Sejak tahun 1846, Neptunus terselubung gas tebal..."

Erza memasang wajah datar. Dia juga terdiam sambil duduk santai di bangkunya.

"Kesembilan, Planet Pluto. Pluto merupakan planet terjauh dari matahari..."

Serafall memegang erat prakarya miniatur itu. Hasil buatannya dengan Toushiro. Dia sangat berdebar-debar karena ingin cepat maju setelah kelompok Naruto selesai berpresentasi agar bisa menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Baiklah, penjelasannya sudah kami terangkan satu persatu. Kami akan membuka sesi pertanyaan. Bagi yang ingin bertanya, silakan sekarang juga!" ujar Naruto disertai anggukan sang guru.

"Nah, Menma membuka sesi pertanyaan pada kalian. Ada yang ingin bertanya? Tunjukkan tangan kalian ya!"

WAS! WES! WOS!

Mendadak suasana cukup ribut. Semua orang saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Sedang membicarakan pertanyaan apa yang tepat diajukan pada kelompok Naruto. Naruto dan Koneko menunggu mereka dengan sabar.

"Hei, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apa ya?"

"Bingung."

"Gimana kalau ini?"

"SENSEI! SAYA DULUAN YANG BERTANYA!"

Orang yang terakhir berbicara itu, yang menunjukkan tangannya. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Rupanya laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata hijau emerald. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Gaara.

"Oh, Sabaku No Gaara," Kabuto memegang bingkai kacamatanya."Silakan, kamu mau bertanya apa pada kelompok empat ini."

Dengan wajah sedatar mungkin, Gaara memandang ke arah Naruto dan Koneko.

"Apa benar kalian berdua berpacaran?"

DOOONG!

Semua orang sweatdrop mendengarnya. Lalu gadis berambut kuning dan bermata biru berseru pada Gaara. Namanya Le Fay Pendragon. Merupakan teman sekelompok Gaara.

"Gaara, pertanyaan apa itu? Itu melenceng dari topik presentasi, tahu!"

Gaara tidak menggubris Le Fay yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Beberapa orang juga protes padanya.

"Gaara, ganti pertanyaanmu itu!"

"Iya. Itu sudah termasuk urusan pribadi lho."

"Jangan kaitkan sama presentasi hari ini."

"Kau aneh, Gaara."

Laki-laki yang bermata seperti mata panda itu, menjawab setiap perkataan yang terlontar padanya.

"Aku serius bertanya hal itu pada kelompok empat. Ini juga ada kaitannya dengan planet-planet ini," tukas Gaara dengan lantang."Ibaratnya Menma adalah matahari, Koneko adalah Merkurius. Matahari adalah benda langit yang mempunyai cahaya panas dan mempunyai gaya gravitasi yang sangat kuat sehingga bisa menarik planet-planet sekitarnya untuk mendekatinya. Terus Merkurius adalah planet yang paling kecil di dalam tatasurya. Planet yang paling dekat dengan matahari sehingga planet itu yang paling banyak mendapatkan sinar matahari yang sangat besar. Jadi, kedua benda langit itu berkaitan erat. Sama halnya dengan kalian berdua. Kalian saling berdekatan dan saling menyukai. Berarti kalian berpacaran, kan?"

DEG!

Semua orang kaget mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Kabuto. Tidak menyangka jika Gaara berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Hal ini cukup membuat seisi kelas terpaku.

Sekali lagi, suasana kembali ribut. Semua orang bersahut-sahutan antara satu sama lainnya.

"Oh iya ya. Ada kaitannya juga."

"Menma adalah matahari. Koneko adalah Merkurius. Hihihi, cocok!"

"Hebat juga si Gaara."

"Gaara, aku suka kamu."

"Wah, si muka datar bisa sepanjang itu ngomongnya."

"KYAAA! GAARA KEREN!"

Kabuto memperhatikan Gaara begitu lama. Seketika kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

'Sepertinya anak itu sudah mengetahui kalau Koneko adalah pemegang batu permata cahaya itu. Kalau nggak salah, dia adalah anak dari Kazekage yang memimpin desa Suna,' batin Kabuto.

Di tengah keributan yang terjadi, Naruto menatap Gaara dengan datar. Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Ya, itu benar. Kami berpacaran. Kami berdua saling mencintai. Kami sangat dekat layaknya matahari dan Merkurius. Kau memang tepat mengatakannya, Gaara," ungkap Naruto dengan lantang juga.

"WAAAAAAAH!" semuanya menjerit kagum. Wajah mereka kemerahan kecuali Gaara.

Gadis nekomata di samping Naruto, merasa malu dalam suasana ricuh seperti ini. Wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

Seulas senyum simpul terukir di wajah datar sang ninja Suna. Dia sangat puas mendengarnya.

"Hm, gitu ya? Ya sudah, aku sudah mengerti."

Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Kau puas dengan jawabanku, Gaara?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ya."

Setelah itu, Kabuto mulai bertanya lagi.

"Pertanyaan pertama sudah dijawab sama Menma. Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?"

SIIING!

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Semua orang terdiam begitu saja.

Sang guru tersenyum sambil memegang kacamatanya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Koneko.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang bertanya lagi. Menma, akhiri saja presentasi ini."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangguk.

"Ya, sensei," dia pun mengarahkan pandangan pada semua orang."Demikianlah, presentasi kami hari ini. Jika ada kekurangannya, kami mohon maaf. Atas perhatiannya, kami ucapkan terima kasih."

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Spontan, semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk mengakhiri acara presentasi kelompok Naruto ini. Naruto tersenyum. Sedangkan Koneko berwajah datar.

Lantas mereka berjalan kembali menuju ke bangku masing-masing. Prakarya mereka tadi diserahkan pada sang guru untuk dijadikan sebagai bukti bahwa mereka sudah mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu dengan baik. Hati mereka sudah lega dan senang karena sudah mempresentasikan hasil karya kelompok mereka itu.

"Aaah, akhirnya selesai," Naruto menghembuskan napas beratnya."Aku pikir aku nggak bisa menjelaskan semuanya di depan kelas. Ternyata aku mampu melakukannya. Ini semua karena kamu, Koneko-san."

Pandangan saffir biru itu tertuju pada Koneko. Koneko meliriknya sebentar. Lalu dia membuang mukanya karena merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Terima kasih atas bimbingan belajarmu. Kamu memang guruku yang baik."

"Gombal."

"Hah? Gombal?" Naruto ternganga habis disertai sweatdrop di kepalanya."Kataku nggak gombal kok."

"Sudah jelas, kan?"

"Ya sudah. Oh iya, kamu janjikan mau memberikan aku sesuatu setelah aku berhasil menyelesaikan presentasi itu. Apa kamu ingat?"

Pandangan gadis itu menyudut ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatapnya penuh harapan.

"Nanti di jam istirahat, aku akan memberi sesuatu untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto senang bukan main. Tersenyum dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga dan menarik pandangannya ke depan di mana kelompok Toshirou yang maju sekarang.

"Aku tunggu sampai istirahat tiba."

Begitulah kata Naruto. Sehingga sukses membuat kedua pipi Koneko memerah. Dia juga tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul. Melihat ke depan kelas untuk memperhatikan Toushiro dan Serafall yang akan berpresentasi. Mereka memulainya ketika sang guru mempersilakan mereka.

"Selamat pagi!" Serafall yang berperan sebagai ketua kelompok.

"Selamat pagi!" seru semuanya dengan penuh semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat tiba, tepat pada pukul 12 siang.

Terlihat di belakang sekolah, di bawah rindangnya pohon gingko, sepasang anak manusia sedang berdiri bersama. Mereka saling berhadapan. Angin berhembus pelan sehingga menerbangkan rambut dan pakaian mereka sehingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

Mereka adalah Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Wajah mereka terlihat serius. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Koneko tampak bersikap malu-malu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah kotak bekal. Sedangkan satu tangannya mengepal kuat. Merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan karena ingin memberikan sesuatu istimewa untuk Naruto hari ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun...," kata Koneko dengan nada yang lembut dan sedikit gugup."A-Apa kita bisa makan siang sekarang? Se-Sesuai janjiku, aku membawa bento untukmu. Se-Semoga kamu menyukainya."

Naruto tersenyum sambil memperhatikan bekal makan siang yang dibawa oleh Koneko. Dia merasa senang sekali.

"Baguslah. Kamu menepati janjimu. Terima kasih ya."

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tetap memerah.

"I-Iya."

"Yuk, kita duduk di sini!"

"Hm."

Maka sepasang kekasih itu, duduk bersama di atas rerumputan. Saling berhadapan.

Koneko menyerahkan kotak bekal itu untuk Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga dan langsung membuka kotak bekal itu.

"Tapi, kok bentonya cuma satu? Seharusnya dua, kan?" tanya Naruto bengong saat menatap isi kotak bekal tersebut. Lalu melihat ke arah Koneko.

"Bento itu khusus kubuat untukmu. Aku nggak apa-apa kalau nggak makan juga. Lagipula aku sudah membawa sebungkus roti kok," jawab Koneko yang menunjukkan bungkusan roti yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam kantong blazer yang dikenakannya."Aku sudah bersusah payah belajar memasak seharian itu sama Serafall. Memasak satu makanan itu saja sudah sangat membuatku repot. Tapi, karena aku sudah berjanji sama kamu. Mau nggak mau, aku tetap akan berusaha membuatnya. Aku nggak ingin mengingkari janjiku itu."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum manis.

"Kamu sudah berusaha keras belajar memasak ya? Ini semua demi aku, kan? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

Sekali lagi, wajah Koneko memerah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah ah. Jangan bicara lagi. Sana makan bentomu itu."

"Iya ya."

Tangan kanan Naruto memegang sumpit. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kotak bekal. Dia pun segera mengambil makanan dengan menggunakan sumpit tersebut.

HAP!

Makanan tersebut masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dikunyahnya dengan pelan, untuk menghayati rasa makanan yang dia makan. Sementara Koneko merasa semakin berdebar-debar untuk menunggu reaksi Naruto setelah mencicipi makanannya itu.

Beberapa detik, makanan itu sudah masuk ke dalam perut Naruto. Naruto menatap Koneko lagi.

"Gimana rasanya?"

Wajah Naruto sangat datar. Dia menatap Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Nggak enak."

"Hah?"

Gadis itu ternganga lebar. Seketika dia menunduk lesu. Aura kesuraman merayap-rayap di atas kepalanya. Pundung.

"Ternyata aku gagal. Aku benar-benar nggak pintar memasak," lanjut Koneko yang memasang wajah suram.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Enak kok. Makanan buatanmu benar-benar enak, Koneko-chan."

Koneko mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Eh? Benar?"

"Benar," Naruto mengangguk cepat."Aku sengaja bohong agar membuatmu frustasi. Ternyata kamu benar-benar frustasi ya?"

Koneko terpana. Sedetik kemudian, dia berwajah sewot. Lalu meninju bahu Naruto dengan kuat.

BUK!

"Dasar, kamu itu! Selalu saja buat aku kesal!"

"Aduh, maaf."

"Iya. Aku maafin kamu."

"Kalau gitu, gimana aku nyuapin kamu? Kita makan bento ini sama-sama."

Wajah Koneko merona merah. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Mau."

"Hehehe, oke."

Setelah itu, Naruto mengambil makanan dengan sumpit. Kemudian menyuapi Koneko. Koneko makan dengan perasaan bahagia. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sekali karena merasakan perhatian Naruto yang teramat tulus untuknya.

Mereka makan bersama-sama sampai makanan itu habis. Lalu mereka pun minum dari botol air mineral yang sama. Botol air mineral yang sempat dibawa oleh Naruto dari asramanya.

Kini perut mereka sudah kenyang. Mereka saling tersenyum.

"Ah, aku kenyang sekali. Terima kasih buat bentonya ya?" sahut Naruto yang memegang pipi Koneko."Kapan-kapan kamu buat bento untukku lagi? Gimana?"

Sambil memegang kotak bekal itu, Koneko mengangguk. Senyuman simpul menghiasi wajahnya yang imut.

"Iya. Tentu saja, aku akan membuatkan bento lagi untukmu."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Koneko-chan."

"Hm."

Pipinya ditepuk pelan oleh Naruto. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto melihat ke arah langit.

"Setelah ini, kita mau ngapain ya?"

Koneko juga melihat ke arah langit.

"Entah. Kalau aku kadang duduk di atas pohon. Terus berubah jadi kucing dan tidur siang sampai bel masuk bunyi lagi. Ya, gitulah kerjaanku selama istirahat siang ini."

"Oh, kamu tipe gadis suka tidur ya?"

KIIITS!

Kedua mata kuning emas itu mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Kamu menyindirku?"

"Eh?" Naruto ternganga dan kemudian tersenyum kikuk."Nggak kok, aku cuma bercanda. Jadi, jangan marah gitu dong."

"Huh, kamu menyebalkan!"

Tiba-tiba...

"MENMA!"

Terdengarlah suara lembut yang memanggil Naruto. Spontan, membuat Naruto dan Koneko menoleh ke arah asal suara.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah yang datang ke arah mereka. Mereka kaget setengah mati.

"Rias-senpai!"

Ya, Rias. Kakak kelas yang merupakan ketua OSIS, menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

Begitu dekat, Rias berdiri di dekat Naruto. Naruto termangu melihatnya. Sedangkan Koneko berwajah datar.

"Ada apa, Rias-senpai?" Naruto yang bertanya.

"Maaf, mengganggu kalian berdua. Tapi, aku ada perlu sama Menma saja."

GYUT!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, tangan Naruto digenggam oleh Rias. Lalu Naruto ditariknya dengan paksa sehingga Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh? Rias-senpai, memangnya kita akan kemana?" Naruto kewalahan berjalan saat diseret oleh Rias seperti ini.

"Pokoknya kamu ikut saja!" tukas Rias dengan tegas.

"Ah, iya."

Setelah itu, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada Koneko yang terpaku. Dia merasa tidak enak harus meninggalkan Koneko begitu saja.

"HUH! BODOH!" Koneko berwajah sangat sewot. Wajahnya memerah padam. Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari cepat ke arah berlawanan dari Naruto. Menuju ke arah hutan lebat tersebut.

Naruto terperanjat karena melihat Koneko yang pergi. Dia merasakan kemarahan Koneko yang tiba-tiba.

"Koneko-chan..." gumam Naruto pelan.

Tapi, apa daya dia harus terseret oleh langkah Rias. Di sisi lain, dia harus mengejar Koneko yang pergi menjauh darinya. Dia harus tetap mengawasi Koneko walaupun apa yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemudian Rias dan Naruto sampai di bagian pohon gingko yang lain. Mereka berhenti di bawah pohon gingko. Lalu membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa, Rias-senpai? Kok senpai membawaku ke sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu yang penting sama kamu," jawab Rias dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

"Apa? Bilang aja langsung."

"Uhm...," Rias menjadi sedikit gugup."A-Aku..."

"Ya? Terus?"

"Aku suka kamu, Menma."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdegub kencang mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia kaget sekali karena tidak menyangka kakak kelasnya menyatakan cinta padanya secara langsung seperti ini.

SIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu hening sejenak. Mereka terdiam beberapa menit.

Kelihatannya Rias menunggu jawaban Naruto. Dia harap-harap cemas karena takut Naruto akan menolak cintanya. Padahal dia sudah memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan cintanya atas dorongan semangat dari Akeno. Dia harus yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu pada Naruto agar Naruto bisa mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Jangan pikirkan Naruto menerimanya atau menolaknya. Lebih penting adalah perasaan cintanya sudah tersampaikan pada Naruto. Semoga saja Naruto memahaminya.

Setelah lama terdiam cukup lama, sang pemilik mata biru seindah langit itu, segera menjawab pernyataan cinta Rias.

"Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu itu, senpai. Tapi, aku nggak bisa menerima cintamu. Maaf ya?"

Gadis itu tersentak. Seketika wajahnya menjadi sedikit suram.

"Ah, aku bisa memakluminya. Tapi, kenapa kamu nggak bisa terima cintaku ini? Apa kamu sudah punya pacar?"

"Ya, aku sudah punya pacar. Namanya Toujou Koneko. Rias-senpai tahu Koneko, kan?"

Sekali lagi, sang ketua OSIS tersentak. Wajahnya semakin suram.

"Iya. Aku tahu dia...," nada suara Rias mulai terdengar lirih."Beruntung sekali dia mendapatkan cintamu. Kamu pasti sangat mencintainya, kan?"

"Hm. Aku memang sangat mencintainya."

"Sudah kuduga..."

Mendadak kedua mata Rias berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya dari hadapan Naruto. Kabur begitu saja karena merasakan sakit hatinya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bagaikan ditusuk sebilah pedang yang tajam. Begitu pedih dan perih.

"RIAS-SENPAI!" Naruto terperanjat ketika melihat Rias yang sudah berlari. Dia ingin mengejarnya, tapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia tahu pasti Rias menangis karena dirinya. Cinta Rias ditolaknya dengan perasaan yang biasa-biasa saja. Karena tidak ada perasaan cinta untuk Rias. Tapi, perasaan cintanya hanya berpaut pada satu orang yaitu Koneko. Dia tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Koneko. Begitulah keadaannya.

Dia menyaksikan kepergian Rias yang telah hilang dari pandangannya. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Kedua matanya meredup. Dia merasa tidak enak hati karena menolak cinta seorang gadis yang diidolakan di Sora Academy tersebut. Tapi, apa daya cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Lagipula dia tidak ingin berselingkuh di belakang Koneko. Hanya Koneko, satu-satunya pacar yang dipunyainya saat ini.

"Maafin aku, Rias-senpai," ujar Naruto pelan sembari menghilang disertai kepulan asap.

POF!

Dia pun menghilang entah kemana. Kloning Naruto segera kembali pada sang pemiliknya yang sedang sibuk mengejar Koneko sekarang ini.

Benar-benar merepotkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut putih berhenti berlari di bawah pohon yang rindang, berada tepat di tepi hutan lebat. Terduduk begitu saja di atas rerumputan. Napasnya begitu tersengal-sengal. Kedua tangannya diletakkan pada dua pahanya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Capek," ucapnya dengan pelan.

Dia merasa capek sekarang karena sehabis berlari cepat. Seketika kedua matanya meredup. Wajahnya menjadi kusut. Tapi, terlihat jelas sirat kemarahan di wajahnya.

"Naruto bodoh! Dia mau saja ikut dengan Rias-senpai. Dia ninggalin aku gitu aja. Apa dia memang nggak cinta sama aku?" gerutu Koneko yang benar-benar kesal."Aku tahu pasti dia merasa bersalah dan ngikutin aku sekarang. Nggak lama lagi dia pasti nemuin aku di sini. Aku nggak bisa lari darinya. Di manapun aku sembunyi, sudah pasti dia bisa nemuin aku secepatnya dengan jurus hiraishin-nya itu."

Tiba-tiba muncul suara seseorang yang menyahut perkataannya.

"Betul sekali. Kamu nggak bisa kemana-mana lagi sekarang. Karena aku sudah nemuin kamu."

Wajah Koneko menjadi sangat sewot. Kedua matanya menajam ke arah seseorang yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Huh, Naruto payah!"

"Eh?" kepala Naruto dihinggapi sweatdrop besar."Kok aku dikatain gitu?"

"Iya. Kamu memang payah! Kamu udah ninggalin aku gitu aja karena diajak pergi sama Rias-senpai. Kamu itu nggak setia! Katamu, kamu mencintaiku. Tapi, nyatanya kamu ninggalin aku demi cewek lain. Aku benci kamu!"

SREK!

Koneko segera bangkit berdiri dan ingin kabur lagi dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto terperanjat dibuatnya.

"KONEKO-CHAN, TUNGGU!"

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

Gadis bebal itu berlari cepat lagi. Naruto pun segera mengejarnya.

Saat itu juga, tiba-tiba sesuatu meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Koneko. Arahnya tidak diketahui.

WHUUUUSH!

Laki-laki ninja Konoha itu menyadarinya. Dia pun berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"KONEKO-CHAN! AWAAAS!"

Koneko juga menyadarinya. Dia membelalakkan kedua matanya saat sesuatu itu nyaris mendekatinya.

JLEB!

Darah segar muncrat ke udara ketika sesuatu itu berhasil menusuk punggung laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang berusaha melindungi gadis itu. Sesuatu yang tajam, tak lain adalah kunai, menusuk punggung Naruto sehingga darah segar pun mulai merembes perlahan-lahan dari luka tusukan. Ditambah kunai itu ternyata beracun. Racun asam yang mematikan!

"Ukh...," Naruto merasakan sakit luar biasa pada punggungnya. Dia menahannya sambil memeluk Koneko dengan erat.

Gadis itu merasa cemas melihatnya. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Dia menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Naruto-kun, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Naruto menjawabnya.

"A-Aku nggak apa-apa. Ya-Yang lebih penting, kamu selamat," Naruto merasakan kedua matanya mulai berkunang-kunang akibat efek racun itu."Se-Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

"Iya."

Sambil memeluk Koneko erat-erat, Naruto segera membawa Koneko menghilang lewat jurus hiraishin. Meninggalkan seberkas sinar kuning di tempat itu sehingga orang yang menyerang tadi, mendecih kesal karena mangsanya sudah pergi dari sana. Padahal rencananya dia akan membunuh Koneko dan merampas batu permata cahaya itu dari tubuh Koneko. Tapi, ternyata Naruto datang untuk melindungi Koneko agar tidak terkena serangan kunai beracun itu.

"Cih, mereka kabur gitu aja! Padahal sedikit lagi, aku akan berhasil membunuh gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya itu," ujar seseorang yang kini bertengger di atas batang pohon. Dia juga seorang ninja yang bergerak secara sendirian. Bukan berkelompok.

Siapakah orang misterius tersebut?

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang dirinya. Namun, yang pasti dia adalah salah satu murid yang juga bersekolah di Sora Academy tersebut. Seorang ninja yang menyamar dan menjalani misi rahasia untuk membunuh gadis pemegang batu permata cahaya. Anak yang duduk di kelas 10.

Dia pun menggeram kesal sendiri. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mencoba menyerang gadis itu lagi. Tapi, yang lebih penting, aku harus menyingkirkan laki-laki yang melindunginya tadi. Kalau nggak salah, namanya Uzumaki Menma. Hm... Baiklah..."

Dibentuknya segel tangan, lalu dia pun menghilang disertai kepulan asap. Meninggalkan tempat yang sunyi itu. Hanya ada angin yang berlalu untuk menerpa tempat tersebut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di sana. Saatnya kembali ke Sora Academy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 15 UPDATE!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Mau mereview nggak?**

 **Finish: Selasa, 26 Juli 2016**


	16. Sadar

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 14 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16. Sadar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena kejadian itu, Naruto terpaksa dirawat lagi di UKS. Dia tidak sadarkan diri setelah berhasil tiba di depan pintu UKS sehingga dia tumbang begitu saja usai menurunkan Koneko dari gendongannya. Koneko yang begitu panik, segera mencari pertolongan. Untung sekali dia bertemu dengan dokter UKS yaitu Shizune saat berada di lorong sekolah. Lalu langsung membawa Naruto menuju ke dalam UKS untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

Setelah itu, Naruto benar-benar sudah diobati oleh Shizune. Racun asam yang mematikan di punggung Naruto, sudah dikeluarkan semuanya. Kini bekas luka tusukan kunai itu, ditutup dengan kain perban agar luka itu cepat sembuh usai diberi obat penyembuh luka.

Keadaan Naruto benar-benar sudah membaik. Dia terbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana panjang sekolahnya. Selimut biru menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Bagian belakang kepalanya disanggah dengan bantal. Belum sadarkan diri setelah dua jam lamanya.

Hanya terlihat Koneko dan Naruto di UKS hening itu. Shizune tidak tampak lagi di sana karena dia harus pergi melaporkan kejadian ini pada kepala sekolah.

Sangat menyayangkan kejadian ini, memukul hati Koneko. Koneko merasa bersalah, sedih, dan menyesal karena telah berlaku buruk pada Naruto. Karenanya, Naruto harus mendapatkan luka seperti ini. Hanya melindunginya, Naruto rela mengorbankan dirinya. Naruto telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Dengan kedua mata emas yang berkaca-kaca, Koneko duduk di kursi sambil memegang tangan Naruto seerat-eratnya. Jiwanya terguncang. Tidak tahan lagi untuk menyembunyikan perasaan bergetar.

"Na-Naruto-kun... Maafkan aku... Karena aku... Kamu harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini... Aku tidak ingin lagi sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku mohon... Hentikan semua ini... Berhentilah untuk melindungi aku..."

Kata-kata lirihnya begitu pelan dan menyesakkan dada. Tetesan-tetesan air bening jatuh juga ke bumi.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Naruto-kun... Cepat sadar... Aku ingin membicarakan ini padamu... Karena itu, cepat sadarlah..."

Koneko menutup kedua matanya dan menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan dua tangannya. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Dia pun teringat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto hingga dia menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Naruto seperti sekarang ini. Sudah dua kali, Naruto menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sudah dua kali, Naruto melindungi dirinya. Sudah beberapa kali dia ingin mencoba menjauhi Naruto agar Naruto tidak tertimpa kesialan. Tapi, Naruto tetap jua berusaha keras untuk mendekatinya. Hingga Naruto rela mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya. Bagi Naruto sendiri, dirinya adalah klien yang paling berharga dan patut untuk dilindungi.

Mencoba untuk membuat Naruto benci padanya karena sifatnya yang keras kepala, justru menggebu-gebu Naruto untuk tetap menyukainya apa adanya. Semakin menuntun Naruto untuk bersemangat mengejarnya, walaupun sudah dijatuhkan olehnya. Naruto tanpa arang terus berusaha meraihnya melalui perasaan cinta yang sanggup melelehkan hatinya yang sekeras batu. Si siput bertubuh Singa itu akhirnya tidak dapat menentang apapun yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Dia pasrah dengan keadaan.

Keadaan semakin sulit ketika para musuh telah mencium keberadaannya, sang pembawa batu permata cahaya. Kucing kecil telah berada di ujung tanduk, si musang pelindung tengah sekarat, dan sekawanan serigala sedang bergerak untuk mengejar si kucing kecil serta ada satu anjing rakun yang juga sedang mengincar si kucing kecil. Semuanya telah haus dengan serakah legenda batu permata cahaya yang dipercaya dapat menghancurkan dunia ini, yang kini bersemayam di dalam jantung kucing kecil.

Takut kejadian ini menimpa si musang pelindung sekali lagi, si kucing kecil mengusap air mata keemasannya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan si musang pelindung. Dia menunjukkan wajahnya yang serius yang tertutupi dengan aura derita yang suram. Kedua mata emasnya menyipit sayu, menatap kasih pada si laki-laki musang pelindungnya. Berkata lembut bagaikan angin yang bertiup halus.

"Naruto-kun... Cukup sampai di sini. Aku harap kamu jangan melindungiku lagi. Aku tidak ingin kamu terluka lagi. Aku sebagai klienmu, memutuskan untuk menghentikan misi perlindungan ini. Aku harap kamu memakluminya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Koneko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan mengelus pipi kiri Naruto dengan lembut. Tidak lupa juga, dia memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Naruto, hanya berselang beberapa detik saja.

Sesudah itu, dia berbalik dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Saat bersamaan, pintu ruang UKS terbuka, Koneko melihat ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

KRIIIEEET!

Rupanya gadis rupawan yang berambut merah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Rias.

Langkah Koneko terhenti saat Rias datang mendekatinya. Wajahnya menjadi kusut seketika.

"Ri-Rias-senpai..."

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Menma sehingga Menma jadi begini?"

"I-Itu... Ceritanya yang sangat panjang. A-Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."

"Begitu ya? Aku baru tahu hal ini dari Shizune-san. Makanya aku datang ke sini untuk menengok Menma. Menma baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, Menma baik-baik saja. Shizune-san sudah mengobatinya."

"Syukurlah... Kalau begitu...," Rias tersenyum lega."Tapi, apa aku boleh melihat keadaannya sekarang, Koneko-san?"

Koneko tampak sedikit kaget, namun dia berhasil menguasai dirinya agar tidak kelihatan cemburu. Dia pun menampilkan senyum simpulnya.

"Boleh saja. Silakan."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku tahu kalau kamu adalah pacarnya. Aku takut kamu marah karena aku menjenguknya."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Santai saja. Kebetulan aku mau keluar juga kok."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn. Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rias, Koneko langsung menyelonong pergi dari sini. Melewati Rias yang terbengong-bengong, lalu menutup pintu dengan suara yang pelan.

KLAP!

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Koneko pergi menuju ke asramanya. Dia ingin menenangkan hatinya yang begitu terguncang akibat insiden ini. Dia tidak ingin Naruto mengalami kesialan karena terus melindunginya.

Dalam gema yang tidak beraturan di lorong sekolah yang sepi, Koneko berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya yang lesu. Dia tidak sadar telah berpapasan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, yang menyadarinya dan mencoba menyapa dengan nada yang riang.

"Hai, Koneko-san!"

Orang yang menyapa Koneko tadi adalah laki-laki berambut merah muda, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Natsu.

Dia bengong karena Koneko tidak membalas sapaannya tadi. Koneko malah mengabaikannya dan melewatinya begitu saja hingga Koneko berlalu dari pandangannya.

"Lho, kenapa Koneko tidak menjawab sapaanku sih?" sambung Natsu dengan penuh tanda tanya yang hinggap di atas kepalanya.

Dua orang yang berjalan bersamanya, juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran. Makanya melamun begitu sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau dia berpapasan dengan kita," tukas si laki-laki mungil yaitu Toushiro.

"Ya, kata Shizune-san sih, Menma tak sadarkan diri setelah melindungi Koneko dari serangan kunai beracun. Aku rasa Koneko menjadi syok karena kejadian ini. Mungkin saja dia ingin menenangkan dirinya di tempat yang disukainya," tambah Killua yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang sekolahnya.

"Bukannya lebih baik bersama Menma, kan? Apa dia tidak cemas jika Menma sedang sakit begitu? Dia malah pergi entah kemana."

"Ah, mungkin dia ingin pergi memberitahukan kabar ini pada Lucy dan yang lainnya, Natsu."

"Benar juga sih, Toushiro."

"Makanya jangan banyak berbicara lagi. Ayo, kita segera pergi menemui Menma."

Killua menarik tangan Natsu agar cepat melangkah. Natsu tertarik dengan arahannya. Sementara Toushiro yang mengikuti dari belakang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena maklum.

Kini ketiga sahabat Naruto itu pergi menuju ke UKS, dimana ada Rias yang menunggui Naruto. Sebelum mereka datang, terlihat Rias yang sedang duduk di kursi, sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Wajahnya sendu lirih. Terlukiskan kecemasan yang dalam.

"Menma... Cepat sadar ya... Semoga kamu baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kamu bisa melewati masa kritismu," ujar Rias dengan nada yang begitu parau dan bergetar."Aku tidak habis pikir tentang siapa yang menyerangmu. Jika aku tahu siapa orangnya, sudah pasti aku akan memberikan pelajaran yang pantas buatnya. Aku akan mencari tahu tentang siapa orang yang telah menyerangmu itu. Aku berjanji padamu, Menma..."

Berwajah yang sangat serius, Rias menguarkan suatu tekad yang kuat untuk membantu Naruto. Mata hijau kebiruannya mengkilap dan mulai memancarkan suatu dendam demi membalas seseorang yang telah membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Tidak bisa dibiarkan jika pelakunya masih berkeliaran di sekitar wilayah sekolah ini. Harus dicari tahu agar tidak mengancam Naruto lagi, khususnya Koneko juga.

Mencoba bergerak lebih jauh lagi untuk mendekati Naruto, Rias ingin menggerakkan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk mengelus pipi Naruto. Namun, niatnya batal ketika munculnya ketiga sahabat Naruto, yang langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam UKS.

"MENMA! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU!? WUAAAAAH!"

Begitu di dekat Naruto, Natsu menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga mengundang ketiga orang lainnya menjadi bengong melihatnya. Killua, Toushiro, dan Rias sweatdrop di tempat.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu, Natsu? Jangan menangis berlebihan seperti itu!" omel Killua sambil menjitak kepala Natsu dengan keras.

BLETAK!

Alhasil, benjolan sebesar bola kasti merah muncul di puncak kepala Natsu. Natsu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mendelik sebentar ke arah Killua.

"Aduh, apa-apaan sih? Sakit, tahu!"

"Rasakan itu."

"Huh, dasar maniak coklat!"

"Biarkan saja."

Killua hanya cuek bebek sambil berpose santai. Toushiro hanya menatap mereka dengan datar sembari bergumam pelan.

"Dasar, berisik sekali."

Tatapannya pun beralih pada Rias yang duduk di kursi, persisnya di samping kiri tempat tidur yang ditempati Naruto.

"Ah, Rias-senpai rupanya. Senpai yang menunggui Menma dari tadi di sini?"

Rias memandang ke arah Toushiro.

"Tidak. Koneko-san yang menunggui Menma tadi."

"Oh, jadi senpai baru tiba di sini ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hn, aku mengerti," Toushiro melihat ke arah Naruto."Kami juga langsung ke sini berkat pemberitahuan dari Shizune-san. Kami cemas sekali begitu tahu bahwa Menma diserang orang. Tapi, orang yang menyerang Menma itu tidak diketahui siapa dia."

"Ya, karena itulah kita harus mencari tahu siapa orangnya."

Rias mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia mendadak bersemangat dengan api berkobar di kedua matanya. Ingin bergegas untuk melakukan yang terbaik demi Naruto yang dicintainya.

"Tapi, untuk masalah itu, biarlah urusan pihak sekolah yang menanganinya."

Tiba-tiba, datanglah sekelompok orang dewasa yang memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka adalah kepala sekolah dan beberapa guru lainnya. Sehingga membuat Rias dan ketiga laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Para pihak sekolah melangkah bersama untuk menghampiri Naruto. Ikut berkumpul bersama Rias, Natsu, Toushiro, dan Killua. Membawakan pembicaraan yang serius yang berujung dengan orang yang telah mencelakai Naruto.

Dimulai dari sang kepala sekolah yaitu Tsunade, dia pun bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Menma sekarang?"

Rias yang menjawab. Kini dia sudah berdiri di samping kiri tempat tidur yang ditempati Naruto.

"Keadaan Menma baik-baik saja, Tsunade-sama."

"Hmmm... Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, kalian semua sebaiknya kembali saja ke asrama. Biar kami yang akan menjaga Menma di sini."

"Baiklah..."

Atas permintaan Tsunade, Rias dan ketiga laki-laki itu segera pergi keluar dari sana. Tinggallah para pihak sekolah yang kini mengelilingi tempat tidur yang ditempati Naruto. Mereka saling pandang antara satu sama lainnya setelah memastikan para murid sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya keadaan semakin gawat saja. Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan," kata Kabuto yang sedang memegang bingkai kacamatanya.

"Ya, kita harus mencari tahu siapa orang yang menyerang Menma dan Koneko. Mungkin saja pelakunya adalah orang dalam di sekolah ini," sahut Jiraiya yang bersidekap dada.

"Untuk itu, penjagaan sekolah akan diperketat lagi. Semua murid dan guru akan kami periksa satu-satu mulai hari ini. Data-data informasi diri mereka akan kami kumpulkan secepatnya agar bisa diketahui apakah mereka musuh atau bukan. Itulah yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini demi melindungi semua penghuni sekolah ini. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa muridku lagi," ujar Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto dengan lirih.

"Ya, itu tindakan yang sangat bagus, Tsunade-sama," Genma ikut andil dalam percakapan ini."Biar aku yang menjaga Menma di sini sampai Menma kembali sadar."

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Genma-san."

Tsunade mengangguk tegas dengan air muka yang serius. Genma juga mengangguk dengan senyuman yang simpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di kamar asrama, Koneko langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dia terbaring dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Tubuhnya terasa letih dan bergetar. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu. Wajahnya mendung, tidak ada gairah lagi untuk menjalani kehidupan ini.

Akhirnya tangisannya memecah lagi saat teringat keadaan Naruto sekarang. Naruto celaka karena melindunginya. Hal itu terus dia tanam di otaknya bahwa dia itu pembawa sial yang akan membawa Naruto ke jurang kematian. Untuk itu, dia harus menjauhkan diri dari Naruto, mulai detik ini.

Tidak mau berdekatan dengan Naruto lagi. Semua itu karena batu permata cahaya itu.

Memegang di bagian atas dada kirinya, Koneko menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Air matanya terus mengalir deras seiring hatinya berguncang karena masih syok akan kejadian hari ini.

Di dalam hatinya, dia berjanji tidak akan berdekatan dengan Naruto lagi. Dia harus memutuskan hubungan cintanya dengan Naruto.

Ya, harus diputuskan agar hidup Naruto menjadi aman, tidak mengalami bahaya karena banyaknya musuh yang akan menghadangnya jika Naruto selalu ada di dekatnya.

Semakin dekat, semakin bertambah bahaya. Itulah intinya.

Mengelap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan bagaikan butiran-butiran cahaya, Koneko langsung bangkit dari baringnya dan memilih duduk di atas tempat tidur. Memutuskan untuk bangkit dari rasa keterpurukannya yang sempat melanda, tergantikan dengan rasa baru untuk bersemangat menjalani kehidupan di masa depan. Dia tersenyum simpul dan mengelap air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Hingga menyadari munculnya Lucy, Erza, dan Serafall yang masuk ke dalam kamar asrama itu.

Ketiga gadis itu tampak cemas dan langsung menghampiri Koneko yang masih saja menangis. Koneko berusaha tersenyum meskipun dirinya tengah dilanda derai air mata.

"Koneko... Ternyata kamu di sini!" Lucy langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Koneko dengan erat."Kami sudah tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Menma. Kami turut sedih atas musibah yang menimpa Menma."

"Ya, sekarang pihak sekolah sedang menyelidiki siapa pelakunya. Cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan tahu siapa yang telah menyerang kalian itu," kata Serafall yang berwajah kusut. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Koneko.

"Kami akan melindungimu sampai Menma sembuh. Kamu tenang saja ya. Pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja," tukas Erza yang tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, benar yang dikatakan Erza. Kami akan selalu bersamamu."

Lucy mengatakan itu sambil memeluk Koneko dengan erat. Koneko terpaku lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hn. Terima kasih semuanya."

"Ya, karena kita semua adalah sahabat."

Mereka mendekat dan saling berpelukan bersama. Suasana persahabatan penuh haru tercipta di kamar itu, menjelang sore tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak peristiwa Naruto yang diserang seseorang dengan kunai beracun, membuat satu sekolah gempar dan waspada. Mereka menjadi was-was lagi karena dikhawatirkan akan menjadi korban selanjutnya seperti Naruto. Mereka dihimbau agar tidak percaya dengan siapapun, meskipun teman dekat sekalipun. Siapa tahu teman adalah musuh yang akan menerkammu dari belakang. Sama seperti ungkapan "musuh dalam selimut."

Diperkirakan pelakunya adalah seorang ninja, diketahui dari kunai yang menancap di punggung Naruto saat itu, yang kini dipegang oleh Tsunade. Karena itu, para murid dan para guru yang berprofesi sebagai ninja, dicurigai sebagai tersangka yang telah membuat Naruto celaka. Data-data informasi tentang mereka hanya diketahui oleh pihak sekolah, jadi pihak sekolah yang mencurigai mereka. Tapi, harus ada bukti yang kuat untuk bisa mengenali pelaku yang sesungguhnya.

Apalagi sudah tiga hari berlalu, Naruto tidak sadar juga. Dia masih saja terbaring lemah di UKS dan dijaga ketat oleh Genma. Selama tiga hari itu juga, Koneko tidak tampak menjenguk Naruto. Hanya Rias yang selalu datang untuk menjenguk Naruto. Juga ada beberapa teman lainnya yang menjenguk Naruto hampir setiap harinya. Tapi, Koneko tidak pernah ikut bersama teman-temannya untuk menjenguk Naruto meskipun dipaksa sekalipun.

Hal ini sengaja dilakukan Koneko agar dia bisa menjauh dari Naruto. Dia merasa bersalah, karena dirinya yang membawa batu permata cahaya, mengakibatkan Naruto menjadi celaka seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin kesialan menimpa Naruto lagi. Dia ingin Naruto cepat sembuh dan bisa bersekolah seperti biasanya. Lalu dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Naruto jika Naruto sadar nanti. Sesuatu yang penting perihal tentang hubungan asmaranya dengan Naruto.

Dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan cinta ini. Dia ingin Naruto pergi jauh darinya dan tidak ingin Naruto melindunginya lagi. Dia merasa bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri tanpa dilindungi siapapun lagi. Tidak ingin lagi melihat seseorang terluka tepat di depan matanya, hanya karena mencoba mengorbankan nyawa untuknya.

Sudah dipikirkannya dalam-dalam tentang masalah ini, dia akan mencoba bersikap kasar supaya membuat Naruto benci padanya. Naruto harus mundur dari kehidupannya.

Sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya datang juga. Bisikan halus seekor musang berekor sembilan membangunkan tidur panjang sang lelaki ninja. Meniupnya agar cepat terjaga sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang celaka.

Secara perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan secercah cahaya putih di retina. Kedua bola mata biru seindah langit terbuka untuk menyaksikan keindahan alam semesta. Pertama-tama didapatinya adalah kumpulan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Pelan-pelan beradaptasi dengan alam sekitar. Konsentrasi otaknya berkoneksi sempurna dengan kesadarannya hingga menyentak jantungnya untuk memompa darah dengan cepat.

"Ng... Di-Di mana ini...?" sahutnya dengan nada suara yang nyaris pelan.

Perlahan-lahan seluruh tubuhnya bergerak. Kedua matanya terbuka sempurna lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di sana.

"Hmmm... Ko-Koneko-chan..."

Hanya satu nama itu yang baru dia ingat. Membuatnya tiba-tiba panik setengah mati. Langsung bangkit dari baringnya tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

BATS!

Selimutnya disibaknya dengan cepat, dia melompat dari tempat tidur. Berpakaian kasual yang baru saja diganti oleh petugas UKS. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, dia menapaki lantai. Segera membentuk segel tangan agar bisa ber-hiraishin langsung untuk mencari Koneko.

BLIIIZZZT!

Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, dia melesat dan menghilang dari tempat itu. Membawanya terteleportasi menuju ke tempat Koneko berada sekarang.

Hari ini masih pagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Saat ini, Koneko berada di atap sekolah, merenungkan diri di sana.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah tiba tepat di belakangnya karena dia menghadap ke arah tepi atap sekolah. Di depan matanya, terdapat pagar pembatas atap sekolah yang terbuat dari kawat yang membentuk seperti ketupat. Angin pagi semilir menemani kesendiriannya yang galau akibat insiden tiga hari yang lalu.

Seulas senyum lembut tercetak di wajah tampan Naruto yang masih kelihatan pucat. Langkahnya terayunkan gontai menuju ke arah sang kekasih hati.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mendekatinya, Koneko tersentak dari lamunannya yang panjang dan mendapati sepasang tangan coklat yang membelit perutnya dengan erat. Dia pun tenggelam dalam pelukan Naruto yang hangat.

"Eh? Si-Siapa?" tanya Koneko yang menoleh ke arah sudut bahu kirinya.

"Ini aku... Naruto, Koneko-chan...," jawab Naruto yang tertawa kecil.

"Na-Naruto-kun... Kamu sudah sadar ya?"

"Ya, barusan."

"Ta-Tapi, kenapa kamu langsung ke sini? Seharusnya kamu beristirahat saja di UKS, kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah mencemaskan aku begitu. Yang aku cemaskan adalah kamu, Koneko-chan. Kamu baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada yang menyerang kamu lagi, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang menyerangku kok."

"Syukurlah... Aku lega sekali mendengarnya."

Naruto menghembuskan napas leganya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari perut Koneko. Dibalikkannya Koneko agar Koneko berhadapan langsung dengannya. Koneko menurut saja ketika diperlakukan Naruto seperti ini.

Sekarang mereka saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Ditambah Naruto kembali memeluk Koneko sehingga Koneko mendekap erat pada tubuhnya. Dagu Koneko dipegangnya dengan erat sehingga wajah Koneko terangkat pada wajahnya.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan tatkala dipandang Naruto begitu lama. Sehingga membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Padahal dia ingin mengatakan "putus" pada Naruto hari ini. Tapi, melihat sinar cinta yang terpancarkan dari saffir biru Naruto itu, menyihir hatinya sehingga dia tidak tega untuk memutuskan hubungan cintanya dengan Naruto. Naruto telah berkorban nyawa untuk menyelamatkannya dari kunai beracun itu.

Jika tidak ada Naruto yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu, sudah dipastikan nyawanya tidak akan bisa diselamatkan jika terkena kunai beracun itu. Akibat kunai beracun itu, sanggup membuat seorang lelaki ninja seperti Naruto, tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Itupun karena ada musang berekor sembilan yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Naruto, sudah dipastikan racun asam mematikan seperti itu, tidak sanggup menewaskan Naruto dalam beberapa detik. Naruto bisa bertahan berkat cakra besar dari musang berekor sembilan itu.

Karena itulah, Naruto kembali sadar setelah tiga hari berlalu, menuntun Naruto agar menemui Koneko secepatnya. Dia sangat merindukan Koneko dan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Koneko. Koneko masih dalam pengawasannya selama menjalani misi perlindungan ini.

Dia tersenyum lembut saat menatap wajah Koneko yang begitu manis. Bersamaan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Koneko. Koneko yang merasa berdebar-debar, ingin memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan Naruto. Tapi, belitan tangan kiri Naruto semakin menguat di pinggangnya seiring bibir Naruto mencapai bibirnya.

Ya, Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut. Dia pun terdiam saat Naruto melakukannya. Kedua matanya menutup rapat dan merasakan manisnya cinta yang diberikan Naruto untuknya. Menuntun jiwanya untuk membalas semua itu.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Hingga Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Koneko. Koneko menundukkan kepalanya sembari memegang bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya memerah sekali.

"Koneko-chan...," kembali Naruto memegang dagu Koneko."Kenapa kamu menundukkan kepalamu begitu? Jadinya aku tidak bisa bertatap muka denganmu, kan?"

Wajah Koneko terarah lagi pada wajah Naruto. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mereka pun saling menatap dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah.

WHUUUSH!

Untuk sejenak saja, angin pagi semilir bertiup lembut dan menemani kebersamaan mereka. Cuaca yang begitu sejuk tidak membuat mereka saling berjauhan. Tetap merapat dalam pelukan yang erat.

Koneko ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Harus tersampaikan pada Naruto sekarang juga.

"Naruto-kun... Aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu."

"Apa itu? Bilang saja sekarang."

"Aku... Ingin...," Koneko menatap kedua mata Naruto dalam-dalam."Aku... Tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku ingin kita putus sekarang."

SIIING!

Hening sebentar.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Kedua matanya menjadi datar. Wajahnya juga ikut datar. Kemudian suaranya pun keluar untuk memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Aku ingin putus denganmu. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan cinta ini. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu lagi, Naruto-kun."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Ah, alasan?"

"Ya, alasan kenapa kamu minta putus denganku."

"Alasannya... Aku tidak ingin kamu dekat lagi denganku. Aku tidak ingin kamu terlibat dalam bahaya lagi karena melindungiku. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan cinta kita ini. Aku..."

Belum sempat Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto malah memotongnya dengan suara yang bernada tinggi.

"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan memutuskan hubungan cinta ini. Kita ini berjodoh. Kamu adalah calon istriku. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu. Jangan katakan itu lagi ya," kedua mata Naruto mendadak meredup sayu dengan wajah yang sedikit suram."Koneko-chan, aku tidak ingin pisah denganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat cinta."

Koneko tertegun dan terdiam seiring Naruto kembali mengecup bibirnya. Kali ini ciumannya begitu kuat dan membuat Koneko tidak tega jika melepaskannya begitu saja. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut, memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan perasaan cinta yang tulus.

Tidak sanggup berpisah dengan laki-laki ninja pelindungnya, itulah ungkapan hati Koneko yang sebenarnya. Koneko sadar bahwa dia benar-benar cinta setengah mati pada ninja pelindungnya. Dia tidak ingin berjauhan dari ninja pelindungnya. Bersama ninja pelindungnya, dia merasa aman dan nyaman. Merasa lebih "hidup" daripada sebelumnya.

Mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka usai berciuman. Lalu saling berpelukan antara satu sama lainnya. Tidak ingin berjauhan. Ingin semakin dekat dan dekat hingga tiba waktunya untuk bersama selamanya.

Di atap sekolah yang hening, mereka berduaan. Saling melengkapi dan saling merajut kasih. Mereka tetap berpelukan dan saling merapat untuk memberikan kehangatan.

Dalam perasaan yang begitu lega, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut halus si gadis kucing kecil. Dia pun berkata dengan kedua mata yang melembut.

"Kamu mencintai aku, kan, Koneko-chan?"

Itulah yang dikatakan sang Uzumaki. Koneko yang bersandar pada tubuh tegap sang Uzumaki, terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hn."

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Satu kalimat dingin yang sukses membuat Naruto bengong mendengarnya.

"Hn? Itu saja jawabanmu?"

"Hn."

"Apa maksudnya hn itu?"

Melonggarkan pelukannya, Koneko mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Naruto karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya. Dia tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya.

"Maksudnya aku mencintaimu. Sudah jelas, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Menariknya lebih mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidung Koneko. Memberikan sinyal cintanya yang begitu besar agar Koneko merasa aman bersamanya.

"Itu sudah jelas sekali."

"Terus?"

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu sekarang. Aku minta kamu yang membuatkan makanan untukku."

"Tapi, sekarang sudah masuk jam sekolah. Aku tidak bisa memasakkan makanan untukmu. Bagaimana kalau aku membelikan makanan untukmu? Lalu kita makan sama-sama di UKS sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai."

"Uhm...," Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum lembut."Boleh juga."

"Baiklah. Terlebih dahulu, sekarang aku harus mengantarkanmu kembali ke UKS. Kamu tidur di tempat tidurmu dan tunggu aku di sana sampai aku kembali. Oke?"

"Oke."

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Lalu mereka melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing-masing dan saling bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Melangkah bersama dengan hati yang riang. Menjalin kisah cinta yang akan selalu bersemi di sepanjang hidup mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam pintu atap, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang berdiri di dekat tembok pintu atap. Seseorang itu berjubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya sehingga tidak diketahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Namun, yang pasti dia adalah salah satu musuh yang akan mengincar Koneko demi merebut batu permata cahaya itu.

"Toujou Koneko, gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya. Sebentar lagi, aku akan mendapatkanmu. Tapi, sebelumnya aku harus menyingkirkan laki-laki ninja itu. Uzumaki Naruto, sang ninja dari desa Konoha."

Selesai mengatakan itu, dia pun melesat terbang ke udara dan menghilang begitu saja. Entah kemana perginya. Tiada yang tahu akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya lanjutkan lagi "Closer" chapter 16 ini. Sebentar lagi, fic ini akan saya tamatkan. Tahap terakhir akan dimulai di chapter akan datang.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak buat semua yang telah membaca fic ini.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Rabu, 15 Maret 2017**


	17. Ancaman

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 18 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17. Ancaman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak itu, Naruto sudah sembuh total dari luka di punggungnya. Dia bisa bersekolah seperti biasa. Selama itu, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda orang yang menyerangnya ataupun menyerang Koneko. Keadaan kembali aman dan tenteram sediakala.

Juga hubungan percintaan antara Naruto dan Koneko semakin lama semakin dekat saja. Mereka selalu bersama-sama setiap saat. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran di antara mereka. Tergantikan kemesraan dan kedekatan. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang hangat, saling menghargai dan berhubungan layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Meskipun Koneko selalu merasa malu jika Naruto menyentuhnya di depan umum, pasti Koneko akan melakukan kekerasan seperti memukul Naruto agar Naruto menjauh darinya.

Istilahnya adalah tsundere. Ya, Koneko bersikap tsundere jika Naruto sengaja bersentuhan dengannya. Itu jika di depan umum, tapi jika di tempat yang sepi atau tidak ada orangnya sama sekali, pasti Koneko akan bersikap manis pada Naruto dan bahkan akan membiarkan Naruto menyentuhnya semakin dekat. Tidak kerap, Naruto semakin sayang pada gadis kucing kecilnya dan semakin tidak ingin berjauhan darinya.

Lalu ada berita yang mengejutkan, ketiga sahabat Naruto, ternyata sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan gadis-gadis yang mereka sukai. Sebut saja Toushiro yang mendekati Serafall, Natsu yang mendekati Lucy dan Killua yang mendekati Lisanna. Mereka tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Sehingga mendorong mereka untuk berusaha mencari pacar agar bisa merasakan namanya mempunyai pacar.

Begitulah, yang terjadi saat ini. Semua orang hampir melupakan insiden penyerangan kunai beracun itu. Suasana berangsur-angsur mencair dan kembali seperti biasa. Tidak was-was lagi jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan jiwa mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sesuatu yang membahayakan itu tengah mendekat. Sedikit lagi mencapai target sasarannya yaitu Koneko si gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya. Tapi, terlebih dahulu, mereka harus menghadapi Naruto agar bisa mencapai benda berharga yang mereka incar itu.

Pagi itu, sekitar jam 7 pagi, tampak dua insan sedang berdiri di dekat lemari buku, tepatnya di perpustakaan. Dua insan yang berlainan jenis yaitu laki-laki dan gadis, yang sedang berduaan.

Mereka sedang mencari buku yang ingin dibaca sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka sudah sarapan bersama-sama karena Koneko membuatkan sarapan khusus buat dirinya dan Naruto. Sehingga mereka pun sarapan di perpustakaan sembari bercanda antara satu sama lainnya. Sesekali Koneko akan memukul Naruto jika Naruto tidak sengaja menyinggung perasaan Koneko hingga membuat Koneko marah.

Kini acara sarapan pagi sudah selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari buku yang bisa dibaca buat mengisi waktu yang kosong. Lagipula mereka tidak berkencan, melainkan berkumpul bersama sebagai sepasang sahabat yang berstatus pacar. Sungguh membingungkan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Namun, di sela-sela mencari buku tersebut, Naruto malah mencari kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan Koneko. Selalu saja dia mencoba ingin mencium Koneko, tapi selalu mendapatkan pukulan keras di bahunya. Koneko akan menjauh, tapi Naruto terus berusaha untuk mendekatinya agar berhasil mencapai tujuannya itu.

Pada akhirnya, usaha cukup kerasnya membuahkan hasil. Naruto berhasil mencium gadis pujaannya. Membuat gadis pujaannya bersandar di dinding, tepatnya di gang pertigaan di antara lemari-lemari buku. Koneko terdiam saat bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Naruto. Cukup lama. Apalagi Naruto memegang kedua pipinya dengan erat.

Dia juga membalas ciuman itu. Merasakan cinta yang diberikan Naruto melalui ciuman ini. Hingga Naruto melepaskannya, dia membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi dia tutup, mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Terima kasih. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan ciumanmu pagi ini. Rasanya aku akan bersemangat untuk belajar hari ini."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Naruto. Koneko terpaku mendengarnya disertai kedua pipi yang memerah. Naruto terus tersenyum hingga memutuskan mencium pipi kanan Koneko. Koneko menutup kedua matanya kembali saat Naruto melakukannya.

Usai itu, Naruto melepaskannya. Lalu Naruto mengelus puncak rambut Koneko dengan lembut. Kedua pipi Koneko kembali memerah.

"Ya sudah. Kita cari buku lagi yuk. Bagaimana kalau kita belajar tentang biologi?"

Koneko mengangguk pelan dan menjawab dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Ya, boleh saja."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan begitu."

Tersenyum dengan perasaan yang hangat, Naruto meraih tangan Koneko. Ditariknya tangan Koneko agar Koneko mengikuti kemanapun dia melangkah. Koneko terpana karena perhatian Naruto padanya.

Seulas senyum yang manis terukir di wajah gadis kucing kecil itu. Hatinya berbunga-bunga seperti berada di taman bunga yang sangat indah. Begitulah perumpamaannya.

Langkah mereka menggema di dalam perpustakaan itu. Sepatu-sepatu menapaki lantai dengan perasaan yang bergelora. Seiring Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko, lalu kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mencari buku biologi yang bagus. Koneko juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali Koneko mencuri pandang jika Naruto tidak melihatnya. Pasti dia tersenyum senang dengan semburat merah di dua pipinya saat melihat Naruto dengan lama.

Tapi, jika Naruto melihat ke arahnya, buru-buru dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan akan salah tingkah sendiri. Wajahnya akan memerah karena malu. Lalu akan mendapatkan ciuman tak terduga di bibirnya karena Naruto akan melakukannya secara tiba-tiba. Persis yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Kedua pipinya dipegang erat oleh tangan Naruto. Dia akan terdiam membeku saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Sampai Naruto selesai melakukannya, Naruto tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi Koneko yang memerah.

"Hehehe... Kamu itu sangat lucu jika bersikap malu-malu kucing seperti itu. Sangat menggemaskan sehingga aku ingin menciummu sekali lagi."

Karena mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, Koneko salah tingkah lagi dan buru-buru pergi ke sudut lemari buku yang lain. Menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya yang tercetak di wajahnya. Dia tersenyum manis sekali.

'Naruto-kun... Kamu semakin membuatku tidak mau berjauhan darimu. Kamu memang laki-laki yang kuidam-idamkan sejak dulu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, laki-laki ninjaku.'

Itulah isi hati Koneko yang semakin berbunga-bunga saja. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari buku yang lain di sisi lemari buku yang berbeda. Sementara Naruto juga tersenyum karena sudah memberikan tanda-tanda cintanya yang begitu besar pada Koneko hari ini. Dia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Koneko akan semakin mencintainya dan tidak akan sanggup berpisah dengannya walaupun sedetik.

Di antara keheningan yang tercipta di keduanya, terdengarlah langkah sepatu yang berbunyi halus yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu. Seseorang datang untuk menghampiri mereka, khususnya perhatiannya tertuju pada Naruto.

"Menma!"

Suara lembut seorang gadis menarik Naruto untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, gadis berambut merah datang menghampiri Naruto. Naruto keheranan sembari memegang buku biologi di kedua tangannya.

"Rias-senpai!" sahut Naruto dan Koneko bersamaan.

Rias yang merupakan kakak kelas Naruto dan Koneko, tertawa riang karena sudah berhasil menemui Naruto. Begitu dekat, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menyapa Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, Menma."

"Ah, se-selamat pagi."

"Oh ya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Rupanya kamu ada di sini."

"Memangnya ada apa sehingga senpai mencariku?"

"Hmmm... Soalnya aku mau menyerahkan ini untukmu. Terimalah."

Rias menyodorkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Sesuatu itu berbentuk persegi dan dibungkus dengan kain bermotif kotak-kotak merah. Naruto sampai bengong memperhatikannya.

"Ini apa?"

"Ini makanan buatmu. Aku yang memasaknya sendiri lho. Bento spesial untuk kamu, Menma."

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Naruto terpaksa menerimanya. Walaupun di hatinya, enggan menerimanya karena dia takut akan membuat Koneko cemburu jika melihatnya berdekatan dengan seorang gadis. Tapi, di dalam hatinya yang lain, tidak enak juga jika menolak pemberian orang lain, terkesan menolak rezeki yang diberikan padanya. Begitulah kira-kira.

"Terima kasih...," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum seraya memegang kotak bekal itu di tangan kanannya."Aku akan segera mencobanya sekarang."

"Tidak usah makan sekarang. Makan saja pas istirahat siang tiba," Rias tersenyum maklum karena menyadari tatapan Koneko yang tertuju padanya. Sepertinya Koneko memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh begitu ya? Baiklah, aku akan memakannya pas istirahat siang nanti."

"Oke, aku permisi dulu. Sampai nanti, Menma."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Naruto mendapatkan kejutan lain dari Rias yaitu mendapatkan ciuman di pipi kirinya dari Rias. Membuatnya membeku setengah mati disertai wajah yang sedikit memerah. Dia seperti patung hidup yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Usai itu, Rias berjalan mundur lalu tersenyum malu. Kemudian berlari cepat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Hatinya merasa bahagia karena telah menunjukkan perasaan cintanya yang tulus pada Naruto. Tinggal bagaimana Naruto menyikapinya.

Meskipun begitu, tindakannya ini akan membuat Koneko marah besar padanya. Tapi, apa daya perasaan cintanya tidak dapat ditahan lagi untuk disembunyikan. Meskipun Naruto telah menolak cintanya, tapi dia tetap akan maju untuk mendekati Naruto. Meskipun tindakannya salah, yang penting dia bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Tinggal Naruto dan Koneko di sana. Naruto yang masih saja terpaku, wajahnya yang memerah, dan mendadak dia tersenyum senang karena sudah mendapatkan kejutan manis dari Rias. Sesaat melupakan bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki tambatan hati.

Karena merasa kesal, Koneko meremas buku yang dia pegang. Lalu dijatuhkannya buku itu dan diinjak-injaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia menganggap buku itu adalah Rias yang sudah seenaknya merebut perhatian Naruto darinya. Tidak bisa dimaafkan.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah yang berat bagaikan monster, Koneko mendekati Naruto. Dipegangnya bahu Naruto agar menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan indah tentang Rias.

"Naruto-kun..."

Suara lembut Koneko terdengar menyeramkan. Mampu menyadarkan Naruto saat itu juga.

"Eh... Ah... Ya, Koneko-chan..."

Dilihatnya, Koneko menatap tajam ke arahnya, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Apakah kamu menyukai Rias-senpai?"

"Eh? Kenapa kamu tanyakan itu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga. Apa kamu menyukai Rias-senpai?"

"Apa-apaan sih? Tentu saja, kamu yang kusukai. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Bohong. Buktinya, wajahmu memerah begitu karena Rias-senpai menciummu. Dasar, laki-laki payah!"

Saking kesalnya, Koneko menginjak salah satu kaki Naruto dengan kuat. Sehingga Naruto merasa kesakitan dan secara refleks memegangi kaki kanannya yang diinjak oleh Koneko. Buku yang dipegangnya itupun jatuh tak berdaya di lantai.

"Adududuh... Sakit! Koneko-chan, kenapa kamu menginjak kakiku?"

"Itu hukuman buatmu."

Mengatakan itu dengan nada yang kasar, Koneko pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terperanjat dan segera mengejar Koneko.

"Koneko-chan... Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Jangan marah begitu dong."

Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih dan berusaha menyusul Koneko. Koneko yang masih dilanda perasaan kesal, tidak mau melihat ataupun mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Dia tetap berjalan cepat sampai keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

Di lorong sepi itu, Naruto dan Koneko berjalan bersama, tapi berjauhan. Naruto harus bersusah payah membujuk Koneko agar Koneko tidak marah padanya. Sampai Naruto bertindak konyol sekalipun, tapi Koneko tetap tidak jua memaafkannya. Koneko tetap membuang mukanya dan tidak mau juga melihat Naruto.

Di tengah perjalanan di lorong itu, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang mencegat langkah mereka sehingga mereka berhenti berjalan seketika. Mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sangat mengenali seseorang itu. Pasalnya dia adalah...

"Issei-senpai," kata Naruto yang terkejut setengah mati akan kedatangan Issei yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Dengan wajah datar yang tenang, Issei berdiri tegap. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada untuk memberikan kesan sombong bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Aura kebencian terpancar jelas dari iris kecoklatannya.

"Issei-senpai... Ada apa?" tanya Koneko yang heran.

Tatapan Issei tertuju pada Koneko.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, gadis pendek. Tapi, aku punya urusan dengan laki-laki pecundang ini."

Telunjuk Issei diarahkan pada Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto kaget lagi. Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Senpai punya urusan denganku? Memangnya ada apa ya?"

"Aku... Menantangmu untuk bertarung denganku... Sekarang juga. Kita bertarung dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang kita miliki. Bagaimana, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya dan menarik pandangannya ke arah Koneko. Koneko menatapnya dan memberi isyarat lewat gelengan pelan.

"Jangan... Jangan terima tantangannya. Akan ketahuan jika kamu adalah ninja. Aku mohon, jangan diterima ya, Naruto-kun..."

"Tapi... Aku..."

"Jangan... Bilang saja tidak. Oke?"

Koneko bersikeras agar membujuk Naruto agar tidak menerima tantangan dari Issei. Dia tidak mau jati diri Naruto sebagai ninja diketahui oleh Issei bahwa Issei memang dikenal sebagai murid yang suka membawa masalah dengan adik-adik kelasnya. Issei sering berlagak sok hebat dan sering menantang siapa saja untuk bertarung dengannya. Alhasil, membuat adik-adik kelasnya kalah dan menjadi babak belur karena terkena serangan Issei yang mematikan.

Usut punya usut, Issei adalah ras iblis yang memiliki kekuatan yang misterius. Dia adalah iblis berlevel tinggi dan diakui sebagai bawahan Rias yang setia. Dia sangat menyukai Rias dan akan melakukan apa saja demi merebut hati gadis yang disukainya itu. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi karena merasa Naruto menjadi penghalangnya untuk mendapatkan Rias. Dia harus menghancurkan Naruto agar Rias menjadi miliknya. Pikirnya begitu setelah merasa sakit ketika mengetahui Rias yang menyukai Naruto. Perasaan sakit hatinya berlipat ganda setelah dihasut oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal.

Atas bujukan dari gadis kucing kecilnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjawab tantangan Issei. Menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat serius.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu, senpai."

"Heh? Kenapa? Apa kau takut bertarung denganku? Bilang saja kau tidak bernyali besar untuk melawanku, kan? Dasar, pengecut! Kau memang payah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Nyalimu hanya sebesar kacang!"

Mendengar perkataan Issei yang sungguh menusuk hatinya, Naruto menggeram kesal. Gigi-giginya menggeretak. Kedua tangannya dikepalnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa katamu!?"

"Kau pengecut! Payah! Penakut! Hmmm... Apalagi ya? Ya... Kau itu memang tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai laki-laki sejati jika tidak mau melawanku. Hahaha..."

Issei tertawa sinis, bermaksud memancing emosi Naruto. Dia melakukan ini atas permintaan seseorang yang bekerja sama dengannya. Dia harus berhasil membuat Naruto menunjukkan jati diri yang sebenarnya.

Tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang dihina, Naruto hendak membalas perkataan Issei. Tapi, niatnya batal saat Koneko maju dan menunjuk muka Issei dengan kepalan tangan. Koneko berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa berhadapan denganku."

Issei menepis kepalan tangan Koneko dengan kasar.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, gadis pendek. Jadi, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku bertarung denganmu. Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku yang akan melawanmu."

"Dasar bebal! Kau itu tidak bisa dikasih tahu ya!"

BETS!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, tangan kanan Issei bergerak cepat, hendak melayang ke arah wajah Koneko. Sepertinya dia ingin memberikan tamparan keras pada Koneko.

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba Naruto bergerak secepat kilat dan berdiri tepat di antara Koneko dan Issei. Menyambar tangan Issei dan digenggamnya tangan Issei dengan kuat. Menunjukkan tampang garangnya yang begitu seram.

"JANGAN SAKITI PACARKU! ATAU KUHAJAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA DI SINI!"

Baik Koneko maupun Issei, sama-sama terkejut akan refleks Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba. Mereka tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

Namun, hal inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Issei yaitu memancing kemampuan Naruto yang disembunyikan itu. Sedikit lagi kemampuan Naruto itu akan terbongkar olehnya.

Menyeringai senang akan reaksi Naruto, Issei pun berkata.

"Bagus sekali. Inilah yang kusuka. Ternyata kau memang bukan manusia yang biasa. Kau memiliki kemampuan yang sangat besar dan tidak ingin seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Karena itu, kau menolak tantanganku, kan? Baiklah, akan kuberitahukan sesuatu padamu, Uzumaki Menma."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, hah?"

Sekali lagi, Issei menyeringai sinis dengan aura yang sangat jahat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerima tantanganku, aku pastikan seluruh sekolah ini akan menjadi korbannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan coba-coba mengancamku! Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu itu! Berhentilah bermain-main denganku!"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda, hah? Ini bukan candaan, tapi sungguhan," kedua mata Issei menyipit tajam."Jika kau menolak tantanganku, lima menit lagi sekolah ini akan meledak dan semua orang yang ada di sini akan mati karena terkena ledakan itu. Siapa saja tidak akan bisa selamat dari ledakan itu. Kau paham?"

Membulatkan kedua matanya, Naruto mencengkeram tangan Issei semakin kuat. Gigi-giginya semakin menggeretak kuat. Wajahnya menegang karena semakin kesal.

"Kurang ajar! Kau jahat sekali! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

BWOOOSH!

Mendadak seluruh tubuh Naruto bersinar kuning seperti api. Dia menggunakan cakra Kyuubi untuk bisa menghadapi Issei. Perasaan marahnya naik drastis karena Issei merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat untuk mengancam semua orang di sekolah ini. Tindakan Issei ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Harus segera dihentikan sebelum bencana itu terjadi.

Koneko tersentak akan perubahan Naruto. Lalu Naruto menyerahkan sesuatu padanya.

"Koneko-chan, aku titip ini sebentar. Aku akan tetap melindungimu meskipun aku sibuk untuk mengurus yang satu ini. Ingat, selalu dekat denganku."

Menerima kotak bekal itu, Koneko mengangguk pelan. Bersamaan Naruto mendorong Issei karena tangan Issei masih digenggamnya dengan kuat. Dia berencana akan membawa Issei bertarung ke tempat yang lebih aman. Digunakannya hiraishin, dan menghilang sekejap mata bersama Issei dari sana. Sempat meninggalkan satu kloningnya yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Koneko selama dirinya yang asli pergi. Akal cerdiknya berjalan, karena merasa ini adalah jebakan agar menjauhkannya dari Koneko. Sehingga dia sibuk bertarung dengan Issei, tanpa meninggalkan Koneko seorang diri di sana.

Hanya meninggalkan kloningnya yang tidak bersinar kuning untuk menjaga Koneko sementara waktu, hal itu membuatnya merasa aman jika berjauhan dari Koneko. Misi perlindungannya tetap dijalankannya, meskipun ada satu musuh yang tengah menghadangnya. Yang penting, Koneko selamat tanpa diburu oleh orang-orang yang kini mengincar batu permata cahaya yang bersemayam di jantung Koneko.

Entah kemana Naruto asli membawa Issei bertarung. Namun, yang pasti kloning Naruto harus membawa Koneko ke tempat yang banyak orangnya agar Koneko merasa aman selama Naruto asli pergi.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" ujar kloning Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Koneko.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" Koneko menunjukkan wajah cemasnya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto yang di sana, akan baik-baik saja. Yang penting, kamu yang harus selamat. Naruto asli mempercayai aku untuk menjagamu selama dia pergi. Karena itu, kita pergi ke tempat yang aman sekarang."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kita pergi sekarang yuk."

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk cepat dengan tampang yang masih cemas. Seiring dia berlari cepat karena kloning Naruto membawanya menjauh dari sana. Kloning Naruto juga berlari cepat dan akan melindungi Koneko dengan segenap jiwanya. Secara jelas bahwa dia memang Naruto juga, akan bertekad kuat untuk selalu maju menjaga kliennya ini sampai misi perlindungan ini selesai.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Mereka berlari bersama, tanpa merasakan adanya seseorang yang kini mengejar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TUK! TUK! TUK!

Sebuah telunjuk dihentak-hentakkan ke atas meja. Hal itu dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki berambut raven. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa gelisah begitu. Seakan-akan ada yang memberitahukan padanya bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi hari ini. Membuatnya tidak merasa aman saat duduk santai di bangkunya sendiri.

Di hari yang masih pagi, hanya ada dia dan beberapa orang lainnya di kelas itu. Tampak ada gadis berambut merah muda, yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Dia menunjukkan gejala yang aneh, menyangkut suasana sekolah yang lain, tidak seperti biasanya.

'Hmmm... Apa yang terjadi ya? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini? Apa ada yang akan terjadi di sekolah ini?' batin laki-laki berambut raven yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.'Aku harus memastikannya. Ya, berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar kelas sekarang.'

Itulah yang harus dilakukannya. Menuntunnya untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan santai menuju keluar kelas. Melewati sekumpulan orang yang saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Hingga tidak menyadari Sakura yang memperhatikannya. Menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

'Eh? Sasuke mau kemana ya? Terburu-buru begitu. Aku harus mengikutinya nih.'

Bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, Sakura tergesa-gesa berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Dia keluar kelas dan mengendap-endap pelan agar langkahnya tidak diketahui Sasuke.

Entah kemana Sasuke akan pergi. Tidak diketahui secara jelas, namun yang pasti langkahnya ini akan membawanya berjumpa langsung dengan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di asrama laki-laki yaitu kamar bernomor 39. Tempat di mana sahabat-sahabat Naruto berkumpul sebelum pergi ke kelas.

Pagi-pagi begini, suasana di kamar itu sangat ribut. Di mana Killua yang bersusah payah membangunkan Natsu yang masih asyik mengorok di tempat tidur. Toushiro yang sedang memakai pakaian seragamnya satu persatu karena sehabis mandi.

Ketiganya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak ada di antara mereka. Karena Naruto sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali, hanya untuk cepat-cepat menemui pujaan hatinya yang menunggunya sarapan di perpustakaan. Itupun sudah menjadi perjanjian Naruto dan Koneko, kemarin itu, yang sempat didengar oleh ketiga laki-laki itu - tidak sengaja menguping ketika Naruto berpisah dengan Koneko di depan gedung asrama murid laki-laki, di sore hari yang cerah. Bahkan mereka sempat melihat Naruto mencium bibir Koneko sekilas saja karena mereka bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Itu menjadi momen yang menggelikan di sepanjang sejarah kehidupan mereka karena mereka menjadi seorang penguntit orang yang berpacaran.

Begitulah kejadian kemarin itu, tidak akan pernah dilupakan mereka begitu saja karena kejadian itu sangat menggelikan. Membuat mereka terdorong ingin mempunyai pacar dalam waktu dekat ini agar bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa bahagia karena berdekatan dengan gadis yang disukainya. Apalagi gadis yang dicintainya adalah gadis yang telah dijodohkan orang tuanya untuknya. Membuat semangat hidupnya semakin berwarna sepanjang hari.

Ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Itulah harapan terbesar bagi Natsu, Killua dan Toushiro. Mereka bertiga ingin mendapatkan gadis yang mereka sukai agar hidup mereka semakin bersemangat layaknya Naruto. Menggebu-gebu mereka untuk terus meraih hati para gadis itu. Semoga saja harapan mereka menjadi kenyataan.

Dengan usaha yang keras, Killua pada akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Natsu dengan cara menyiram Natsu dengan air seember. Natsu pun terbangun dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan mengundang Killua menertawainya habis-habisan.

"Hahaha... Rasakan itu! Makanya bangun lebih pagi dong. Contoh itu Naruto. Jam lima pagi, dia sudah bangun. Terus mandi, berpakaian dan segera pergi menemui pacarnya yang menunggunya di perpustakaan. Dia memang sudah menjadi murid yang teladan. Tidak sepertimu, murid yang suka bangun telat. Hahaha... Hahaha..."

Tidak biasanya, Killua tertawa lepas seperti itu. Membuat Toushiro bengong melihatnya. Sedangkan Natsu menunjukkan tampang sewotnya. Menatap Killua dengan pandangan yang tidak suka.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kau tertawa berlebihan, tahu. Seenaknya saja kau menyiramku dengan air. Dasar, maniak coklat!"

"Biarkan saja. Apa masalah buatmu?"

"Jelas! Masalah buatku!"

"Oh ya? Mau ribut denganku!? Oke, ayo kita bertarung sekarang!"

"Oke, siapa takut!? Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Huh!"

Kedua laki-laki itu saling berdiri di atas tempat tidur. Mereka saling menempelkan dahi masing-masing. Saling menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya. Memancarkan sinar kilat permusuhan sesaat di mata mereka.

Menyaksikan adegan itu, Toushiro hanya menghelakan napasnya. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan santai menuju kedua orang yang saling bersitegang itu.

Begitu dekat, Toushiro memegang bahu keduanya dan mengambil jarak di tengah di keduanya. Dia berdiri di antara dua orang yang bersiteru itu dan memasang wajah yang sangat serius. Menutup kedua matanya untuk memberi kesan wibawa.

"Hentikan! Kalian itu seperti anak-anak saja. Selalu saja bertengkar. Berisik, tahu."

Membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat, dia menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Kedua sahabatnya saling menyalahkan antara satu sama lainnya.

"Habisnya Killua yang mulai, Shiro. Dia yang buat masalah denganku."

"Bukan. Natsu yang mulai duluan."

"Killua, jangan menuduhku!"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu kok!"

"Apa!? Jangan mengelak!"

"Siapa yang mengelak, hah!?"

"Justru kau yang membuat aku marah! Kau menyiramku dengan air, kan!? Siapa yang duluan yang buat masalah!?"

"Habisnya kau itu susah dibangunkan. Makanya tidak ada jalan lain, terpaksa aku menyirammu dengan air."

"Tuhkan, kau mengaku sendiri!"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Itu memang salah! KILLUA, KAU BENAR-BENAR... MENYEBALKAN!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Keduanya saling berperang adu mulut sehingga membuat Toshiro kewalahan menengahi mereka. Mau tidak mau, kesabaran seorang Toushiro akhirnya habis juga, mendorong lahar kemarahannya naik sampai ke puncak kepalanya dan...

"DIAM! BERHENTI!"

Suara kerasnya menggelegar hebat dan mengguncang tempat itu sehingga mampu membuat kedua sahabatnya itu terdiam di tempat. Mereka bertiga pun terpaku di posisi masing-masing. Menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang saling berceloteh lagi. Sampai suara Toushiro yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Huh... Dasar... Ayo, bersiap-siap! Kita harus pergi ke kelas sekarang."

Hanya mengatakan itu, Toushiro melompat dari tempat tidur Natsu. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Karena baru pertama kali ini, melihat Toushiro yang berteriak keras seperti tadi. Biasanya Toushiro bersikap dingin dan cuek, tidak suka bersikap menyolok seperti tadi.

Memberikan kesan yang baik, Toushiro menghembuskan napas kekesalannya yang mulai menguap. Dia memperbaiki pakaiannya yang belum sempat ia rapikan. Kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang kusut dengan sisir yang dia sembunyikan di tas ransel miliknya.

Memperhatikan Toushiro dengan seksama, Natsu terpaku sebentar lalu berkata pada Killua.

"Maaf, jika aku berbicara kasar padamu, Killua. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok."

Dia melirik Killua dengan muka yang malu. Begitu juga dengan Killua.

"Ya, maafkan aku juga ya. Aku selalu membuatmu marah."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ya sudah. Kita berbaikan dan berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Oke?"

"Oke."

Mereka berjabat tangan sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah berbaikan. Melihat itu, Toushiro sedikit tersenyum dan bergumam pelan.

"Itu bagus. Itulah kuharapkan. Kalian bertengkar lalu saling memaafkan. Itulah namanya sahabat, yang bisa memaafkan dengan tulus. Aku senang karena kalian berbaikan lagi."

Setelah itu, Toushiro menghembuskan napas leganya sembari memasukkan sisirnya ke dalam tas ranselnya yang diletakkan di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Kini perasaannya menjadi damai karena kedua sahabatnya sudah tidak bertengkar lagi seperti tadi.

Terlihat Natsu berjalan dengan handuk yang tergantung di belakang lehernya, memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar asramanya. Dia akan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sebaliknya Killua sudah siap sejak tadi, sekarang dia duduk santai di sofa sembari menyantap coklat kesukaannya. Dia sempat menawarkan coklatnya pada Toushiro, tapi Toushiro menolak coklatnya dengan alasan ingin sarapan saja di kantin. Dia memakluminya dan terus menyantap coklatnya tanpa henti sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba...

DHUAAAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan maha dahsyat yang asalnya dari tengah hutan yang ada di belakang Sora Academy. Mengagetkan semua orang termasuk Killua dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Killua yang mengeluarkan coklat yang tinggal separuh dari mulutnya.

"Itu suara ledakan...," Toushiro berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar."Asalnya dari tengah hutan itu."

Dia menunjuk ke arah asap hitam yang membubung tinggi ke udara, tepat di tengah hutan hijau belantara. Killua juga melihatnya dan spontan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ada yang menyerang lagi! Kita harus bersiap-siap, Toushiro!"

Toushiro mengangguk cepat dan memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 17 UP!**

 **Chapter-chapter terakhir segera menanti. Akan ada pertarungan yang melibatkan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Para musuh yang mengincar batu permata cahaya, sedang mengejar Koneko sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Nantikan di chapter depan yang akan lama diupdate lagi.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Senin, 20 Maret 2017**


	18. Rencana

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE: adegan battle antara Naruto vs Issei dibantu oleh teman facebook saya yang bernama Tetsuro Kuroo. Terima kasih buat teman saya itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 21 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18. Rencana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain yaitu di tengah hutan, tepatnya di belakang Sora Academy.

Terlihat bekas ledakan dahsyat yang meninggalkan asap hitam tebal yang membubung tinggi di udara. Di antara kepulan asap tebal yang ditiup angin pagi yang cukup pelan, terdapat kawah besar berdiameter sekitar satu meter. Di pusat kawah tersebut, tampak seorang laki-laki yang bersinar kuning, berdiri dengan tampang garangnya yang mengerikan. Mata vertikalnya menatap tajam ke arah lawannya yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Lawannya yang sudah terlepas dari jeratannya yang mematikan.

Laki-laki bersinar kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto, menahan emosinya sejenak sebelum mengetahui alasan Issei yang ingin menantangnya bertarung. Dia berpikir bahwa di balik tantangan ini, pasti ada maksud terselubung. Meskipun dia sudah mengetahui alasannya yang sebenarnya yaitu Issei menantangnya bertarung hanya karena merasa sakit hati karena dia telah mencuri perhatian Rias dari Issei. Issei tidak menerima semua kenyataan yang terjadi padanya selama ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, asap tebal hitam yang mengerubungi tempat itu, menghilang juga dari sana. Menampakkan kedua orang yang saling bersiap-siap untuk menyerang. Tapi, terlebih dahulu, Naruto memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Kita akan bertarung di sini, Issei-senpai. Jadi, jangan libatkan semua orang dalam masalah seperti ini."

Issei menyipitkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Aku tidak mau tahu jika hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi hari ini, meskipun kau sudah menyetujui tantanganku ini."

"Apa katamu!?"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Kemudian berwajah semakin garang. Melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN AKU! KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA JIKA KAU MELIBATKAN SEMUA ORANG DALAM MASALAH INI!"

"Hei, kau pikir aku bercanda, hah!? Itu benar-benar akan terjadi...," Issei bersikap tenang seakan-akan tidak mau tahu dengan apa yang terjadi."Kuberitahu kalau ada kelompok rahasia yang telah mengepung Sora Academy sekarang. Tujuan mereka adalah memburu gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya. Semua orang di sekolah itu akan dilumpuhkan sehingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa melawan mereka. Tak lama lagi, bencana besar akan melanda sekolah ini jika batu permata cahaya itu berhasil mereka dapatkan."

"A-APA!?"

Sekali lagi kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia sangat kaget setengah mati akan berita yang dibeberkan oleh Issei. Hatinya berguncang hebat dan kini mencemaskan keadaan Koneko yang akan diburu oleh kelompok rahasia itu. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Koneko bisa selamat dari kelompok rahasia itu.

Cuma berharap pada kloningnya yang membawa Koneko ke tempat yang aman. Secepatnya dia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Issei. Barulah dia menyusul Koneko untuk membereskan kelompok rahasia itu.

Fokusnya sekarang adalah mengalahkan Issei. Niat itu dia tanam di otaknya. Emosi kemarahannya tidak dapat dia bendung lagi.

Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam. Akan bergerak langsung untuk menyerang Issei.

"ISSEI!" teriak Naruto dengan keras."AKAN KUKALAHKAN KAU! AAAAAAAH!"

WHUUUUUSH!

Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto bergerak dalam mode Bijuu pertamanya yang sebelum bersatu dengan Kurama.

Dengan sekejap mata, Naruto sudah berada di depan Issei. Issei membulatkan matanya karena terkejut akan kecepatan Naruto, yang kini tengah melakukan sebuah pukulan lurus menuju wajahnya.

Issei yang tidak siap pun terkena pukulan Naruto yang sangat keras itu. Dia terhempas ke belakang dengan cepat lalu di saat dia masih terhempas, Naruto muncul dengan cepat di bawahnya dengan langsung memberikan sebuah tendangan pada punggungnya sehingga ia terhempas ke atas dengan cepat.

KREK!

Terdengar suara retakan tulang dari Issei akibat tendangan Naruto barusan. Tak sampai di situ, Naruto dengan cepat muncul di atas Issei, seraya membuat sebuah lengan cakra yang terbuat dari Mode Bijuu. Kedua tangan yang terbuat dari cakra Bijuu itu mengatup dan langsung memukul Issei yang masih terkejut akan kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto sehingga ia terkena pukulan Naruto yang sangat keras. Terbukti dengan beberapa tulangnya yang patah dan ia juga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Issei pun terhempas lagi ke arah bawah, tepatnya ia terjun dengan cepat ke arah tanah.

BOOMMM!

Bunyi benturan antara tubuh Issei dengan tanah, tercipta dan terlihat kondisi Issei yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Dan Issei pun tidak sempat mengeluarkan nafas leganya, karena Naruto sudah ada di hadapannya dengan membawa sebuah serangan pamungkasnya yaitu sebuah jurus yang diciptakan Ayahnya dan Naruto sendiri yang mengembangkan jurus tersebut.

Fuuton: Rasengan!

DHUAAAAR!

Suara ledakan terdengar ketika sebuah gumpalan cakra yang dilapisi dengan elemen angin membentur sesuatu. Membentuk kawah besar yang berdiameter satu meter dengan kepulan debu yang beterbangan kemana-mana. Di pusat kawah tersebut, tampak Issei yang terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang dengan cetakan pusaran rasengan pada perutnya. Dia pun pingsan seketika akibat mendapatkan serangan yang tidak terduga dari Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tampak terengah-engah usai menghajar Issei habis-habisan. Dia tidak menduga sama sekali bahwa Issei tidak melawannya. Nyali Issei memang sebesar kacang, sesuai dengan dugaan Koneko selama ini.

"Akhirnya berakhir... Aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, Issei-senpai...," kata Naruto yang tersenyum simpul."Kau memang belum pantas menjadi lawanku. Nyalimu memang sebesar kacang."

Dia memandang Issei dengan perasaan yang puas. Di antara kepulan debu yang menipis, dia menghelakan napas leganya berkali-kali. Menyeka keringat yang sempat turun dari sela-sela rambutnya dan memandang ke arah langit yang mulai diterangi matahari yang beranjak naik. Matahari bersinar untuk memberikan semangat penuh buatnya.

Kini tubuhnya tidak bersinar kekuningan lagi, kembali seperti semula. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Wajahnya kembali menjadi lebih serius.

"Baiklah... Secepatnya aku menemui Koneko sekarang. Aku takut kelompok rahasia itu berhasil menemuinya."

Dengan cepat, dia ber-hiraishin menuju ke tempat Koneko berada karena sudah ada tanda segel hiraishin di punggung Koneko. Memungkinkan Naruto bisa tiba di tempat Koneko dalam sekejap mata. Itulah caranya agar dia bisa melindungi Koneko walaupun dia berjauhan dari Koneko.

BLIIIIZT!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia menghilangkan dirinya dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Issei yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, kloning Naruto berhasil membawa Koneko ke tempat yang banyak orangnya yaitu di halaman sekolah. Orang-orang saling berkumpul di sana karena terkejut mendengarkan ledakan besar di tengah hutan tadi. Ledakan besar yang disebabkan oleh gerakan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tubuh bersinar kuning, menghempaskan Issei ke tanah sehingga membentuk kawah besar. Begitulah yang terjadi sebenarnya, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kloning Naruto segera menghilang saat bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Menitipkan Koneko pada mereka dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Untuk itu, teman-temannya yang terdiri dari Lucy, Erza, Serafall, Killua, Natsu, Toushiro dan beberapa teman sekelas lainnya, saling berkumpul untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Apalagi kepala sekolah dan para guru juga menghimbau pada mereka agar mengeluarkan kemampuan masing-masing, mengingat mereka mendapat kabar dari salah satu guru bahwa Sora Academy sudah dikepung oleh kelompok rahasia. Beberapa bom waktu sudah diaktifkan dan terpasang di tempat-tempat yang ada di sekolah. Sudah dipastikan bom-bom itu akan diledakkan lewat pengendalian jarak jauh alias dikontrol lewat remote control.

Entah siapa kelompok rahasia itu. Namun, yang pasti mereka sudah berbaur di antara lautan manusia di halaman depan sekolah itu. Mereka tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat buat menangkap gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya, sesuai instruksi dari ketua mereka.

Tidak bergerak secara gegabah, mereka menyamar sebagai murid dan guru, tengah mengintai Koneko yang kini diapit oleh teman-temannya. Salah satu dari mereka yang bertugas untuk membunuh Koneko, sedang mencari celah untuk menyerang jika sudah ada isyarat dari teman seanggotanya. Dia berdiri cukup dekat dengan Koneko, yaitu di belakang Koneko.

Orang-orang sedang berbicara antara satu sama lainnya. Berbagai ekspresi tercetak di wajah mereka. Ada ekspresi takut, panik, marah, serius dan sebagainya. Mereka akan siap siaga jika ada yang menyerang sesuai instruksi dari kepala sekolah, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lucy memegang tangan Koneko dengan erat, berbisik pelan ke telinga Koneko.

"Tenang saja, Koneko. Menma akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan datang lagi ke sini untuk menemuimu. Aku yakin dia bisa mengalahkan Issei-senpai itu."

Koneko mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Iya. Aku yakin kok Menma akan mengalahkan Issei-senpai. Menma-kan nin..."

Buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, karena hampir membeberkan siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Lucy keheranan lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Koneko.

"Menma nin... Apa?"

Koneko tersenyum simpul tapi hambar.

"Hmmm... Maksudku... Menma bukan manusia biasa. Dia itu hebat dan sudah pasti dia bisa mengalahkan Issei-senpai. Aku yakin itu."

"Oh, aku kira Menma itu ninja. Ya, kalau itu benar, berarti dia hebat dong. Kamu beruntung mendapatkan laki-laki hebat seperti dia."

"Eh?"

Ternganga karena kaget akan dugaan Lucy yang benar-benar tepat, Koneko sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil sambil melihat ke arah lain. Di mana Natsu, Killua, dan Toushiro yang saling berbicara, yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Erza dan Serafall yang juga saling berbicara, tidak menyadari bahwa ada musuh yang tengah mengintai Koneko. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang berpakaian seragam sekolah Sora Academy, mendapatkan pesan isyarat melalui seseorang yang berdiri di barisan yang sama. Ketua mereka memberikan perintah untuk menyerang Koneko sekarang juga.

Dengan cekatan, dia mengambil senjata pamungkasnya dari balik blazer yang dia pakai, yaitu jarum beracun.

SET!

Jarum sebesar lidi terselip di genggaman tangan kanannya, siap diluncurkan langsung ke punggung kiri Koneko, dengan target mengenai titik vital yaitu jantung Koneko. Tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan-lahan lalu...

BATS!

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang yang mencegah niatnya itu. Menangkap tangan kanannya yang nakal, dengan secepat kilat. Tentu saja membuatnya sangat kaget akan kedatangannya.

"Hei...," seseorang yang memegang tangan kanan gadis itu, memasang wajah datarnya."Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"...!"

Terkejut bukan main, gadis itu membulatkan kedua matanya dan langsung menjatuhkan sesuatu dari balik blazernya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

DHUAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan besar yang mengguncang tempat itu. Gadis tadi yang menjatuhkan bom asap ke tanah, sehingga menimbulkan ledakan asap yang menyeruak kemana-mana. Menyelimuti tempat itu selama lima belas menit. Mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu.

Semua orang menjadi panik karenanya, dikepung asap tebal. Suara-suara keras menggema di mana-mana.

"KYAAAAA!"

"WAAAA, ADA BOM ASAP!"

"AWAAAAAS! MUSUH SUDAH MENYERANG KITA!"

"HATI-HATI!"

"TETAP WASPADA DENGAN KEADAAN SEKITAR!"

"INGAT! LAWAN ORANG YANG MENYERANG KALIAN!"

Para murid saling memperingati antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka saling berhamburan, ingin keluar dari kepungan asap tebal itu. Para guru, wakil kepala sekolah dan kepala sekolah sedang mencari keberadaan bom-bom itu. Sehingga mereka tidak ada di tempat, saat terjadi keadaan genting seperti ini.

Di antara kekacauan yang timbul di dalam asap tebal itu, Koneko dan teman-temannya menjadi kebingungan. Mereka terpisah dan merasakan kedua mata mereka perih karena terkena dampak asap tebal ini. Memungkinkan mereka menjadi lengah sehingga menjadi sasaran empuk untuk diserang oleh para musuh.

Tidak hanya mereka yang merasakan mata mereka perih, tapi semua orang yang terjebak di dalam asap tebal itu. Satu-persatu dari mereka, akhirnya tumbang ke tanah karena terkena jarum-jarum yang menancap tepat ke arah leher mereka, karena ada seseorang yang melempar mereka saat dikepung asap tebal seperti ini.

Cuma ada beberapa orang yang menyadari serangan jarum-jarum itu, berhasil menghindar dan menangkis serangan jarum-jarum itu dengan senjata mereka yang didapatkan secara mendadak seperti yang dilakukan Lucy, Erza, dan Toushiro, kecuali Koneko yang berhasil dilindungi oleh Naruto sebelum gadis tadi menyerang Koneko dengan jarum beracunnya. Naruto menangkis jarum beracun itu dengan kunai yang sempat dia bawa di balik blazernya.

Koneko sempat kaget ketika dirinya dipeluk Naruto di tengah gelapnya asap tebal yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Dia pun menyandar pada tubuh Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun...," ujar Koneko dengan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"Tenanglah... Ada aku di sini...," Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat serius sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekitar."Sudah muncul kelompok rahasia yang memburumu sekarang. Aku mengetahui ini dari Issei-senpai. Kamu harus tetap bersamaku walaupun apa yang terjadi. Kamu paham, Koneko-chan?"

"Hn. A-Aku paham."

"Bagus. Peluk aku erat-erat ya."

"Hn."

Koneko manggut-manggut sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Tangan kiri Naruto memeluk pundak Koneko, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memegang kunai. Kedua mata birunya yang tajam, terus waspada terhadap pergerakan musuh yang bisa menyerang kapan saja di dalam asap tebal ini.

Beberapa orang mampu berdiri di saat asap tebal itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Lalu menyaksikan orang-orang yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di tanah karena tak sadarkan diri setelah terkena jarum pelumpuh, dan menemukan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam sedang mengepung mereka.

Otomatis mereka terkejut akan kedatangan orang-orang hitam itu. Mereka saling berkumpul dan mendekat menjadi kelompok kecil. Saling menatap tajam ke arah kelompok berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Lucy dengan wajahnya yang garang."Kenapa kalian menyerang kami?"

Salah satu dari kelompok berpakaian hitam itu, maju ke depan dan menunjuk ke arah Koneko yang dipeluk erat oleh Naruto. Wajah orang yang menunjuk itu, tidak kelihatan karena ditutupi dengan topeng. Bahkan semua anggotanya juga memakai topeng yang sama.

"Serahkan gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya itu pada kami sekarang juga," sahut seseorang yang menunjuk itu, yang diketahui adalah ketua kelompok rahasia itu."Kalau kalian tidak mau menyerahkannya pada kami, maka sekolah ini akan kami ledakkan sekarang juga."

"Gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya? Siapa yang kalian maksud?" Erza mengerutkan keningnya karena terkejut. Bahkan beberapa orang juga terkejut mendengarnya.

Sang ketua tersenyum sinis di balik topengnya, tetap menunjuk ke arah Koneko.

"Gadis berambut putih, Toujou Koneko, pembawa batu permata cahaya..."

Sekali lagi semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar pengakuan sang ketua itu kecuali kelompok rahasia itu, Natsu, Toushiro, Killua, Naruto dan Koneko. Semua mata tertuju pada Koneko sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Naruto menjadi garang. Menatap tajam ke arah ketua kelompok rahasia itu.

"TIDAK AKAN! KONEKO TIDAK AKAN AKU SERAHKAN PADA KALIAN!" seru Naruto yang masih memeluk Koneko dengan erat.

"Begitu ya? Kau bernyali besar juga, ninja dari desa Konoha, Namikaze Naruto!"

Suara lantang sang ketua kelompok rahasia itu, kembali mengagetkan semua orang. Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto!?"

"Jadi, Uzumaki Menma itu adalah ninja dari desa Konoha!?"

"Anaknya Hokage keempat!?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau nama aslinya adalah Namikaze Naruto."

Suasana sangat ribut karena kabar yang mengejutkan ini. Tentang terbongkarnya siapa yang membawa batu permata cahaya itu dan tentang terbongkarnya jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya. Menjadi momen yang bersejarah bagi orang-orang yang mengetahuinya.

Kini semua murid Sora Academy itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi sehingga melibatkan sekolah atas masalah ini. Mereka pun berpikir akan membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ikut serta dalam menaklukkan kelompok rahasia yang memburu Koneko itu.

Dengan wajahnya yang garang, Natsu pun maju bersama Killua dan Toushiro. Dia pun berkata.

"Kami akan melindungi kalian, Naruto dan Koneko."

Killua dan Toushiro juga mengangguk.

"Ya, biar kami yang menghadapi mereka. Naruto, Koneko, kalian berdua cepatlah pergi dari sini!" Killua sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Benar, yang dikatakan Killua. Secepatnya kalian pergi. Biar urusan di sini, kami yang akan membereskannya," tukas Toushiro yang bersikap tenang dan memegang pedangnya dengan erat di tangan kanannya.

Naruto dan Koneko terkesima dengan perkataan ketiga teman sekelasnya itu.

"Teman-teman... Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto... Cepatlah pergi. Lindungilah Koneko dan batu permata cahaya itu. Jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang-orang jahat itu."

Natsu menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Naruto dan Koneko. Memberikan senyumannya dan acungan jempol tanda dia akan baik-baik saja jika menghadapi kelompok penjahat itu.

Naruto dan Koneko saling pandang lalu mengangguk kompak. Mereka pun memandang lagi ke arah Natsu.

"Baiklah... Urusan di sini, kami serahkan pada kalian," Naruto melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada Natsu.

"Ya, percayalah pada kami," Natsu tersenyum lagi sembari mengangguk tegas.

Sang laki-laki ninja juga mengangguk tegas. Lantas dia menggendong Koneko ala bridal style dan berlari cepat menuju ke arah hutan.

Spontan, kelompok penjahat itu terperanjat melihat Naruto yang membawa Koneko kabur. Sang ketua segera memberikan sebuah perintah pada para anak buahnya.

"Semuanya... Cepat kejar mereka!"

"Baik!"

Semua anggota kelompok rahasia itu, segera berlari cepat untuk mengejar Naruto dan Koneko. Tapi, dengan sigap, semua murid Sora Academy menghadang jalan mereka sehingga mereka berhenti berlari.

Lucy menunjukkan wajah garangnya saat menghadang satu orang berpakaian hitam itu. Lalu menyahut.

"Aku akan menghadapimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengejar mereka."

"Sial!"

Orang yang dihadang Lucy itu, menggeram kesal. Kemudian dia pun bergerak untuk menyerang Lucy. Sebab dia adalah ras wizard yang sama dengan Lucy.

Lucy juga bersiap untuk menghadapinya. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya, dia bertarung dengan orang itu.

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara para anggota kelompok rahasia dan para murid Sora Academy itu. Terlihat Natsu, Toushiro, Killua, Erza, Serafall, Lisanna, Gray, dan beberapa murid Sora Academy, mengeluarkan kemampuan khusus mereka masing-masing. Juga para anggota kelompok rahasia itu, mereka menggunakan kekuatan khusus mereka untuk melawan para murid Sora Academy. Bertarung mati-matian di tengah halaman sekolah yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Mempertaruhkan nyawa demi mengalahkan lawan masing-masing.

Sementara itu, sang ketua dan beberapa anggota kelompok rahasia lainnya - yang datang secara tiba-tiba dari tempat lain - bergegas mengejar Naruto yang membawa Koneko ke hutan. Rencananya Naruto akan membawa Koneko, menjauh dari Sora Academy dan ingin mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan Koneko dari orang-orang hitam itu. Tapi, hal tersebut tidaklah mudah untuk dilakukan, karena tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tidak ada cara lain selain melawan mereka dan mempertahankan Koneko dalam gendongannya sekarang.

Sambil berpegangan erat pada leher Naruto, Koneko melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan orang-orang hitam tadi tidak mengejar mereka. Naruto tetap berkosentrasi untuk melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Tetap menggendong Koneko ala bridal style. Dia tidak tahu akan kemana membawa Koneko agar menjauh dari orang-orang hitam itu.

Dalam perjalanan tak tentu arah ini, Koneko pun berbicara pada Naruto. Menatap wajah Naruto dengan serius.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ya, apa?"

Naruto menjawab tanpa memandang wajah Koneko. Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, yang pasti aku akan membawamu menjauh dari orang-orang itu. Jangan sampai batu permata cahaya itu jatuh ke tangan orang-orang hitam itu."

"Karena batu permata cahaya itu, semua orang menjadi korban. Aku ingin kamu membunuhku sekarang juga, Naruto-kun!"

"Eh?" Naruto mendadak menghentikan lompatannya dan nyaris jatuh, tapi akhirnya mendarat mulus di batang pohon yang lain."Apa maksudmu, hah?"

Dia berdiri di batang pohon dan menatap Koneko yang digendongnya itu. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Koneko barusan.

Dengan wajah yang sangat serius, Koneko menatap Naruto. Kedua matanya menyiratkan ketegasan.

"Tidak ada jalan lain selain membunuhku. Tusuklah jantungku dengan kunaimu itu. Ambil batu permata cahaya itu dari dalam jantungku dan hancurkan dengan kekuatanmu. Dengan cara itu, dunia akan terselamatkan. Cepat, lakukan itu, Naruto-kun..."

"Apa-apaan itu!? Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

"Aku mohon, Naruto-kun. Lakukanlah demi menyelamatkan dunia ini. Inilah cara terbaiknya."

"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak! Aku tidak mau membunuhmu!"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau melakukannya, biarlah aku yang melakukannya."

Koneko bertindak gegabah dan memberontak ingin melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak melepaskannya, dan berseru dengan keras.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN BERGERAK, KALAU TIDAK, KAMU AKAN JATUH, TAHU!"

"BIAR SAJA AKU JATUH! KALAU BISA, AKU MATI SEKALIAN DI TEMPAT!"

"APA YANG KAMU BILANG!? JANGAN BILANG SEPERTI ITU! ITU TIDAK BAIK, TAHU!"

"Habisnya kamu tidak mau menuruti permintaanku...," mendadak nada suara Koneko yang semula tinggi menjadi lebih lembut dan terdengar lirih."Kalau kamu membunuhku, aku bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman batu permata cahaya itu. Aku bisa hidup lagi sebagai manusia yang baru."

Naruto ternganga mendengarnya.

"Eh, maksudmu?"

Koneko menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat sayu. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Ada satu rahasia di balik batu permata cahaya, selain membuat pemakainya hidup abadi. Jika ada seseorang yang mencintai pengguna batu permata cahaya, membunuhnya dengan perasaan cinta tepat di jantungnya. Lalu mengambil batu permata cahaya itu dari dalam jantung dan menghancurkan batu permata cahaya itu dengan kekuatannya, maka pengguna batu permata cahaya itu akan hidup lagi sebagai manusia yang baru. Luka di dada kirinya akan sembuh, dia akan hidup bahagia tanpa pengaruh energi batu permata cahaya itu. Dengan begitu, dunia akan terselamatkan dan semua orang tidak akan mengejarnya lagi."

Naruto terpana mendengarnya seiring Koneko mengelus pipi kanannya dengan lembut. Membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada lembut padanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Lakukanlah apa yang kuminta ini. Aku akan bersedia mati di tanganmu dan akan hidup lagi dalam pelukanmu. Setelah itu, aku ingin menjadi teman hidupmu untuk selamanya. Aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu, laki-laki ninjaku."

Meneteskan air matanya, Koneko merangkul leher Naruto dengan erat. Memberikan aura kasih sayangnya pada si musang pelindungnya. Dia berharap Naruto memahaminya dan melakukan apa yang dia minta.

Berpikir sejenak, Naruto pun mengangguk pelan dan berkata.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Ini demi semua orang. Juga demi cintaku padamu."

Melonggarkan pelukannya dari leher Naruto, Koneko tersenyum dengan kedua mata menyipit lembut.

"Terima kasih. Kamu mau mengerti aku."

"Ya, bersiap-siaplah, Koneko-chan."

"Hn."

Menutup kedua matanya, Koneko memasrahkan dirinya untuk dibunuh oleh Naruto. Naruto menurunkannya, mendudukkannya, dan menyandarkannya pada batang pohon. Mereka masih berada di batang pohon yang sangat besar itu. Pohon tersebut sangat jauh jaraknya dari kelompok orang hitam itu karena Naruto sempat ber-hiraishin ke tempat yang ada segel hiraishin-nya - jauh hari sebelum peristiwa ini terjadi, Naruto sempat meninggalkan segel hiraishin di pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan itu, guna berjaga-jaga untuk menjadi tempat pelarian jika para musuh telah menemukan Koneko.

Kini peristiwa itu terjadi, Koneko diburu oleh kelompok yang dimaksud Issei itu. Tidak ada cara lain, Naruto harus menjauhkan Koneko dari mereka dan melakukan rencana untuk menyingkirkan mereka.

Atas permintaan mendadak dari Koneko, Naruto terpaksa menggunakan kunainya untuk membelah dada kiri Koneko agar dia bisa mengeluarkan batu permata cahaya itu dari dalam jantung Koneko. Dia melakukannya dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya, perasaannya bergetar dan tidak tega melakukan ini. Tapi, semua ini harus dijalaninya demi kebaikan Koneko dan semua orang.

Memang rahasia di balik batu permata cahaya itu adalah apabila sang pembawa batu permata cahaya itu diambil batu permata cahaya dari dalam jantungnya oleh orang yang mencintainya, maka nyawanya akan tertolong. Dia tidak akan mati, cuma akan mengalami koma selama beberapa jam karena mengalami proses pemulihan agar jantungnya sembuh kembali seperti sediakala. Batu permata cahaya yang diambil akan memancarkan energinya yang sangat besar, dan hanya mampu dikendalikan oleh orang yang berkekuatan besar seperti Naruto. Energi batu permata cahaya itu sanggup menghancurkan seluruh bumi jika tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya secara sempurna.

Setelah melakukannya secara bertahap-tahap, Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan batu permata cahaya itu dari dada kiri Koneko yang sudah terbelah oleh kunai milik Naruto. Ujung kunai Naruto dipenuhi darah merah kehitaman yang mengental, lalu batu permata cahaya itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari dalam jantung Koneko yang juga terbelah. Batu permata cahaya itu memancarkan sinar kebiruannya yang terang benderang seperti matahari dan digenggam oleh tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang sayu, air matanya terus mengalir deras.

"Batu permata cahaya... Telah berhasil kuambil...," gumam Naruto dengan pelan."Aku harus menghancurkannya sekarang juga."

Dijatuhkannya kunai berlumuran darah itu ke bawah dan kemudian membentuk segel tangan untuk memunculkan satu bunshin-nya.

POOOF!

Satu bunshin yang menyerupai Naruto, berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan bangkit berdiri untuk bertatap muka dengan bunshin-nya. Dia pun memerintahkan sesuatu pada bunshin-nya.

"Gunakan Oodama Rasengan! Hancurkan batu permata cahaya ini!"

"Baik!"

Atas perintah dari Naruto asli, bunshin itu membantu Naruto untuk memunculkan rasengan berukuran besar dari tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam batu permata cahaya itu dengan erat.

Jurus Oodama Rasengan yaitu bola biru besar berputar-putar terbentuk di tangan kanan Naruto, seiring batu permata cahaya itu dilemparkan ke atas dan Naruto melompat untuk menghantam batu permata cahaya itu dengan Oodama Rasengan itu.

Terjadilah tabrakan yang menghasilkan ledakan besar di udara.

DHUAAAAAAR!

Bunshin Naruto menghilang sesaat Naruto berhasil menghancurkan batu permata cahaya itu dengan sekali serangan Oodama Rasengan-nya. Naruto mendarat mulus di batang pohon, di mana Koneko berada. Menyaksikan kepulan asap beserta partikel-partikel batu permata cahaya yang hancur, turun ke bawah seperti air hujan. Dia terdiam sebentar dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Air matanya berhenti seketika. Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya. Merasa lega karena batu permata cahaya itu tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Koneko akan kembali menjadi manusia yang tidak membawa batu permata cahaya itu lagi.

Menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali, Naruto berbalik badan dan segera menghampiri gadis nekomata itu. Menatap wajah gadis nekomata itu dengan lama dan mendekapnya erat ke dalam pelukannya.

Kini gadis nekomata itu dalam keadaan koma, dia tidak mati. Sebagai gantinya, luka di dada kirinya sudah kembali menutup. Menunggu proses pemulihan untuk beberapa jam ke depannya.

Untuk itu, Naruto berpikir akan menyembunyikan Koneko di tempat yang aman. Dia juga harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membereskan kelompok orang hitam yang tengah mengejarnya sekarang. Sedikit lagi kelompok orang hitam itu akan mencapai ke tempatnya ini, dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi.

Menggendong Koneko ala bridal style lagi, Naruto berdiri tegap dan memasang wajah yang sangat serius. Memandang jauh ke depan sana, di mana matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Angin pagi pun muncul dan meniup dirinya agar melakukan sebuah rencana penyerangan balasan.

'Baiklah, aku akan berjuang! Saatnya untuk mengalahkan kelompok rahasia itu! Aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini! Inilah langkahku yang terakhir!' batin Naruto yang mulai melompat tinggi ke udara sembari membawa Koneko ke dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **labut: terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hubungan Naruto dan Rias cuma sebatas adik-kakak kelas. Ya, pair Naruto ada dua yaitu Koneko dan Rias. Tapi, nggak tahu juga hubungan Naruto dan Rias akan menjadi bagaimana di chapter depan.**

 **christian: ya, makasih. Semangat juga buat melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Namikaze Lucifer: oke, ini udah lanjut.**

 **Yami Rikudou Ootsutsuki6: ya, lanjut nih.**

 **shakazoka: yoo, demi semangat masa muda, udah saya lanjutkan nih.**

 **ayumi: ya, ini udah lanjut.**

 **algi-kun: oke, saranmu bagus juga sih. Maaf ya jika saya belum bisa mewujudkannya di fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sedikit lagi fic ini akan tamat. Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **Semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini walaupun sepi review.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 22 Maret 2017**


	19. Bantuan

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 23 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19. Bantuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terduga sama sekali, kelompok orang hitam telah mencapai ke tempat Naruto yang membawa Koneko. Mereka melompat dari pohon ke satu pohon yang lain, seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Bahkan ada yang terbang di langit, mengejar Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tentu saja, hal ini sangat mengejutkan Naruto. Dia sangat panik setengah mati.

"WAAAA, GAWAT! MEREKA MENEMUKAN KAMI!" seru Naruto yang mempercepat lompatannya agar bisa menjauh dari kelompok orang hitam itu.

Dia semakin mendekapkan Koneko ke dalam gendongannya. Mempertahankan Koneko agar tidak jatuh saat dia banyak bergerak. Apalagi Koneko masih tak sadarkan diri karena koma sehabis pengeluaran batu permata cahaya dari dalam jantungnya. Darah merah kehitaman yang mengalir deras dari dada kirinya yang terbelah, sudah mengering. Bagian dada kiri baju seragamnya pun sudah dipenuhi dengan noda bekas darahnya. Baju seragamnya tidak koyak sedikitpun akibat tusukan kunai. Karena Naruto sudah membuka sebagian baju seragamnya saat melakukan pembelahan dada kirinya untuk mengeluarkan batu permata cahaya itu dari dalam jantungnya.

Memang, tindakan Naruto ini melampaui batas, bukan berarti dia berniat tidak baik pada Koneko. Dia melakukannya atas permintaan Koneko. Pada dasarnya, ketika seorang dokter yang ingin membedah pasiennya, maka pasien tersebut akan mengenakan pakaian khusus pakaian operasi yang memudahkan dokter untuk bisa membedah di bagian yang ingin dibedah. Pasien itu harus diberi obat bius terlebih dahulu, agar tidak sadar dan tidak merasakan sakitnya saat terjadi pembedahan. Setelah itu, sang dokter bisa leluasa untuk mengoperasinya agar dia bisa cepat terbebas dari "sesuatu" yang membuat tubuhnya sakit.

Prinsip seperti itulah yang dilakukan Naruto. Koneko tidak dibius dengan obat bius dan merasakan sakitnya saat dada kirinya dibelah dengan kunai. Dia menahan semua ini dengan perasaan cintanya yang tulus pada Naruto. Hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri lagi ketika batu permata cahaya itu keluar dari dalam jantungnya. Sebagai gantinya, dia koma dan harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif agar dia cepat sadar kembali.

Kalung liontin yang terpasang di lehernya, memberikan dia sebuah perlindungan agar luka di dada kirinya cepat mengering. Sebab kalung liontin yang dipakainya itu, terdapat kekuatan cakra Kyuubi yang sempat diberikan Naruto saat di UKS itu. Kalung liontin yang merupakan kalung cakra, menjaga dirinya agar tetap bertahan sampai Naruto berhasil membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

Tapi, keadaan semakin gawat saat kelompok orang hitam itu menemukan mereka. Naruto harus bersusah payah untuk melompat lebih cepat agar dia bisa menjauhkan Koneko dari para musuh. Hingga para musuh segera bertindak untuk melakukan penyerangan ke arah mereka.

Atas perintah sang ketua yang memimpin dalam pengejaran ini, lima orang yang termasuk ninja, melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah Naruto.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Shuriken-shuriken meluncur gesit dan akan mencapai Naruto sekarang. Naruto menyadarinya dan berbalik serta melayang-layang rendah di udara. Mengubah dirinya menjadi mode cakra Kyuubi yaitu tubuh yang dipenuhi sinar kuning.

Terbentuklah dua lengan raksasa cakra yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Lalu melesat untuk menghantam banyaknya shuriken yang terbang mengarah padanya.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan besar beberapa kali. Lima musuh kembali melemparkan senjata mereka berupa kunai-kunai yang digabung dengan kertas peledak.

Kunai-kunai meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Secara refleks, Naruto melompat tinggi dari hentakan kakinya dari sebuah batang pohon, kembali melancarkan dua tangan raksasa untuk menghancurkan serangan ganda itu.

Terjadilah benturan yang cukup dahsyat di udara, tepatnya di atas pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan itu. Mengakibatkan ledakan besar yang terjadi beberapa kali.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Beberapa orang yang terbang di langit, termasuk ras wizard, segera meluncurkan serangan sihir mereka yaitu gabungan sihir elemen angin. Mereka membentuk serangan angin tornado yang sangat kuat dan mampu menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Langit yang cerah berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Angin tornado bertiup sangat kencang dan meniup Naruto sehingga Naruto terlempar cukup jauh dari pusat angin tornado yang bergerak secara zig-zag. Tak hanya itu, Koneko pun terlepas dari gendongannya.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto yang sangat keras menggelegar.

Sementara itu, Koneko terjatuh ke bawah dan disambut oleh orang berpakaian hitam yang terbang di langit. Angin tornado menghilang seketika. Langit kembali cerah sediakala.

HAP!

Koneko digendong ala bridal style oleh orang yang terbang itu. Orang itu tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Kita berhasil mendapatkan gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya ini."

Salah satu temannya, terbang mendekatinya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Kerja yang bagus."

"Ya, ayo kita pergi menemui ketua."

"Tapi, tunggu dulu."

"Apalagi?"

"Kenapa dada kiri gadis ini berdarah?"

"Entahlah."

"Atau jangan-jangan dia..."

Belum sempat, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Koneko yang digendong temannya itu, mendadak membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Kemudian melayangkan tinju yang sangat keras tepat ke arah topeng orang yang menggendongnya itu. Topeng itu menjadi pecah berkeping-keping.

Otomatis tindakan Koneko ini mengejutkan dua musuhnya itu. Alhasil, orang yang ditinjunya ini terpelanting dan terjatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bahkan Koneko pun terlepas dari gendongannya.

BRUAAAK!

Orang yang ditinju tadi, menabrak tanah dengan keras. Dia pun tergeletak tak berdaya dengan wajah yang memerah. Pingsan sejenak.

Menyaksikan pemandangan itu, satu orang yang melayang-layang di udara itu, ternganga di balik topengnya. Terpaku dengan keringat dingin yang menetes dari sela-sela rambutnya.

Koneko yang turun ke bawah, disambut oleh Naruto yang bergerak dengan cepat. Naruto masih dalam keadaan mode cakra Kyuubi. Dia mendarat tepat di batang pohon yang besar, beserta Koneko yang digendongnya.

JREEENG!

Di hadapan mereka sekarang, sudah dikepung oleh kelompok orang hitam itu. Semua orang berpakaian hitam berdiri di atas pepohonan, mengelilingi mereka.

Sang ketua yang berdiri di atas pohon lain, jaraknya searah garis lurus yang sama dengan pohon yang dipijaki Naruto sekarang. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan tajam. Wajahnya semakin menyeramkan di balik topengnya itu.

"Namikaze Naruto... Kau sudah terkepung. Cepat serahkan gadis itu pada kami!"

Sambil menurunkan Koneko dari gendongannya, Naruto menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar.

"Jika aku tidak mau..."

"Dengan terpaksa, aku akan meledakkan Sora Academy jika kau tidak mau menyerahkan gadis itu padaku. Bom-bom waktu sudah terpasang di berbagai sudut sekolah dan hanya memencet satu tombol saja di remote control ini, maka... DHUAAAR! Terjadilah ledakan besar yang sangat indah di tempat ini."

Pemimpin kelompok orang hitam itu, menunjukkan remote control yang dipegangnya di tangan kanannya, pada Naruto. Dia tersenyum sinis dan berharap ancamannya ini mampu membuat Naruto menjadi lemah sehingga Naruto mau menyerahkan Koneko padanya.

Melihat itu, Naruto benar-benar terkejut setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"APA!? YANG BENAR SAJA!? JANGAN LIBATKAN SEKOLAH DENGAN MASALAH INI, TAHU!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat serahkan gadis itu. Jika kau mau menyerahkannya pada kami, maka kami tidak akan meledakkan sekolah ini. Bagaimana? Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Aku beri waktu sekitar dua detik untuk menjawabnya."

Menggeretakkan gigi-giginya, Naruto menunjukkan wajah garangnya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, dia malah tersenyum sinis.

"Begitu ya? Bagaimanapun... Keputusanku adalah... Aku tidak akan menyerahkan gadis ini pada kalian. Karena...," Naruto menoleh ke arah Koneko yang berdiri di sampingnya."Gadis ini bukanlah Koneko yang sebenarnya."

"Itu benar."

Koneko menganggukkan kepalanya dan membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

POOOF!

Terbentuklah kepulan asap setelah dia menampakkan sosoknya yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek dan bermata biru. Berpakaian seragam sekolah khas Sora Academy. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Spontan, semua orang berpakaian hitam itu kaget setengah mati karenanya. Rupanya Koneko yang mereka kejar bukanlah Koneko yang sebenarnya, melainkan Sakura yang menyamar menjadi Koneko.

Sang ketua membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak menyangka mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini.

"Se-Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi? Di mana gadis itu?" sahut sang ketua dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Hehehe... Mudah saja. Gadis itu sudah kusembunyikan di tempat yang aman. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya," kata Naruto yang tertawa lebar."Walaupun kalian memaksaku sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah mau memberitahukan di mana dia sekarang. Untuk itu, aku dan teman-temanku akan membereskan kalian semua."

"Ya, itu benar. Mari kita hajar mereka semuanya, Naruto."

Sakura ikut andil dalam percakapan ini sembari memakai sarung tangan hitamnya di kedua tangannya. Naruto mengangguk dengan tubuh yang semakin bersinar kuning.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kita jalankan rencana kita! TEMAN-TEMAN! SERANG MEREKA!"

"DENGAN SENANG HATI, NARUTO!"

Tiba-tiba, dari arah langit, muncul sekawanan burung elang yang terbentuk dari lukisan yang hidup, seorang laki-laki berambut raven berseru keras sambil duduk di atas burung elang itu. Burung-burung elang itu terbentuk dari hasil jurus ninja yang dimiliki seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yaitu Sai.

Ternyata teman-teman ninja Naruto yang terdiri dari Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Sasuke dan Minato, datang untuk membantu Naruto. Atas rencana yang telah mereka sepakati bersama, melancarkan siasat untuk menyerang kelompok orang hitam itu secara bersama-sama. Hal itu berlangsung sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai mengeluarkan batu permata cahaya dari dalam jantung Koneko, Naruto membawa Koneko langsung ke desa Konoha. Dia ber-hiraishin agar bisa cepat sampai ke Konoha karena sudah ada tanda segel hiraishin di punggung Minato, sehingga memudahkan Naruto untuk bisa berteleportasi langsung ke tempat Minato berada sekarang.

Tentu saja, hari yang masih pagi seperti ini, Minato masih bekerja di kantor Hokage. Minato yang sedang pusing karena harus menyelesaikan semua dokumen yang terus menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya, harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, tepat di atas meja kerjanya. Sehingga membuat sejumlah dokumen jatuh ke lantai akibat ulah kemunculan Naruto yang mendarat di atas meja kerja. Alhasil, Minato juga membelalakkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya juga terkejut dan nyaris lepas dari akarnya.

"Na-Naruto-chan!?" Minato berpose tidak elitnya sambil duduk di kursi panasnya sebagai Hokage."Ke-Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu? Mengagetkan Tousan saja!"

Sambil melompat dari atas meja, Naruto mendarat di lantai dan berdiri berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Tertawa cengengesan.

"Hehehe... Maaf. Habisnya aku terburu-buru. Ada kejadian yang sangat gawat nih."

Mengubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa, Minato menghelakan napasnya sebentar. Lalu memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Kejadian gawat apa?"

"Sora Academy diserang. Kelompok rahasia sedang mencari Koneko sekarang."

"A-Apa!? Kelompok rahasia sudah mengetahui Koneko yang membawa batu permata cahaya itu!?"

"Iya. Terus batu permata cahaya itu sudah kuhancurkan dengan Oodama Rasengan-ku. Atas permintaan Koneko, aku mengeluarkan batu permata cahaya itu dari dalam jantungnya dan sekarang dia tidak sadarkan diri. Makanya aku membawanya kemari supaya dia bisa mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut. Tousan, tolong aku untuk mengatasi kekacauan di Sora Academy."

Minato manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dia pun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tousan mengerti. Tousan akan membantumu untuk mengatasi kekacauan di Sora Academy itu. Tapi, terlebih dahulu, kita bawa Koneko ke rumah sakit."

"Ya, itu yang aku mau."

"Baiklah, Tousan akan menemanimu ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi, pekerjaan Tousan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tousan tinggalkan dulu. Yang penting, kita bawa Koneko ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Oke. Beritahu Kaasan juga kalau aku membawa Koneko ke sini."

"Iya, nanti Tousan beritahu pada Kaasan-mu."

"Hm... Terima kasih."

Naruto mengangguk seraya tertawa lebar. Dia merasa senang karena telah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan Koneko dari kejaran orang-orang hitam itu. Sekaligus sang ayah juga akan ikut membantunya untuk mengatasi kekacauan di Sora Academy. Hal ini akan menjadi langkah terakhirnya untuk menyelesaikan misi perlindungan ini.

Lantas ayah dan anak segera keluar dari ruang kerja Hokage itu. Membawa gadis nekomata yang koma ke rumah sakit agar mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akhirnya Koneko dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur yang ada di salah satu bangsal di rumah sakit desa Konoha. Sang ninja medis sudah memberikannya sebuah pelayanan perawatan selanjutnya. Dia sudah diberi alat pernapasan berupa masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Tidak lupa pula, alat infus sudah terpasang di tangan kanannya yang tersambung dengan selang tabung infus yang digantungkan di tiang infus, untuk memberikan asupan makanan dan obat buatnya. Lalu dia juga sudah berpakaian pasien. Tubuhnya kini dibungkus dengan selimut berwarna putih. Dada kirinya yang terluka, sudah dibersihkan dan ditutupi dengan kain perban. Tinggal menunggu waktunya saatnya dia sadar lagi dari komanya.

Di sekeliling tempat tidur yang ditempati Koneko, tampak Naruto, Minato dan Kushina yang menengok Koneko. Kushina segera datang ke rumah sakit setelah salah satu ANBU suruhan Minato, memberitahukannya bahwa Naruto datang bersama Koneko ke desa Konoha. Dia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto dan Koneko.

Sambil duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Koneko, Naruto duduk dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Dia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Koneko meskipun dokter sudah memberitahukan padanya bahwa Koneko sedang koma dan akan siuman setelah beberapa jam kedepannya. Jantung Koneko kembali berdetak meskipun itu pelan. Membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Koneko untuk sadar kembali ke alam nyata.

Kedua orang tua Naruto juga turut sedih melihat keadaan Koneko. Mereka pun berusaha menghibur Naruto agar tabah menghadapi semua ini. Apalagi masalah belum selesai, Naruto harus kembali ke Sora Academy untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan yang terjadi di sana.

Dipegangnya bahu Naruto dengan erat, Kushina berdiri di belakang Naruto. Berkata dengan nada lembut.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-chan. Koneko pasti akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah bersama Tousan-mu ke Sora Academy. Bantu teman-temanmu dan kalahkan kelompok rahasia itu. Biarlah Kaasan yang menjaga Koneko di sini."

Minato mengangguk dan melangkah pelan serta memegang puncak kepala Naruto. Tersenyum lembut dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kaasan-mu. Kamu tidak perlu bersedih begitu. Kekasihmu akan sadar beberapa jam kedepannya. Dokter sudah bilang begitu, kan? Makanya semangat! Ayo, kita pergi ke Sora Academy sekarang juga!"

Menyipitkan kedua matanya yang sayu, Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang, memandang wajah ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian. Menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan sedih lagi. Aku akan bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini," Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan tubuhnya."Mari, kita berjuang bersama dengan tekad semangat api!"

Kedua orang tuanya tertawa senang mendengarnya.

"Bagus. Itu baru namanya anak Kaasan."

"Kita ber-hiraishin langsung ke sana ya, Naruto-chan."

"Tapi, kalau Tousan pergi ke sana, jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Tousan di sini?"

"Biarkan saja. Tousan sudah minta asisten Tousan untuk membereskan semua pekerjaan Tousan itu. Kantor Hokage diliburkan sementara waktu untuk hari ini."

"Minato, itu namanya kamu mengabaikan pekerjaanmu. Masa pemimpin malah meninggalkan desanya sih?"

"Tenang saja, Kushina. Aku akan meninggalkan bushin-ku di sini supaya bisa menggantikan aku untuk menjaga Konoha selama aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku yang tersayang ini menghadapi para musuhnya sendirian."

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Tousan."

"Ya, itu memang sudah menjadi tugas Tousan untuk menjagamu, Naruto-chan."

Anak dan ayah saling beradu kepalan secara kompak. Sementara sang ibu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya bergumam.

"Dasar, Minato. Penyakit son-complex-nya kambuh lagi..."

Setelah itu, Naruto pun pamit pada Koneko yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Dia berkata di telinga Koneko dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Koneko-chan... Aku mau pergi dulu. Tunggu aku ya. Aku akan datang kembali ke sini setelah menyelesaikan masalah di Sora Academy. Kamu tenang saja karena ada ibuku yang menjagamu di sini."

Diraihnya tangan kiri Koneko lalu diciumnya punggung tangan kiri Koneko dengan lembut. Kemudian dia melepaskan tangan kiri Koneko dan diletakkannya tangan kiri Koneko dengan hati-hati di samping tubuh Koneko. Dia berjalan mundur dan berbalik untuk menghadap sang ayah yang menunggunya.

Dengan perasaan yang lega, Naruto melangkah mantap dengan sambutan semangat sang ibu.

"Sampai nanti, Naruto-chan. Kembalilah lagi ke sini dan Kaasan akan membuatkan ramen kesukaanmu itu. Oke?"

Mendengar itu, semangat tekad api Naruto memuncak drastis. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tertawa lebar.

"Oke. Terima kasih, Kaasan. Doakan aku agar aku selamat dari pertarungan ini."

"Ya, Kaasan akan mendoakanmu, nak."

"Ehem! Aku juga didoakan ya, Kushina."

Kushina memandang ke arah Minato. Dia tersenyum.

"Tentu. Kamu juga, Minato."

"Bagus."

Minato juga tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Bersamaan Naruto memegang bahunya dan membawanya berteleportasi langsung ke Sora Academy. Sempat juga dia meninggalkan satu bunshin-nya untuk menemani Kushina di sana, selama menjaga Koneko yang dirawat di rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di Sora Academy, tepatnya di salah satu pohon yang ada di hutan di belakang Sora Academy, Naruto dan Minato bertemu dengan Sasuke yang juga mendarat di atas batang pohon yang sama. Mereka berdua sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, ternyata benar kau Naruto. Kau juga bersekolah di sini rupanya," kata Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Ya, maaf. Jika aku malah lari darimu waktu di restoran itu, Sasuke. Karena aku takut kau akan membeberkan jati diriku di depan semua orang. Hehehe...," Naruto tertawa cengengesan sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar..."

"Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ya, tentu saja mengejar orang-orang hitam itu."

"Oh, pasti orang-orang hitam itu sedang mengejarku dan Koneko."

"Koneko? Siapa itu?"

"Gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya."

"Batu permata cahaya?"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja. Naruto, Sasuke, aku punya rencana yang bagus untuk menjebak kelompok rahasia itu."

Perhatian dua bocah itu tertuju pada Minato. Minato menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat serius.

"Ah, rencana apa, Tousan?"

"Aku minta Sasuke berubah menjadi Koneko, lalu Naruto menggendong Sasuke dan pergilah sambil lewat di hutan ini. Pancing kelompok rahasia itu. Setelah itu, kita akan bersama-sama untuk mengalahkannya. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Minato, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merasa mual. Wajah dua bocah itu menjadi pucat seketika.

"Ya-Yang benar saja!? Aku menggendong si muka datar ini! Berat itu, Tousan!"

"Akh! Masa aku berubah menjadi gadis sih!? Itu menggelikan."

"Jadi, kalian tidak mau?"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Mereka menjawab dengan kompak. Minato menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ya ampun... Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Biar aku yang berubah menjadi Koneko-nya, Minato-ojisan."

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang yang menyahut perkataan Minato. Sehingga menarik Minato dan kedua laki-laki remaja itu untuk melihat ke arah asal suara.

JREEENG!

Rupanya Sakura, yang berdiri di atas batang pohon yang lain. Dia tidak muncul sendirian, melainkan bersama keempat temannya yaitu Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, dan Sai. Mereka bertemu secara tidak terduga di tempat itu.

Pertemuan ini sungguh membuat Naruto bertambah semangat. Dia pun melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai! Kalian semua ada di sini juga."

"Tentu saja. Kami juga sedang mengejar kelompok orang hitam itu."

"Benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru," Chouji tertawa lebar."Naruto, kau juga bersekolah di sini rupanya."

"Hai, Naruto, ada Minato-ojisan di sini. Wah, ini kejutan yang hebat kalau ada Hokage yang membantu di sini!"

Ino yang berbicara paling akhir, ikut melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan tawa yang begitu senang. Cuma Sai yang tersenyum saat menyaksikan semua ini.

Minato juga tersenyum dan membalas semua perkataan mereka.

"Hai, semuanya. Ya, aku datang ke sini untuk membantu kalian. Sesuai rencanaku, aku ingin kalian menjalaninya. Ini perintahku sebagai Hokage kalian."

"Baiklah, Ojisan. Jadi, rencana apa yang ingin Ojisan lakukan?"

Shikamaru yang bertanya untuk mewakili teman-temannya. Maka Minato menjelaskan rencana yang terpikirkan tidak sengaja di otaknya, pada kelompok ninja muda itu. Naruto dan teman-temannya mengangguk setuju. Bersepakat bersama untuk menjalaninya dengan kompak.

Diputuskan, Sakura berubah wujud menjadi Koneko, karena Sakura pernah melihat sosok Koneko itu. Berdasarkan penilaian Naruto, Sakura menjadi Koneko dengan sempurna. Lalu Naruto pun pergi bersama Sakura yang digendongnya ala bridal style. Sementara Minato dan yang lainnya, akan mengikutinya secara diam-diam dari belakang. Mencoba memancing kelompok orang hitam itu, yang kebetulan lewat di wilayah lintasan Naruto yang bergerak. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sakura yang menyamar menjadi Koneko, dan menarik mereka untuk memburu Naruto yang membawa Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah yang terjadi, mengapa Koneko tidak ada bersama Naruto sekarang. Naruto bisa bernapas lega dan bisa bergerak dengan bebas tanpa mengkhawatirkan keadaan Koneko. Kini dia bisa berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menghadapi para musuh yang menghadangnya ini.

Kelompok orang hitam itu tersentak akan kejutan ini. Dengan geram, sang ketua segera memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk menyerang kelompok Naruto.

"SEMUANYA! SERANG MEREKA!"

"BAIK, KETUA!"

Semua anggota kelompok rahasia itu maju ke depan kecuali sang ketua yang masih berdiri di batang pohon. Beberapa musuh yang bisa terbang, segera membentuk serangan sihir angin ganda yaitu serangan angin tornado, untuk menyerang Minato dan ninja-ninja muda itu.

Lalu beberapa orang yang termasuk ninja, ikut menyerang Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto yang dalam keadaan mode Kyuubi, melompat dan melepaskan dua lengan cakranya untuk meninju lima ninja yang menyerangnya dengan gabungan elemen api.

GROOOOO!

Serangan semburan api besar yang terbentuk dari hasil gabungan jurus elemen api yang digunakan oleh lima ninja hitam itu, semakin berkobar hebat seiring angin tornado terbentuk lagi oleh kekuatan para wizard. Angin tornado raksasa dan kuat, bertiup sangat kencang dan menghancurkan apa saja yang dilewatinya. Langit yang semula cerah, berubah menjadi gelap gulita disertai petir yang menyambar.

CTAAAAAR!

Serangan petir itu sangat dahsyat dan meluncur tepat ke arah Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Kecepatan petir itu sangat mengerikan sekali.

BZZZZZT!

Menyadari hal tersebut, Minato membentuk sebuah segel tangan untuk memunculkan bunshin-bunshin-nya yang berjumlah lima orang. Lalu melempar sebuah kunai yang sudah diberi tanda segel hiraishin, ke bawah sana dan ujung kunai itu menancap ke tanah. Lantas kelima bunshin itu melompat dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

BLIIIZT! BLIIIZT! BLIIIZT! BLIIIZT! BLIIIZT! BLIIIZT!

Dengan menggunakan hiraishin, Minato dan para bunshin-nya membawa kelompok ninja muda itu ke tempat lain sebelum petir besar menyambar mereka. Sebagai gantinya, burung-burung elang lukisan itu yang menjadi sasaran empuk hantaman petir besar itu.

Terjadilah ledakan besar yang berulang beberapa kali.

DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR! DHUAAAR!

Tempat itu menjadi kacau balau seiring angin tornado terus bertiup. Ternyata Minato dan teman-teman Naruto, mendarat di bawah sana, tepatnya di bawah pohon yang besar, di mana kunai bersegel hiraishin menancap di sana. Kemudian para bunshin Minato menghilang seketika.

Semuanya bernapas lega karena selamat dari serangan petir yang mematikan itu. Lalu Sasuke pun melangkah maju dan berkata.

"Aku akan melenyapkan mereka dalam satu serangan."

Memandang ke arah langit gelap yang masih memercikkan kilatan petir, Sasuke berpikir akan menggunakan jurus ninjanya untuk membalas serangan musuh-musuh itu. Dia akan menggunakan jurus ninjanya yaitu "Kirin."

Kirin adalah satu "pukulan" petir yang sangat besar dan sangat dahsyat yang diciptakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Dia menarik petir langsung dari awan guntur untuk menambah kekuatan menyerangnya dan mengontrol petir itu dengan chakra. Karena teknik menggunakan petir alam, yang Orochimaru mengatakan karena Orochimaru yang melatih Sasuke pada saat Orochimaru masih tinggal di desa Konoha, bahwa Kirin bisa mencapai tanah dalam 1/1000 detik, itu adalah salah satu teknik petir paling kuat yang pernah ada. Namun, waktu persiapan yang dibutuhkan lumayan lama, ini akhirnya menurun efisiensi penggunaan teknik ini, jika tidak ada awan guntur aktif di alam, maka pengguna harus menciptakan awan itu dengan menggunakan teknik api untuk menghasilkan kondisi "badai" yang diperlukan.

Setelah sumber petir telah didapat, pengguna dapat membentuk dan mengarahkan petir ke target dengan chakra yang sangat sedikit. Selain itu, penggunaan tampak seperti melenyapkan awan guntur yang dijadikan sebagai sumber petir tadi, sehingga langit langsung berubah cerah. Dengan demikian, teknik ini hanya dapat digunakan sekali dalam pertarungan. Teknik ini benar-benar dapat menghancurkan gunung.

Dalam mitologi Jepang, Kirin dianggap sebagai makhluk suci, yang tangisannya seperti nyanyian dan yang jejak kakinya adalah sebuah lingkaran yang sempurna. Kirin sangat damai dan hati-hati, mampu berjalan di atas air dan di rumput tanpa menekuk satu helai daun rumput pun. Tidak makan daging. Dia hanya muncul di tempat-tempat yang diperintahkan oleh pemimpin yang baik hati dan bijaksana dan juga terkenal untuk menghukum orang jahat.

Di Jepang, Kirin dianggap penguasa binatang (yang bertentangan dengan hoo, si penguasa burung) dan biasanya diletakkan di atas semua makhluk mitologi lainnya, termasuk ryu dan Hoo. Kirin dapat hidup hingga satu milenium dan melukai seseorang atau datang di mayat yang dianggap sebagai pertanda buruk.

Berdasarkan itu, Sasuke menggunakan Kirin. Dengan menargetkan lawannya, Sasuke meluncurkan serangan Kirin itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

BZZZZZZZZZZT!

Akibatnya sejumlah para wizard yang terbang di langit, disambar oleh petir besar yang diciptakan Sasuke. Mereka pun lenyap tanpa tersisa.

Setelah itu, keadaan kembali tenang. Angin tornado menghilang secara mendadak. Langit cerah kembali. Menampakkan matahari yang terus bersinar dengan teriknya dalam selimut awan-awan yang beranekaragam.

Minato dan teman-temannya terpana menyaksikan semua ini. Sasuke menghelakan napasnya sekali saja lalu berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah mereka.

"Semua musuh yang ada di langit, sudah dilumpuhkan. Tinggal membantu Naruto dan Sakura."

Ino bersorak gembira akan kehebatan Sasuke. Kedua matanya membentuk hati.

"HEBAT! SASUKE-KUN, KAMU MEMANG HEBAT!"

"Ino, kamu itu berisik sekali."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya. Chouji dan Sai hanya melongo melihat mereka.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kita bergegas membantu Naruto dan Sakura!" ajak Minato yang tersenyum sembari melompat duluan ke atas batang pohon.

"Baik, Ojisan," balas Sasuke yang menyusul Minato.

"TUNGGU! SASUKE-KUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Ino bersusah payah mengejar Sasuke yang sudah melompat ke atas batang pohon.

"Merepotkan saja," gerutu Shikamaru yang diikuti oleh Chouji dan Sai dari belakang.

Mereka pun pergi ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang sibuk bertarung dengan kelompok ninja. Sang ketua kelompok ninja itu tetap berdiri di atas batang pohon, mengamati keadaan, tanpa ikut bertarung dengan yang lainnya.

Terlihat Sakura sedang meninju secara brutal ke arah tiga ninja yang mencoba menyerangnya. Meneriakkan satu kalimat yang menandakan kemarahannya.

"SANNARO!"

DRUAAAAK!

Satu hantaman tinjunya yang sangat luar biasa itu, mampu menghancurkan tanah hingga tanah terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Tiga ninja bertopeng tadi, berhasil menghindar, dengan cara melompat ke udara dan melancarkan serangan api bersama-sama.

BWOOOOSH!

Terbentuklah bola api besar yang tercipta dari tiga semburan api yang keluar dari segel tangan. Bola api besar tersebut, meluncur ganas tepat ke arah Sakura berdiri sekarang.

GROOO!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 19 up!**

 **Woaah, seharian ini, satu chapter berhasil diselesaikan!**

 **Saya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat adegan battle antara Naruto dan teman-temannya. Atas petunjuk dari teman saya, adegan battle di chapter ini, memang agak susah untuk diceritakan. Tapi, saya tetap berusaha dan berlatih keras untuk membuat adegan battle yang terbaik. Semoga kalian terhibur setelah membacanya ya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Kamis, 23 Maret 2017**


	20. Memanas

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 10 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Si Hitam dan Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20. Memanas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"SANNARO!"**

 **DRUAAAAK!**

 **Satu hantaman tinjunya yang sangat luar biasa itu, mampu menghancurkan tanah hingga tanah terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Tiga ninja bertopeng tadi, berhasil menghindar, dengan cara melompat ke udara dan melancarkan serangan api bersama-sama.**

 **BWOOOOSH!**

 **Terbentuklah bola api besar yang tercipta dari tiga semburan api yang keluar dari segel tangan. Bola api besar tersebut, meluncur ganas tepat ke arah Sakura berdiri sekarang.**

 **GROOO!**

Tiga bola api raksasa meluncur cepat ke bawah, tepat dimana Sakura berpijak.

"Kalian pikir dengan serangan itu saja, kalian bisa mengalahkanku?" Sakura tampak tak gentar sedikitpun meski di depan mata ada bola api yang siap memanggang dirinya.

"Heyyaaaa...!"

SHOOOM!

Sakura meninju udara kosong, seketika ketiga bola api itu tersapu angin gelombang kejut dari pukulan Sakura, lenyap seakan dihempas oleh badai.

Si gadis musim semi tampak menghela nafas cepat. Pukulan tadi cukup banyak menghabiskan tenaganya.

Sakura melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, tiga ninja bertopeng yang ia hadapi tampak menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh dengan dirinya.

"Mereka bertiga pengguna elemen api, menyerang dari jarak yang jauh. Ah, ini merepotkan," gerutunya.

Ya, bagi Sakura yang notabene adalah petarung fisik jarak dekat, melawan petarung jarak jauh tentu menjadi kesulitan tersendiri. Kalau cuma satu masih lebih baik, tapi kalau tiga musuh sekaligus, dirinya bisa dijadikan bahan "bully-an" musuh. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu,

"Baiklah. Kalau kalian bertiga memang ingin begitu, maka rasakan ini!"

KRETAAAK!

KRAAAK!

Menakjubkan, Sakura dengan mudahnya mencabut sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Tanah berhamburan akibat cengkeraman dari akar pohon yang Sakura cabut.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura melemparkan batang pohon itu ke arah salah satu lawannya.

DHUAAAR!

Pohon lain tempat musuhnya berdiri langsung roboh, bahkan menimpa dan merobohkan pohon-pohon lain di belakangnya.

Namun sayang, musuh itu telah lebih dahulu menghindar ke dahan pohon lain yang aman. Ketiganya berkumpul dan tampak merencanakan sesuatu.

Sakura menunggu dalam keheranan.

Lalu tiga musuh itupun bergerak mengambil posisi masing-masing, mengambil tiga titik terpisah dengan Sakura di tengahnya. Sakura dikepung dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ini berbahaya kalau dirinya diam saja.

Baru saja Sakura hendak bergerak mencari posisi aman, tiga penjahat itu lebih dulu menyemburkan jutsu api yang cukup besar. Kali ini bukan Sakura sasarannya, tapi arena hutan tempat mereka bertarung.

Berbahaya sekali, Sakura dikelilingi oleh api. Ruang geraknya terbatas dan ia tak bisa kabur.

"Gyahahahahaaaa…," salah satu penjahat bertopeng itu mengeluarkan tawa menjijikkan."Nah, nona manis, kau sudah sadarkan di mana tempatmu? Setelah ini, kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa lagi."

"Kheh!"

Bukannya ketakutan, Sakura malah menyeringai.

"Kalian pikir begitu, huh?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Tidak ada sahutan, Sakura kini mengeratkan sepatu boots dan sarung tangannya. Jelas terlihat kalau sekarang ia akan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, aku akan menghabisi kalian semua...," ucap Sakura penuh penekanan.

Byakugou no In, release!

Tanda belah ketupat di dahi Sakura melebar hingga menciptakan sulur-sulur hitam yang menjalar ke permukaan tubuhnya yang lain. Chakra dalam jumlah besar dia lepaskan dari sana, membuat siapapun yang merasakannya akan menahan nafas.

Chakra dalam jumlah besar itu terus mengalir hingga…

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

KAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat menghempas para penjahat, membuat mereka terpaksa mundur.

Mata mereka terbelalak di balik topeng, menatap horor si gadis musim semi yang berteriak seperti orang mengamuk.

Bukan teriakan itu yang jadi masalah, reaksi hawa kekuatannya sangat lemah tetapi gadis itu mampu mengirimkan getar-getar rasa takut ke dalam sanubari setiap iblis yang melihatnya.

Ya, tidak ada lagi pancaran chakra yang sangat besar seperti tadi, seolah semuanya lenyap begitu saja entah kemana. Sakura terasa tak lebih dari warga sipil biasa yang bukan ninja.

Namun ketiga penjahat itu bergeming. Mereka tetap mempertahankan kesombongan, tak mau mengakui kelemahan sendiri.

Sakura, nama gadis itu. Gadis ninja biasa dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah muda, kini telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis yang sangat menakutkan.

Bentuk tubuhnya tetap sama, kulitnya pun tidak berubah. Tanda garis-garis hitam dari pelepasan segel Byakugou no In juga masih ada. Yang berbeda adalah rambutnya yang berubah warna menjadi pirang, helaian surainya sedikit terangkat ke atas melawan gravitasi. Iris matanya yang semula hijau kini menjadi kuning. Bahkan sarung dan sepatu boots di tangan dan kakinya kelihatan berubah warna serta lebih solid dan keras.

Ada aura kuning tipis yang bersinar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Disertai percikan-percikan listrik statis.

Tatapan tajam Sakura arahkan pada tiga penjahat congak yang memandanginya.

"Super Human Mode, bentuk terkuatku saat ini."

Sakura membiarkan sebentar rasa penasaran menghinggapi pikiran musuh-musuhnya, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Dengan tambahan kemampuan sihir tipe Body Magic yang jarang digunakan para shinobi dan penyihir pada umumnya, aku mengubah semua kekuatan spiritual atau chakra dalam tubuhku menjadi kekuatan fisik murni. Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa menembakkan sihir atau menggunakan ninjutsu, tapi aku bisa melakukan ini..."

ZSSSHHHPP!

"Apa!"

Salah satu iblis begitu terkejut melihat wajah Sakura kini telah ada tepat di depan matanya, padahal jarak antara mereka terlampau sangat jauh tapi bisa terpotong begitu cepat.

"Ka-kapan!?"

"Dengan teknik Magic Enhanced Speed pada kakiku, aku mampu mendapatkan kecepatan dewa. Meski kalau dibandingkan, masih satu level di bawah kecepatan Raikage, tapi kau pasti tidak akan mampu mengikutiku, 'kan?"

"Mus-mustahil."

"Sekarang bagaimana dengan ini!?"

BUUURRGGHH!

Sakura menyarangkan kepalan tinjunya di perut lawannya tanpa menahan kekuatan.

SREK!

BUAK! BUAK! BUAAAK!

Tubuh musuh itupun terseret di tanah berpuluh-puluh meter, menghantam beberapa beberapa pohon hingga tumbang. Dan baru berhenti...

BRAAAK!

Setelah menghantam sebuah batu besar. Nyawa penjahat itu melayang seketika, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang telah hancur.

"Magic Enhanced Strength. Aku memfokuskan aliran energi spiritual ke tangan untuk memperoleh pukulan super. Ini memberikanku kekuatan ganda dari teknik chakra enhance strength yang biasa kugunakan."

BLAAAAR!

Sakura menolehkan kepala ke belakang untuk mencari pelaku yang telah menembak punggungnya dengan bola-bola api berukuran sedang.

Gadis itu pun memberikan senyumannya.

"Tubuhku kebal terhadap senjata, ninjutsu, dan sihir sampai tingkat yang lumayan tinggi berkat teknik Magic Enhanced Defense."

Dua penjahat yang tersisa kebingungan ingin berkata apa. Sosok gadis di depan mereka tak ubahnya seekor monser.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Sakura memulainya dengan teriakan lalu.

ZSSSSHHHP!

BUUGGH!

DUAAAK!

"Ohhok."

"Guhha."

BAAANG!

BLAAAAR!

Sakura mengamuk membabi buta, tidak perlu waktu lama dia telah menghabisi sisa-sisa penjahat yang menyerangnya.

Itulah apa yang terjadi jika sampai Sakura mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya, pelepasan segel byakugou untuk mengeluarkan elemen Ying yang diubah menggunakan sihir tipe Body Magic untuk mendapatkan kemampuan fisik super. Body Magic adalah kemampuan untuk mengubah bentuk energi sprititual menjadi energi fisik murni. Pancaran energi dari tubuh penggunanya akan turun sampai tingkat terendah seolah dia tidak punya energi sihir ataupun chakra, tetapi kekuatan fisiknya meningkat puluhan kali. Pengguna sihir jenis Body Magic sangat langka, lagipula untuk menguasainya sangat sulit.

Kenapa sangat sullit? Karena jenis sihir itu memerlukan kontrol tingkat tinggi terhadap aliran energi spiritual di dalam tubuh. Selain itu juga perlu melakukan pengaturan aliran ki sebelum memulai latihannya. Sihir jenis ini tidak diwariskan dalam darah keturunan tertentu, tidak juga ditentukan oleh bakat. Tapi diperoleh dengan kemauan dan latihan keras.

Untuk membuka aliran energi Ki ini, selain cukup berbahaya bagi nyawa juga tak bisa dilakukan sendiri. Sakura dengan berani menanggung semua resiko itu, lalu dia pun meminta bantuan pada Hinata. Sebab hanya dengan penglihatan byakugan Hinata-lah aliran ki di dalam tubuh dapat diatur ulang. Titik-titik tertentu yang membatasi aliran chakra ditutup dan titik lainnya yang memberikan aliran chakra lebih deras dibuka sepenuhnya. Byakugan adalah kunci untuk melihat titik-titik akupuntur itu, dan teknik pukulan lembut jyuken untuk mengatur ulang aliran ki pada setiap titik.

Mulanya Hinata enggan melakukannya, tapi karena Sakura bersikeras dan berani menanggung semua resikonya, maka dengan berat hati Hinata membantu. Bersyukur karena pengaturan ulang aliran Ki berhasil dilakukan, dan dengan latihan yang keras dari olah tubuh dan olah batin, maka semua yang ada sekarang dapat ia capai.

Begitulah, Sakura akhirnya bisa mengalahkan ketiga penjahat itu sekaligus.

Kemenangan yang mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, tunggu!"

"Masih ada orang di sini!"

"Hei, Kisame. Angkat ini!"

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku begitu, Itachi. Kau lihat aku menggendong dua orang sekaligus!"

"Ah, berat! Orang ini makan apa sih? Badannya besar sekali seperti bus saja."

"Gadis ini cantik sekali."

"Bukan waktunya untuk terpesona, Sasori, un."

"Maaf."

"Huh... Seenaknya saja, un."

Deidara, merengut sambil menggendong seorang gadis berwajah jelek ala bridal style. Sedangkan, Sasori, menggendong seorang gadis berwajah cantik ala bridal style. Mereka berdua bersama geng Akatsuki lainnya, sedang membantu memindahkan para murid yang pingsan ke tempat yang aman, atas instruksi selanjutnya dari kepala sekolah.

Di halaman Sora Academy itu, geng Akatsuki bergiliran mengangkut para murid yang pingsan. Sementara para murid lainnya - yang tidak pingsan - entah menghilang kemana saat bertarung dengan kelompok penjahat bertopeng itu.

Tampak Pain, Konan, Zetsu kembar, Obito, Kakuzu, dan Kisame menggendong satu orang ala bridal style. Itachi terdiam sejenak di tempatnya berdiri karena mengingat sesuatu.

'Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke ya? Aku jadi khawatir,' batinnya seraya pergi cepat menuju ke arah hutan belakang Sora Academy itu.

Kisame dan yang lainnya, terperanjat saat mengetahui Itachi malah berlari ke arah hutan.

"Eh, Itachi? Mau kemana dia?" Kisame heran.

"Mungkin dia mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu," Pain yang menjawab disertai anggukan para anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Hmmm... Biarkan saja dia, un," Deidara segera melompat ke arah salah satu pohon."Sebaiknya kita membawa semua orang cepat ke tempat yang sudah diberitahukan Tsunade-sama, un."

"Iya," Konan juga mengangguk dan mulai mengepakkan sepasang sayap kelelawarnya karena dia berasal dari ras vampire.

Maka para Akatsuki segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Membawa orang-orang pingsan tersisa bersama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di dalam gedung sekolah.

Dua kelompok sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan bom-bom yang terpasang di berbagai sudut sekolah itu. Mereka terdiri dari Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Hinata, Shino dan Kiba.

Dengan menggunakan Byakugan, dua Hyuga bekerja sama untuk mencari keberadaan bom-bom itu. Lalu yang lainnya, ditugaskan untuk menjinakkan bom itu sebelum bom itu meledak. Dua penjinak bom juga ikut bersama mereka.

"Di sana. Satu bom terpasang di langit-langit yang ada di kelas 12 A," tunjuk Hinata saat berada di sebuah lorong.

"Bagus. Satu bom lagi sudah ditemukan," Kiba tampak senang.

"Ayo, kita segera pergi ke sana!" sahut salah satu pejinak bom yang ikut bersama mereka bertiga.

"Baik, sensei."

Maka keempat orang itu bergegas menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud. Namun, tiba-tiba...

POF! POF! POF!

Muncul dengan kepulan asap, tiga penjahat bertopeng di hadapan mereka, mencegat perjalanan mereka di lorong itu. Hal ini sangat mengejutkan mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kiba yang menggeram bersama Akamaru yang juga menggeram di sampingnya.

"Kita akan segera tahu siapa mereka yang sebenarnya," Shino memegang kacamatanya dengan erat."

"Si-Siapa kalian?" Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang telah mengeluarkan jurus ninja, Byakugan, dapat melihat anatomi tubuh ketiga orang misterius itu. Sebuah aliran cakra bersemayam di tubuh ketiga orang itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami...," kata seorang pria bertopeng yang berdiri di paling tengah.

"Yang pasti, kami bertiga akan melawan kalian, para ninja dari desa Konoha," sahut seorang wanita bertopeng yang berdiri di sebelah kiri.

"Ayo, kita serang mereka sekarang!" seru pria yang berdiri di sebelah kanan, langsung menyerbu tanpa terduga ke arah Hinata dan teman-temannya.

Kiba menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah sang guru yang bertugas menjinakkan bom itu.

"Sensei... Sensei pergi saja duluan. Biar kami yang menghadapi mereka bertiga."

Sang guru yang merupakan ras wizard merasa kebingungan.

"Tapi, Kiba..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Keselamatan sensei yang kami utamakan...," Shino ikut berkomentar.

"Kami serahkan semuanya pada Sensei...," kata Hinata yang sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Sang guru pun mengangguk cepat dan segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

Sementara ketiga muridnya pun bertarung melawan tiga para ninja yang bertopeng itu. Terjadilah pertarungan sengit di dalam lorong sekolah itu.

Juga pertarungan terjadi saat kelompok Neji dihadang oleh tiga kelompok penjahat bertopeng itu di lorong sekolah yang lain. Menambah suasana semakin memanas saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lingkaran sihir terbentuk pada saat seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam yang diikat ponytail muncul bersama seorang gadis berambut merah crimson. Dua orang lainnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"ISE-KUN!" teriak Akeno yang sangat panik ketika menghampiri Issei yang telah terkapar tidak berdaya di atas tanah."Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Rias yang melihat itu, segera memerintahkan Argento Asia untuk mengobati Issei.

"Asia... Obati Issei."

"Baik, Rias-senpai."

Maka Asia yang merupakan peerage-nya Rias, mendekat dan berlutut di samping Issei. Dengan tangannya yang memancarkan cahaya kehijauan, Asia berusaha menyembuhkan luka-luka parah yang didapatkan Issei. Akeno dengan wajah khawatir, berharap sekali keadaan Issei akan membaik usai disembuhkan oleh Asia.

Yuuto Kiba yang berdiri bersama Rias, sejenak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Begitu juga dengan Rias.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Sepertinya Issei habis dikalahkan seseorang. Tempat ini menjadi hancur lebur begini," ungkap Kiba.

"Ya, sekarang keadaan sekolah sedang genting. Mungkin sebaiknya kita berpencar untuk mencari para murid yang terluka dan membawanya ke tempat yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh kepala sekolah...," Rias mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan para peerage-nya itu.

Tatapan Akeno tertuju padanya.

"Rias, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus mencari seseorang. Kalian laksanakan tugas kalian itu. Oke?"

Rias tidak menoleh ke arah Akeno lalu langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Meninggalkan ketiga iblis itu bersama Issei yang masih pingsan.

"Pasti dia mencari bocah pirang itu. Dasar, Rias..."

Akeno tersenyum karena mengetahui tujuan Rias yang sebenarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Issei berhasil disembuhkan oleh Asia. Teman-temannya merasa senang saat melihat Issei yang mulai membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Hmm... A-Aku... Ada di mana...?" ujar Issei yang langsung mendapatkan sambutan pelukan erat dari Akeno.

"Uwaaaah... Ise-kun... Syukurlah, kau sadar juga," Akeno mendadak menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Eh!? Ake-Akeno-senpai..."

Wajah Issei memerah sekali disertai senyuman yang nakal karena memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Asia dan Kiba hanya tersenyum menyaksikan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hamparan es tampak menyelimuti kawasan hutan yang lain. Para musuh sudah ditaklukkan oleh beberapa orang yang berkekuatan magis. Salah satunya adalah Toushiro, yang berdiri di tengah hamparan es itu.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Akhirnya berakhir juga..."

Dia tumbang begitu saja setelah mengeluarkan sejumlah kekuatan esnya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Dia yang seorang peri, merasa puas akan kemenangan yang diraihnya.

Tapi, sebelum dia tumbang ke tanah yang telah dilapisi es, dia ditangkap oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh dua orang sekaligus.

Dia menyadari jika dua lengannya dibelit oleh dua laki-laki, yang merupakan teman-teman sekamarnya.

"Killua, Natsu..."

Killua yang tersenyum, dan Natsu yang menyengir lebar.

"Kerja yang bagus, Toushiro," kata Killua.

"Semua penjahat bertopeng itu sudah kita musnahkan," sahut Natsu yang masih saja bersemangat."Selanjutnya... Mari kita bantu Naruto."

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari dia," Toushiro juga tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan kedua temannya untuk melepaskannya.

"Tapi, Toushiro... Kaukan sudah kelihatan lelah sekali. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, Killua. Aku masih bisa bertahan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Toushiro mengeluarkan empat sayap perinya yang berwarna putih sebening es dari punggungnya. Kedua temannya melepaskannya.

"Dengan menggunakan sayap peri, aku bisa bertahan selama satu jam. Mungkin energi sihirku sudah menipis sekarang. Tapi, aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir esku sekali saja untuk menyelamatkan yang lain," lanjut Toushiro kemudian.

Killua dan Natsu saling pandang lalu mengangguk bersama.

"Begitu ya," Killua menatap Toushiro dengan serius.

"Tapi, kita tidak tahu Naruto ada di mana sekarang. Jadi, kita harus pergi ke arah mana?" Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, di mana hamparan es abadi masih memenuhi wilayah hutan itu.

"Naruto berada di sebelah hutan sana."

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menjawab perkataan Natsu. Dengan kompak, ketiga orang itu melihat ke atas dan mendapati sekelompok orang yang terbang menggunakan sapu lidi.

Ternyata Lucy yang menjawab perkataan Natsu tadi. Dia duduk di atas sapu lidi yang melayang-layang di udara, sebab dia adalah ras penyihir.

"Hei, rupanya kalian! Apa lawan kalian itu sudah berhasil dikalahkan?" tanya Natsu yang melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tentu saja, kami sudah mengalahkan mereka, Salamander," tukas Gray yang duduk santai di atas sapu lidi yang melayang-layang di udara.

"Ya, kita harus bergegas membantu Naruto dan yang lainnya," Erza ikut berkomentar dalam percakapan ini.

"Ayo, duduk di belakangku, Killua," Lisanna menunjuk ke arah belakangnya pada Killua.

Menyadari Lisanna berbicara padanya, wajah Killua tampak memerah. Sementara Toushiro dan Natsu tersenyum geli melihat tampang Killua itu.

"Killua, tidak usah malu-malu," Lucy mencoba menggoda Killua.

Serafall yang duduk di belakang Lucy, tersenyum juga mendengar perkataan Lucy.

"Lucy, jangan goda Killua begitu!" Lisanna tampak marah.

"Maaf... Maaf...," Lucy tertawa cengengesan.

"Sudah... Hentikan obrolan kalian yang tidak jelas begitu. Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Gray melipat tangannya di dada dan menunjukkan wajah yang tidak sabar.

Si ketua, Lucy, memberikan komando buat teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Ayo!"

Maka sekelompok penyihir segera pergi menggunakan sapu lidi masing-masing. Tampak Killua yang berboncengan bersama Lisanna. Lalu Toushiro terbang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Ternyata ada satu orang yang ketinggalan, kemudian bersorak dengan keras.

"HEI, TUNGGU! SEENAKNYA SAJA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN AKU!"

"PAKAI SAJA SAPU TERBANGMU SENDIRI, NATSU!"

Terdengar suara Lucy yang sangat keras menggelegar. Emosi Natsu semakin meningkat drastis setelah mendengar suara Lucy itu.

"LUCY! TEGANYA KAU! AKUKAN TIDAK PUNYA SAPU TERBANG SEPERTI KALIAN!"

SET!

Sesosok makhluk mendadak muncul di belakang Natsu, langsung mencolek bahu Natsu. Natsu menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

JREEENG!

Rupanya seekor kucing berwarna biru. Bermata hitam besar. Mengepakkan sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya. Dia adalah...

"HAPPY!"

Natsu begitu senang bertemu dengannya. Happy, seekor kucing sihir peliharaannya.

"Halo, Natsu. Apa kabar?"

"Kabarku baik. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa ke sini sih?"

"Hmmm... Itu karena ayah angkatmu menyuruhku ke sini. Katanya, aku harus menengok keadaanmu dan menanyakan tentang batu permata cahaya itu."

"Oh, soal itu... Batu permata cahaya itu sekarang diburu oleh sekelompok penjahat bertopeng."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Benar. Karena itu, kita harus pergi untuk mengambilnya," Natsu menunjukkan kedua mata yang bersinar terang."Happy, ayo bawa aku terbang ke sana!"

"Baik!"

Dengan patuh, Happy menuruti permintaan Natsu. Dia pun membawa Natsu untuk pergi menuju arah dimana Lucy dan lainnya pergi. Mereka akan berjuang bersama untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan yang masih berlangsung di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Beberapa shuriken menancap di batang pohon, barusan dilempar oleh seorang ninja bertopeng. Tampak Minato menghindar dengan cepat dan melemparkan kunai yang bersegelkan hirashin ke arah pohon lain. Beberapa kunai bersegel hiraishin juga dilemparkannya ke arah pohon-pohon yang lain.

Dia akan menggunakan strategi jitu untuk mengalahkan satu musuh yang diketahui pengguna elemen petir. Musuh itu bisa menggunakan petir alam untuk menyerangnya secara langsung.

Awan-awan hitam terbentuk lagi saat dua penyihir yang melawan Shikamaru dan Chouji, melafalkan mantra sihirnya untuk memunculkan awan-awan hitam tersebut. Dua penyihir itu akan menyerang mereka dengan sihir elemen petir yang begitu kuat.

Langit biru dipenuhi dengan awan-awan cullo nimbus yang begitu hitam dan tebal. Sekilas memercikkan kilat yang begitu terang. Keadaan di tempat itu, seketika berubah menjadi gelap gulita seperti malam hari.

Dalam hitungan detik, tiga petir besar menyambar ke arah orang-orang yang ditargetkan yaitu Minato, Shikamaru, dan Chouji.

Keadaan semakin gawat saja!

Tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar lagi!

Akibatnya ketiganya - Minato, Shikamaru, dan Chouji - disambar oleh petir besar itu.

BZZZZZZT!

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat besar, menghancurkan tubuh ketiga ninja itu. Ketiga penjahat bertopeng merasa senang sesaat.

Tapi...

Itu hanya tipuan semata.

POOOF!

Muncul tidak terduga, Minato dari belakang ninja yang berdiri di atas pohon itu. Melayangkan tendangan tingginya tepat ke kepala ninja itu.

DUAAAK!

Alhasil, tendangan keras Minato mengenai kepala ninja Jonin itu. Sehingga ninja Jonin itu terjatuh ke bawah. Bersamaan beberapa kloning Minato datang dari arah pohon-pohon yang ditancap kunai bersegel hiraishin. Memberikan tendangan dan tinju yang bertubi-tubi pada tubuh ninja itu pada saat ninja itu melayang-layang di udara.

BUAAAK! BUAAAK! BUAAAK!

DUAAAK! DUAAAK! DUAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, keadaan si ninja menjadi babak belur. Dia pun jatuh terjerembab di tanah dengan keras.

BRUAAAK!

Nyawa pun sudah menghilang dari badannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Mereka tidak mati karena sempat menggunakan kloning mereka untuk melawan para musuh mereka. Diri mereka yang asli, bersembunyi di tempat lain. Mereka sudah mengalahkan dua penyihir itu dengan mengerahkan semua jurus ninjanya, hingga dua penyihir itupun tewas di tempat.

Mendarat mulus di tanah, Minato menghelakan napasnya sebentar dan melihat Shikamaru dan Chouji yang datang mendekatinya.

"Hokage-sama..."

Minato menoleh ke arah mereka dan tersenyum.

"Satu musuh sudah dikalahkan di sini. Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

"Kami sudah mengalahkannya," Shikamaru menghelakan napasnya."Sangat merepotkan."

"Ya, itu benar," Chouji mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah... Kita bantu yang lain. Ayo!"

"Ya."

Kedua ninja muda itu mengangguk cepat dan segera mengikuti sang Hokage yang melompat ke arah pohon yang lain.

Saatnya untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan yang sedikit lagi akan terselesaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Ino dan Sai sudah mengalahkan dua ninja bertopeng secara bersama-sama. Mereka sangat terengah-engah saat menyaksikan mayat dua musuh yang terbujur kaku di tanah. Mereka sangat bersyukur karena bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan ini.

"Aaaaah... Selesai juga akhirnya...," Ino menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali dan menoleh ke arah Sai."Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku tadi, Sai."

Sai hanya tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang ramah.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kedua pipi Ino sedikit memerah dan baru menyadari sesuatu hal.

'Ah, ternyata dia tampan juga. Mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Kupikir-pikir... Mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan sih?"

Dia pun tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sai melihat ke arah langit yang menjadi gelap gulita.

"Apa yang terjadi ya? Langit gelap seperti malam hari."

Ino juga melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Sai.

"Iya juga ya. Seperti yang tadi. Tapi, kenapa berlangsung begitu lama?"

"Aneh sekali."

"Apa kita lihat saja keadaan yang lainnya?"

"Benar juga. Ayo!"

Sai mengangguk. Lalu dia berlari cepat dan diikuti oleh Ino dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sasuke bersama-sama mengalahkan para penjahat bertopeng itu. Satu persatu penjahat bertopeng itu tumbang ke tanah dan berakhir dengan kematian.

Mereka berdua berdiri di antara mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan dan memandang ke arah si ketua kelompok rahasia itu. Si ketua berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Hebat sekali... Kalian telah mengalahkan semua anak buahku. Aku mengucapkan selamat pada kalian."

Sang ketua bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman yang sinis. Naruto dan Sasuke merasa kesal melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Cukup basa-basinya!" teriak Naruto keras dalam wujud mode Kyuubi."Cepat tunjukkan wajahmu yang sebenarnya pada kami!"

"Ah... Jangan terburu-buru begitu. Kau akan segera mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, Jinchuriki Kyuubi."

"KAU... AKAN KUHANCURKAN TOPENGMU ITU!"

Dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat oleh mata, Naruto melesat dengan tubuh yang bersinar kuning, melepaskan satu tangan raksasa yang juga bercahaya kuning untuk melayangkan tinju ke arah wajah sang ketua. Sang ketua sangat kaget akan kedatangan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba.

BUAAAAK!

Serangan tinju itu sukses mengenai topeng yang dikenakan si ketua. Si ketua terpental jauh ke belakang beserta topengnya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

BRUAAAAK!

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Tubuh si ketua membentur tanah dengan keras. Terseret beberapa meter di tanah dan berhenti menabrak sebuah batang pohon.

Tudung jubahnya terlepas dari kepalanya hingga dapat dilihat warna rambutnya yang sebenarnya. Warna rambutnya berwarna pirang.

Dalam keadaan gelap gulita, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia terduduk dan menyandar di batang pohon. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tangan kanannya memegang wajahnya yang terasa sakit karena habis ditinju oleh lengan cakra Kyuubi yang begitu sangat keras.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Masih dalam keadaan mode Kyuubi, Naruto datang mendekatinya. Sementara Sasuke berdiam diri menyaksikan mereka.

Begitu jarak Naruto dengan si ketua itu semakin dekat, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Jadi... Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Menyadari pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya, pria berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan-lahan. Wajahnya yang sempat hancur, perlahan-lahan berubah kembali ke wujudnya yang semula. Menunjukkan senyumnya yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Namaku... Phenex Riser... Aku iblis, yang datang dari dunia bawah...," ungkap pria bermata biru yang diketahui bernama Riser."Akulah ketua yang memimpin kelompok pemburu yang didalangi oleh pengkhianat desa Konoha. Kini tempat ini telah dikepung oleh mereka."

Naruto sungguh terkejut mendengar perkataan Riser itu. Bersamaan dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang datang tiba-tiba, memenuhi tempat gelap itu - tepatnya mengepungnya dan Sasuke. Orang-orang yang berpakaian ANBU dan memakai topeng.

"...!" kedua mata Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak keluar dan menyahut kompak."ANBU KONOHA!?"

Ya, benar. Mereka ANBU Konoha, lebih tepatnya ANBU NE.

Si iblis keturunan Phenex itu, tersenyum sinis sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Membusungkan dadanya dan berkata dengan angkuh.

"Ya, inilah mereka, para ANBU NE, yang dipimpin oleh si pengkhianat desa itu. Kau tahu siapa pemimpinnya, kan?"

Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Sial... Dasar, si Danzhou itu."

Sasuke bersiap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Rupanya begitu. Danzhou adalah pengkhianat desa yang dimaksud...," Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya."Aku akan membantu Naruto sekarang."

Para ANBU NE yang berjumlah sekitar 100 orang itu, bersiap-siap menyabet senjata masing-masing. Mereka melompat dan menerjang dua bocah ninja itu secara bersama-sama.

"HEYAAAAA!"

"SERANG MEREKA!"

Dalam kegelapan yang diciptakan oleh sang penyihir tingkat tinggi, sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam tampak berdiri di atas batang pohon, bersama satu orang yang mengenakan topeng.

"Akhirnya... Waktu telah tiba...," ucap pria berambut hitam yang wajahnya ditutupi kain putih dan menyisakan sebelah mata kirinya untuk bisa melihat.

"Sesuai perintahmu, aku menggunakan sihir pemanggil malam ini beserta awan-awan cullo nimbus yang akan siap menyengat para ninja pengganggu itu," gadis bertopeng iblis itu memandang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang mulai bertarung dengan para ANBU NE itu.

"Bagus. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mendapatkan batu permata cahaya itu. Tentunya kita dapatkan dulu Kyuubi itu."

"Ya, impianmu yang ingin merebut pimpinan Konoha bisa terlaksanakan dengan cepat."

"Hn... Aku akan pergi dulu."

"Kau akan kemana, Danzhou-sama?"

"Aku ingin melawan Hokage keempat yang telah mendekati tempat ini. Sampai nanti..."

Danzhou pun melompat ke bawah dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Gadis bertopeng itu menyaksikan kepergiannya dan berucap.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Danzhou-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 20 UP!**

 **Adegan battle Sakura vs tiga penjahat bertopeng dibantu oleh Si Hitam. Selebihnya saya yang menulisnya. Jadi, harap maklum jika adegan battle yang lainnya, kurang maksimal. Saya harus banyak belajar dengan para ahlinya karena saya masih belum bisa membuat adegan battle yang seru.**

 **Tapi, yang penting, saya akan berusaha menamatkan fic ini meskipun reviewnya sedikit. Fic ini akan tamat beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Minggu, 11 Juni 2017**


	21. Puncak

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 8 Juli 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Kurosaki Kitahara dan Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21. Puncak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"..."

Hening, tubuhnya berdiri dengan tegak dengan kedua kaki yang agak melebar menandakan bahwa ia dalam pose bertarung, raut wajahnya mengeras dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang bergoyang – sang angin sedang asyik memainkannya, kulit putih bersih berbalut seragam khas ninja membuatnya terlihat tampan dan gagah, tentunya.

Keadaannya mulai berubah saat telapak tangannya yang mulai mengerat dengan sebuah benda tajam bermata tiga dalam genggamannya, tatapannya menajam bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melempar benda tajam itu.

*Swuuuuush!*

Semilir angin berdesir kencang saat sebuah benda tajam bermata tiga itu melaju dengan cepat. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, maka akan terlihat sedikit chakra pada benda tajam itu hingga membuatnya melesat dengan sangat cepat.

Terlihat sesosok pria tua dengan kepala bagian kiri yang diperban berdiri tegak di sana, senyum simpul terpapang di wajahnya saat benda tajam bermata tiga itu kini tengah melesat – melaju ke arahnya.

"Heh!"

*Ctraaang!*

Mengeluarkan Kunai dalam sakunya, pria tua itu lalu menangkis Kunai bermata tiga yang melaju cepat itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, membuat Kunai bermata tiga itu terpental dan melayang di atasnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Minato-kun!"

Pria tua itu tersenyum saat menyadari Kunai yang berada di atasnya kini bersinar – berwarna kuning layaknya sebuah kilat. Dari kilatan kuning itu, muncul seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang dengan raut wajah yang mengeras serta mata birunya yang menatap tajam pria tua di bawahnya

"Akan kuakhiri sekarang, Danzo!"

Masih berada di udara, telapak tangannya melebar saat sebuah bola Chakra berwarna biru yang terus berputar muncul di sana. Seolah bisa bergerak bebas di udara, tubuhnya melesat cepat ke arah pria tua bernama Danzo itu hendak menghantamkan Bola Chakra itu padanya.

*Blaaarr!*

Ledakan besar terjadi di sana saat Minato menghantamkan Rasengan di tangannya pada pria tua bernama Danzo itu. Tepat setelah ledakan itu selesai, mata birunya kini membulat terkejut saat sosok Danzo yang seharusnya terkena serangan andalannya kini berubah mejadi sebuah batang kayu.

"Sial!"

Mendecih kesal saat telapak tangannya kini menyentuh tanah yang membentuk kawah itu, tubuhnya mulai kembali berdiri dengan pandangan mata yang tak luput dari sekitarnya, genggaman pada Kunai di tangannya pun sedikit dipererat, mencoba bersiaga jika ada serangan mendadak yang mengarah padanya.

"Fuuton : Shinkuuha!"

Agak terkejut saat mendengar sebuah ucapan berupa pernyataan dari belakangnya, membuat Minato menoleh ke belakang – asal suara, mata birunya terbelalak saat puluhan pedang angin kini melesat ke arahnya.

Tidak ingin menerima serangan itu dengan tangan terbuka, Minato mengambil tiga buah Kunai di masing-masing tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, tak berselang beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning membiarkan puluhan pedang angin itu menghantam tanah yang sebelumnya ia pijak.

'Menarik!'

Batin Danzo bersamaan dengan telapak kakinya yang kembali menyentuh tanah. Ia tetap setia berdiri tegak di sana meski pandangannya mengedar ke berbagai arah, tangannya mengerat saat merasakan sosok yang hadir di belakangnya.

*Ctraaaang!*

Suara dentingan logam terdengar keras di sana saat Danzo membalikkan badannya dan menahan serangan Minato dari belakang dengan Kunai yang berada di genggamannya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa menit – saling menatap tajam dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Minato-kun!"

Danzo mundur beberapa langkah saat kaki Minato mencoba menendang perutnya, matanya sedikit agak membulat saat sebuah Kunai bercabang tiga kini melesat cepat ke arahnya. Tangannya secara reflek langsung melemparkan Kunai di genggamannya ke arah Kunai bercabang tiga itu hingga akhirnya bertabrakan dan menghasilkan suara tajam.

*Ctraaaaang!*

'Sial! Aku hampir lupa jika Kunai itu adalah perantarannya!'

Batin Danzo saat muncul kilatan kuning tepat di atas Kunai bercabang tiga itu, dari kilatan kuning itu muncul Minato yang melesat ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat dengan tangan yang kini menggenggam sebuah kunai.

*Syuuut!*

Danzo menunduk seketika saat Minato mencoba menebas lehernya dengan Kunai digenggamannya. Tak membiarkan kesempatan yang datang padanya pergi begitu saja, Danzo mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada perut Minato.

*Tap!*

Danzo terkejut saat kepalan tangannya ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Minato, dan lebih dari itu, Minato kini melompat ke atas melewatinya dengan tangannya sebagai penopangnya, hal itu membuat Danzo tak bisa bergerak banyak.

Masih melayang di udara tepat di atas Danzo, Minato lalu mengumpulkan Chakra pada telapak tangannya. Tanpa waktu yang lama, terbentuklah sebuah bola Chakra pada telapak tangannya yang siap ia hantamkan pada Danzo.

"Sekarang giliranku! Rasengan!"

*Blaaarr!*

Debu mengepul di sana saat Minato menghantamkan Rasengan di tangannya ke arah Danzo. Sedikit mencekam dengan debu yang mengepul membuat Minato sulit untuk melihat keadaan Danzo yang sekarang.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin?!"

Debu mulai disapu angin, membuat Minato yang masih berada di sana membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat tak melihat sosok Danzo yang terkena Rasengannya, hal itu membuatnya terkejut pasalnya Danzo tidak akan sempat untuk menggunakan Kawarimi dalam keadaan seperti tadi.

"Tak kusangka aku akan menggunakan Izanagi, kau hebat bisa memojokkanku, Minato-kun!"

Menoleh ke belakang, raut wajah Minato menjadi mengeras saat sosok Danzo tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya entah darimana, mata birunya menajam saat Danzo mulai membuka perban pada tangan kanannya.

'Deg!'

Kembali, Minato terpaksa untuk terkejut saat tangan kanan Danzo mulai terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan beberapa mata Sharingan yang menempel pada lengan kanannya yang terlihat sedikit agak menjijikkan.

Minato sekarang mengerti, jadi itulah kenapa Danzo selalu menutupi tangan kanannya dengan perban, ternyata di balik perban itu menyembunyikan sebuah lengan yang tertanam beberapa mata Sharingan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan Sharingan sebanyak itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Minato kembali bersiap siaga saat Danzo kini mulai berlari ke arahnya. Mencoba melompat tinggi ke atas saat Danzo gagal menebas lehernya, Danzo kembali melesat ke arah Minato dengan Kunai yang sudah ia alirkan Chakra.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lolos, Minato-kun!"

'Sial! Aku tak bisa bergerak bebas di udara!"

Waktu seakan bergerak lambat, Minato perlahan menaruh tangan kirinya ke belakang, mengambil Kunai dan melemparkannya ke bawah tanpa sepengetahuan Danzo yang kini sudah tepat berada di depannya.

*Sriiiing!*

Danzo kembali mendecih kesal saat Kunai-nya hampir saja mengenai leher Minato sebelum Minato benar-benar menghilang dengan Hiraishin – jutsu andalannya. Danzo menoleh ke bawah saat merasakan kehadiran Minato yang secara tiba-tiba.

Memusatkan Chakra miliknya pada telapak tangannya, mulai terbentuklah sebuah bola chakra yang kini berada di telapak tangan kanan Minato, tangan kirinya mencoba mencabut Kunai miliknya yang menancap di tanah dan melemparkannya ke arah Danzo yang masih berada di udara.

*Swuuuush!*

*Jleb!*

Danzo tersenyum simpul saat kunai bermata tiga milik Minato menancap di kakinya. Dan lebih dari itu, Danzo menyeringai saat muncul kilatan kuning tepat berada di belakangnya, menampilkan sosok Minato dengan Rasengan yang siap dihantamkan padanya.

"Rasengan!"

Dan, Danzo dipaksa untuk terpental jauh saat Minato menghantamkan Bola Chakra itu ke punggungnya dan dilepaskan begitu saja, begitupun Minato yang mulai mendarat sempurna di tanah.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Minato-kun!"

"A-Apa?!"

Kembali dikejutkan dengan suara Danzo, Minato menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Wajahnya kembali mengeras saat melihat sosok Danzo yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa ada sedikitpun luka lecet yang berarti.

Ini aneh, sungguh aneh bagi ninja jenius seperti Minato. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Danzo akan kalah saat terhantam Rasengan miliknya tadi, walaupun ia selamat, setidaknya ia dipenuhi dengan luka karena Minato menghantamkan Rasengannya pada titik tertentu.

Tapi apa ini? Danzo yang kembali muncul di belakangnya dengan tanpa luka sedikitpun? Semua ini membuatnya berpikir dengan agak keras.

Sekilas Minato menatap salah satu mata Sharingan yang tertanam pada lengan Danzo. Mata itu perlahan menutup dengan bola mata yang seolah tak lagi mendapatkan cahaya seolah mata itu sehabis menggunakan jutsu yang berbahaya.

Apa yang itu tadi? Itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Danzo! Dan sesaat setelah mengamati lebih dalam, akhirnya Minato mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk.

"Sudah memahaminya, huh? Sudah kuduga kau itu jenius!"

Ucap Danzo dengan nada sinis. Ia mengangkat tangannya memperlihatkan semua mata Sharingan yang tertanam dengan tidak rapi di sana, hal itu membuat Minato sedikit agak jijik.

"Ya, aku baru saja memahaminya!"

"Kau menggunakan jutsu aneh yang membuat keadaan dimana kau tidak bisa mati, dengan resiko mata Sharingan milikmu menjadi buta, benar, bukan?"

Ucap Minato dengan posisi bersiaga, Danzo yang mendengar penjelasan dari Minato hanya bisa tertawa pelan khas pria tua – tak menyangka Minato bisa mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat hanya dengan memandang tangannya saja, walau tak semuanya benar.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya benar Minato-kun, tapi aku cukup terkesan dengan kecerdasanmu!"

Minato kembali mengambil posisi siaga saat kini Danzo melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga akhirnya Minato secara reflek menunduk saat Danzo mencoba menusukkan Kunai ke arah kepalanya.

Namun belum sempat untuk menyerang balik, wajah Minato mengeras saat salah lutut Danzo mengenai perutnya dengan kuat hingga memaksanya untuk sedikit memuntahkan liur dari mulutnya. Namun diam-diam Minato menyentuh pinggul belakang Danzo mencoba memberi penanda padanya.

"Sekarang! Aku akan mengakhirimu!"

Memutar posisi Kunainya menjadi terbalik, Danzo lalu menghunuskan kunainya ke punggung Minato yang kini masih menunduk akibat hantaman lututnya yang tepat mengenai perut Minato.

"Tidak semudah itu, Danzo!"

Ekspresi Danzo mengeras saat Minato kembali menghilang dengan kilatan kuning saat hampir Kunainya menyentuh punggung Minato. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit agak kesal dipermainkan oleh Minato.

*Sriiing!*

Selang beberapa detik setelah Minato menghilang, Danzo kembali dikagetkan saat muncul kilatan kuning di belakangnya – menampilkan sosok Minato yang muncul tepat di belakangnya.

*Jleebb!*

Belum sempat untuk menoleh ke belakang, Danzo mengerang kesakitan saat Minato menghunuskan kunai di genggamannya dengan tepat di punggung kiri Danzo lalu menendang kuat pria tua itu dengan kunai yang masih menancap di sana.

*Braaak!*

Danzo jatuh tersungkur dan terseret di tanah dalam jarak beberapa meter, luka di punggungnya pun terus mengeluarkan darah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, serta tubuh yang hampir dipenuhi dengan luka lecet akibat terseret di tanah.

Beralih ke Minato. Pria tampan keturunan Namikaze itu masih berdiri tegak di sana tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk mendekati Danzo yang terbaring tak berdaya – jauh di depannya, matanya masih mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Danzo nantinya.

"Sudah kuduga!"

Minato tersenyum simpul saat tubuh Danzo yang terbaring tak berdaya tiba-tiba hilang – lenyap begitu saja tanpa jejak sedikitpun, hal itu membuatnya langsung memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dengan posisi siaga saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Katon :Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

Meski Minato tahu bahwa Danzo akan kembali hidup dengan jutsu misteriusnya, tetap saja Minato kembali terkejut saat kini Bola api yang berukuran besar melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat.

*Swuuuush!*

'Sial! Apa penanda pada tubuhnya sudah hilang begitu saja?!'

Batin Minato dengan raut wajah yang mengeras. Ia tak menyangka penanda yang ia berikan di pinggul belakang Danzo hilang begitu saja, hal itu membuatnya terpaksa melompat ke samping menghindari bola api yang hampir saja mengenai dirinya.

"Sekarang giliranku! Minato-kun!"

Kaget sekaligus terkejut? Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Minato saat ini ketika Danzo tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan kunai yang siap menebas dirinya kapan saja. Dengan cepat, Minato langsung mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga miliknya dan menangkis serangan fatal Danzo.

*Ctraaaang!*

Suara dentuman logam berdengung keras di sana saat kedua kunai berbeda bentuk itu beradu, Kunai di genggaman Minato terlepas saat Danzo mendorongnya dan melakukan serangan berupa tendangan pada Minato.

Terpental akibat tendangan keras Danzo, pria tampan berambut pirang itu melakukan manuver berupa salto ke belakang dan mendarat ke tanah dengan sempurna. Mencoba berdiri, Minato lalu menatap tajam sosok Danzo yang kini tengah merapal Handseal.

"Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu!"

Selesai merapal Handsealnya, Danzo meniupkan angin dari mulutnya hingga mengeluarkan bola-bola api kecil yang melesat cepat ke arah Minato. Begitupun juga dengan Minato yang kini berlari ke arah Danzo dan menghadapi semua bola-bola api kecil yang melesat cepat ke arahnya.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Merapal Handseal yang simpel, muncul beberapa bunshin di kedua sisi Minato yang juga ikut berlari ke arah Danzo. Mencoba menyunggingkan senyum, Minato beserta semua bunshinnya melemparkan kunai ke arah bola-bola api itu.

Beralih kepada Danzo, pria tua itu kembali tersenyum simpul saat Minato beserta semua bunshinnya dengan nekat menghadang jutsu api miliknya hanya dengan mengandalkan kunai bermata tiga.

*Sriiing! Sriiing!*

Dan ya! Mungkin terlihat mustahil bagi semua orang untuk menghindari bola-bola api kecil yang lumayan banyak itu, namun nyatanya kini Minato perlahan melewati semuanya hanya dengan mengandalkan kunai-kunai yang dilemparkan bunshinnya dan jutsu andalannya – Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan melewatinya dengan mudah!"

Melihat Minato yang terus menghilang dengan kilatan kuning membuat Danzo mencoba berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mengalahkan si kilat kuning yang terkenal akan kecepatannya itu.

"Jangan lengah, Danzo!"

Danzo menghindar ke samping saat Minato mencoba menghunuskan kunai di genggamannya. Tak hanya diam saja, Danzo mencoba menyerang balik dengan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Minato.

Sial bagi Danzo, Minato menghindari pukulan tangannya dengan menunduk dan menyerang balik dengan mencoba menendang kaki Danzo hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke tanah.

*Bruuuk!*

*Pooft!*

"Cih! Dia menggunakan Kawarimi!"

Decih Minato saat tubuh Danzo yang terjatuh tergantikan dengan sebuah balok kayu yang tak berguna. Kembali mengambil posisi siaga, Minato mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari keberadaaan Danzo.

"Di atas!"

Ucapan monolognya seakan memerintahkan Minato untuk menoleh ke atas. Dan benar saja! Kini di udara tepat di atas Minato terlihat sosok Danzo yang tengah merapal Handseal.

"Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku!"

Puluhan peluru angin kini melesat cepat ke arah Minato hendak mencoba melukainya, hal itupun tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Minato. Mencoba menekan tenaganya pada tumpuan kakinya, Minato lalu melompat ke belakang menghindari puluhan peluru angin itu.

*Tap!*

Mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah, Danzo kembali melesat ke arah Minato dengan seringai di wajahnya.

*Buuugh!*

Adu pukulan antara Danzo dan Minato pun terjadi. Kepalan tangan Danzo yang awalnya hendak diarahkan ke arah kepala Minato terpaksa berhenti saat Minato menangkapnya dan berbalik menyerang Danzo dengan mencoba menusuk perut Danzo dengan kunai di tangannya.

*Tap!*

Sial bagi Minato. Serangannya gagal saat Danzo menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan memutarnya secara paksa hingga membuat Minato sedikit meringis, Danzo lalu melepaskan kepalan tangannya yang ditangkap oleh Minato dan memukul wajah Minato dengan kuat.

*Duuuaaagg!*

Menatap sinis Minato yang kini terpental akibat pukulannya, Danzo kembali merapalkan Handseal dan kembali menyerang Minato yang belum sempat untuk jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!"

Selesai merapal Handsealnya, muncul Bola Api yang besar dari tiupan mulut Danzo. Bola api itu melesat cepat ke arah Minato yang kini tengah terjatuh tersungkur di tanah akibat pukulan Danzo yang sebelumnya.

*Sriiing!*

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?!"

Terkejut untuk sesaat, Danzo membulatkan matanya saat muncul kilatan kuning tepat berada di depannya, dari kilatan kuning itu muncul sosok Minato yang kini siap menyerangnya dengan Rasengan yang dialiri Chakra angin di tangan kanannya.

"Itu sudah jelas, bukan? Aku memasang penanda pada kepalan tanganmu saat kau mencoba menghajarku tadi, sekarang giliranku!"

'Sial! Aku lupa itu!' batin Danzo dengan raut wajah yang mengeras.

*Tap!*

"Fuuton : Rasengan!"

Terkejut adalah perasaan yang kini dirasakan oleh Danzo saat Minato menangkap lengan kanannya dan menekannya ke dadanya. Dan tepat setelah itu, ia mengerang kesakitan saat Rasengan Minato menghantam lengannya hingga menembus perutnya dengan kuat seolah mencabik-cabik dirinya, tubuhnya pun terpental saat Rasengan itu terlepas dari tangan Minato dan menyeret dirinya.

*Blaaaar!*

Ledakan terjadi di sana saat Rasengan yang dialiri Chakra angin milik Minato meledak dan mencabik-cabik tubuh Danzo di dalamnya. Kembali mengambil posisi siaga saat ledakan beserta debu yang mengepul itu sirna dengan kawah yang lumayan dalam, Minato kembali dikejutkan saat merasakan sosok Danzo di belakangnya.

"Sialan kau Minato!"

Berbalik ke arah Danzo yang kini menatapnya tajam, ekspresi wajah Minato mengeras saat mendapati lengan kanan Danzo yang awalnya dipenuhi dengan mata Sharingan itu menjadi terluka parah dengan sebagian besar mata Sharingan yang hancur karena Rasengan yang menghantamnya.

"Akan kubalas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!"

*Deg!*

Jantung Minato serasa berdegup lebih kencang saat Danzo kini membuka perban yang menutupi mata kirinya, menampilkan sebuah mata Sharingan yang amat berbahaya yang konon memiliki sebuah Genjutsu yang bahkan tanpa disadari oleh korbannya sendiri.

'Gawat! Aku tak menyangka dia memiliki Sharingan itu!'

Batin Minato yang kini mulai bingung saat Danzo berhasil membuka semua perban yang menutupi mata kirinya. Pandangan matanya kini mengarah ke tanah saat Danzo menatapnya dengan tajam.

'Sial! Ini tidak seperti yang kukira! Aku tak boleh menatap matanya!'

"Kau lengah, Minato!"

"A-Apa?!"

*Duaaakk!*

Minato terpental jauh ke belakang saat Danzo tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan kaki yang menendang kuat perut Minato, sedikit mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Minato mulai bangkit berdiri mengabaikan rasa sakit pada perutnya yang saat ini masih terasa.

"Sial! Dia semakin cepat!"

Decih Minato yang kini telah bangkit berdiri. Sekilas ia melihat Danzo yang menyeringai dan melesat ke arahnya, hal itu membuatnya berjongkok dan memasang tanda pada tanah di pijakannya lalu melompat menghindari serangan Danzo.

"Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!"

'Shimatta!'

Merapal Handseal dengan cepat, muncul akar-akar kayu dari tanah tepat di antara Danzo, akar-akar kayu itu melesat cepat ke arah Minato yang masih di udara, akar kayu itu mengikat dan menghentikan pergerakan Minato sehingga ia kini tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak bisa bergerak bebas, karena satu-satunya kunai yang kau gunakan untuk berpindah tempat kini berada di tanganmu, bukan?"

'Cih! Tak kusangka dia tahu hal itu!'

Batin Minato sambil mendecih kesal. Sedikit mengerang kesakitan saat akar kayu itu melilit tubuhnya dengan kuat terutama pada tangan kanannya yang kini tengah menggenggam kunainya dengan erat.

"Sekarang! Mokuton : Mokuryuu no Jutsu!"

Kembali merapal Handseal, muncul akar kayu yang sangat besar di depan Danzo dan membentuk sebuah naga yang terbuat dari kayu, naga kayu itu melesat cepat ke arah Minato yang kini tersenyum simpul.

'Sudah kuduga, dia terlalu mudah untuk dikelabui!'

Di luar dugaan Danzo, sosok Minato yang awalnya terlilit akar kayu itu kini menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Matanya membulat sempurna saat hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Pasalnya, bagaimana bisa Minato menghilang dengan menggunakan Hiraishin sedangkan satu-satunya kunai sebagai alat untuk berpindah tempat hanya ada di tangan Minato sendiri?

*Sriiing!*

"Kau terkejut, kan? Danzo!"

Danzo kembali dikejutkan saat Minato kini tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dengan kunai yang sudah menempel di lehernya, hal itu membuatnya berpikir keras bagaimana bisa Minato tiba di belakangnya tanpa perantara?

"Kau bingung? Sebaiknya kau lihat saja ke bawah."

Menuruti perintah Minato, Danzo terkejut saat melihat sebuah penanda hiraishin yang menempel di tanah tepat di antara pijakan kakinya, hal itu membuat ekspresinya mengeras.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Saat aku berjongkok tadi, aku diam-diam memasang penanda di sini, kau tidak menyadarinya, bukan?"

"Sialan!"

*Jraaash!*

Leher Danzo mulai mengeluarkan darah agak banyak saat Kunai yang Minato genggam terasa seperti mengiris lehernya. Danzo lalu jatuh terbaring di tanah sambil memegang lehernya yang berdarah ketika Minato mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, sekilas matanya melirik ke arah Minato yang kini tengah memusatkan Chakranya pada telapak tangannya.

"Si... Sialan..."

"Sekarang tiba saatnya untukmu Shimura Danzo!"

*Swuuush!*

*Blaaaaaarrr!*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung habis-habisan dengan kelompok ANBU NE. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan semua jurus ninja masing-masing untuk melumpuhkan para ANBU NE satu persatu.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!" seru Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan mode Kyuubi, melepaskan jurus ninjanya berupa putaran bola bercahaya biru.

Dengan menggunakan lengan cakra Kyuubi, Oodama Rasengan dihantamkan ke arah beberapa ANBU NE yang menyerangnya. Lantas serangan Naruto mengenai para musuhnya. Para musuhnya pun tewas dalam sekejap mata.

Kemudian perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Riser yang kini datang ke arahnya.

"Sekarang akulah yang akan menghadapimu, Riser!" tunjuk Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat lantang.

"Menarik juga," Riser tersenyum arogan."Ayo, kita mulai sekarang! Tapi, tidak di sini. Kita bertarung di tempat lain."

"Tidak masalah."

Naruto menyanggupi permintaan Riser dan kemudian pergi mengikuti Riser ke sisi hutan yang lain untuk bertarung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selanjutnya, pertarungan dilanjutkan oleh Sasuke.

Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat besar ketika Sasuke menggunakan jurus apinya sehingga membakar beberapa ninja jahat itu.

DHUAAAAR!

Puluhan ninja jahat terbakar hebat dalam ledakan itu. Yang masih tersisa, tetap maju dan melawan Sasuke.

Masing-masing menggunakan jurus ninja secara bersama-sama, beberapa ANBU NE mengambil posisi tertentu saat menginjak tanah. Sasuke siap siaga.

'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?' batin Sasuke yang terus mengaktifkan sharingannya.

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba, dari arah langit, sekawanan gagak terbang dan melesat ke arah kelompok ANBU NE yang tersisa. Kemudian gagak-gagak hitam itu menyerang para ANBU NE itu sampai berubah menjadi api hitam yang membakar tubuh mereka sampai menjadi abu. Api hitam yang merupakan jurus milik Itachi yang bernama...

'Amaterasu,' batin Sasuke yang terkejut lalu melihat ke arah orang yang berdiri di puncak pohon.

Ditelusuri lebih dekat, tampak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang berpose dengan kerennya. Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya.

'Itachi-aniki.'

Sasuke terpaku lalu menunjukkan senyumnya.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Mendadak juga, semua ANBU NE jatuh ke tanah dengan ekspresi yang sangat syok. Karena mereka sudah tewas seketika setelah terkena sihir pembunuh yang digunakan oleh seseorang yang datang bersama beberapa orang. Seseorang itu adalah gadis berambut merah yang diketahui adalah Erza.

Erza, duduk di atas sapu terbang miliknya sendiri, masih melayang-layang di udara. Merasa lega karena sudah menolong Naruto dan Sasuke. Killua, Natsu, dan beberapa orang lainnya, merasa senang karena sudah mengalahkan kelompok penjahat bertopeng itu. Sisanya diselesaikan oleh Naruto dan beberapa orang lainnya.

TAP!

Mendarat di tanah dengan mulus, Itachi datang mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam dan menunggu kedatangan kakaknya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

"Ya...," Sasuke mengangguk."Terima kasih karena Aniki sudah menolongku."

"Hn. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu."

"Aniki, maaf karena aku selalu menyalahkan Aniki atas kematian ayah dan ibu. Aku sudah tahu kalau Aniki tidak bersalah. Yang salah itu adalah Danzo."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya di masa lalu. Itachi memahami itu, tersenyum dan memegang puncak rambut Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tidak usah dibahas lagi ya."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Aniki."

"Iya."

Itachi mengangguk dan Sasuke tersenyum. Dua kakak-adik sudah kembali akur seperti dulu.

Menyaksikan pemandangan dari atas sana, Lucy dan lainnya menangis terharu, sambil duduk di atas sapu terbang masing-masing kecuali Natsu yang dibawa terbang oleh Happy.

"Sungguh akhir yang bahagia...," ucap Lucy yang menangis sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, belum saatnya akhir yang bahagia!" timpal Natsu yang berapi-api."Kita cari dalang yang menyebabkan malam tiba-tiba datang di siang seperti ini!"

"Oh iya, benar juga," Gray mengangguk dan melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Aku merasakan energinya berasal dari dekat sini. Ini adalah energi dari penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan," Erza memunculkan tombaknya di tangan kanannya secara gaib."Aku yang akan melawannya. Kalian tunggu saja di sini."

"Eh? Erza!" Lucy hendak mengejar Erza.

"Tetap di sana, Lucy!" Erza berteriak keras sambil terjun bebas ke bawah sana, menemui penyihir kegelapan yang sedang menunggunya.

Yang lainnya, hanya terpaku menyaksikan pergi. Lucy bergumam pelan dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Erza."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain saat ini.

"..."

Sedikit menghela nafas, jari jemari yang kini tengah mengait sebuah kunai tajam mulai mengerat, iris mata Blue-Saphire yang indah itu kini mulai menajam, rambut pirangnya yang bergaya Spike mulai mengalun dimainkan sang angin, tubuhnya yang tegap seakan memberitahu bahwa ia siap untuk bertempur. Tubuhnya tidak dalam mode Kyuubi lagi.

Dan tepat agak jauh di depan remaja berambut pirang tadi, kini tengah berdiri tegak seorang laki-laki yang seorang iblis keturunan Phenex, berambut yang sama pirang dengan remaja tadi, senyum remeh terpapang di wajah arogan si laki-laki yang memang merupakan seorang iblis keturunan Phenex.

"Akan kuhabisi kau, Riser!"

Suaranya yang tajam seakan memberikan tekanan lebih pada pria pirang yang kini berdiri jauh di depannya itu, genggaman pada kunainya kembali mengerat, tatapannya tetap tertuju pada pria itu seolah tak ada hal lain yang membuatnya tertarik untuk dilihat.

"Begitukah?"

Pria yang dipanggil Riser itu hanya tersenyum simpul, menatap remeh sosok remaja di depannya yang kini siap untuk bertarung dengannya, mulai merenggangkan jari-jari tangannya sebagai persiapan untuk memulai pertarungan yang akan dimulai saat ini.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Kau akan kukalahkan!"

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya yang terakhir, Riser melesat ke arah Naruto, tangannya yang mengacung kedepan dengan dibalut api yang membara telah siap ia hadiahkan pada Naruto yang kini tetap berdiri jauh di depannya.

"Heh..."

Menampakkan senyum simpulnya, jari-jemari Naruto yang awalnya menggenggam erat kunai tajam itu kini mulai melemas dan membuat kunai itu jatuh dan menancap ke tanah. Tepat setelah itu, ia mengambil kunainya yang satu lagi dari sakunya dan melemparkannya ke arah Riser.

'Syuuuut!'

Riser tersenyum remeh, ia terus berlari membiarkan Kunai itu melaju ke arahnya, dan tepat saat kunai itu berada di depannya, ia menahannya dengan tangan yang dibalut api membara itu hingga membuat kunai itu terpental ke atas.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menyerangku dengan pisau itu, HAH!"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!"

Terkejut? Mungkin itulah yang kini dirasakan Riser, tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan ucapannya yang terakhir, sosoknya langsung menghilang sangat cepat hingga terlihat seperti kilatan kuning, hal itupun membuat Riser mengambil posisi siaga, khawatir jika ada serangan kejutan yang menimpanya.

"Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!"

Dan benar saja. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, iblis yang merupakan anak ketiga dari keluarga Phenex itu hanya menatap remeh bola api besar yang kini tengah melesat ke arahnya, hingga akhirnya senyum remehnya hilang seiring dengan api yang kini membakarnya.

Beralih ke Naruto, kakinya mulai menapak ke tanah tepat setelah memberikan serangan yang berarti pada Riser, menatap datar sosok Riser yang kini tengah dilalap api.

"Kau bodoh jika kau melawanku dengan api!"

Sedikit terkejut, Naruto kembali mengambil posisi saat kini, sosok Riser yang tengah berjalan keluar dari kobaran api hasil dari bola api milik Naruto tadi, senyum remeh kembali terlihat di wajah arogan sang Iblis keturunan Phenex itu.

Naruto kembali menjatuhkan satu kunai di bawahnya. Namun saat ia belum sempat untuk mengambil kunai dari sakunya, ia melompat ke belakang menghindari Riser yang kini menyerangnya dengan tangan yang dibalut api.

Riser kembali melesat ke arah Naruto, mencoba kembali melayangkan beberapa serangan ke arah Naruto dengan pukulan apinya, berharap bisa memberi sedikit luka pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terus menghindari serangan Riser walau terkadang sesekali ia menahan serangan Riser dengan kunainya.

"Jangan hanya menghindar saja!"

Mulai muak dengan Naruto yang terus menghindari serangannya, kini Riser berdiri tegak menatap Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh darinya, berkonsentrasi pada tangannya yang mulai muncul bola api besar tepat di atas telapak tangannya.

"Cih, dia main api lagi."

Mendecih kesal, Naruto kembali mengambil sebuah kunai dari sakunya dan langsung melemparkannya ke atas saat Riser yang kini tengah melemparkan bola api itu. Dan tepat sedetik sebelum bola api itu benar-benar mengenai Naruto, sosoknya langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

"Lambat!"

Merasa sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang yang seharusnya terkena serangan bola apinya, Riser langsung menoleh ke atas tepat ke arah asal suara, tatapan matanya menajam saat kini Naruto tengah berada di udara dengan tangan yang tengah menggenggam erat sebuah kunai.

Dengan sedikit Chakra yang ia alirkan pada kunai yang ada di genggamannya, Naruto langsung melemparkan kunai itu ke arah Riser. Kunai itu melesat ke arah Riser dengan cepat mengingat Chakra yang dialirkan Naruto pada kunai itu membuat kecepatannya sedikit bertambah.

"Heh?!"

Riser tersenyum remeh, iblis keturunan Phenex itu tetap berdiri di sana tanpa niatan untuk menghindari kunai Naruto yang kini melesat ke arahnya sedikitpun. Hal itupun membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum.

'Dasar bodoh, sifatnya yang suka meremehkan bisa dengan mudah kumanfaatkan!'

Batin Naruto tersenyum simpul saat kini matanya tertuju pada Riser yang tak bergerak sekalipun menunggu kedatangan kunainya yang melesat ke arahnya siap untuk melukainya. Dan tepat beberapa centimeter kunai di saat kunai itu hampir mengenai Riser, Naruto langsung menghilang dengan sekejap dalam kilatan kuning.

"Kau meremehkanku, Phenex!"

Terkejut? Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Riser saat Naruto kini muncul di depannya secara tiba-tiba. Secara, Naruto langsung menancapkan kunai di genggamannya ke perut Riser dan menendang iblis keturunan Phenex itu dengan kuat hingga membuatnya terpental ke belakang.

*Duaagg!*

Tak sampai di situ saja, Naruto kembali menghilang dengan kilatan kuning dan kembali muncul di depan Riser yang kini masih terpental akibat tendangannya barusan. Mengambil kunai di sakunya, Naruto langsung menebaskan kunainya ke arah leher Riser, namun sayangnya Riser menahannya dengan lengan kanannya hingga membuatnya merelakan lengan kanannya yang kini telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tak berhasil, Naruto mengakhirinya dengan kembali menendang Riser hingga mundur ke belakang.

"Lemah sekali!"

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah saat tangan kanan Riser yang awalnya telah terpisah kini kembali beregenerasi, sedangkan tangannya yang putus kini menghilang menjadi kobaran api.

'Dia beregenerasi? Menarik.'

Batin Naruto menatap Riser yang kini telah kembali pulih, pemuda pirang itu melompat ke atas saat Riser dengan cepatnya memberikan sebuah serangan kepadanya berupa pukulan yang dialiri api.

Tidak sampai di situ saja, Riser kembali melesat ke arah Naruto, terus memberikan serangan yang berarti kepada Naruto, namun tetap saja Naruto menghindarinya walaupun sesekali ia menahannya dengan kunai yang berada di genggamannya.

"Kisama! Jangan hanya menghindar saja!"

Ucap kesal Riser yang mulai muak dengan Naruto yang terus menghindari serangannya, hingga akhirnya Riser melesat cepat ke arah Naruto lalu memukulnya dari atas, serangan itupun berhasil dan membuat Naruto terpental dan menghantam tanah dengan kuatnya.

*Braaakk!*

Naruto menghantam tanah dengan kuat, matanya terpejam mencoba menahan sedikit rasa sakit menjalar di punggungnya yang menjadi korban dari hantaman tadi, matanya kembali terbuka, sedikit terkejut saat matanya menatap Riser yang siap melemparkannya sebuah bola api yang besar.

"Sekarang! Menyerahlah kau!"

"..."

"Terlalu dini bagiku untuk menyerah!"

Ucap Naruto optimis, masih dalam keadaan telentang sehabis menghantam tanah dengan kuat, Naruto lalu merapalkan Handseal secara cepat, kemudian ia lalu meniup angin dari tiupan mulutnya tepat setelah ia mengucapkan nama Jutsunya.

"Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu!"

Muncul bola api yang besar dari tiupan mulut Naruto dan melesat ke arah Riser yang kini terbang di udara dengan sayap apinya, begitu pula dengan Riser yang melemparkan bola api yang besar di atas telapak tangannya ke arah Naruto.

*Blaaarr!*

Kedua serangan itupun berakhir dengan kedua bola api yang bertabrakan satu sama lain hingga menghasilkan ledakan yang amat besar dan membuat asap tebal dan menghalangi pengamatan mereka berdua.

Tak disia-siakan oleh Naruto, remaja berambut pirang itu langsung bangkit dan mengambil kunai yang menancap di tanah tepat di sebelahnya, berdiri tegak menatapi asap tebal hasil dari ledakan tadi, sedikit mengalirkan Chakra angin pada kunai di genggamannya, Naruto langsung melemparkannya hingga menembus asap tebal itu.

Beralih ke Riser, iblis Phenex itu masih terbang di udara sembari bersiap siaga jika ada serangan mendadak nantinya, tatapan matanya terus memperhatikan sekitar, hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah kunai yang kini melesat ke arahnya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menjebakku dengan lubang yang sama, Naruto!"

Ujarnya dengan nada yang meninggi, kunai itu langsung terhempas ke arah yang sebaliknya saat Riser menahannya dengan api miliknya. Tak sampai di situ, Riser melesat ke arah Naruto yang diduganya berada di balik asap tebal itu, ia kembali menampilkan seringainya saat ia siap untuk menghajar Naruto dengan tinju apinya.

*Swuuusshh!*

Dan benar saja, di sana terlihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri tegak dengan jari-jemari tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat sebuah kunai. Riser terus melesat ke arah Naruto, ia memajukan tinju apinya saat Naruto melempar kunainya, hal itupun membuat kunai itu terhempas ke bawah dan menancap di tanah.

"Naruto, Owari da!"

Dan tepat setelah mengatakan bahwa pertarungan ini berakhir, Riser langsung menghantamkan tinju apinya pada Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa ekspresi. Debu pun membubung di sana, menutupi keadaan Naruto dan Riser yang berada di balik debu yang menebal itu.

"I-Ini..."

Debu masih mengepul di sana, suara yang agak terpatah terdengar di balik debu yang menutupi keduanya.

"I-Ini?!"

Hingga akhirnya debu yang mengepul itu tersapu oleh angin, mendapati Riser yang kini terkejut dengan tangan yang tengah memukul sebatang kayu hingga kayu itu terbakar karenanya, iris mata Dark-Blue miliknya mulai menajam saat menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tengah dipermainkan oleh Naruto.

"Cih, jangan hanya bersembunyi, Pengecut!"

"..."

Diluar dugaan, muncul kilatan kuning di dekat kunai yang awalnya Riser tahan dengan tinju api tadi, menampilkan sosok seorang remaja pirang dengan bola chakra yang berputar di atas telapak tangannya, tatapan matanya yang biru mulai menajam saat tubuhnya melesat cepat ke arah Riser yang kini membelakanginya dengan tatapan mata yang masih mengamati sekitarnya.

"Rasengan!"

Belum sempat untuk menoleh ke belakang mencoba melihat ke arah asal suara, tubuh Riser terdorong kedepan dengan punggung yang menghantam bola chakra yang kini mencabik-cabik punggungnya, raut wajahnya menggambarkan kesakitan saat tubuhnya terpental terbawa bola chakra itu.

*Blaarr!*

Bola chakra itu meledak dan terus mencabik-cabik tubuh Riser di dalamnya. Jauh di sana, sang pemilik bola chakra yakni Naruto hanya berdiri tegak menatap datar sosok Riser yang tengah menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Selesaikah?"

Ledakan itu memadam, membiarkan debu-debu yang mengepul menutupi apa yang ada di baliknya, Naruto kembali mengambil posisi, bersiap siaga jika nanti Riser kembali menyerangnya secara mendadak.

"Kisama..."

Suara geraman itu terdengar jelas di rongga telinga Naruto, suara geraman yang membuat orang takut mendengarnya, suara itu masih kembali terdengar di telinga Naruto seperti desir angin.

"Kisama!"

Naruto mengulas senyum saat Riser muncul di balik debu-debu yang mengepul itu, melesat ke arahnya dengan tinju api miliknya, tubuhnya yang agak berantakan kini mulai kembali beregenerasi namun agak lambat.

'Sudah kuduga ia akan beregenerasi, tapi tunggu, kecepatan regenerasinya melambat?'

Batin Naruto saat melihat Riser yang masih beregenerasi, meninggalkan kunai yang kini dijatuhkannya secara diam-diam, pemuda pirang yang seorang ninja itu melompat ke atas saat tinju api Riser mencoba mencapai kepalanya.

"Kena kau!"

Riser menyeringai kejam, melihat pergerakan Naruto yang terbatas mengingat ia tak bisa bergerak bebas di udara, Riser lalu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan sayap apinya berniat kembali menghajar si pirang itu dengan tinju apinya, namun...

"Heh..."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengulas senyum miring, Naruto secara tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kilatan kuning saat ia benar-benar hampir mengenai tinju api Riser, hal itu sontak membuat Riser terkejut, pasalnya bagaimana bisa ia bisa menghilang secara tiba-tiba dengan Timing seperti itu?

*Sriing!*

Di luar dugaan, Naruto kini muncul tepat di samping kunai yang awalnya ia jatuhkan sebelum ia menghindari serangan Riser tadi, matanya menajam saat Riser kini tengah membelakanginya dari atas. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan Naruto, mengambil kunainya yang jatuh di tanah, ia langsung melesat cepat ke arah Riser.

"Dimana kau Bangsat-"

*Craaassh~!*

Iris mata Dark-Blue itu membulat sempurna saat perutnya kini menembus sebilah pisau khas ninja, menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya mengeras saat kini matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto yang kini menyeringai padanya.

"Aku tahu kalau ini tidak akan melukaimu."

Tidak sampai di situ, merasa belum puas hanya dengan menancapkan sebuah kunai pada lawannya, Naruto lalu menyatukan kedua kepalan tangannya, dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto hantamkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke kepala Riser hingga membuatnya terpental ke samping untuk jarak beberapa meter.

*Braak!*

Riser menghantam tanah dengan kuat, tubuhnya terseret di tanah dengan jarak beberapa meter, tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan luka lecet hasil dari gesekan tubuhnya dengan tanah, namun meskipun begitu, Riser hanya menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang kini bergesekan secara kasar.

"Ugh... Sudah Cukup!"

Riser mulai bangkit, ekspresinya tertutupi dengan rambut pirangnya, luka-luka lecetnya pun kini mulai kembali beregenerasi, mencabut kunai yang menancapnya dari belakang lalu membuangnya sembarang arah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menghasilkan tinju yang dibalut api yang membara seiring dengan sayap apinya yang kini berkobar.

*Tap!*

Kembali mengambil posisi saat telapak kakinya mendarat sempurna di tanah, Naruto lalu merapalkan Handseal saat Riser kini melaju cepat ke arahnya, namun belum sempat untuk menyelesaikan Handseal, Naruto terpental kuat ke belakang saat tinju api milik Riser tepat mengenainya.

Terseret beberapa meter di tanah, membuat Naruto sedikit meringis, luka-luka lecet menghiasi tubuhnya berkat gesekan dengan tanah yang kasar, matanya menajam menatap Riser yang kini siap melemparkannya dengan dua bola api yang besar di kedua tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mati saja, Naruto!"

Mengatakannya keras dengan nada yang tinggi, Riser lalu melempar kedua bola api itu ke arah Naruto secara bergantian, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul saat kedua bola api itu kini melaju ke arahnya, tangan kanannya mencoba melempar sebuah kunai dari sakunya ke arah kedua bola api itu mencoba menembusnya, sementara ia melompat ke belakang atas menghindari kedua bola api milik Riser.

"Kena kau!"

Riser menyeringai kejam, seperti yang sudah ia duga, Naruto tidak akan pernah menghadapi serangan apinya secara langsung, Naruto lebih memilih menghindari serangannya daripada menahannya.

Melihat Naruto yang tak bisa bergerak bebas di udara membuat Riser kembali membuat bola api besar di kedua tangannya, melemparkannya ke arah Naruto diikuti dengannya yang juga melesat ke arah Naruto mencoba memberikan serangan beruntun pada si pirang itu.

"Dasar bodoh..."

*Sriiing!*

Tak menyadari sosok Naruto yang menghilang akibat bola api miliknya sendiri yang menghalangi penglihatannya, membuat Riser tak sadar bahwa kini Naruto tengah berada di tanah tepat berada di belakang bawahnya dimana kunai Naruto berhasil menembus bola api milik Riser.

"Iblis bodoh macam apa yang terus masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama?"

Mendengar ucapan yang sedikit mengandung ejekan membuat Riser menoleh ke belakang, matanya kembali membulat saat Naruto kini melaju ke arahnya sambil melemparkan beberapa kunai yang mengapit di sela-sela jarinya, hal itu membuat Riser sedikit meringis saat beberapa kunai itu menembus punggungnya.

*Craaasss!*

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau bodoh, karena itulah kau lemah."

Setelah berhasil menggapai tubuh Riser, pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik kedua lengan Riser ke belakang secara paksa hingga sedikit terdengar bunyi gemeletuk ngilu, kemudian Naruto melemparkan tubuh Riser ke bawah membuat si iblis Phenex itu meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan kuatnya.

*Boofft!*

Melakukan Handseal sederhana, muncul tiga bunshin di belakang Naruto. Masih berada di udara, ketiga bunshin itu langsung membuat bola Chakra saat Naruto memberikan telapak tangannya ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Sekarang bersiaplah, Riser!"

Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi, ketiga bunshinnya menghilang sesaat setelah bola Chakra di telapak tangannya berubah menjadi sebuah Shuriken berwarna putih yang terus berputar, suara putarannya pun terdengar jelas di telinga membuat siapa saja merinding membayangkan bagaimana hasilnya jika serangan itu mengenai sesuatu.

"Ugh..."

Masih meringis kesakitan, Riser lalu membuka matanya, wajah arogannya berubah menjadi terkejut saat matanya beradu dengan iris mata Blue-Saphire yang menatapnya tajam, terlebih pada sebuah Shuriken besar berwarna putih di telapak tangan Naruto yang terus berputar dengan suara yang nyaring.

"Sekarang saatnya-"

"-Rasenshuriken!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto langsung melemparkan Rasenshuriken itu ke arah Riser yang masih terbaring terlentang di tanah, tak ingin mati muda, Riser pun lalu membuat bola api yang besar di kedua telapak tangannya lalu ia hempaskan ke arah Rasenshuriken milik Naruto berharap bisa menghentikan serangan si lawan.

"Percuma saja!"

Di luar dugaan, Riser membulatkan matanya terkejut menatap bola apinya terbelah menjadi dua bagian saat bertabrakan dengan Rasenshuriken milik Naruto, ia hanya menatap pasrah Rasenshuriken milik Naruto yang kini melesat cepat ke arahnya dengan suara yang nyaring memasuki rongga telinga.

*Blaaaaaaarrrr!*

"..."

Pada akhirnya, sang ketua kelompok jahat musnah dari dunia ini. Serangan Naruto meledakkan tubuhnya tanpa menyisakan apapun lagi.

Kini kesunyian di tengah kegelapan, yang menemani Naruto. Naruto berlutut di tanah dan tersenyum. Kedua bahunya naik-turun. Tercetak keletihan yang melekat di wajahnya kini.

"Selesai juga... Aaaah... Aku capek..."

Katanya sambil menghelakan napas panjangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya balik lagi dan menghadirkan chapter 21 ini.**

 **Terima kasih buat Kurosaki Kitahara yang sudah mau membantu adegan battle Minato vs danzo dan Naruto vs Riser.**

 **Maaf merepotkanmu.**

 **Dan terima kasih banyak yang sudah mereview fic ini.**

 **Sabtu, 8 Juli 2017**


	22. Akhir

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 6 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLOSER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 22. Akhir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, Erza berhasil mengalahkan penyihir kegelapan itu. Penyihir kegelapan yang bernama Machi, salah satu kaki tangan Danzo yang sangat berperan dalam aksi pengejaran batu permata cahaya itu. Machi sudah tewas akibat ditusuk dengan tombak milik Erza saat bertarung di dekat hutan tersebut.

Kini malam sudah menyingkir dan siang pun datang lagi untuk menerangi kehidupan di bumi. Pagi yang masih dingin, menjadi saksi atas berakhirnya peristiwa besar ini.

Di bawah sana, tepatnya di hutan hijau itu, Machi tampak tergeletak tak berdaya dengan perut yang sudah ditusuk tombak milik Erza. Erza berdiri di dekatnya, sangat terengah-engah dengan kedua bahu yang turun-naik. Karena merasa kelelahan akibat terlalu menguras kekuatan sihirnya.

"Akhirnya... Selesai. Semuanya sudah selesai...," Erza perlahan-lahan ambruk dan terduduk di rerumputan begitu saja."Aaaah... Aku capek ~"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Menghelakan napas panjangnya berkali-kali. Lalu gendang telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"ERZA!"

Erza mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tampak gadis berambut pirang sedang berlari sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya, dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Lucy... Kalian semuanya...," Erza menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

Begitu di dekat Erza, Lucy langsung memeluk Erza. Lucy merasa senang karena Erza sudah memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa, Erza," kata Lucy yang tersenyum sekaligus terharu.

"Iya. Tapi, lepaskan aku dong," jawab Erza yang sewot.

"Huhuhu... Untung sekali... Semuanya selamat...," Natsu menangis terharu bersama Happy.

"Ya, keadaan sudah aman sekarang," sahut Gray yang bersidekap dada.

"Ayo, kita lihat keadaan Naruto...," ajak Killua yang mendapat anggukan dari Serafall, Lisanna, dan Toushiro.

"Iya. Kita temui Naruto sekarang," Lucy juga mengangguk setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Erza.

Maka mereka semua bergegas pergi untuk mencari Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"MENMA!"

Seorang gadis berlari cepat saat menemukan Naruto yang berjalan pelan ketika mulai meninggalkan pusat pertarungan Naruto vs Riser tadi. Gadis itu memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras hingga Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ri-Rias-senpai!"

GREP!

Begitu dekat, Rias langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Eh?" Naruto tercengang.

"Menma... Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau tidak terluka, kan?" tanya Rias yang sangat khawatir.

"Eh... Ah... A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Rias-senpai."

"Syukurlah."

"Ta-Tapi, bisa lepaskan aku, tidak?"

"Eh? Ke-Kenapa?"

"So-Soalnya...," Naruto menyadari jika banyak orang yang telah datang ke arahnya."Ada ayah dan teman-temanku yang melihat kita seperti ini, tahu."

"Biarkan saja. Supaya mereka tahu kalau kita ini memang berpacaran."

"Eh? Si-Siapa bilang kita ini berpacaran!? He-Hei..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Minato berdehem keras saat menghentikan langkahnya begitu di dekat Naruto.

"EHEM!"

Otomatis baik Naruto maupun Rias, sama-sama menoleh ke arah Minato, dan mendapati beberapa orang yang memandang mereka dengan ekspresi syok.

Tentu saja, membuat Naruto sangat panik karena semua orang melihatnya yang sedang dipeluk oleh Rias.

"Wah... Siapa gadis yang kau peluk itu, Naruto-chan?" tanya Minato yang tersenyum."Dia sangat cantik. Apalagi rambutnya merah seperti ibumu."

"Eh? Di-Dia... Gremory Rias, Tousan. Kakak kelasku," jawab Naruto yang sangat gugup.

Rias memandang Naruto dan Minato secara bergantian. Lantas dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Menatap ke arah Minato.

"Ojisan adalah ayah Menma?" Rias yang bertanya.

"Iya. Namaku Namikaze Minato. Seorang Hokage yang memimpin desa ninja," Minato mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Eh? Nin-Ninja...? Be-Berarti Menma adalah ninja ya?" Rias menatap Naruto dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto."Tapi, tadi aku dengar ayahmu memanggilmu dengan nama Naruto. Apa itu benar, Menma?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya. Nama asliku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah seorang ninja yang sedang menyamar karena harus melaksanakan sebuah misi perlindungan yang diberi langsung oleh ayahku."

"Ya, itu benar."

Minato mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan jujur Naruto. Rias semakin bingung dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dimana semua orang juga mengangguk seperti yang dilakukan Minato.

"Ya. Itu memang benar, Rias-senpai. Menma adalah Naruto, anak dari Hokage Keempat yang memerintah desa Konoha," Natsu ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

"Hn. Misinya adalah melindungi Koneko yang membawa batu permata cahaya," sahut Killua yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang sekolahnya.

"Kau tahu tentang batu permata cahaya itu, kan, Rias-senpai?" tambah Toushiro.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang batu permata cahaya itu," Rias menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mengetahuinya, senpai...," Lucy ikut berbicara juga."Tapi, aku penasaran tentang hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Apa kalian itu berpacaran?"

Disudutkan dengan pertanyaan itu, sukses membuat Naruto tersentak. Rias tidak tersentak, tapi justru mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Kami berdua berpacaran."

"A-APA!? KALIAN BERDUA BERPACARAN!?"

Semuanya kaget setengah mati dan sama-sama menyahut. Lantas semua mata melotot pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto menjadi syok.

"Naruto-chan... Teganya kau berselingkuh di belakang Koneko-chan...," Minato berkacak pinggang sambil berwajah sewot.

"Tidak, Tousan... Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Rias-senpai. Rias-senpai hanya bercanda kok. Iya, kan, Rias-senpai?" Naruto kelabakan dan melirik Rias.

"Itu memang benar, kan, Naruto?" Rias tersenyum dan langsung mencium pipi kiri Naruto.

Alhasil, membuat semua orang kembali kaget plus syok melihat adegan itu. Naruto semakin panik saja saat semakin dilototi oleh semua orang kecuali Rias yang merangkul lengan kirinya dengan mesra.

"Naruto... Kau telah menyakiti hati Koneko...," Lucy menggeram kesal."Akan kulaporkan ini sama Koneko nanti."

"Awas ya kau, Naruto. Kau tidak akan kumaafkan," Erza juga ikut-ikutan menggeram.

"Naruto, apa kau berniat poligami ya?" Minato memasang wajah yang menggelap.

"Jadi, kau ingin berpacaran dengan dua gadis, Naruto?" Natsu tampak masih syok.

"Berarti kau playboy, Naruto," Killua juga sewot.

"Aku baru tahu soal ini," Toushiro mengangguk-angguk bersama Lisanna, Gray, dan Serafall yang juga mengangguk.

"Gyaaaa... Naruto... Playboy rupanya!" Sakura memasang wajah horrornya.

"Selamat ya karena kau mempunyai dua pacar sekarang, Naruto!" Sai tersenyum.

"Hn," Sasuke juga tampak mendukung perkataan Sai tadi.

"Semoga kalian bertiga langgeng sampai ke jenjang pernikahan," Ino juga ikut senang.

"Merepotkan... Jika kau punya dua istri. Sebaiknya kau beristri satu saja. Ingat itu, Naruto...," Shikamaru memberikan sebuah nasehat untuk Naruto.

"Tapi, aku rasa ada baiknya Naruto punya dua istri itu. Mengingat Rias berambut merah yang sama dengan rambut Kushina-Obasan. Lalu Koneko sih, hmmm... Aku tidak begitu tahu orangnya bagaimana," Itachi memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baik apanya jika mempunyai dua istri itu?" Chouji bertanya karena penasaran.

"Sampai kapanpun...," Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya dan melepaskan belitan tangan Rias dari tangan kirinya."Aku hanya mau menikahi satu gadis saja yaitu Koneko. Maaf, jika aku menolakmu lagi, Rias-senpai."

Mendengar itu, Rias terpaku. Naruto memandangnya dengan serius dan berharap Rias mau memahaminya.

SIIING!

Tempat itu menjadi hening.

Semua orang terdiam saat menyaksikan interaksi antara Naruto dan Rias. Menunggu jawaban Rias dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

Sedetik kemudian, Rias menjawab perkataan Naruto itu, dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tahu cintamu hanya untuk Koneko. Tapi, apa aku boleh minta sesuatu darimu?"

"Boleh saja. Kau mau minta apa?"

"Aku ingin...," Rias masih saja tersenyum tapi sorot kedua matanya meredup."Aku ingin kencan denganmu setelah ini."

"..."

Naruto terdiam dan melihat ke arah Minato serta teman-temannya. Minato tersenyum, sedangkan teman-temannya cuma mengangguk, bahkan ada berkata 'terserah kau saja, Naruto.'

Berpikir sebentar karena tidak ingin menyakiti hati Rias, memutuskan Naruto untuk menyanggupi permintaan Rias itu. Dihelanya dulu napasnya itu.

"Baiklah... Jika itu maumu, kau boleh berkencan denganku."

"Benarkah, Naruto?"

"Benar. Tapi, aku harus izin dulu sama Koneko."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kalau Koneko tidak mengizinkan aku, bagaimana?"

"Ya. Aku akan kecewa."

"Tapi, kita lihat saja dulu ya?"

"Iya."

Rias mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum. Membuat semua orang ikut tersenyum bersama mereka berdua.

WHUUUSH!

Angin pagi berdesir pelan. Tidak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Matahari sudah semakin naik. Sehingga menghangatkan suasana yang sempat tegang usai pertarungan besar itu.

Semua orang yang bertarung di Sora Academy, juga sudah mengalahkan para penjahat bertopeng itu. Semua bom waktu juga berhasil dihancurkan. Sora Academy terselamatkan dan semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia.

Minato merasa senang dan puas akan keberhasilan misi yang dijalani Naruto ini. Lantas dia memegang bahu Naruto sehingga Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Semuanya sudah selesai. Tousan sudah mendapat kabar dari bunshin Tousan yang Tousan kirim untuk membantu orang-orang yang ada di Sora Academy itu, semua musuh sudah dilumpuhkan dan semua bom waktu juga sudah dihancurkan. Semua orang sudah terselamatkan," ungkap Minato yang tersenyum."Tousan putuskan misi perlindungan ini berakhir hari ini. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Naruto-chan!"

Naruto terpaku mendengarkan perkataan sang ayah. Ia pun tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Ya. Ini semua berkat bimbingan Tousan dan semuanya selama ini."

"Tousan bangga padamu."

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Tousan."

"Hm... Hehehe..."

Ayah dan anak saling tertawa kompak. Semua orang terbawa suasana dan juga ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Mulai menyambut hari ini dengan semangat hidup yang baru.

Setelah itu, mereka semua segera pergi ke Sora Academy, untuk menemui kelompok Neji dan kelompok Hinata yang bersama para penghuni Sora Academy, kecuali Naruto dan Minato yang kembali ke desa Konoha dengan menggunakan jurus hiraishin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata Koneko terbuka perlahan-lahan saat kesadarannya berkoneksi kembali dengan otaknya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah seorang laki-laki, yang sangat familiar dengannya. Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang kini berpakaian kasual, tidak berpakaian seragam khas Sora Academy lagi.

Senyuman simpul terukir di wajah Koneko.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Koneko-chan, akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Naruto tersenyum saat tangan Koneko perlahan-lahan memegang pipi kirinya. Lalu digenggamnya tangan Koneko yang memegang pipi kirinya dengan erat. Tangan Koneko terasa hangat.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Sora Academy?" tanya Koneko yang penasaran, tetap terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Sora Academy sudah aman sekarang. Aku dan teman-teman sudah berhasil mengalahkan kelompok bertopeng itu. Bahkan ayahku juga datang membantu kami," jawab Naruto yang menyengir lebar.

"Baguslah. Aku bersyukur semuanya selamat."

"Iya. Aku juga bersyukur karena kau sudah sadar dari komamu."

"Hn. Aku yang sekarang adalah Koneko yang baru. Bukan Koneko pembawa batu permata cahaya lagi."

"Iya. Dan kau tetap gadis nekomata yang sangat manis."

"Gombal!"

Koneko sedikit sewot dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Naruto tertawa dan bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Mendekat ke arah Koneko dan membungkukkan badannya agar bisa mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Koneko.

DEG!

Jantung Koneko berdegub kencang saat kedua pipinya dipegang oleh dua tangan Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut dan tidak sabar ingin mencapai apa yang dia tuju.

Tentu saja, Naruto ingin mengecup bibir Koneko karena dia sangat merindukan Koneko usai pertarungan besar ini. Hatinya menggebu-gebu dirinya untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya.

Pada akhirnya, keinginannya itu tercapai. Bibirnya menempel di bibir Koneko yang terasa manis. Koneko terbuai dengan kecupan lembut Naruto, menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk merangkul leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka. Menutup kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Naruto itu.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama satu menit. Lalu Naruto melepaskan ciumannya itu dari bibir Koneko. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Aku tidak gombal. Aku benar-benar berkata jujur bahwa kau memang gadis nekomata yang manis...," Naruto berkata dengan nada yang lembut."Aku ingin kau semakin dekat denganku. Aku sangat menyukai dirimu apa adanya. Terutama aku sangat menyukai bibirmu ini..."

Wajah Koneko memerah dan merasakan jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar saat bibirnya dielus pelan oleh tangan Naruto. Sensasinya membuat dirinya melayang-layang ke langit tujuh sana.

"Na-Naruto-kun... A-Aku... A-Aku juga ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

Naruto tersenyum sambil mendekat hidungnya dengan hidung Koneko.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu sekali lagi?"

"Iya."

Koneko mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Naruto tersenyum lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Koneko.

Mereka berdua saling berciuman seperti tadi. Kali ini lebih kuat sehingga mereka melupakan bahwa mereka masih berada di bangsal rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba...

KLAK!

Pintu bangsal terbuka lebar, dua orang masuk ke dalam, tapi malah terkejut setengah mati karena harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak pantas ini. Kemudian dua orang itu sama-sama berteriak.

"NARUTO-CHAN!"

DEG!

Otomatis membuat Naruto dan Koneko juga terkejut setengah mati serta sama-sama melihat ke arah dua orang itu.

DOEEENG!

Rupanya Minato dan Kushina yang datang. Sehingga Naruto secara refleks menjauh dari Koneko.

"Hahaha... Tousan dan Kaasan rupanya!" Naruto tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"NARUTO-CHAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KONEKO-CHAN, HAH!? DASAR, MESUM!" Kushina menggeram kesal dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan seperti monster plus rambut merahnya yang panjang berkibar-kibar bagaikan bendera.

"Ma-Maaf, Kaasan. A-Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Koneko. Aku cuma menciumnya saja. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"ITU SAMA SAJA, TAHU!"

Kushina langsung menjewer telinga Naruto sehingga Naruto mengadu kesakitan.

"Aduh... Duh... Sa-Sakit itu, Kaasan..."

"INI HUKUMAN BUATMU!"

"TOUSAN, TOLONG AKU!"

"Kushina sayang... Tolong lepaskan Naruto-chan ya. Kasihan Naruto-chan... Sampai kesakitan begitu."

"Biarkan saja! Ini hukuman buat dia yang seenaknya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Dia harus menahan dirinya sebelum pernikahan itu tiba!"

"Maaf... Maaf... Aku minta maaf sama Kaasan. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Iya. Tolong maafkan Naruto-chan, Kushina sayang. Kasihan dia."

"Iya, kasihanilah anakmu ini, Kaasan."

Baik ayah, ibu, maupun anak, sama-sama berisik di tempat itu. Sehingga membuat suasana semakin memanas. Apalagi Koneko sampai ternganga dibuatnya.

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Keluarga Namikaze masih saja berisik selama beberapa menit hingga Koneko memutuskan untuk menengahi mereka.

"Hentikan! Bisakah kalian bertiga diam?!" sembur Koneko dengan nada yang keras.

Spontan, keluarga Namikaze itu terdiam. Tidak ribut lagi. Mereka bertiga memandang Koneko dengan bengong.

Koneko menghelakan napasnya dan menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"Naruto tidak salah. Dia cuma menciumku saja. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari itu...," kata Koneko dengan nada yang datar."Jadi, maafkanlah dia, Obasan. Obasan mau memaafkan Naruto, kan?"

Pandangan mata Koneko tertuju pada Kushina. Kushina terpaku lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Koneko yang masih saja terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kushina memegang rambut Koneko.

"Kau memang gadis yang sangat manis dan juga baik. Kau memang cocok untuk menjadi pasangannya Naruto...," Kushina tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri."Tentu saja Obasan memaafkan Naruto."

Koneko merasa senang mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Minato.

"Apa benar Kaasan memaafkan aku?" Naruto merasa ragu.

"Iya. Kaasan memaafkanmu...," Kushina memandang Naruto dengan tajam."Tapi, sampai kau melanggar janjimu itu, awas nanti!"

"Eh!? I-Iya. Aku akan menepati janjiku itu."

Naruto tertawa ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lagi. Minato mengangguk dan ikut berbicara.

"Karena Koneko sudah sadar, bagaimana kalau kita bawa Koneko untuk menginap di rumah kita? Karena dokter mengatakan Koneko bisa pulang sekarang juga."

"Wah, itu bagus sekali, Tousan! Sekalian saja Koneko menginap di kamarku dan..."

"Eits... Jangan tidur berdua dalam satu kamar dengan Koneko, Naruto-chan. Awaaas!"

Kushina meremas kepalan tangannya dengan tangan yang satunya dan menunjukkan wajah yang garang. Sehingga sukses membuat wajah Naruto memucat.

Minato dan Koneko cuma bisa tersenyum maklum melihat mereka. Ibu dan anak yang sama-sama berisik.

"Hehehe... Tenang saja, Kaasan. Aku, kan, nanti bisa tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Aku tidak akan masuk ke kamar selagi Koneko tidur. Jangan berprasangka buruk padaku."

"Bisa saja, kan? Kau itu punya hiraishin dan sudah pasti kau meninggalkan tanda segel hiraishin di tubuh Koneko, kan? Dimana pun Koneko berada, kau bisa mendatanginya dengan mudah."

"Itu memang benar sih. Ada tanda segel hiraishin di punggung Koneko. Aku bisa saja mendatangi Koneko semauku sendiri."

"Tuhkan, kau akan berniat buruk pada Koneko!"

"Tidak, Kaasan! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan!"

"Kaasan tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Naruto-chan!"

"Kaasan... Tolong hentikan..."

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Kushina pun berdebat dengan Naruto. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto kalah berdebat dengan Kushina, sebagai gantinya Kushina yang malah berpidato untuk menasehati Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berkata "iya ya" dengan ekspresi yang pasrah.

Minato dan Koneko bengong melihat mereka. Lalu mereka berdua saling memandang.

"Keluarga yang sangat unik," ujar Koneko yang tersenyum simpul.

"Hehehe... Seperti itulah kami...," Minato tertawa hambar."Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Namikaze Minato, dan wanita berambut merah itu, Namikaze Kushina. Kami berdua adalah sahabat ayahmu, Koneko-chan."

Mendengar itu, Koneko terkejut. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Eh? Ojisan dan Obasan mengenal ayahku?"

"Iya. Atas amanat almarhum ayahmu-lah, aku dan Kushina mengirim Naruto untuk menjagamu selama bersekolah di Sora Academy. Karena di balik misi perlindungan ini, terdapat maksud lain yaitu perjodohan antara kau dan Naruto. Itu sudah menjadi kesepakatanku pada saat bertemu dengan ayahmu sebelum ayahmu meninggal. Dia berpesan agar kau bisa tinggal bersama kami setelah kau menamatkan sekolahmu. Kau harus menikah dengan Naruto setelah tamat sekolah nanti. Itulah keinginan terakhir dari ayahmu."

"..."

Koneko terdiam. Kedua mata emasnya berkaca-kaca, dan tidak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihan ini. Dia pun menangis seiring tubuhnya bergetar hebat sambil menyebut satu kata.

"Tousan..."

Minato memasang wajah ibanya dan memegang bahu Koneko. Bahkan membuat Kushina berhenti mengoceh dan melihat ke arah Koneko.

"Koneko-chan... Kenapa kau menangis?" Kushina tampak khawatir dan menggenggam tangan kiri Koneko.

"Iya. Ada apa, Koneko-chan?" Naruto juga tampak khawatir.

"Aku merindukan ayah... Juga ibuku... Hiks... Hiks...," Koneko menangis tersedu-sedu.

Keluarga Namikaze turut sedih melihat Koneko yang menangis. Kushina sangat iba dan langsung memeluk Koneko.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak sendirian lagi di dunia ini. Kau akan tinggal bersama kami, mulai detik ini. Apalagi kau itu calon istrinya Naruto."

"Iya. Benar yang dikatakan Kaasan, Koneko-chan."

"Naruto..."

Koneko memandang Naruto di sela-sela bahu kiri Kushina karena Kushina masih memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol buatnya.

"Karena itu, janganlah menangis. Ayo, tersenyum dan bahagia bersama kami!" Minato juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sekalian kita akan makan malam setibanya di rumah. Kaasan sudah buatkan ramen spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan Koneko-chan ke rumah kita," Kushina juga tersenyum setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Koneko.

"Wah, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan!" Naruto sangat bersemangat."Koneko-chan, nanti kita duduk berdua pas makan ramen ya? Aku yang akan menyuapimu."

"Eh?" wajah Koneko memerah lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hmmm...," Kushina dan Minato sama-sama tersenyum.

Terciptalah suasana hangat di antara mereka berempat. Memberikan rasa damai di hati masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau mengizinkan aku kencan dengan Rias-senpai?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Masa?"

"Sudahlah... Sana pergi! Rias-senpai sudah menunggumu di sana!"

Koneko mendorong-dorong Naruto agar Naruto segera pergi menemui Rias yang kini menunggunya di taman sekolah. Sebab Naruto dan Rias akan berkencan sambil makan bento saat istirahat siang tiba seperti ini. Rias memilih tempat kencannya dengan Naruto di taman sekolah saja.

Di jalan setapak taman itu, Koneko berdiri bersama Naruto. Naruto berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggalkan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tidak," Koneko menggeleng-geleng kuat."Misi perlindungan ini, kan, sudah berakhir. Kau tidak perlu lagi melindungiku, kan?"

"Iya sih."

"Makanya cepat pergi!"

"Kau berniat mengusirku?"

"Hn! Cepat!"

"Iya. Aku pergi. Sampai nanti, sayang!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL SAYANG! AKU GELI MENDENGARNYA!"

"Hehehe... Ya sudah, sayang manisku."

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Koneko berteriak keras. Naruto tertawa geli melihat ekspresi marah Koneko yang terbilang sangat lucu. Lalu Naruto berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah tempat Rias yang telah menunggunya.

Sesuai kesepakatan mereka berdua, antara Naruto dan Rias, akan berkencan hari ini. Koneko mengizinkan Naruto untuk bisa berkencan dengan Rias. Naruto merasa ragu dan khawatir akan membuat Koneko sedih karena harus berkencan dengan Rias hari ini. Namun, justru Koneko yang menariknya sampai ke taman sekolah ini dan memaksanya agar cepat pergi menemui Rias.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, sejak insiden itu, Naruto dan Koneko beserta para penghuni Sora Academy kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Bahkan mendapatkan kebenaran tentang siapa yang membuat Naruto sekarat saat Naruto berusaha melindungi Koneko dari kunai beracun itu. Pemilik kunai beracun itu menyerahkan dirinya pada sang Kepala Sekolah dan menceritakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Pemilik kunai beracun itu adalah si Gaara yang berasal dari desa Suna. Semula Gaara mengincar Koneko agar mendapatkan batu permata cahaya itu dan berencana akan menggunakan batu permata cahaya itu untuk kepentingan desanya, atas suruhan dari ayahnya sendiri yang seorang Kazekage. Namun, setelah mendengar batu permata cahaya itu berhasil dihancurkan oleh Naruto, membuat Gaara tidak jadi membunuh Koneko. Justru misinya ini gagal dan mampu menyadarkan Gaara dari kesalahannya yang fatal. Karena itu, dia berterus terang pada Tsunade yang bersama Naruto saat itu.

Naruto terkejut mendengar kebenaran itu, tapi dia tidak marah dan justru memaafkan Gaara. Gaara merasa senang karena Naruto memaafkannya dan mengatakan dia ingin berteman dengan Naruto. Maka Naruto menerimanya sebagai teman dengan hati yang lapang.

Sejak saat itu, Gaara berusaha menjadi orang yang baik. Dia mulai mencoba bergaul dengan teman-teman Naruto karena kebetulan Gaara sekelas dengan Naruto. Sehingga dia diterima dengan baik dalam kelompok Naruto tersebut.

Semuanya berjalan dengan damai. Semuanya sudah selamat. Tidak ada lagi musuh yang mengincar batu permata cahaya itu lagi. Koneko sudah menjadi manusia yang baru tanpa membawa batu permata cahaya di jantungnya.

Menyaksikan kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya, Koneko memegang atas dada kirinya. Merasakan setiap denyut detakan jantungnya seiring angin siang menerpanya.

'Ah, begini rasanya jika jantungku berdetak dengan normal. Tidak ada lagi batu permata cahaya yang membuat jantungku terasa sakit,' batin Koneko yang menutup kedua matanya sebentar.'Semua ini berkat Naruto-kun. Ya, dia memang ninja pelindungku yang terbaik.'

Membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan, Koneko mencoba tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul tapi sorot kedua matanya meredup.

Ia merasa kesepian karena tidak ada Naruto di dekatnya. Naruto sedang pergi berkencan dengan Rias.

Tiba-tiba...

"Kau merindukanku, Koneko-chan?"

DEG!

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang bercampur dengan suara angin. Koneko membelalakkan kedua matanya lalu memutarkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke belakang.

JREEENG!

Tampaklah Naruto yang berdiri dengan kerennya. Cengiran khasnya tercetak di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba, sungguh mengejutkan Koneko.

"Na-Naruto-kun...!? Lho... Yang pergi itu...!?" Koneko kebingungan dan memandang Naruto yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung jalan setapak sana lalu memandang Naruto yang berdiri di dekatnya."Jadi, mana yang asli sih!?"

"Tentu saja, akulah yang asli. Lalu yang pergi itu, kloningku. Hehehe...," Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"A-Apa!? Itu berarti kau menyuruh kloningmu yang berkencan dengan Rias-senpai, begitu?"

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Kau... Jahat!"

"Lho... Kok jahat? Itu malah bagus, kan? Aku bisa menemanimu, dan aku yang satunya bisa menemani Rias-senpai."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus perg... Hmph!?"

Belum sempat Koneko melanjutkan perkataannya, bibir Naruto sudah membekap bibir Koneko sehingga Koneko terdiam. Koneko tersentak kaget.

Kedua pipinya dipegang erat oleh dua tangan Naruto. Koneko menutup kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Naruto itu.

Ciuman yang mesra membuat mereka melupakan keadaan sekitar. Hingga Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Koneko.

Naruto berkata dengan nada yang lembut. Masih memegang dua pipi Koneko.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja kloningku yang pergi berkencan dengan Rias. Aku yang asli di sini, juga akan berkencan denganmu."

Naruto tersenyum manis. Koneko terpaku dan menjawab.

"Kita... Juga kencan?"

"Iya. Kau mau, kan?"

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk cepat. Naruto kembali tersenyum sembari membelai puncak rambut Koneko. Koneko juga tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang begitu senang.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Koneko.

"Eh? Kita akan kencan kemana?" Koneko terseret oleh langkah Naruto.

"Ke desa Konoha."

"Ta-Tapi... Kita tidak boleh keluar dari sekolah ini, kan?"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi seorang ninja sepertiku," Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya."Kita akan menggunakan hiraishin supaya cepat sampai ke sana."

"Ta-Tapi, Naruto-kun... Eh...!?"

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Koneko dan menggendong Koneko ala bridal style. Lantas dia pun melompat ke udara secepat kilat dan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning.

BLIIIZT!

SIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat lagi di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan sekolah sudah tiba.

Sesuai rencana yang sudah dibuat Minato dan Kushina, Koneko diajak untuk liburan ke desa Konoha. Selama liburan sekolah, Naruto dan sekeluarga akan mengajak Koneko mengenali apa itu desa ninja. Sekaligus rencananya Naruto dan Koneko akan bertunangan di rumah keluarga Namikaze dengan mengadakan acara pesta pertunangan yang sederhana serta mengundang beberapa kenalan mereka untuk datang ke acara pesta pertunangan itu.

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, tampak Naruto, Minato, dan Kushina yang menunggu Koneko di depan gerbang Sora Academy. Banyak orang tua yang menjemput anak-anaknya di hari terakhir sekolah ini. Bahkan ada yang langsung pulang sendirian atau pulang bersama teman-temannya, karena rumahnya dekat dengan Sora Academy.

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Suasana sangat ribut karena suara sahut-sahutan orang-orang yang masih berkumpul di tempat itu. Ada juga yang lalu-lalang di jalanan lebar itu.

Di antara keramaian itu, Naruto bersama orang tuanya saling celingak-celinguk. Sebab gadis nekomata yang ditunggu-tunggu, belum juga tampak batang hidungnya.

"Aduh... Dimana Koneko-chan sih?" tanya Naruto yang tidak sabar.

"Sabar, Naruto-chan. Sebentar lagi dia juga muncul kok," Kushina berkacak pinggang disertai anggukan dari Minato.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar lagi, Naruto-chan," Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Aaaah... Ya, aku akan sabar menunggunya."

Naruto menghelakan napasnya dan mulai lagi untuk menajamkan matanya. Memperhatikan setiap wajah demi wajah yang keluar dari pintu gerbang itu, dan berharap wajah yang dinanti-nantinya itu muncul juga di depan matanya.

Memang tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, pandangan Naruto tertancap pada sosok gadis berambut putih yang berpakaian kasual, yang berjalan bersama orang-orang yang keluar dari pintu gerbang itu. Gadis berambut putih itu tidak berjalan sendirian, melainkan bersama gadis berambut hitam.

Ya, tentu saja dua gadis itu adalah Koneko dan Kuroka. Mereka berdua sedang asyik mengobrol, hingga menyadari Naruto yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"KONEKO-CHAN! KUROKA-NEE!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin.

"HAI, NARUTO!" Kuroka yang membalas panggilan Naruto, sementara Koneko hanya tersenyum simpul.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto berlari-lari cepat menembus keramaian untuk mendekati dua gadis nekomata tersebut. Diikuti oleh Minato dan Kushina dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroka-nee, Koneko-chan...," Naruto tersenyum sembari menatap wajah dua gadis nekomata bersaudara itu bergantian.

"Selamat pagi juga," lagi-lagi Kuroka yang menjawab."Kau jadi mengajak Koneko pergi bersamamu, kan, Naruto?"

"Iya, jadi."

"Kalau begitu, aku titip Koneko selama liburan sekolah ini. Tolong jaga dia dengan baik ya?"

"Ya. Tentu. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan memandang ke arah Koneko. Koneko juga memandangnya lalu Koneko menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu.

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum melihat interaksi Naruto dengan dua gadis nekomata bersaudara itu. Lantas perhatian Kuroka tertuju pada mereka.

"Mereka?" Kuroka menunjuk Minato dan Kushina.

"Ah, mereka adalah orang tuaku," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, aku ayahnya Naruto, Namikaze Minato...," sahut Minato yang tersenyum.

"Kalau aku ibunya Naruto, namaku Namikaze Kushina," Kushina juga tersenyum."Kau pasti yang bernama Kuroka, kan?"

"Iya. Aku Toujou Kuroka, salam kenal," Kuroka membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal juga," Minato dan Kushina juga membungkukkan badan masing-masing.

Naruto dan Koneko saling tersenyum menyaksikan acara perkenalan ini. Hingga beberapa orang datang mendekati mereka.

"NARUTO!" seorang laki-laki berlari-lari kecil menembus keramaian, dan bersorak keras memanggil Naruto sehingga Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda yang berpakaian kasual sambil menyandang tas di punggungnya. Tampak juga beberapa orang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Natsu...," ujar Naruto yang tersenyum.

Begitu dekat, Natsu menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang mengikuti Natsu.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang ya?" Natsu tampak terengah-engah.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Aku...," Natsu mendadak menangis konyol."AKU PASTI AKAN MERINDUKANMU SELAMA LIBURAN SEKOLAH, SAHABATKU. HUHUHU..."

Semua orang yang ada di sana, sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan sih, Natsu? Kau memalukan, tahu!" sembur Lucy yang langsung menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Aduh, sakit itu, Lucy-chan!" timpal Natsu yang mendadak berhenti menangis sambil memegang kepalanya yang sudah mengeluarkan bola merah sebesar kasti.

"Lucy-chan...? Natsu memanggil Lucy-chan?!" Naruto heran.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Naruto?" Killua yang menjawab sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya."Natsu dan Lucy sudah berpacaran lho."

"Eh!? Benarkah!?" Naruto terkejut.

"Ya, tambahannya, Killua dan Lisanna juga sudah berpacaran. Lalu Toushiro juga sudah berpacaran dengan Serafall...," ungkap Erza dengan jujur.

"Eh!?" wajah Killua, Lisanna, Toushiro, dan Serafall sama-sama memerah.

"Hanya aku sendiri yang belum mendapatkan pacar...," tambah Gray yang melirik Erza."Karena gadis yang kusukai malah menolakku."

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, Gray!" Erza menginjak kaki Gray sekuat tenaga.

"Hmph... Hmph...," Gray terdiam dan menahan rasa sakit pada kaki kirinya yang diinjak Erza.

Semuanya tertawa melihat wajah Gray yang meringis kecuali Koneko yang tersenyum simpul dan Erza yang membuang mukanya dari Gray. Lalu Minato yang berbicara hingga perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Baiklah... Semuanya, sudahi obrolan kalian itu...," pandangan Minato mengarah pada Naruto."Naruto-chan, ayo kita pulang sekarang!"

"Oh iya, maaf ya semuanya. Aku dan orang tuaku harus pulang sekarang," Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, kalau begitu, hati-hati ya Naruto," ucap Lucy.

"Kami akan merindukanmu, Naruto," ujar Natsu yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Killua dan semuanya.

"Ya. Aku permisi. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Naruto mengangguk. Semua temannya melambaikan tangan masing-masing. Kuroka juga berbicara pada Koneko.

"Jaga dirimu selama di sana ya."

"Iya, Kuroka-nee juga."

"Ya. Pergilah."

"Hn."

Saat bersamaan, Naruto meraih tangan Koneko sehingga Koneko tertarik oleh langkahnya. Naruto juga melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya. Koneko juga ikut melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya.

"Sampai jumpa di hari pertama sekolah nanti, Naruto, Koneko!" teriak semuanya kompak.

"Ya!" balas Naruto dan Koneko kompak.

Maka keluarga Namikaze bersama Koneko keluar dari pintu gerbang Sora Academy itu. Minato dan Naruto sama-sama menggunakan hiraishin agar cepat sampai ke desa Konoha, sambil membawa Kushina dan Koneko bersama mereka.

Tinggallah teman-teman Naruto di halaman depan Sora Academy itu. Mereka menyaksikan kepergian Naruto dan Koneko serta orang tua Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Di antara keramaian itu, tampak gadis berambut merah yang berpakaian kasual dan menyandang tas di punggungnya, berdiri dengan ekspresi tegar. Dia adalah Rias, yang juga sempat menyaksikan kepergian Naruto itu. Kedua matanya menyipit lembut. Senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian, Naruto dan Koneko...," gumamnya dengan lirih."Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Aku cuma bisa berharap kalian hidup bahagia selamanya."

Ya, dia sudah menerima dengan ikhlas hubungan Naruto dan Koneko. Dia turut bahagia melihat Naruto dan Koneko yang berbahagia. Juga bertambah bahagia saat mendengar kabar dari teman-teman Naruto bahwa Naruto akan bertunangan dengan Koneko di desa Konoha. Apalagi dia juga sudah mendapatkan kebenaran tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya sejak peristiwa pertarungan besar itu.

Gremory Rias, adalah putri iblis dari keluarga Gremory yang tinggal di dunia bawah. Dia mengetahui hal tersebut dari Riser. Karena itu, rencananya dia akan pulang ke dunia bawah untuk menemui keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Dia akan menghabiskan masa liburannya untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Beberapa orang datang mendekati Rias. Rias menyadarinya.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Rias-senpai!" seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, Issei, yang menyahut.

"Iya. Sudah tiba saatnya untuk pergi ke dunia bawah. Sirzech-sama sudah menunggumu," Akeno tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tahu...," Rias memandang ke arah yang sangat jauh, dimana tampak seorang pria berambut merah, sedang menunggunya di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Naruto, Rias-senpai?" Yuuto Kiba penasaran.

"Tidak, Kiba. Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Apa itu benar, Rias-senpai?" Asia tampak khawatir.

"Benar, Asia."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya Senpai mencari pengganti Naruto. Ya, contohnya aku. Aku bisa menggantikan Naruto jika Senpai mau," tawar Issei dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri.

"Ara... Ara... Kau percaya diri sekali, Ise-kun," Akeno tersenyum.

"Ya. Boleh saja sih. Asal kau tidak berlagak sok hebat lagi, Ise-kun."

Yang menjawab paling akhir adalah Rias. Rias tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Issei sehingga sukses membuat wajah Issei memerah.

Sedetik kemudian, Issei meledak senang.

"WAAAAH, TERIMA KASIH, RIAS-SENPAI! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!"

Rias tersenyum dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah. Issei mengikutinya dari belakang dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Akeno, Kiba, dan Asia saling pandang lalu sama-sama tersenyum.

"Hari yang begitu indah...," tukas Akeno, Kiba dan Asia kompak.

Maka para peerage mengikuti Rias dari belakang. Menuju ke tempat Gremory Sirzech yang kini menunggu mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di desa Konoha saat ini.

Matahari tampak bersinar di langit yang biru. Awan-awan putih membentuk sekawanan domba. Burung-burung tampak bermain di atap pemukiman warga. Menikmati suasana pagi bersama orang-orang yang sibuk lalu-lalang di jalanan desa sana.

Sepasang anak manusia sedang duduk di atap sebuah bangunan. Memandangi pemandangan desa Konoha yang sangat indah. Tampak di kejauhan sana, bukit monumen patung wajah para Hokage, yang membuat siapapun akan kagum melihatnya, terutama Naruto itu sendiri.

Sembari duduk berdampingan dengan Koneko, Naruto bercerita tentang cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi Hokage. Koneko mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Begitu ya? Kau ingin menjadi Hokage seperti ayahmu," kata Koneko yang melihat patung wajah Minato yang terukir di bukit itu.

"Iya. Aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang melampaui para Hokage sebelumnya," sahut Naruto yang memegang rambutnya."Aku juga ingin menjadi suami dan ayah buat anak-anak kita nanti."

DEG!

Mendengar itu, jantung Koneko berdetak kencang. Wajahnya merona merah lalu melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis dan meraih tangan Koneko.

"Kau mau menikah denganku, kan, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko terpana sebentar, dan kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Tentu aku mau."

"Hehehe... Aku sudah duga itu."

"Akukan sudah beberapa kali bilang padamu, kan? Kalau aku memang ingin menikah denganmu."

"Aku hanya memastikannya saja. Makanya aku bertanya lagi padamu."

"Keputusanku tetap tidak akan berubah."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Aku percaya itu."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil membelai rambut Koneko. Koneko tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto bangkit berdiri sambil menarik tangan Koneko agar Koneko juga bangkit berdiri sepertinya. Naruto memandang Koneko dengan penuh arti.

"Ayo, kita berkencan lagi sekarang!"

"Kencan kemana?"

"Makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku."

"Hah!? Makan ramen lagi!?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Apa tidak ada lagi makanan yang kau sukai selain ramen?"

"Hmmm... Aku rasa tidak ada."

"Begitu ya?"

"Oh iya, aku ingat... Ada satu makanan yang kusukai."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau."

"A-APA!? JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Hehehe... Maaf."

"Kau ini! Seenaknya saja anggap aku ini makanan!"

"Itu memang benar, kan?"

GREP!

Naruto menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya sehingga Koneko mendekap pada tubuhnya. Dibelitnya pinggang Koneko dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang dagu Koneko. Ia pun tersenyum sambil berkata.

"Aku ingin menikmati hari ini bersamamu. Semakin dekat denganmu. Itulah yang aku mau."

Wajah Koneko memerah saat bertatapan sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Jadi, rencananya kau ingin menciumku sekarang?"

"Iya. Boleh, kan?"

"Hn," Koneko tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk pelan."Boleh."

Naruto tertawa lebar dan lantas mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan-lahan ke wajah Koneko. Kepalanya sudah miring ke kanan. Lalu Koneko sudah menutup kedua matanya dan menunggu Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Koneko merasakan bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto. Koneko segera membalas ciuman Naruto itu.

Mereka berciuman mesra sambil berpelukan erat. Semakin dekat dan semakin merapat. Angin pagi berdesir pelan menerpa mereka yang masih berdiri di atap sebuah bangunan.

Berakhirlah kisah seorang ninja yang telah menyelesaikan misinya untuk melindungi gadis pembawa batu permata cahaya. Menyisakan rasa cinta yang semakin bersemi di antara laki-laki ninja dan gadis nekomata. Hubungan mereka akan semakin dekat dan tak lama lagi akan terikat dengan benang merah. Senantiasa bersama untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **YUPS! AKHIRNYA FIC INI TAMAT JUGA!**

 **Setelah dua tahun, barulah saya bisa menamatkannya di chapter 22 ini. Saya sangat senang karena sudah menamatkan satu fic lama saya ini.**

 **Untuk selanjutnya yang akan saya tamatkan adalah "Digital Rider and Mirror World", "Terlambat", " SY Heart", "Koneko, Please Be My Girlfriend Again", "Hinata yang Berbeda" dan sejumlah fic lainnya.**

 **Oke, semuanya. Sampai di sini saja ya "Closer" ini. Atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Dengan ini, fic "Closer" ini, saya tetapkan tamat pada hari Senin, 7 Agustus 2017.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**


End file.
